A Battle Amongst The Stars
by ciaofay
Summary: The Doctor and Marianne finally seem to be getting along, but that doesn't last for ever! The arguments keep coming, and they can't seem to find the moral ground to make amends. They battle Daleks, meet their daughter and solve the curious case of a Unicorn and a Wasp. But all their adventures don't seem to be helping, and who will help? Donna Noble. Supertemp! 10XOC
1. Chapter 1

The life preserver that Marianne had showed the Doctor read, "Titanic." The Doctor stood up, pulling Marianne with him. They both worked the console for a moment, trying to get the ship out from the TARDIS. Whilst they did that, Marianne made the TARDIS materialize within the Titanic.

They stepped out and looked around, seemingly in a store closet. Marianne gently shut the door as the Doctor let her exit the room first. They still hadn't uttered a word about what had transpired only minutes ago. They walked out into the main ship, decorated with potted plants and people milling around in 20th Century party wear as waiter's passed out hors d'oeuvres and sparkling pine champagne. The band on the stage was playing a downcast version of "Jingle Bells". Hovering around the room were also golden angels, pristine and shining, wearing white long robes. They walked over to one. It moved and they realised they were robots.

The Doctor shrugged and moved to the window, Marianne following him. "Right." He muttered. They were in space, in a spaceship modelled to look like the Titanic, hovering above Earth.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas." The PA mad said. Marianne smiled and turned to the Doctor who grinned at her before leading her back to the TARDIS to change.

Twenty minutes later and the Doctor was bored. He'd changed in three minutes, in his black tuxedo and tie (complete with Converse). Marianne, however, had spent all that time simply _choosing_ her dress.

"Doctor!" She called tentatively. He sighed and stepped away from the console, his hands in his pocket as he went to find her. She was in her bedroom, holding a gown up with her hand. "Please would you do it up for me?" She asked gently. He nodded and took over from her hands. The buttons went all down the back of the long, golden dress, much like she'd worn one time whilst trapped in 1913 with the Family of Blood. It was shimmery, and tight. It had long sleeves and a high collar, and looked like star dust.

She gasped slightly as his cold hands hit the small of her back as he buttoned the dress up all the way to the top, his hands lingering slightly as he did the top button up. He did so and she turned around, smiling gently at him. She then took her hair out of the pin curls she'd quickly put in (the TARDIS having sped up the long process somehow) and her golden curls fell into more structed, 20's style waves.

"Ready." She smiled.

"You look.. Beautiful." He told her. She blushed and looked down. He knew she was still hurting from the death of the Master, and he remedied that he would make this Christmas the best yet, to make her feel better.

"Your tie's crooked." She said, smiling as she straightened it. She looked up at him for a second, before he burst back into action.

"Let's go, then!" He exclaimed, not caring for the fact that her dress was very tight on her legs as he pulled her across the TARDIS and back onto the Titanic. The band was now playing "Winter Wonderland." The duo walked towards the reception, truly looking like they fit in.

"Merry Christmas." The Steward smiled at them both.

"Merry Christmas." Marianne said back. They walked back into the main room and looked at all the people, having a good time in their fancy attire. They passed a man, Rickston, who was talking avidly into his phone.

"It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now, do as I say and sell." He barked down the 'vone.' Rickston walked off, leaving Marianne with raised eyebrows. They both then walked over to one of the angels.

"Evening. Passenger 57. Terrible memory. Remind me. Uh, you would be..." The Doctor urged.

"Information: Heavenly Host supply tourist information." The Host replied, in a mechanic sounding voice.

"Good, so tell him, 'cause he's an idiot- where are we from?" Marianne then spoke up, ignoring the look the Doctor had given her and simply smiled sweetly.

"Information: The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures." The Host explained.

"Titanic. Who thought of the name?" The Doctor asked.

"Information: It was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."

"Did they happen to explain why it's famous?" Marianne giggled.

"Information: All designations are chosen by Mr Max Capricorn, president of the Max... Max.. Max..." The Host repeated the name, each time in a higher pitch.

"Ooh. Bit of a glitch." The Doctor noted, reaching into his pocket. The Steward rushed over before the Doctor could pull his sonic off.

"Sir, Ma'am, we can handle this." He said nervously, gesturing for others to come to him. They turned the Host off and carried it away. "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us. Merry Christmas." He smiled fakely.

"What a sincere man." Marianne joked, and the Doctor smiled down at her. They turned around as they heard a clash to the ground. A young waitress with curly blonde hair piled on top of her hair and a typical maid's outfit on, had dropped her tray after bumping into Rickston, the man with the phone.

"For Tov's sake, look where you're going! The jacket's a genuine Earth antique!" Rickston roared at the poor girl.

"I'm sorry, sir." The waitress apologised, going to pick up the glass only to find someone else had done it for her. The Doctor hadn't even realised Marianne had flitted from his side to help. She put the glass back on the tray and winked at the girl, who smiled boldly with gratitude.

"You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart. Staffed by idiots. No wonder Max Capricorn is going down the drain." Rickston barked, unaware yet that Marianne had helped. When he turned and spotted her, he stayed rooted to the floor.

"It's coming out of my own money, actually. Not that it's any concern of yours. And by the way, your 'genuine' Earth antique is a fake copy." Marianne snapped. Rickston went bright red and stormed off.;

"Careful." The Doctor smiled to the waitress as she looked so surprised she could have dropped the tray again.

"Thank you, ma'am!" The girl exclaimed. "I can manage." She promised.

"I'm Marianne, by the way." Marianne smiled. "And he's the Doctor." She pointed at the tall man next to her.

"Astrid. Astrid Peth." Astrid introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Astrid Peth. Merry Christmas." The Doctor smiled at the tiny girl.

"Merry Christmas, Sir." Astrid smiled, surprised by the two people's kindness.

"Just, "Doctor" and "Marianne," not Sir and Ma'am." The Doctor told her. Astrid smiled again, putting the tray to one side.

"You enjoying the cruise?" She asked.

"Um.. Yeah. I suppose." The Doctor smiled down.

"You two are together then?" Astrid asked, looking certainly interested in the Doctor. He, of course, was completely oblivious to the attention, as was Marianne.

"Um..." He stammered.

"Sort of." Marianne smiled. The Doctor was gobsmacked. He looked down at her, causing her to bump him with her hip. "So... What about you? Long way from home, Planet Sto. You enjoying yourself?" She asked Astrid.

"Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here... And I'm still waiting on tables." Astrid sighed. She walked away, going to clear a table by a port hole.

"No shore leave?" The Doctor asked, following the girl.

"We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once. I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and I always dreamt of.. It sounds daft." Astrid smirked, looking embarrassed.

"You dreamt of another sky. New sun, new air, new life. I know what it's like. Why stand still when there's all that life out there?" Marianne asked. Astrid grinned. That was exactly how she felt. The girl had put it better than she ever could.

"So.. You two travel a lot?" Astrid enquired.

"All the time. Just for fun. Well, that's the plan." The Doctor shrugged.

"It never really works out like that." Marianne winked at the girl, who smiled jealously. The girl had it all. Marianne. Looks, the Doctor, travelling, money, apparently.

"You must be rich." Astrid laughed sheepishly.

"Haven't a penny." The Doctor informed her, and Astrid looked up in surprise.

"We're stowaways." Marianne whispered, smirking as she stood up straighter. And a slight French tinge to her accent, apparently, Astrid thought.

"Kidding." Astrid whispered back, her eyes alight with joy.

"Seriously." The Doctor assured her.

"No!" Astrid proclaimed.

"Oh yes." Marianne laughed.

"How did you get on board?" Astrid asked, not going to tell on them but simply curious.

"Accident. We've got this sort of, ship thing. I was just rebuilding her. Left the defences down, bumped into the Titanic. Here we are. Bit of a party, I thought 'Why not?'" The Doctor explained.

"I should report you." Astrid grinned conspiratorially.

"Go on then." Marianne dared.

"I'll get you a drink.." Astrid said. "On the house." She then whispered. She left them to their thoughts and walked past a group of first class morons who were pointing and laughing at a slightly rotund couple wearing purple country and western outfits, who were sitting and feasting.

"Just ignore 'em." The man, Morvin, said to his wife, Foon. The Doctor and Marianne both sidled over and took a seat.

"Something's tickled them." The Doctor spoke up.

"They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny, I sure." Foon said sarcastically. Marianne got a glint in her eye.

"Well, why waste your time here dressed in fancy dress? You two want to wear something more upper class?" Marianne asked, smirking slightly.

"With all due respect, I don't think any of your clothes would fit. You're as skinny as rakes." Morvin pointed out.

"Marianne's got a point. The clothe's on our ship changed depending on your size. Come and see." The Doctor added, and they passed the First Class table on their way out. As they walked to the TARDIS, Morvin continued explaining why the others didn't seem to like them.

"They're just pickin' on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition." He said.

"I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in "By the Light of the Asteroid." Foon said. "Did you ever watch it?"

"Is that the one with the twins?" Marianne asked.

"That's it. Oh, it's marvelous." Foon grinned, looking at the TARDIS in surprise as they reached it, suspecting it to be a wardrobe. As they were let in, their eyes widened.

"It's bigger on the inside!" Foon exclaimed. Marianne laughed and led the way to the closet. She left them there for a while, and went back into the console room to meet the Doctor.

"Why let them dress like that when they can dress how they want to?" Marianne asked, unaware of the Doctor's fond smile playing on his lips. When she did look up, however, she frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"You." He smiled. "I would never have thought of doing this if you weren't here." He explained. Marianne shrugged, not really sure as to what she should say. Secretly, she felt like she couldn't say much in front of him.

It was barely hours ago that she'd kissed the Master, intentionally, knowing it would hurt the Doctor if he knew. And she hadn't yet told him. When the couple came out, they looked much better. They were still in purple, Foon wearing a silk type purple dress and Morvin wearing a bright purple tux. Not to everyone's standards but much better, Marianne concluded.

"Thank you!" Foon exclaimed, wrapping the girl in a hug while Morvin shook the Doctor's hand.

As the four walked back into the reception room, they took their seats again. The first class people were no longer laughing, but instead looking down at their tables. But as Foon and Morvin grabbed their heaps of food again, they burst out laughing. The Doctor sighed and got his sonic out. He aimed it under the table so they couldn't see and turned it on. The champagne bottle on the table popped it's cork, spraying the pink champagne all over the nasty rich people.

"Did- Did you do that?" Foon asked.

"Maybe." The Doctor smiled. He put the sonic away.

"We like you two." Foon laughed.

"We do." Morvin agreed. "What are your names then?"

"She's Marianne, I'm the Doctor." He said.

"Ooh, I'm gonna need a Doctor by the time I'm finished with this buffet." Foon laughed. Marianne grimaced to herself.

"Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated." The Steward announced. Foon took out her ticket.

"Red 6-7. That's us." Foon said, pulling out her ticket. "Are you?"

"Might as well be." The Doctor shrugged as Marianne turned to look at him. She thought not, he was wearing the dreaded tuxedo after all. Something always went wrong when he wore that... However charming he looked. Morvin smiled at his wife and stood up, gesturing for the Doctor and Marianne to follow his lead.

"Come on. We're going to Earth." He grinned, putting his arm around Foon. They all walked over to an older man, Mr Copper, dressed in tweed holding up a red sign that said '6-7.' The group of four rushed over, unknowingly with a small blonde girl following them. Astrid.

"I got you those drinks." Astrid grinned shyly, handing them over.

"And we got you a treat. Come on." The Doctor said, taking her tray and setting it on a table.

"Red 6-7 departing shortly." Mr Copper called. The Doctor and Marianne both got our their psychic paper.

"Red 6-7." Marianne smiled, and Mr Copper waved her through.

"Red 6-7, plus one." The Doctor said, with Astrid hovering by his side.

"Uh, quickly, you three, and please take these teleport bracelets if you could." Mr Copper said, handing them to the trio.

"I'll get the sack." Astrid whispered, sounding worried but more excited than anything.

Marianne raised an eyebrow and passed her the teleport bracelet. "Brand new sky." She reminded her.

"To repeat, I am Mr Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of the U.K ruled over by Good King Wenceslas. Now, human beings worshipped the great God, Santa, a creature with fearsome claws and his wife Mary. And every Christmas Eve the people of UK go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkish people for Christmas Dinner... Like savages." Mr Copper said, tripping over his words slightly. Marianne looked confused while the Doctor looked bemused.

'Excuse me, sorry, sorry, but, um... Where did you get all this from?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now stand by..." Mr Copper said.

"And me! And me! Red 6-7!" A short, red coloured alien covered in spikes exclaimed in a high pitched tone.

"Well, take a bracelet sir!" Mr Copper said, handing the small man a wristband.

"What's your name?" Marianne asked politely as the man stood next to her.

"Bannakaffalatta." Bannakaffalatta said.

"OK, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late-night shopping, tons of people. He's like a walking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot, 'cause the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties..." The Doctor ranted rudely, before finding himself being transported into an empty London street. "Oh." He said, looking around. Marianne snorted and elbowed him.

"Now, spending money. I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to buy trinkets, or stockings." Mr Copper said. "Don't stray to far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing." While Mr Copper spouted nonsense, the Doctor pulled Marianne around, looking desperately for anyone.

"It should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong." He said as Astrid walked over.

"But it's beautiful." Astrid breathed, and the Time Lord's both looked down at her. Marianne had her head cocked to one side while the Doctor's eyebrows were raised. He then looked at Marianne to find her shaking somewhat, so he draped her jacket around her shoulders, unaware of the envious glare Astrid was sending Marianne.

"Really? Beautiful? Do you think so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand.." Marianne trailed.

"But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. There's concrete... and shops, alien shops, real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks!" Astrid laughed. "This is amazing! Thank you!" Astrid exclaimed, almost crushing the Doctor with a hug. Marianne's eyes automatically narrowed, which the Doctor noted. He raised his arms in a, 'I'm sorry,' type of way.

He pulled away awkwardly. "Right. Yep. Let's have a look." He said, letting Marianne walk away first. They crossed the street to find a newsagents booth. Inside was Wilf, Donna Noble's grandfather, cooped inside, bundled in winter clothes.

"Hello there! Sorry, uh, obvious question, but where's everybody gone?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh- ho! Scared!" Wilf exclaimed, looking peeved off.

"Right. Yep. Scared of what?" the Doctor asked.

"Where have you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe, is it?" Wilf demanded.

"Why?" Marianne asked.

"Well, it's them, up above." Wilf explained, pointing at the sky. "Look, Christmas before last we had this big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof. And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames." Wilf explained.

"This place is amazing." Astrid breathed.

"And this year, Lord knows what. So everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me, and her Majesty." He said, looking proudly at the Doctor. "God bless her! We stand vigil."

"Well, between you and me, I think she's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about." The Doctor assured Wilf, who nodded. The trio were then teleported back, leaving Wilf stood there, his mouth wide open.

As they arrived back, the Doctor was clearly annoyed. "I was in mid-sentence." He complained.

"Stop whining." Marianne hit his chest gently. He smirked down at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets..." Mr Copper said.

"Apologies, Ladies and Gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, we seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruise liners, free drinks will be provided." The Steward said, smiling fakely at them all. The ticket holders departed.

"That was the best, the best!" Astrid exclaimed happily, smiling at the two of them before rushing off to get back to her job. The Doctor and Marianne looked at each other before rushing to the Steward.

"What sort of power fluctuation?" The Doctor asked.

The Van Hoff's were eating at their table, the Steward was warily eyeing the Host's, Rickston was winning at Roulette, Bannakaffalatta was sat at the bar and Astrid was smiling at the Doctor and Marianne as they danced on the dance floor, laughing away. He was spinning her around, laughing gently as Marianne laughed in hysterics. He was trying to make up for their poor last adventure, trying to make her forget about the Master.

He pulled her in to his chest and Astrid felt immense jealousy as he bent down and whispered something in her ear, tucking that long blonde hair behind her ear as he did so.

"The Host's gone. Let's go to the Frame." He whispered, looking at the empty space where the Host had been guarding a monitor. They both rushed off and Astrid looked down, getting on with her work.

The Doctor used his sonic on the Frame and changed some settings while Marianne looked out for anyone that might stop them. The screen showed the Titanic and their surroundings.

"The shields are offline." Marianne noted. They both peered out the window and noted that a couple of meteors were approaching the Titanic. The Doctor immediately pressed the call button and rang the Captain.

"Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the captain. You've got a meteor storm coming in West 0 by North 2." He said.

"Who is this?" The Captain demanded.

"Never mind that. Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteors coming in now and shielding!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You have no authorization. You will clear the comms at once." The Captain demanded.

"Just look starboard!" Marianne exclaimed. Four stewards rushed over and escorted both te Doctor and Marianne from the reception.

"Come with us." They said sharply.

"You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!" Marianne yelled angrily, not liking the fact that her arms were clamped behind her back. The Doctor managed to break away from the Stewards, and he kicked the back of Marianne's Stewart's legs and helped her run with him.

They rushed to the stage where the band was playing, and the Doctor stole the mic. "Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb-" A Host covered both the Doctor and Marianne's mouths and pulled them away. They passed a small gathering, where Rickston stared at them.

"Look out the windows!" Marianne yelled. The party rushed to the windows, including Rickston.

"If you don't believe us, check the shields yourself!" The Doctor added.

"Sir, I can vouch for them!" Astrid yelled.

"Look, Steward, they've just had a bit too much to drink." Morvin said, wanting them safely with them again.

"Sir, something seems to have gone wrong. All the teleports are down." Mr Copper added.

"Not now!" The Steward roared. A small rock fell through the window and landed at Rickston's feet. Rickston turned to a Host.

"You there. Has anyone checked the external shielding?" He demanded.

"Information: You are all going to die." The Host replied.

"Where's the Steward?" Rickston demanded.

"He's that way!" A member of staff said, pointing a certain direction that Rickston then ran in.

The Steward took Marianne and the Doctor through maintenance corridors, with Astrid, Mr Copper, Bannakaffalatta and the Van Hoff's following them.

"The shields are down, we are going to get hit." The Doctor insisted.

"Oi! Steward! I'm telling you the shields are down!" Rickston shouted, running over and following them also.

"Listen to him!" Marianne pleaded.

The meteroids hit the ship and everyone in it was thrown to the floor. The Doctor automatically looked over at Marianne, who seemed to be battling her dress that was keeping her legs down. She ripped both sides of it, creating two hems for each leg to move. He moved to her and shielded her with his own body, leaving Astrid at the side looking somewhat put out. The Doctor was the first to stand as everything went quiet, followed by Marianne.

"It's stopping." She said. Astrid felt guilty for her romantic inclinations to the Doctor as the kind girl heped her stand up.

"You all right?" Marianne asked her.

"I think so." Astrid replied.

"Bad name for a ship. Either that or this suit is really unlucky." The Doctor sighed.

"I could have told you that." Marianne retorted. "Two words- Professor Lazarus." The Doctor frowned at her, but with a playful smirk on his mouth. The Doctor then noticed another Steward was dead on the floor.

"Everyone... Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision." The main Steward said, looking embarrassed at the fact that he'd ignored the Doctor and Marianne.

"Small?" Morvin demanded.

"Do you know how much I paid for my ticket?" Rickston yelled, angrily.

"If I could have silence... Ladies, gentlemen.." The Steward tried. They ignored him and continued sending him insults. "Quiet! Thank you. I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruise liners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first I would like to point out that we are very much alive. She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the situation." The Steward said, going to open a hatch.

"Don't open it!" The Doctor and Marianne both shrieked. The hatch opened and the Steward was sucked into space by a vacuum. Everyone grabbed hold of piping near them, including Marianne.

The Doctor, however, went to the comms machine and used his sonic on the computer to replace the shield.

"Everyone alright?" The Doctor asked. "Marianne? Astrid?" Marianne nodded.

"Yeah." Astrid panted.

"Foon? Morvin? Mr Copper? Bannakaffalatta?" The Doctor then asked.

"Yes." The small man replied.

"You, what was your name?" Marianne asked Rickston.

"Ah, Rickston Slade." He said in a noticeable Scottish accent.

"You all right?" She asked.

"No thanks to that idiot." Rickston sneered. Marianne frowned at him.

"The Steward just died." Astrid spat.

"Then he's a dead idiot." Rickston laughed. Marianne and Astrid both gasped and stepped forwards, ready to hit him. The Doctor could have smiled with how quite similar their attitudes were if the situation wasn't so dire.

"All right, calm down. Just stay still, all of you. Hold on." The Doctor said, walking to the hatch.

"What happened? How come the shields were down?" Astrid asked as she and Marianne joined him.

"I don't think it was an accident." Marianne said simply. Astrid looked out into space to find bodies floating above Earth, as well as furniture and random items.

"How many dead?" Astrid asked, her voice with a haunting quality to it.

"We're alive. Just focus on that. I will get you out of here, Astrid. I promise. Look at me. I promise. Good now..." The Doctor said, pulling Marianne to him slightly. "If we can get to reception, we've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get on board.. Oh." He said as he looked outside.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Astrid asked, worriedly.

"That's our spaceship." Marianne said, pointing out the TARDIS floating through space. "That box. That little blue box."

"That's a spaceship?" Astrid asked.

"Oi. Don't knock it. That's our home." The Doctor said.

"It's a bit small." Astrid exclaimed.

"A bit distant. Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest centre of gravity and that would be... Earth." The Doctor said, watching the TARDIS head down to the planet.

Marianne walked to the comms machine and called for the Captain.

"Deck 22 to the bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?" She asked.

"This is the bridge." Came the reply.

"Oh, hello sailor. Good to hear you. What's the situation where you are, sweetie?" Marianne asked.

"We've got air. The oxygen field is holding. But the captain... He's dead. He did it. I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could so. I tried. I did try." The man replied, his voice breaking.

"It's Ok. Stay calm. This isn't your fault. What's your name?" She asked gently.

"Midshipman Frame." Frame replied.

"Lovely to meet you. What's the engine like right now?" Marianne then asked.

"They're um... Hold on." He said, groaning as he moved.

"Have you been injured?" The Doctor butted in as he stood next to Marianne.

"I'm all right. Oh my Vot. They're cycling down." Frame gasped, sounding distraught.

"That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?" The Doctor asked, taking over from Marianne.

"He always does this." She told Astrid, who smiled.

"Yeah." Frame replied to the Doctor.

"The moment they're gone, we lost orbit." The Doctor stated, and Astrid's smile dropped.

"The planet." Frame said.

"Oh, yes. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth. Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core. Trust me, I'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge." The Doctor said, switching off the comm's.

"We're going to die!" Foon cried.

"Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?" Rickston asked.

"That's exactly what we're saying, yes." Marianne snapped.

"Okay, okay. Sh. First things first. One: We're going to climb through this ship. B.."

"Two." Marianne corrected.

"Two: We're going to reach the bridge. Three.. Or C: We're going to save the Titanic. And, coming in a very Four, or D, or that little 'iv' in brackets they use in footnotes... Why. Right then, follow me." The Doctor said, walking off slightly.

"Hang on a minute. Who put you in charge and who the hell are you anyway?" Rickston demanded. The Doctor turned back.

"Here we go." Marianne sighed.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the Planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 903 years old and I'm the man - along with my very nice friend here- who is going to save your lives and all six billion of the people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?" The Doctor demanded dangerously, his arm around Marianne.

"No." Rickston replied.

"Sweet.' Marianne grinned.

"Right then. Allons-y!" The Doctor exclaimed, pushing a metal door that led into a stairwell littered with debris and sparking cables.

"Careful." Marianne called to the people following them.

"Rather ironic when this is very much the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they're good or bad. It's barbaric." Mr Copper brought up.

"That's not true. Christmas is about peace, and love, and happiness and.. Who am I kidding?" Marianne rolled her eyes. "Christmas is always like this."

The Doctor smirked and uncovered a dormant Host. "We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble." He said.

"We can do robotics, both of us." Morvin spoke up, pointing at Foon as he did so.

"We worked on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff." Foon grinned proudly, her grin only getting wider as she saw Marianne's happy smile.

"See if you can get it working." She said. Foon nodded.

"Let's have a look." The Doctor pulled Marianne with him as they climbed the stairs, those two leading the way.

"It's blocked." Astrid cried, frustrated. Their path was blocked with debris.

"So what do we do?" The Doctor asked.

"We shift it!" Marianne grinned.

"That's the attitude." The Doctor smiled fondly at her. "Rickston, Mr Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta... look... Can I just call you Banna? It's gonna save a lot of time." The Doctor asked.

"No! Bannakaffalatta!" Bannakaffalatta exclaimed indignantly. Marianne rolled her eyes.

"All right then, Bannakaffalatta, there's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through." The Doctor urged.

"Easy. Good." Bannakaffalatta said, squeezing through the small opening. The ship suddenly lurched and sent loose debris falling in on them.

"This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!" Rickston exclaimed.

"Oh, Rickston, I forgot. Did you get our message?" Marianne asked, pretending to be sincere. Rickston frowned.

"What message?" He asked.

"Shut up!" She yelled. Rickston sighed and crossed his arms.

"Bannakaffalatta made it." Bannakaffalatta said from the other side.

"I'm small enough. I can get through." Astrid said, following Bannakaffalatta through the tiny hole.

"Careful." The Doctor warned.

"I'm fine." Astrid assured them.

"This is, how are Mr and Mrs Fatso gonna get through this gap?" Rickston asked. Marianne bit her lip to stop her from saying anything colourful.

"We make the gap bigger." The Doctor suggested.

"So start." Marianne smiled sweetly, handing him some planks of metal. Rickston faked a smile which soon fell as he took the metal from her.

Foon, upon hearing Rickston's nasty comment, burst into tears.

"Hey, hey! Come on, sweetheart. Don't listen to him." Morvin cried, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"No, but it's all my fault, though. The tickets." Foon cried.

"We won them fair and square." Morvin insisted, kissing her forehead.

"I know. I never told you. I dialled the competition over five thousand times. That's five thousand credits. I might as well have paid for the tickets. I've been hiding the vone bill for months now." Foon cried, embarrassed and worried.

"Five thousand credits? You spent five thousand credits?" Morvin demanded, clearly shocked. Foon nodded.

"Don't hate me." She begged, new tears coming on. She held them back, however, when Morvin burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Five thousand?" Morvin laughed.

"We'll never pay that off." Foon cried.

"I know. We'll have to work 70 years you mad, bloody woman." Morvin grinned, laughing still.

"You're not cross?" Foon asked.

"Does it matter? You drive me barmy. I don't half love you... Mrs Van Hoff. Come here." He said, hugging her again.

Marianne smiled as she heard their conversation and laughter. As Marianne, the Doctor and Mr Copper cleared the debris, Rickston paced annoyingly.

"What happened? Did they find a donut?" Rickston asked sarcastically.

"Rickston- shut up before she makes you." The Doctor said, nodding to Marianne who looked angry.

"I can clear it from this side." Astrid called. "Just tell me if it starts moving."

Everything was silent for a few minutes and nothing happened. "What's going on up there?!" Marianne called.

"I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged." Astrid laughed. Marianne sniggered and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Almost done!" Morvin called up.

"Good, good, good!" The Doctor exclaimed. He got the intercom machine and turned it on." Mr Frame, how's things?" He asked.

"Doctor, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one." Frame replied. Marianne closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"What is it?" She called. "Are they losing air?"

"No. One of them said it's the Hos. It's something to do with the Host." Frame replied. Marianne looked down the corridor to where Morvin and Foon were fixing their Host. She looked back at the Doctor before sprinting back to them.

"It's working!" Morvin cried as she got there. The Host came back to life, as the Host took Morvin by the throat.

"Kill. Kill. Kill." The Host repeated. Foon tried desperately to turn it off but she couldn't.

"Kill this." Marianne said, before giving it a roundhouse kick to the back of the head, knocking it's halo off and malfunctioning the circuit boards.

"Kill... Kill.. Ki-" It said, before blowing and leaning over. Marianne let her leg go back to the ground and smiled as Foon noticed her.

"Righti-o. Come on then. We'd better go because there's more coming behind you now." Marianne said, rushing away and expecting the Van Hoon's to follow, which they did.

The Doctor went to see what was happening and when he saw the three Host's following them, he pulled his sonic out. "Lock! Double deadlock!" He exclaimed, putting his sonic away and simply running away. "Go upstairs!" He yelled.

"Run, darling, run!" Foon urged.

"Rickston! Get them through!" Marianne called as she let the Von Hoon's go in front of her up the stairs and through to the narrow gap where Astrid and Bannakaffalatta had previously got through.

"No chance." Rickston muttered, climbing through the narrow opening himself.

"Rickston!" Mr Copper exclaimed, appalled.

"I'll never get through there." Foon insisted.

"Yes, you can. Let me go first." Mr Copper suggested, squeezing through the gap and urging Foon and Morvin to follow. The Host's were soon on the Doctor and Marianne's tails.

Mr Copper and Astrid were trying to help Foon through the tiny gap by pulling her, but she wasn't getting through.

"No, I'm stuck!" She cried anxiously.

"Come on, you can do it!" Astrid urged, looking desperately at Foon. Mr Copper used a large metal pole to try and lever the gap open a bit more.

"It's going to collapse!" Mr Copper yelled anxiously. Foon made it through finally, with Morvin still to go. "Rickston, vot damn it, help me!" He cried.

"No... Way." Rickston muttered.

"Morvin, get through!" Marianne exclaimed, fully aware that the Host's were soon about to get them.

"Marianne, he's stuck!" Astrid exclaimed. The Doctor squeezed past Marianne and put his hands on Morvin's rear end.

"Mr Van Hoff, I know we've only just met but you'll have to excuse me." He said, before shoving him through. Morvin got to the other end with a laugh.

"That's it. We've got you. Doctor, Marianne, come on, get through." Astrid called. The Hosts's caught up to them both, and cornered them almost.

"Information override! You will tell me the point of origin of you command structure!" Marianne thought on the spot.

"I can't hold it!" Mr Copper said, straining.

"Information: Deck 31." One Host replied.

"Cheers." Marianne grinned, before pulling the Doctor through the gap with her. Mr Copper released his grip on the metal pole and the structure fell on top of the Host's.

As they walked through into another room, they found it empty but with tables and food overturned and on the floor.

"Morvin, look, food." Foon said, pointing to a table that had somehow survived.

"Oh great. Someone's happy." Rickston said sarcastically.

"Don't have any then." Morvin snapped. The Doctor headed for the intercom machine.

While he did that, Marianne took an empty table for herself and sat down, the first time she'd sat down in a very long time. As soon as she relaxed, her mind was flooded with thoughts of the Master. She hadn't been able to let that year go, the year that she'd remembered all his good points, and their childhood, and how good they were as partners.

And also, how much better it had been with the Doctor. And although she'd tried to tell him this fact, he didn't believe her. And then it struck her; take down the mind walls, let him in, he can see I'm telling the truth.

Although something like that would require courage, she supposed. Courage that she had. She took a deep breath, and using her mind she slowly let her walls down, her barriers stopping the Doctor from reading her mind.

As she let them down, she found she could read his too. His concern for her, for the passengers, for Frame. Ever for Rickston. His bemusement by Mr Copper's inaccurate knowledge of Earth. His love for Marianne, so clean and true in his mind.

And then how he was sure Marianne had just let her shields down. He turned to her from the intercoms, startled, and smiled at her as she smirked. As he was about to walk over, Astrid stopped him.

She had brought him food. "Saved you some. You might be a Time King from Gallaloo, but you need to eat." She said.

"Not right now, Astrid, eh?" The Doctor asked, smiling tightly and going to Marianne's table and sitting down.

"That was rude." Marianne noted.

"This is more important. I haven't felt someone in my mind for a very long time. I forgot how nice it was." The Doctor smiled warmly, placing a hand over hers.

"It is nice." Marianne agreed, laughing slightly. "It took a long time for me to forgive you." She said, and he nodded tightly. "But it was worth the wait, don't you agree?" She grinned. He laughed gently and looked up at Astrid.

"I should apologize." He said, and Marianne nodded. She watched as he talked to Astrid and pulled her to the table where she sat and and smiled happily. She then turned to the Doctor.

"So, you look good for 903." She noted. Marianne bit her lip, not wanting to interrupt Astrid. She liked her, despite clearly having a huge crush on the Doctor.

"You should see me in the mornings." The Doctor grinned at Marianne, who rolled her eyes and looked at the tablecloth.

"Okay." Astrid said, making Marianne's head snap back up and the Doctor blush. The poor girl hadn't realised what she'd said until she said it. Mr Copper luckily came to save the day.

"Doctor, it must be well past midnight. Earth time. Christmas day." Mr Copper said warmly.

"So it is, merry Christmas." The Doctor smiled happily.

"This Christmas thing. What's it all about?" Astrid asked.

"Long story. I should know, I was there. That didn't take long." The Doctor recollected.

"But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them? They can send up a rocket or something." Mr Copper added.

"They don't have spaceships." Marianne explained.

"No, I read about it. They have shuffles, space shuffles." Mr Copper insisted.

"Mr Copper, this degree in Earthnomics. Where's it from?" The Doctor asked, causing Marianne to smirk.

"Honestly?" Mr Copper asked, taking a seat.

"Just between us." Marianne promised. The man sighed.

"Mrs Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners." He admitted.

"You lied to the company to get this job?" Astrid gasped.

"I wasted my life on Sto. I was a travelling salesman, always on the road and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic." Mr Copper sighed.

"Hm, I suppose it is, yeah." Marianne said, and once again, her thoughts were crammed with the Master. How she'd kissed him- once when they transported and the other when he'd... Died.

But of course, the Doctor didn't know that. Well. Until then. He snapped his head around to stare at Marianne. She didn't know what he was doing until she heard his thoughts.

_Betrayal. Hurt. Anger, _were the main things she was getting.

"Doctor-" She began, but he'd already stood up and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

As a banging on the door interrupted Marianne's attempts to go after the Doctor, she got up and rushed to follow him to the door, which the Doctor was using his sonic to unlock. He opened the door to reveal a space that ran the height of the ship. The only way to cross the other side was to use a makeshift bridge, below which were the engines.

"Is that the only way across?" Rickston asked, as the other survivors joined them all.

"On the other hand, it _is_ a way across." The Doctor said, his voice sounding slightly tinny and spaced out as he talked. Marianne looked at him, desperate for him to acknowledge her. Now the boot was on the other foot- his mental shields were now up.

"The engines are open." Astrid pointed out, panting slightly at the task in hand.

"Nuclear Storm Drive. Soon as it stops, the Titanic falls." The Doctor explained.

"But that thing, it'll never take our weight." Morvin insisted, looking at his wife with desperation clear in his eyes.

"You're going last mate." Rickston laughed, nastily.

"It looks to me like it's nitrofinite metal. It's stronger than it looks." Marianne said. The Doctor didn't even look her way as she explained.

"All the same, Rickston's right. Me and Foon should-" Morvin began, cut off only as he stepped on a piece of metal near the edge which gave way, sending him plummeting with a scream into the engines.

"Morvin!" Foon screeched. Marianne's mouth had fallen open, and she had to restrain the large woman from following him to his death.

"Foon!" She gasped, dragging the woman away and crushing the sobbing woman into a hug.

"I told you! Told you!" Rickston exclaimed, sounding somewhat triumphant.

"Just shut up! Shut up!" Mr Copper yelled angrily at the man, who seemed to shrink under the usually gentle man's shout.

"Bring him back! Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Marianne!" Foon cried into Marianne's dress, and Mari herself found she had tears in her eyes.

"There's nothing I can do. I'm so sorry." Marianne whispered, causing only more sobs from the woman.

"You promised me!" Foon yelled at her, pulling back, suddenly angry.

"I know. I'm sorry." Marianne said, her bottom lip trembling. She turned to the Doctor support but found none in his hard glare.

"Doctor... Marianne... I rather think those things have got our scent." Mr Copper noted, pointing to the Host's that were marching through the hall towards them.

"Oh dear." Marianne said, her voice thick with emotion.

"I'm not waiting." Rickston sneered, and began walking the bridge.

"Careful! Take it slowly!" The Doctor warned. There was a rumbling and the ship rocked, nearly sending Rickston into the engines too.

"Vot help me." Rickston muttered, his heart hammering in his chest.

"You're okay. One step at a time. Come on, you can do it." The Doctor urged.

"They're getting nearer!" Mr Copper yelled, worry in his voice.

"Seal us in." The Doctor told Marianne, his voice without emotion, tossing her his sonic roughly, not caring that it almost hit her face.

"Fine." She snapped, walking to the door and using the sonic to lock them in.

"Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?" Mr Copper asked as he followed the girl.

"Don't say trapped. Just inconveniently circumstanced." Marianne said sweetly.

"Oh." Mr Copper replied. As they walked back, Marianne threw the sonic at the Doctor, harder than he had, nearly sending it flying into the engines.

"Maybe he's all right. Maybe there's a gravity curve down there or something. I don't know. Maybe he's unconscious." Foon said to Marianne hopefully, ignoring the girl's grave face.

"Im sorry, Foon. He's gone." Astrid spoke up, taking her turn to hug her. Rickston had made it to the other side.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Who's good?" Rickston yelled triumphantly.

"Bannakaffalatta, you go next." The Doctor instructed.

"Bannakaffalatta small." Bannakaffalatta said. He took off.

"Slowly!" The Doctor reminded the red thing. The Host were pounding on the door that Marianne had locked.

"They've found us!" Mr Copper exclaimed.

"Astrid, get across right now." The Doctor said in a tone that he saved for Marianne, usually.

"What about you?" She asked gently.

"Just do it. Go on." He said. Astrid followed Bannakaffalatta across. "Mr Copper, we can't wait. Don't argue." The Doctor said, and Mr Copper gave a caring look towards Marianne before following Astrid. "Foon, you've got to get across right now."

"What for? What am I gonna do without him?" Foon sobbed.

"Doctor! The door's locked!" Rickston yelled from the other side.

"Foon... Think. What would Morvin want?" Marianne asked.

"He don't want nothing. He's dead!" Foon sobbed, clutching as the girls arms.

"Doctor, I can't open the door! We need the whirring key thing of yours!" Rickston yelled.

"I can't leave her!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!" Rickston argued.

"I'll stay with her." Marianne said quietly. The Doctor didn't reply. He nodded at her, before setting off, sending a look back before setting off across the bridge.

"Mrs Van Hoff, I'm coming back for you, all right?" He asked. Foon nodded, clutching at Mari tighter.

"Too many people!" Bannakaffalatta shouted as the metal creaked under their weight.

"Oi! Don't get spiky with me! Keep going!" The Doctor yelled.

Marianne took this time to talk to Foon, who didn't seem to be able to reply. "You may think your life is over, now that he's gone. I know how you feel, I just lost someone recently whom I cared for a lot. It feels like... You could never get over it, right? But, find the right person, and your healing time cuts short. Trust me. I found that person, and now he doesn't want to know me." Marianne sighed, taking in the black tuxedo'd back of the Doctor as he slowly made his way to the other side.

It became quiet as the pounding stopped.

"Why would they give up?" Marianne muttered quietly. Foon stopped sobbing and looked up at the girl.

"Where have they gone? Where are the Host?" They heard the Doctor yell.

"I'm afraid... We forgot the tradition of Christmas- that angels have wings." Mr Copper reminded them.

Marianne looked up to find the Host floating above the bridge, encircling them all and floating down slightly.

"Information: Kill." They all said. The Host reached for their glinting halo's on their heads.

"Arm yourselves!" Marianne yelled to the bridge. She herself picked up a large metal pole, and a smaller one for Foon. The Host began to fling their halo's, aiming to slice someone's head off. The group kept batting them away. One grazed the Doctor's arm, another Mr Copper's leg. Astrid fell to the floor.

"I can't." She cried.

"Bannakaffalatta stop! Bannakaffalatta proud! Bannakaffalatta, cyborg!" Bannakaffalatta exclaimed, lifting his shirt and shooting the Host with energy bolts. He got all but one, dozens of them flying down to the engines.

"Electromagnetic pulse took out the robots. Oh, Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed. The cyborg fell and Astrid gathered him into her arms.

"He's used all his power!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Did good?" Bannakaffalatta asked her.

"You saved our lives." Astrid told him proudly, and he smiled up at her. "We can recharge you, get you to a power point and just plug you in!"

"Too late."

"No, but... You gotta get me that drink, remember?" Astrid asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Pretty girl." Bannakaffalatta said, before his eyes closed as he passed away. Astrid went to button his shirt up while Mr Copper reached for the power source.

"It's the EMP transmitter. He'd want us to use it." Mr Copper assured Astrid, who looked angrily up at the man. "I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can reuse it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all." He explained.

"Do you think? Try telling him that." Rickston said, pointing behind them at the lone Host that Bannakaffalatta hadn't been able to shoot.

"Information: Reboot." The Host said.

"Use the EMP!" Rickston yelled anxiously.

"It's dead!" Mr Copper growled.

Marianne saw what was happening and ran to the edge of the bridge. "Override loophole security protocol!" She yelled at the Doctor.

"Uh... Ten! 666! Oh, 21, 4, 5, 6, 7. Um, I dunno! 42! One!" He exclaimed. The Host stopped and stood passively.

"Information: State request." The Host replied.

"Good.. Right. You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?" The Doctor asked.

"Information: No witnesses."

"But this ship's gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

"Information: Incorrect."

"But why do you want to destroy the Earth?"

"Information: it is the plan."

"What plan?"

"Information: Protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used." The Host replied.

"Well, you could have told me." The Doctor sighed, deflated.

"Information: Now you will die."

The Host prepared to strike the Doctor with it's halo, as a lasso was thrown over its head, around its body by Foon, who'd kept a few of her favourite cowgirl gear from when she changed costumes.

"You're coming with me." Foon said, and as Marianne tried desperately to pull the woman back, she just wasn't strong enough. Foon dove over the side, closing her eyes as she did so.

"Foon!" Marianne screamed, watching as the purple clad woman fell to her husband.

"No more." The Doctor snapped. He motioned for Marianne to hurry up and follow them, which she did, nimbly rushing down the narrow bridge and jumping onto secure ground at the end.

"I tried to stop her, Doctor, I did." She said with tears in her eyes. He nodded tightly and led the way. They made it into maintenance halls.

"Right. Get up to Reception One. Once you're there, Mr Copper. You've got staff acess to the computer. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS. Astrid, you're in charge of this." He said, handing over the EMP. "Once it's powered up, it'll take out Hosts within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it? Rickston, take this." He said, handing him his sonic. "I've preset it. Just hold down that button. It'll open doors. Don't lose it! You got that? Now go and open the next door." The Doctor instructed.

"What about me?" Marianne asked quietly.

"Go with Mr Copper." He told her, looking at her for the first time. His eyes betrayed no emotion, and she nodded, on the brink of crying again and followed the man.

"Mr Copper!" The Doctor called before they could walk away. "I need you fighting fit." He said, handing a first aid kit to the man.

As the Doctor showed Astrid how to recharge the EMP, they got talking about the future.

"When it's ready, the blue lights comes on there." He instructed.

"You're talking as if you're not coming with us." Astrid said lightly.

"There's something down on Deck 31. I'm gonna find out what it is." He replied.

"What if you meet a Host?" Astrid demanded.

"Well, then, I'll... Just have some fun, eh?" He asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Sounds like you do this kind of thing all the time." Astrid said gently.

"Not by chance. All I do is travel. That's what I am, just a traveller. Imagine it. No tax, no bills, no boss, just the open sky." The Doctor breathed. Astrid smiled.

"I'm sort of... unemployed now and I was thinking, the blue box is kinda small but I could kinda squeeze in. Like a stowaway." Astrid suggested. The Doctor thought back to Marianne's thoughts about the Master and he smiled.

"It's not always safe." He warned.

"So, you need someone else to take care of you. I've got no one back on Sto, no family, just me. So what do you think? Can I come with you? Or is Marianne enough?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Yes." He smiled, ignoring her last question. The ship lurched and the Doctor sent Astrid on her way.

"All charged up." He said, throwing the EMP to her as she stood with Marianne and Mr Copper. "Mr Copper, look after her." He said, looking at Marianne." Astrid, look after him. Marianne, don't look after anyone." He said harshly. Marianne bit her lip and looked at the floor. "Rickston, um.. Look after yourself. And I'll see you again, promise." He said, walking away.

"Hold on! There's an old tradition on Planet Sto..." Astrid began, running over to him.

"I've really gotta go." The Doctor insisted.

"Just wait a minute!" She exclaimed, grabbing the first aid kit from Mr Copper, setting it on the floor in front of the Doctor and using it to stand on. She then grabbed his lapels and kissed him.

Marianne's blood ran cold and she felt her mouth drop open. She breathed quite heavily and was overcome by a great wave of emotion.

"Yeah, that's a very old tradition, yeah." The Doctor said, bemused, before looking at Marianne and running off, satisfaction written on his face.

While the group left over went to get to the main function room, taking out the Host as they did, Marianne ignored everyone, staying away slightly. She walked behind them, stayed behind them, ignored Astrid.

They finally arrived at reception, Marianne officially sulking, Astrid officially glowing.

"Rickston, seal the doors. Make sure they're secure. Mr Copper, keep an eye on the Host." Astrid instructed, purposely leaving out Marianne.

"Give that to me." Marianne snapped, taking the sonic from Rickston. She treated it as if it were her baby, something Rickston didn't do.

She quickly scanned all the doors, Rickston following her. He quite liked a woman with an attitude, however hard faced she may be. He also had a thing for blondes...

Marianne turned around just in time to find Astrid teleporting herself away, probably to go to the Doctor's side. Where she should be. She sighed and pocketed the sonic, sitting herself down on a chair and staring blankly into space.

They waited for an hour, and in that time, Rickston had tried many times (much to Mr Copper's amusement) to flirt with Marianne, who hadn't even noticed.

The time dragged after that, with Mr Copper trying to talk to the fascinating girl about history, not that she was interested much in replying.

Suddenly, the ship lurched upwards, sending the group in the reception room flying and clinging to the furniture. As soon as it started, the ship was back under control. The Doctor had done it. They were no longer going to crash into Central London. It barely missed Buckingham Palace as the ship dove into the sky.

Mr Copper and Marianne grinned and grabbed each other's arms, hugging in celebration. Even Rickston seemed happy, grinning away like the Cheshire Cat. He walked to Marianne and grabbed her shoulders, kissing her passionately. When she realised what was going on, she pulled away and slapped him. Mr Copper snorted. What they didn't know however, was that the Doctor walked into the room a tad too early. He'd looked down as she slapped him. The only thing he saw was Marianne kissing the nasty man.

Only then did they realise Astrid wasn't with him.

"Rickston! Sonic!" He exclaimed. Rickston shrugged and pointed at Marianne. She got the sonic out and launched it at him, unaware that her aim was poor. He bent down and got it, aware than under normal circumstances, he would have teased her relentlessly for her throw. "Mr Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?"

"I don't know. They should have." Mr Copper replied, confused.

"She fell, Mr Copper. She fell. What's the emergency code?" He demanded.

"Uh, let me see..." Mr Copper fumbled.

"What the hell are you doing?" Frame demanded.

"We can bring her back." The Doctor insisted, working on the teleport.

"If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis so we can just trigger the shift." Mr Copper explained.

"There!" The Doctor exclaimed, standing and turning around. A glowing, transparent Astrid appeared.

"I'm falling." She said.

"Only halfway there, come on." He said. Marianne turned her head in curiosity.

"I keep falling." Astrid spoke.

"Feed back the molecule grid, boost it with the restoration matrix. No, no, no! Need more phase containment."

"Doctor-" Mr Copper began. "Doctor. She's gone."

"I can do it!" The Doctor yelled.

"Doctor. Let her go." Marianne spoke up. The Doctor turned to face Astrid's ghostly figure. He kicked the teleport with frustration.

"You can't tell me to do anything! You can't even keep your lips to yourself!" He insisted, clearly hurt. Marianne frowned, embarrassed and hurt.

"Stop me falling." Astrid said. The Doctor walked to her while the others watched.

"There's not enough left. The system was too badly damaged. She's just atoms, Doctor. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. She's stardust." Mr Copper said, looking at Marianne, seemingly concerned. The girl hadn't in any way lured Rickston to kiss her, and she must have only done so for a few seconds before she slapped him. How unfortunate that the Doctor didn't see the slap. Rickston was then sulking in the corner of the room, talking avidly on the phone with a red hand mark on the side of his face.

"Astrid Peth. Citizen of Sto. The woman who looked at stars and dreamt of travelling. There's an old tradition." The Doctor said dryly. "Now you can travel forever." He opened a window behind her and used his sonic to turn her into motes of light. As Mr Copper said; stardust. "You're not falling, Astrid. You're flying."

The motes of light flew out the window as the group watched sadly.

Back in the reception room, Alonso Frame was talking to them all. "The engines have stablized. We're holding steady 'till we get help and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story." Frame smiled.

"They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose." Mr Copper shrugged.

"I'd have thought so, yeah." Frame nodded. Mr Copper, stood with Marianne, wandered over to the Doctor, who's face was expressionless.

"I think, uh, I think you should know that she didn't kiss him. He'd actually been flirting with her all afternoon but she told him to leave her alone. Seconds after he forced himself on her, she slapped him. Quite hard too." Mr Copper explained. The Doctor turned to the man and smiled gently, thankful for the information.

"Thanks, Mr Copper. But that's not the only thing she's done." He shrugged. Mr Copper sighed.

"And I think one or two inconvenient truths will be coming to light soon. Still, it's my own fault, and then years in jail is better than dying." Mr Copper said optimistically. Rickston then walked over to the Doctor, embarrassed slightly.

"Doctor... I never said... Thank you." He said. The Doctor stepped back as theman tried to hug him.

"No. I give hugs to people who don't kiss my Bond." He snapped. Rickston paled and walked away, going to sulk in a corner again.

"Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he? But if you could choose, Doctor, if you decide who lives and who dies.." Mr Copper trailed. "That would make you a monster." He shrugged. The Doctor looked at Mr Copper, curious at the insight.

"Mr Copper..." The Doctor began, only to be cut off by Marianne grabbing the older mans hand and pulling him away. Under normal circumstances the Doctor'd think it rude, but he knew what she was doing.

She had three teleportation bands in her hand. She looped one around Mr Copper's wrist, one around the Doctor's and the final one around hers.

"I think you deserve one of these." She smiled. Marianne started the machine, and soon, all three had teleported to London.

They walked out amongst the snow, the TARDIS conveniently having landed a few feet away.

"So, Great Britain is part of, uh, "Europee," and just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany." Mr Copper asked.

"No, no, it's just France and Germany. Only Britain is Great." The Doctor explained.

"Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of "Hamerica?" He asked.

"No, well... not yet, uh... could argue that one." Marianne smiled. The Doctor turned to the TARDIS.

"There she is." He smiled, patting the door.

"You know, between you and me, I don't even think this snow is real. I think this is the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere." Mr Copper said.

"Yeah." The Doctor said, looking up at the sky. "One of these days it might snow for real." He sighed.

"So, I suppose you two'll be off." Mr Copper asked.

"The open sky." The Doctor agreed.

"And.. What about me?" Mr Copper asked.

"I travel alone. Best that way." The Doctor said. Marianne looked up. Was he implying that she stay with Mr Cooper?

"But you have Marianne, here." Mr Copper said, confused. The Doctor smiled to himself.

"You could argue that one as well." He said, and Marianne looked down once more.

"Give me your credit card." Marianne said, trying to break the ice. He handed it over.

"It's just petty cash, spending money. IT's all done by computer. I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it." Mr Copper shrugged, stammering slightly. Marianne's mouth dropped open while the Doctor grinned at him.

"A million pounds?" Marianne asked.

"That enough for trinkets?" Mr Copper asked.

"Mr Copper, sweetie, a million pounds is worth fifty million credits." Marianne laughed. Mr Copper grinned at her incredulously.

"Really? I've got money!" He laughed, jumping slightly.

"Yes, you have." The Doctor smiled as Marianne passed the card back.

"Oh, my word. Oh, my Vot! Oh my goodness me! I... Yaha!" He laughed, screeching slightly.

"It's all yours. Planet Earth. Now that's a retirement plan. But just be careful, though." Marianne warned, pulling the man into a tight hug.

"I will. I will. Oh, I will." He grinned. "But I can have a house, a proper house, with a garden, and- and a door, and... Oh, Marianne, Doctor. I will make you so proud. And I'll have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and lace curtains.." He said, shaking the Doctor's hand before skipping off laughing.

"Where are you going?" Marianne called, not really wanting to be alone with the Doctor.

"I have no idea!" Mr Copper exclaimed.

"No, me neither." The Doctor said, unlocking the TARDIS and walking in.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Copper!" Marianne shouted, and he waved back.

Once they were both inside the TARDIS, the Doctor leant on the console with his head in his hands. He'd lost Astrid and Marianne all in one day.

"Doctor.." Marianne began softly. She walked over to him and touched his hands, pulling them down so he could look in her eyes.

"You need to understand something. The Master and I.. We go a long way back. To childhood. He was the first person I properly loved. You don't just forget that, Doctor. I kissed him, it provided a distraction because I was anxious to get back to you! He was going to kill me!" She exclaimed. He simply looked in her eyes as they welled up with tears. "Please. Doctor. You know.. You just know." She said.

"Know what?" He asked, his voice with a dangerous tint to it.

"You know how I feel about you." She cried. He didn't reply, but was urging her to say it. If she said it, she could resolve everything. If she meant it, that is. "I love you." She said. He really properly smiled then and crushed her to his chest, soon bending down to kiss her.

This time, differently from the previous time, it was as if fireworks were going off in their heads. Excitement, thrill and then the underlying feeling that they were doing something wrong, what with the Doctor's hands clamping her arms to the console. As if they were betraying someone.

It's how it'd always been, the underlying feeling of guilt. And only now did the Doctor understand.

_I can't even concentrate on school at the minute after the Angels Take Manhattan. I can't even explain how much I cried. My eyes were red and puffy on Saturday night, it was awful. It's absolutely horrible to think- Amy and Rory are dead. And I keep remembering little Amelia Pond, the little girl and now she's dead. Oh, God. And the fact that Rory didn't even get to say goodbye to the Doctor or River. I'm welling up now! _

_"Raggedy man, goodbye." It's horrible. Sorry if you haven't watched it yet, but it's ripped me apart. I can't stop crying! Amy :(((_


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Marianne walked down a busy Chiswick street, looking up at a high building they were about to go into. What with crazy fat loss reports, Adipose Industry's seemed to be something sinister. Nobody should lost that amount of weight so quickly. They walked around to the back end of the building, and the Doctor opened the fire exit door with his sonic. They looked around for people before walking in confidently. They walked into a deserted corridor, and Marianne and the Doctor both flashed their psychic paper to the security guard.

"John Smith, Marianne Bradley. Health and Safety." The Doctor introduced. The security guard waved them right in, as Marianne smirked.

They walked to a conference room where Miss Foster, the head of Adipose Industry's, was giving a lecture.

They got there at the last moment, when a journalist called Penny was asking questions.

"Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule." The computer explained, showing the science behind it. They were both watching from the projector room.

"The mobilising lipase breaks up through the triglyceride's stored in the adipose cells, which then enter.."

The man in charge of the projector suddenly walked in, looking at Marianne and the Doctor with raised eyebrows. The Doctor fumbled for his psychic paper.

"Health and safety. Film department." The Doctor made up.

"One hundred percent legal, one hundred percent effective." Miss Foster added. She was a tight lipped woman, with black, small glasses and blonde hair in a bun on the back of her head.

"But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills so far to date?" Penny asked. Miss Foster glared at her.

"We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain _will_ be thin." Miss Foster assured Penny.

The Doctor and Marianne walked into the call center of Adipose, which seemed incredibly busy with phone calls.

They both walked to an employee, a young woman called Clare.

"We deliver within three working days." Clare said on the phone.

"Marianne Bradley, John Smith. Health and Safety. Don't mind us." Marianne whispered. She looked up and nodded. She looked up sharply, however, when she noticed the Doctor.

"It is made of 18 carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no." Clare said, still looking at the Doctor. Marianne smiled, bemused. Someone had a crush...

"We need a print out of a list of your customers. Could you do that please?" Marianne asked.

"Sure." Clare nodded once off the phone. They both stood up straight, looking for the printer.

"That's the printer there?" The Doctor asked.

"By the plant, yeah." Clare said, distracted.

"Brilliant." The Doctor said. They both sat back down, the Doctor standing up shortly after.

"Has it got paper?"

"Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked." Clare smiled. Miss Foster walked in, suddenly, with two bodyguards.

"Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention." Everyone stood up, except Marianne and the Doctor, who stood up and ducked back down at random points as Miss Foster made her way round the room.

"On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person, per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. 'Cause if anyone is good at trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it." She snapped. She left.

"Anyway. If you could print that off. Thanks." The Doctor said. They were both about to walk to the printer when Clare slid something to the Doctor.

"Thanks, then. Oh, what's that?" He asked.

"My telephone number." Clare said.

"What for?" The Doctor asked.

"Health and safety. You be health, I'll be safety." She winked. The Doctor stared at her before ripping it up and pulling Marianne to the printer, where she looked at Clare and winked, earning a nasty glare in return. Unfortunately for her, something was wrong with the printer and they had to go abck.

"Us again." The Doctor laughed sheepishly.

Later that evening, the Doctor and Marianne both knocked on a door. A rotund man answered.

"Mr Roger Davey, we're calling on behalf of Adipose Industries. Just need to ask you a few questions." Marianne grinned cheesily, reminding the Doctor momentarily of the time he and Rose knocked on some houses with the Wire in toe.

As they walked into the house, Roger offered them a seat.

"I've been on the pills two weeks now. I've lost fourteen kilos." Roger smiled, proudly but tiredly.

"That's the same amount every day?" The Doctor asked.

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning." Roger sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Marianne asked.

"That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time. It's driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail. The burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes." He complained bitterly.

"With no burgulars?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing. I've given up looking." Roger admitted.

"Tell me Roger, you got a cat flap?" Marianne asked. Roger nodded and showed them the cat flap. All three bent down to peer at it.

"It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person." Roger explained.

"No, I've met cat people. You are nothing like them." Marianne smiled at him, to get an odd look in return.

"Is that what it is then? Cats getting inside the house?" Roger asked.

"Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well." The Doctor tugged his ear lob.

"Like what?" Roger asked.

"The fat just walks away." The Doctor and Marianne said at the same time.

Five minutes later, they'd got all the info they could from Roger.

"Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so. Oh, gotta go, sorry." The Doctor said as a device bleeped. They both ran away, following the signal.

They passed a taxi driver muttering to himself and speeding away before they stopped, annoyed by something. They'd lost the signal. They both walked away.

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor and Marianne were looking at an Adipose capsule through a magnifying glass.

"Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flipped digital switch, specifically for..." The Doctor trailed, realising that Marianne knew anyway.

Their relationship had been bumpy since the Titanic. They didn't often speak to each other, except for during the evenings. It wasn't that the Doctor was still mad at her, it was just that since their last kiss after Marianne admitted her feelings, things had become awkward.

It had never been like that on Gallifrey. They'd always had the smoothest conversation, they'd never been embarrassed at their first kiss. Something was different, and the Doctor knew that the Master's memory wouldn't leave Marianne's mind.

Until she was willing to move on, they could never progress their relationship.

The next morning, they both flew the TARDIS in silence. The icy atmosphere hadn't transpired over night.

They got out at Adipose Industries again, and they walked through another deserted corridor. The Doctor opened a storage closet with his sonic before locking them both in. This was going to be awkward.

The room was quite large, but not quite big enough that they could do their own thing without having to make conversation.

"So.." They both said at the same time, followed by a nervous laugh.

"You go." The Doctor told her.

"Do you think we'll get better?" She asked him sincerely, looking truly in his eyes for the first time in a long time. "Before you found out about the Master, we'd been fine. Dancing and that. And now we don't talk." She shrugged, not liking their situation.

"I don't know. Maybe we need to start doing things again. We're not doing anything, are we Mari? This is the first proper adventure we've been on since the Titanic." The Doctor shrugged, rubbing his temples slightly.

"I miss talking to you." Marianne admitted. He smiled fondly down at her and kissed her forehead. He'd missed talking to her too.

At ten past six, the Doctor sonicked the door and let them out. The conversation had flowed for the hours they'd been there, but it wasn't as easy as it was before. It was strained, if anything.

They made their way to the roof, before getting in a cleaners cradle and descending down. Marianne laughed slightly as the absurdity of the situation. They both got off on a floor, to find themselves right outside Miss Foster's office.

They both popped their head up to look in the circular window, to find a ginger woman doing the same opposite them. The Doctor froze, seemingly stunned. Marianne, of course, didn't know who Donna was.

"Donna?" The Doctor mouthed.

"DOCTOR!" Donna exclaimed through the window. Marianne frowned. She knew him?

"But... What? Wha... What?" The Doctor asked, actually speaking now. Marianne looked up at him, to find his eyes wide and his mouth open in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" Donna exclaimed, although all they could see was her mouth moving and her wild gesticulation.

"But.. How?" The Doctor asked.

"It's me!" Donna exclaimed.

"Well, I can see that!"

"Oh, this is brilliant!" Donna grinned, holding her thumbs up to them both.

"But what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked.

"I was looking for you!"

"What for?" The Doctor demanded.

While Donna talked, she mimed various actions. "I... Came here... Trouble... Read about it... Internet... I thought... Trouble = You! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! Cos they..." Donna mimed. She gestured to Miss Foster in her office, and as the trio looked, eyes still wide, they found Miss Foster and Penny watching them, slightly bemused but incredibly angry. Donna froze.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster shouted.

"Run!" Marianne mouthed. Donna nodded.

"Get them!" Miss Foster yelled. The Doctor locked the office door with his sonic, before using it to elevate the cradle back to the roof. They both entered the building and headed for the stairs, knowing Donna would be going up them. The Donna and the Doctor met half way, and they hugged each other tightly, Donna squealing slightly.

"Oh my God! I don't believe it! You've even got the same suit! Don't you ever change?" Donna demanded, slightly aghast.

"Yeah, thanks Donna. Not right now." The Doctor winced. Donna looked at Marianne, who was waiting for the Doctor to introduce them. It was clear that he wasn't.

"I'm Marianne." She smiled. "The Doctor's friend."

"Donna Noble. He wrecked my wedding." She grinned, shaking her hand before they all looked at each other, nodded and sprinted up the stairs back to the roof.

"Cos I thought, how do I find the Doctor? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then he'll turn up! So I looked everywhere- you name it. UFO's, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Now there's something about bees disappearing, I thought, he's connected. Cos the thing is, Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well apart from the replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's gotta be a hoax!" Donna exclaimed. During this, the Doctor was busy fixing the controls of the cradle.

Marianne turned to the woman, breathless. "What do you mean, the bees are disappearing?" She asked.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet." Donna explained. The Doctor climbed into the cradle.

"Well, on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries. I thought, let's take a look!" Donna exclaimed, grinning manically at Marianne.

"In you get!" The Doctor exclaimed, helping Marianne in.

"What, in that thing?" Donna demanded, looking at the window cleaner cradle.

"Yes in that thing!" The Doctor exclaimed impatiently.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again." Donna refuted.

"No no no, cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is _very _unlikely." The Doctor insisted.

"Don't say that, you'll curse us." Marianne warned, only to look up and find Miss Foster with a sonic pen. "Told you." She groaned.

"Out of my way." Miss Foster snapped, going to the edge of the building and looking down, watching the Doctor, Donna and Marianne go down in the cradle. "Oh, I don't think so." She yelled.

She used the sonic pen on the cradle which accelerated. The Doctor stopped it with the sonic. The trio fell to the floor, the Doctor bending down to help the ladies back up. He reached over to open the nearest window.

"Hold on. Hold on. We can get in through that window." He grinned. He pulled the window, but it wouldn't budge. "Can't get it open!"

"We'll smash it then!" Marianne and Donna exclaimed at the same time, Donna lifting a huge spanner and hitting it on the window. Only, it didn't smash like they thought. Miss Foster smiled and pointed her sonic pen to the cradle, and it started to spark and smoke.

"Cutting the cable!" Donna exclaimed, looking up and noticing what she was doing. The cable broke, and half of the cradle fell to one side. The Doctor managed to hold on, but Donna and Marianne both fell out.

"Mari!" The Doctor yelled, looking down wildly.

"Doctor!" Marianne exclaimed. She and Donna were both clinging to the broken cable, hanging up high in the air, breathing heavily. Marianne had one of her hands clamped tight over Donna's, trying to Donna's safety that little bit more.

"Hold on!" The Doctor told them. Donna gritted his teeth.

"We ARE!" She screeched. The Doctor tried to pull the cable up, but he couldn't.

"Doctor!" Marianne warned, feeling her grip slip slightly.

"And now, for another one." Miss Foster said, pointing her pen to the last remaining cable. The Doctor pointed his sonic at her hand, disabling the pen which she dropped. The Doctor caught the sonic, and climbed up to the window. Using his new master key, he managed to open the window.

"We're gonna fall!" Donna reminded him. Their feet were hanging just in front of one of the windows of the office where Penny sat, tied to a chair.

"What the hell is going on?" The girl demanded.

"This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home!" Donna told the Doctor.

"I won't be a minute!" The Doctor assured them. Marianne gritted her teeth. Her grip was slipping, a lot.

"You're slipping." Donna gasped, knowing full well that the girl wouldn't make it. "Oh, God. Doctor!" She screamed, not wanting the girl to fall to her death. They watched as the Doctor climbed into the building. The window outside Donna and Marianne's feet opened. He tried to grab Donna's legs, hers being closest, but she wriggled them.

"Get off!" She exclaimed, wanting to stay with Marianne who was going to fall if she let go of her hand. Of course, Marianne thought, being stupid, she'd clamped her hand on Donna's. If she didn't let go, they'd both die. But if Marianne could just let go of her clamp on Donna, Donna could at least get free and she'd die. Marianne just prayed that she'd regenerate.

"I've got you! Stop kicking!" The Doctor exclaimed. Donna looked at Marianne helplessly.

"Don't." She warned, knowing what she was going to do.

"I don't want to leave." She squeaked. The Doctor heard this, and stared at her, finally knowing what was going on.

"Don't you dare." He told her. But she simply smiled at him and let go, plummeting into the dark street below.

The Doctor watched her face as she fell, her eyes closed, her mouth turned up in a smile. And he couldn't do anything. Her hair pillowed out around her, swirling in circles as she fell. And then time sped up, and she hit the ground.

Donna screamed, finally letting the Doctor pull her inside. She had tears forming in her eyes, having just witnessed that girls death. The Doctor had paled considerably, also with tears in his eyes.

"We have to get down there, get her in the TARDIS." He said, taking Donna's hand and pulling her to the stairs.

I know it's short, but that's because half of it is with Donna, and half with the Doctor and from now on, I'm doing each episode in two parts. Except, for episodes that have two parts to them, like the Sontaran Stratagem, which will be two chapters in all. If that makes sense?


	4. Chapter 4

They rushed out into the dark night street. Donna had grown slightly paler, with sweat forming on her spine. She was expecting to find a bloody and mangled girl.

What she did see, however, was nothing like that. What she saw was Marianne sat in the road, cuts and scrapes all over her, but sitting none the less. Her arms were on the ground, and she looked like a child. What made it even more odd was the fact that her hands were glowing golden.

The Doctor bent down to her and hugged her tightly, before she swore at him rudely and pushed him away, clearly in a lot of pain. Donna didn't quite know what to do, so she pulled the Doctor back.

A couple of seconds later, the Doctor and Donna were both thrown to the floor with the intensity of the power being flung from Marianne's neck and arms, her head thrown back in defeat. Donna went to help, but the Doctor pulled her further back, crawling on the damp ground to get away.

That lasted for about a minute, before the new Marianne ducked her head down and staggered backwards where she sat, having to strain to keep her head from smacking the ground. The Doctor looked up from behind Donna, and blinked a few times.

Gone was the blonde Marianne with incredibly long curls. Marianne was now slightly shorter than before, with hair just hitting her mid chest in dark brunette- almost black- curls. She also had a short full fringe resting at the top of her bright blue eyes. Her lips were full, and coloured like cherries. She smiled at the Doctor, and he rushed forwards to stop her from falling.

It was then that Donna looked. Where had the girl gone?

"Where is she?" Donna demanded, breathless as she fumbled forwards towards them. Marianne then smiled at Donna, who frowned. "No!" She exclaimed. The Doctor laughed in relief.

"Oh, yes." He said, standing up and helping Marianne up. Her clothes were ripped, but it wasn't too bad. She could handle wearing them for the remainder of the day. He then helped Donna up, who was staring at her in shock.

"Time Lord's have this.. Trick. We can change our bodies to become new people. But.. Ooh! This is weird. I'm shorter!" Marianne whined, her voice distinctly like Rose's. The Doctor grinned at her, as she bounced up and down, trying to adjust to her new body.

"So you're a Time Lord too?" Donna asked. Marianne nodded.

"Yeah, this is all great. But can we do this some other time?" The Doctor reminded them of their fate, and they all took off running into the building again. They passed the call centre, being stopped by a waiting Miss Foster and guards.

"Well then. Someone's changed. Time Lord." Miss Foster hissed, taking her glasses off. Marianne smiled sweetly.

"Hello." She said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor, she's Marianne." The Doctor introduced. Miss Foster looked at him like he was mad.

"And I'm Donna." Donna smiled fakely.

"Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your alien member and sonic technology." Miss Foster raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Oh, yes. I've still got your sonic pen. Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." The Doctor rambled, still happy that Marianne was alive. He showed it to the girls.

"Oh, it's definitely sleek." Donna agreed.

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name, that would be?..." The Doctor trailed.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class." Miss Foster announced grandly.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates." The Doctor said, becoming aware that Marianne's energy was lagging, and she was leaning on him slightly.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their planet was lost."

"What do you mean, lost? How do you lose a planet?" The Doctor demanded.

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents." Miss Foster smiled.

"What., like an outer space super nanny?" Donna asked sarcastically, and Marianne smirked.

"Yes, if you like."

"So... So those little things, they're made out of fat yeah. But that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna said.

"Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things." Miss Foster cooed.

"What about poor Stacy?" Donna demanded.

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law." Marianne snapped, not taking Miss Foster's excuses.

"Are you threatening me?" Miss Foster demanded.

"I'd call it a promise." Marianne snapped, before the Doctor shushed her.

"We're trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance, cos if you don't call this off, then we'll have to stop you." The Doctor corrected sincerely.

"I hardly think you can stop bullets." Miss Foster guards took aim.

"No, hold on, hold on, hold on. One more thing, before... dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical devices against each other?" The Doctor asked.

"No." Miss Foster said after a pause.

"Nor me, let's find out!" The Doctor exclaimed, and he and Marianne pushed the screwdriver and the pen together. It created an awful noise that smashed the nearby windows. Miss Foster and her guards squirmed in agony. Donna pushed the Doctor so he'd stop.

"Come on!" The girl exclaimed, and the trio ran off.

They ran into a corridor at the storage cupboard. The Doctor started throwing supplies out.

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it." Donna grinned. Marianne rolled her eyes at the Doctor's messing about. She went into the cupboard and ripped the back of the cupboard off, dumping it on the floor with a bang. Underneath was a green machine built into the wall.

"This regeneration; she's feisty." The Doctor told her in admiration. Marianne ignored him.

"Hacking into this thing, 'cause the Matron's got a computer core running through the centre of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now we've got this." Marianne said, holding out the sonic pen. "I can get into it.."

"She's wired up the whole building. We need a bit of privacy." The Doctor added, holding two sparking plugs together and causing the electrics to trip. They heard lightening coming from the walls and stunning nearby guards.

"Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired the whole tower block? What's it all for?" The Doctor questioned. Marianne began routing through wires, looking for something.

As the Doctor and Donna watched the new girl, Donna decided to talk to him.

"You look older." She noted.

"Thanks." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Who is she?" Donna whispered, looking at Marianne, her brunette waves hanging down her back.

"A friend." The Doctor smiled. "An old friend."

"Have you not had any humans with you?" Donna then asked, almost hinting something.

"Yup. I had this friend, Martha, she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant.. and I destroyed half her life. But she's fine. She's good. She's gone." The Doctor noted dryly.

"What about Rose?" Donna asked.

"Still lost." The Doctor said, pausing before continuing. "I thought you were going to travel the world?

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna chnage. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer." Donna sighed.

"What offer?" The Doctor asked, looking down at her.

"To come with you." Donna smiled.

"You'd come with us?" The Doctor asked, smiling faintly.

"Oh yes, please!" Donna exclaimed, grinning happily.

"Right." The Doctor smirked. "What's it doing?" He asked Marianne.

"She's started the programme." She sighed.

In the streets, people were screaming as Adipose ripped away from their bodies, running down the street and dodging peoples feet. They were small, smaller than your forearm, and were little chubby white pieces of... fat. They were quite cute, despite being... fat. The street was swarming with them.

"So far they're just losing weight. But the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis." The Doctor said.

"That's when they convert..." Donna trailed, feeling ill.

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people will fall." Marianne said darkly.

"Gotta cancel the signal!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling out the golden Adipose capsule and taking off one end. A chip was inside.

"This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to just being fat." The Doctor told Donna. He passed the capsule to Marianne, who plugged it into the machine.

"She's doubled it." Marianne hissed. "We need another capsule or they'll die!" She exclaimed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Donna asked her desperately.

"This is way beyond you, Donna!" The Doctor said, panicking., "Gotta double the base pulse, I can't..." He trailed, running a hand through his hair.

"Doctor, tell me what you need." Donna said sternly.

"Like Mari said. A second capsule to boost the override. We've only got one. We can't save them!" He roared. Marianne crashed a hand on the controls in anger. Donna held up a golden capsule. The Doctor looked at her in shock before laughing and plugging it in himself.

A loud horn sounded.

"What the hell was that?" Donna demanded. Meanwhile, outside,a huge spaceship flew over London. People screamed as they saw it, along with the Adipose. It flew over Adipose Industries and thousands of tiny Adipose cheered.

"Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a creche in Notting Hill." Donna rolled her eyes.

"Nursery ship." The Doctor said.

"Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family." Marianne noted. They all looked at the monitor on the machine which showed Miss Foster addressing the Adipose.

"Children! Oh my children! I am taking you home." She smiled. The Adipose outside cheered louder. "Far away across the galaxy, your new mummies and daddies are waiting. And you will fly!" She exclaimed. Blue levitation beams reached out from the ship and fell to the ground.

"Up you go, babies, up you go!" Miss Foster grinned. The Adipose stepped into the beams and elevated up into the ships.

"She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post. Oh. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!" The Doctor exclaimed. He led the way to the roof, followed by Marianne and Donna. They reached the roof and watched the cute Adipose flying towards their ship.

"What you gonna do then? Blow them up?" Donna asked.

"They're just children." Marianne reasoned. "They can't help where they come from."

"Oh, that makes a change from last time. That Martha must've done you good." Donna smiled.

"Ah, yeah, she did. She fancied me." The Doctor said quietly, not wanting Marianne to hear him talk about her best friend. Of course she heard, but she just smiled to herself.

"Mad Martha. Blind Martha. Charity Martha." Donna smiled, causing Marianne to burst out laughing. The Doctor frowned down at them both. An Adipose waved at them, and they all waved back.

"I'm waving at fat." Donna hissed.

"Actually, as a diet plan. It sort of works." Marianne reasoned. "There she is!" She exclaimed when she saw Miss Foster floating in the air, at the same height they they were stood.

"Matron Cofelia, listen to me!" The Doctor exclaimed, knowing she'd meet the same fate that the past Marianne had, barely half an hour ago.

"Oh, I don't think so, Doctor. And if I never see you again, it will be too soon. You and your changing monkey." She said, looking at Marianne who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?" He asked.

"What, so that you can arrest me?" Miss Foster snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Just listen. We saw the Adiposian instructions- they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!" Marianne exclaimed.

"I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children." Miss Foster cooed. The Adipose had all reached the ship, with only Miss Foster still in the air.

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!" The Doctor reasoned. Suddenly, the blue light vanished. Miss Foster looked down, and fell with a scream. Donna hid her face in the Doctor's shoulder, not wanting to see the same thing twice They looked up to see the Adipose waving goodbye through the window of the ship.

"I could have saved her, but the regeneration energy's gone." Marianne said quietly, trying to summon some but it had all gone.

Down on the street, an ambulance had arrived with police tape surrounding the street. Marianne, lost in guilty thought, threw the sonic pen in a nearby bin.

"Oi, you three!" Penny, the journalist exclaimed. They turned to look at her. She'd walked out the building, still strapped to a chair. "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!" She exclaimed, before creeping away.

"Some people just can't take it." Marianne sighed. "But you know what? I think you can." She grinned at Donna, who smiled back.

"So, then- TARDIS! Come on!" Donna exclaimed, pulling them both along by their hands. They walked to the alley where the TARDIS was. And Donna's car apparently.

"That's my car! That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this." She said, excited. She opened the boot which was full of suitcases.

"I packed ages ago. Just in case. I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather..." She trailed. She began loading her luggage into the Time Lord's arms, both of whom were stunned. "...He goes anywhere. I've gotta be prepared." She threw a hatbox on top.

"You've got a hatbox?" Marianne questioned, deadly serious.

"Planet of the Hats. I'm ready!" Donna exclaimed. Marianne turned to the Doctor and loaded the suitcases she was holding onto his pile. Donna was babbling by the door, oblivious to the Doctor's apparent mood.

"Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain and..." Donna trailed, noticing that the Doctor didn't look happy.

"You're not saying much." Marianne noted. She found she rathed liked Donna Noble.

"No, it's just... It's a funny old life in the TARDIS." The Doctor admitted.

"You don't want me." Donna said in a quiet and sad voice.

"He's not saying that. Are you, Doctor?" Marianne asked.

"But you asked me!" Donna insisted. The Doctor stared at her, sad. "Would you two rather be on your own?" Donna asked.

"No." Marianne said.

"But..." The Doctor trailed, throwing the bags on the floor. "The last time, with Martha, like I said it... it got complicated. Especially with Marianne. She couldn't handle the fact that we love each other." He said, causing Donna's eyes to bug.

"I'll explain later." Marianne promised.

"And that was all my fault. I just want a mate." The Doctor continued. Donna looked shocked and disgusted.

"You just want TO MATE?" She demanded.

"I just want **a **mate." The Doctor said hurriedly, the fact that Marianne was bent over laughing was not helping. Donna glared at Marianne, who had tears forming in her eyes.

"You're not mating with me, sunshine!" Donna exclaimed, causing her to laugh more.

"**A **mate, I want **a **mate!" The Doctor insisted, growing bright red.

"Well, just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense! I mean, you're just a long streak of... nothing. You know, alien nothing." Donna snapped.

"There we are then, OK." The Doctor said awkwardly, happy that Marianne had finally stopped laughing.

"I can come?" Donna asked, brightening spectacularly.

"Yeah. Course you can." Marianne smiled, and Donna grinned back at her.

"I'd love it.." The Doctor added.

"Oh, that's just..!" Donna exclaimed, and the Doctor held his arms out, ready for a hug. But Donna had other ideas, and hugged Marianne tightly instead. One, for being alive. Two, for trying to save her life. Three, for letting her travel with them.

The Doctor awkwardly let his arms drop to his sides as if he hadn't held them up.

"Car keys!" Donna suddenly exclaimed, letting Marianne go.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"I've still got my mum's car keys! I won't be a minute!" Donna smiled, running away. The Doctor looked after her, before sighing and bending down to carry her suitcases in. Marianne just watched him.

"You look nice you know. Beautiful." The Doctor said very quietly to Marianne, before putting Donna's cases in the TARDIS. Marianne smiled to herself, deciding not to reply and ruin the moment.

About three minutes later, Donna arrived back in the TARDIS, grinning with happiness.

"Off we go then!" Donna exclaimed.

"Here it is, the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside.. " Marianne began, not knowing that she'd already seen it.

"Oh, I know that bit." Donna waved off. "Although frankly, you could turn the heat up." Donna told her.

"So, whole wide universe, where do you want to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, I know exactly the place." Donna smiled.

"Which is?" Marianne then asked.

"Two and a half miles, that way." She said.

Wilf was on the hill looking through his telescope. Suddenly, he froze upon seeing the TARDIS above his head. As he looked closer, he saw Donna, waving at him from the doorway.

"There! Donna! It's... It's the flying blue box! That's Donna! Yeah, that's Donna!" Standing by Donna appeared two people, the Doctor, tall in his pinstripe suit, and Marianne, with her brunette waves, wearing some black skinny jeans and a lace shirt.

"And that's him! That's him! Hey! That's him! Haha! Go on girl! Go on, get up there!" He exclaimed. He'd have recognised Marianne too, only obviously, she'd changed since he saw her at Christmas.

He did a cute little dance as he watched the TARDIS fade away.


	5. Chapter 5

Marianne and the Doctor had explained to Donna about their history and relationship, and in turn, Donna explained to Marianne about how she and the Doctor met.

And now, the Doctor had promised a trip back in time. To where? Even Marianne didn't know.

They stepped out the TARDIS, having to pull aside a curtain to get out.

"Ancient Rome. Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome." The Doctor rambled.

"Oh my God! It's so... Roman! This is fantastic!" Donna exclaimed, hugging him. He laughed.

"I'm here, in Rome. Donna Noble, in Rome." Donna grinned, enthusiastic. "This is just weird! I mean, everyone here's dead!" She exclaimed.

"Well, don't tell them that." Marianne whispered, also smiling.

"Hold on a minute." Donna sobered. "That sign over there's in English." She sighed, pointing to a sign that read- 'Two amphora's for the price of one.' "Are you having me on? Are we in Epcot?" She demanded.

"No, no, no. That's the TARDIS translation circuits, just makes it look English. Speech as well, you're talking Latin right now." The Doctor assured her.

"Seriously?" Donna laughed. They both nodded. "I just said 'seriously' in Latin." Donna smirked.

"Oh yeah." Marianne nodded.

"What if I said something in actual Latin? Like 'Veni, vidi, vici'? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said 'veni, vidi, vici', to that lot, what would it sound like?" Donna asked..

"I'm not sure. You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?" The Doctor sighed.

"I'm gonna try it." Donna grinned, walking to a stallholder.

"Afternoon sweetheart. What can I get you, my love?" The man asked politely.

"Bet he calls her Welsh." Marianne whispered to the Doctor, who laughed and looked down at her.

"Ehm... Veni, vidi, vici." Donna said, as if a common thing to say to a stranger.

"Huh? Sorry?" The man asked. "Me no speak Celtic. No can do missy." He said slowly, gesticulating wildly.

"Yeah." Donna said, a fake smile plastered on her face. As soon as she reached Marianne and the Doctor, her smile faded.

"How's he mean, Celtic?" She demanded.

"Welsh. You sound Welsh." Marianne laughed. "There we are. We learnt something!" They walked away, wandering through the cobbled Roman square.

"Don't our clothes look a bit odd?" Donna then questioned.

"Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger." The Doctor grinned. Marianne nodded. She knew, she grimaced at the memories.

"You've been here before then?" Donna asked innocently.

"Oh, yes." Marianne shuddered.

"Yep. Ages ago." The Doctor said cautiously, looking down at Marianne. "Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. Well... a little bit. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. We kind of had to... Run. Quickly. We missed the Colosseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus.. You'd expect them to be looking by now. Where is everything?" The Doctor asked, looking up. He led the way into another alley, followed by Donna and Marianne. And a soothsayer, apparently.

"Try this way." The Doctor said. They reached a wide street, where Donna had noticed something.

"Not an expert, but there's seven hills of Rome, aren't there?" She asked. They looked at the one in front of them, huge and towering over the town. "How come they've only got one?"

There was a loud roar as an earthquake erupted.

"Here we go again!" Someone yelled. The locals acted like it was the most normal thing, smiling as they protected their properties from falling down.

"Wait a minute. One mountain. With smoke. Which makes this..." Donna trailed.

"Pompeii. We're in Pompeii. And it's volcano day!" The Doctor exclaimed. He took off running, pulling Marianne by her hand with him. Donna followed. They reached the spot where they'd parked the TARDIS, and they pulled back the curtain. To find... Nothing.

"Where the hell is it?" Marianne snapped angrily."

"Don't tell me the TARDIS has gone." Donna sighed.

"Ok." The Doctor said quietly.

"Where is it then?" Donna asked. Marianne rolled her eyes and hit his chest.

"You... You told me not to tell you." He said.

"I think he's getting clever in Latin." Marianne told Donna.

"Oi. Don't get clever in Latin." Donna warned, pointing at him.

"Hold on." The Doctor told them, running to the stallholder than Donna had been talking to before. "Excuse me. There was a box, a big blue box. Big blue wooden box, just over there. Where's it gone?" He asked.

"Sold it, didn't I?" He asked smugly.

"But... It wasn't yours to sell!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"It was on my patch, werne't it? I got 15 sesterce for it, lovely jubbly." The man grinned.

"Alright, Del Boy. Calm down. Don't get all happy, 'cause you're gonna have to return that money to whoever you sold it to. Who is that, by the way?" Marianne asked angrily.

"Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue love, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street, big villa, can't miss it." He frowned.

"Thanks." The Doctor said, pulling Marianne away before she slapped him. Fesity Marianne.

The trio ran away.

"What did he buy a big wooden box for?" The Doctor asked them, bemused, while they ran.

"Foss Street. This way." Marianne said, leading them down a street which they then ran down. Donna, however, had other ideas. She pulled them back.

"No! Well, I found this big sort of amphitheatre thing, we should start there, we can gather everyone together, maybe if we got a great big bell or something we could ring it, have they invented bells yet?" Donna asked, having gone a separate way.

"What do you want to ring a bell for?" The Doctor asked, squinting at her.

"To warn everyone! Start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt, when's it due?" Donna asked.

"It's 79AD, 23rd of August. Volcano day is tomorrow." Marianne read off her watch again.

"Plenty of time! We could get everyone out, easy!" Donna exclaimed.

"Yeah. Except we're not going to." The Doctor said tightly. Donna stared at him.

"But that's what you do, you're the Doctor, you save people!" Donna insisted.

"Not this time. Pompeii is a fixed point in history, what happens happens, there is no stopping it." Marianne said sadly. They both went to walk off, but Donna pulled them back.

"Says who?" Donna demanded.

"Says us!" Marianne said, her eyes flashing with anger.

"What, you two're in charge?" Donna asked.

"TARDIS, Time Lords, yeah!" The Doctor shouted.

"Donna, human, no!" Donna yelled back. "I don't need your permission, I'll tell them myself." Donna promised.

"You sound about the place, announce the end of the world, and they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer, now come on! TARDIS, we are getting out of here." Marianne snapped. She stormed away, with the Doctor following helplessly behind her.

"Well, I might just have something to say about that, Spacegirl!" Donna exclaimed.

"Oh, I bet you will." The Doctor rolled his eyes. Donna sighed and followed them.

Caecilius' house was shaking a lot from the earthquake, their valuable ornaments and busts threatening to fall. Caecilius rushed to stop his statue from falling, but he was too late.

Luckily, the Doctor caught it just in time.

"There you go." He said, putting it back up straight. Caecilius sighed with relief and smiled.

"Thank you, kind sir. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor." He said.

"But that's us, we're the visitors. Hello." He smiled, shaking the mans hand and dashing into the room, followed by Marianne.

"Who are you?" Caecilius demanded.

"I am... Spartacus." The Doctor said, stumbling for words. Marianne sighed.

"And so am I." She said.

"Mr and Mrs Spartacus?" Caecilius.

"If you like." The Doctor said.

"And this is your mistress? Your other wife?" He then asked, looking at Donna who'd followed sulkily. Donna's mouth fell open.

"Oi!" She exclaimed. Marianne had to cover up her laughter.

"Oh, she's your sister!" Caecilius exclaimed, looking at the Doctor. "Forgive me. Of course! You look very much alike."

"Really?" The Doctor and Donna both looked at each other in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade." Caecilius shook his head firmly.

"And that trade would be?" The Doctor asked.

"Marble. Lobus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man." He smiled proudly.

"That's good. That's good, 'cause I'm a marble inspector." The Doctor made up, looking around.

"By the gods of commerce, an inspection!" Caecilius' wife, Metella, exclaimed. She took a cup of wine away from her teenage son, Quintus. "I'm sorry, sir. I do apologise for my son."

"Oi!" Quintus exclaimed.

"And this is my good wife, Metella. I must confess, we're not prepared for..." Caecilius began.

"Nothing to worry about. I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although frankly, that object looks rather like wood to me." The Doctor said, pointing at the TARDIS in the corner of the room.

"I told you to hide it." Metella hissed angrily.

"I only bought it today!" Caecilius insisted, looking flustered.

"Ah, well. Caveat emptor." The Doctor said.

"Oh, you're Celtic. That's lovely." Caecilius said.

"I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands, for a proper inspection." The Doctor said.

"Although, while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Mrs Spartacus?" Donna asked, cocking an eyebrow at Marianne, who smirked.

"Don't know what you mean." She replied, feigning ignorance.

"Oh, this lovely family. Mother, father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?" Donna asked.

"Why should we do that?" Caecilius demanded.

"Well, the volcano, for starters!" Donna shouted.

"What?" Caecilius asked, puzzled.

"Volcano."

"What-ano?"

"That great big volcano right on your doorstep..." Donna frowned, turning around to look at the Doctor.

"Oh, for shame. We haven't even visited the household gods yet." Marianne said, pulling the Doctor and Donna to the shrine at the side of the room.

"They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them, the top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow." Marianne explained.

"Oh, great, they can learn a new word. As they die." Donna sneered sarcastically.

"Donna, stop it." The Doctor warned.

"Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying around with in space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy, how old is he? Sixteen? And tomorrow, he burns to death." Donna snapped.

"And that's our fault?" Marianne demanded.

"Right now, yes." Donna countered.

"Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government." The servant announced as a short and rotund white haired man walked into the room, dressed in white robes like everyone else.

"Lucius. My pleasure, as always." Caecilius smiled, somewhat fakely. "A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house..." He went to shake his hand, but Lucius kept it hidden under his cloak.

"The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west." Lucius said. Caecilius frowned.

"Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?" He asked.

"Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow." Lucius replied.

"There now, Metella. Have you ever heard such wisdom?" Caecilius asked his wife.

"Never, it's an honour." Metella smiled.

"Pardon me, sir. I have guests. This is Spartacus... and Spartacus.. And Sparctacus.." Caecilius introduced. The trio waved at Lucius.

"A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind." Lucius said.

"But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark." The Doctor countered, smirking slightly.

"Ah." Lucius said, taking it as a challenge. "But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?" He asked.

"I concede that every sun must set..." The Doctor began.

"Ha!" Lucius cried, supposedly victorious.

"...And yet the son of the father must also rise." The Doctor concluded.

"Damn. Very clever, sir. Evidently a man of learning." Lucius smiled tightly.

"Oh, yes. But don't mind me, don't want to disturb the status quo." The Doctor shrugged.

"He's Celtic." Caecilius whispered to Lucius.

"We'll be going in a minute." Marianne promised the family.

"I'm not going." Donna insisted.

"You've got to." The Doctor hissed.

"Well, I'm not." Donna countered.

"The moment of revelation." Caecilius interrupted their thoughts. He uncovered something that looked like a marble circuit board.

"And here it is! Exactly as you've specified. It pleases you, sir?" Caecilius asked, somewhat nervously.

"As the rain pleases the soil." Lucius breathed.

"Oh, now that's.. Different." Marianne said. "Who designed that?"

"My Lord Lucius was very specific." Caecilius explained

"Where did you get the pattern?" She then demanded.

"On the rain and mist and wind." Lucius said vaguely.

"But that looks like a circuit." Donna whispered to the Doctor.

"Made of stone." He agreed.

"And that means what? You dreamt it up?" Marianne asked Lucius.

"Oh, you must excuse my friend, she's from... Barcelona." The Doctor made up.

Suddenly, a young teenage girl, looking pale and sick walked into the room drowsily.

"They're laughing at us. Those three, they use words like tricksters. They're mocking us." Evelina, the girl, cried.

"No, we mean no offence." The Doctor assured the girl.

"I'm sorry, my daughter's been consuming the vapours." Metella said apologetically, rushing to her daughter's side and supporting her weight.

"Oh for gods, mother, what have you been doing to her?" Quintus demanded, looking at his sister with concern.

"Not now, Quintus." Caecilius hissed.

"Yeah, but she's sick. Just look at her!" Quintus exclaimed, getting properly angry.

"I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift." Lucius sneered at the young girl.

"Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood." Metella said proudly. "They say she has remarkable visions."

"The prophecies of women are limited and dull, only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception." Lucius insisted. Marianne and Donna both stood together slightly, unconsciously.

"Oi! Do you want me to punch you?" Marianne demanded.

"I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." Donna snapped. The Doctor looked at the two of them helplessly. They were very similar, he noted. There was another loud roar from Vesuvius.

"The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you." Lucius retorted.

"Consuming the vapours, you said?" The Doctor asked Evelina.

"They give me strength." The girl replied.

"It doesn't look like it to me." Marianne said gently.

"Is that your opinion... as a nurse?" She asked Marianne. "And yours... as a doctor?" She asked the Doctor.

"I beg your pardon?" The Doctor asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Doctor, that's your name. And you, you trained as a medical woman. Called a nurse." Evelina said, pointing at Marianne.

"How did you know that?" Marianne asked, taken aback.

"And you... You call yourself Noble." Evelina turned to Donna, who froze.

"Now then, Evelina, don't be rude." Metella chided.

"No, no. Let her talk." The Doctor urged.

"You all come from so very far away. Especially you two.. And your love... Your love has travelled with you." Evelina gasped.

"The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries." Lucius muttered.

"Oh really? It's funny how she's right. And she doesn't have to talk in ridiculous limericks." Marianne snapped. Lucius paled.

"Is that so... Girl from Gallifrey?" Lucius asked.

"What?" The Doctor demanded.

"Strangest of images... Your home is lost in fire, is it not?" Lucius asked, smirking slightly.

"Doctor, what are they doing?" Donna asked cautiously.

"And you, daughter of London." Lucius said to Donna.

"How does he know that?" Donna barked.

"This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth." Lucius told Donna.

"That's impossible." Donna insisted.

"Doctor... She is returning." Lucius said. Marianne frowned and tilted her head. Who?

"Who is? Who's she?" The Doctor asked.

"And you, girl of Gallifrey, your lord is also returning." He told Marianne, who paled. She didn't have a lord of any kind!

"And you, daughter of London... there is something on your back." Lucius told her.

"What's that mean?" Donna asked, scared.

"Even the word 'doctor' is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lord, sir, and she's your Lady. Lord and Lady of Time." Evelina gasped. She collapsed and the Doctor and Metella ran to her.

"Evelina!" Metella exclaimed.

They set Evelina in bed, where she slept . Her mother, Donna and Marianne sat with her.

"She didn't mean to be rude. She's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her... " Metella trailed. She unwrapped a bandage on the girls arm, revealing grey crumbly skin underneath.

"What's wrong with her arm?" Marianne asked, bending down and holding the arm into the light, to inspect the skin greater.

"Oh, look at that. She was right. You're a medicine woman, aren't you?" Metella asked, bemused. "It's an irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night." Metella added. "Evelina said you'd come from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like it?" She begged.

"It looks like stone." Marianne frowned, touching it gingerly with her index finger. It crumbled like stone. "It _is_ stone."

When Evelina woke up, Donna took it upon herself to entertain the girl. She draped a purple toga over her shoulders and posed in it, while Marianne leaned against the bed frame, deep in thought.

"You're not supposed to laugh. Thanks for that. What d'you think? The Goddess Venus." Donna smirked.

"Oh, that's sacrilege." Evelina laughed.

"Nice to see you laugh, though." Donna smiled, sitting beside Evelina. "What d'you do in old Pompeii, then, girls your age? You got... mates? D'you hang around the shops? TK Maxximus?" Donna asked, smirking on her pun.

"I am promised to the Sisterhood for the rest of my life." Evelina said seriously.

"D'you get any choice in that?" Donna asked.

"It's not my decision. The Sisters chose for me. I have the gift of sight." Evelina shrugged.

"Then... What can you see happening tomorrow?" Donna asked.

"Donna.." Marianne warned, turning to the woman sharply.

"Is tomorrow special?" Evelina asked, puzzled.

"No." Marianne said.

"You tell me. What d'you see?" Donna asked. Evelina closed her eyes, smiling.

"The sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all." Evelina smiled. Marianne glared at Donna.

"Look, I've got a prophecy too." Donna said quickly. Evelina covered her eyes with her hands, providing a link to the Sisterhood. Marianne walked to Donna.

"Do this and I call the Doctor." Marianne warned, as if that were a threat.

"What'll he do? He's a twiglet!" Donna questioned, smirking. "Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out."

"Donna!" Marianne shouted, getting more and more worked up.

"Evelina, can you hear me? Listen..."

"There is only one prophecy." Evelina insisted.

"Don't listen to her, Evelina. She's trying to turn you against the Sisterhood." Marianne lied, wanting desperately for Donna to stop. "Donna, stop this now." She warned.

"But everything I'm about to say to you is true. I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is gonna explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is gonna fill with ash and rocks, tons and tons of it. This whole town is gonna get buried." Donna said sincerely.

"Don't listen, Evelina. She's lying." Marianne said darkly.

"You're lying." Evelina told Donna.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But everyone's gonna die." Donna concluded. "Even if you don't believe me, just... Tell your family to get out of town. Just for one day, just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out. You've got to leave Pompeii!" Donna exclaimed.

"Don't listen to her, Evelina. It's false prophecy. You know your own mind." Marianne said, bending down to where the girl had gotten on her knees.

"This is false prophecy!" Evelina cried in despair.


	6. Chapter 6

In the villa, they could feel what felt like footsteps under the ground, shaking the floor and getting closer and closer to them.

"What is it? What's that noise?" Metella demanded.

"Doesn't sound like Vesuvius!" Caecilius exclaimed.

"Caecilius, all of you. Get out!" The Doctor and Lucius ran into the villa.

"Doctor! What is it?" Donna asked, standing up from the bed.

"I think we're being followed. Just get out!" The Doctor exclaimed. But they stood there, instead, stunned, as the grille of the hypocause flew away and a huge creature emerged from underneath.

"The gods are with us." Evelina gasped.

"Water! We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna!" The Doctor ordered. They all fetched water, running off to find the nearest source. One servant, however, chose not to. It stood in the way of the creature. the Pyrovile.

"Blessed are we to see the gods." The servant breathed. The Pyrovile blew fire at him, burning him to ash. The Doctor stepped between the family and the Pyrovile.

"Talk to me, that's all I want! Talk to me, you just tell me who you are. Don't hurt these people!" The Doctor pleaded. In the mean time, Donna, who was fetching a bucket of water, was kidnapped by the Sybilline Sisters before she could return.

"Doctor! Marianne!" She screeched as they dragged her away. Neither heard her, however, because the Sisters covered her mouth.

"Talk to me! I'm the Doctor, just tell who you are." The Doctor shouted. Quintus, Marianne and a bunch of servants returned with water which they then poured over the Pyrovile. The fire that it had was put out, and the whole thing collapsed to the floor in piles of rock.

"What was it?" Caecilius asked.

"Carpace of stone, held together by internal magma, not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just the foot soldier." The Doctor breathed, looking at Marianne to make sure she was okay.

"Doctor, or whatever your name is, you bring bad luck on this house. You and your friend," Metella said.

"I thought your son was brilliant, aren't you gonna thank him?" Marianne asked. Metella smiled at her son and hugged him.

"Still... If there are aliens at work in Pompeii, it's a good thing we stayed. Donna!" The Doctor shouted, upon realising she'd gone. Marianne flashed her head around to look for her. She'd gone.

"Donna?" Marianne called.

Donna had been tied to a stone slab, an altar, with one Sister stood by the side of her with a huge knife. The rest were stood round in a circle.

"You have got to be kidding me." Donna shouted.

"The False Prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath." The Sister said.

"I'll surrender you in a minute. Don't you dare!" Donna yelled.

"You will be silent." The Sister ordered.

"Listen, sister. You might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I've finished with you! LET ME GO!" Donna yelled.

"Oh, that'll be the day." The Doctor smiled from the doorway. The Sister's turned to look at him, stood with Marianne, shocked by the presence of a man.

"No man is allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl." The Sisters gasped.

"Well, that's all right. Just us girls." The Doctor grinned. Marianne smirked. "Do you know, I met Sibyl once, yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella! Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for me." The Doctor said.

"She did not." Marianne snorted.

"She did! I told her it would never last, she said, 'I know.' Well. She would." The Doctor said while Marianne shook her head.

"You all right?" Marianne asked Donna,

"Oh, never better." Donna said sarcastically.

"I like the toga." The Doctor grinned.

"Thank you. And the ropes?" Donna asked, looking at the ropes tying her to the altar.

"Yeah, not so much." He said, freeing her with the sonic.

"What magic is this?" The Sisters asked.

"Let me tell about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, eh? On the blade of a knife?" Marianne spat.

"Yes, a knife that now welcomes you!" Spurrina, the head Sister spat. She lifted the knife at her.

"Show me this man!" A voice roared, a deep voice like someone who smoked 60 a day. The Sisters turned towards a curtain and knelt down, apart from Spurrina who still stood by the altar.

"High Priestess, the stranger would defile us." Spurrina said.

"Let me see. These one's are different. They carry starlight in their wake." The High Priestess rasped. The Doctor, Marianne and Donna stepped a little closer to the bed shrouded by sheets and curtains.

"Oh, very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?" The Doctor quipped.

"The God's whisper to me." The High Priestess explained.

"They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Look upon the High Priestess?" The Doctor asked. The curtains were drawn aside, revealing the High Priestess. She was a former human, now turned almost entirely into stone.

"Oh, my God. What's happened to you?" Donna breathed.

"The heavens have blessed me." The High Priestess rasped.

"If I might..." Marianne muttered, stepping forwards and touching the Priestess' hand. "Does it hurt?"

"It is necessary." She insisted.

"Who told you that?" Marianne asked.

"The voices."

"Is that what's gonna happen to Evelina? Is that what's gonna happen to all of you?" Donna asked. Spurrina held out her hand, which was stone like Evelina's.

"The blessings are manifold." Spurrina said.

"They're stone." Donna said simply.

"Exactly. The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?" The Doctor asked.

"This word, this image in your minds. This volcano- what is that?" The High Priestess asked.

"More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?" The Doctor asked gently.

"High Priestess of the Sibylline."

"No, no. I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into... What?" The Doctor asked.

"Your knowledge... And the girls... Is impossible." The High Priestess said.

"Oh, but you can read our minds, you know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are!" Marianne shouted.

"We... Are.. Awakening." The High Priestess said, her voice changing even more into a lower pitched grating voice.

"The voice of the gods!" Spurrina exclaimed.

"Words of wisdom, words of power." The Sisters chanted.

"Name yourself! Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor demanded.

"We... Are... Rising." The Pyrovile inside the woman rasped.

"Tell me your name!" The Doctor shouted.

"Pyrovile." The High Priestess barked.

"What's a Pyrovile?" Donna asked.

"Well that's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage." Marianne said quietly.

"What, and that turns into.." Donna trailed.

"That thing in the villa, yeah. That's an adult." Marianne replied.

"And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you both." The Pyrovile retorted. The Doctor pulled out a small yellow water pistol.

"I warn you! I'm armed! Donna, get that grille open!" The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"What for?" Donna asked.

"Just..." The Doctor said, gesturing to her with his head for her to move, which she did. "What are the Pyrovile doing here?" He asked.

"We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust." The Pyrovile replied.

"Right, creatures of stone, shattered on impact." Marianne nodded, liking the fact that the Doctor had positioned himself in front of her. "When was that? 17 years ago?" She asked.

"We have slept beneath for thousands of years." The Pyrovile replied.

"OK, so 17 years ago you woke up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves, but why the psychic powers?" The Doctor asked.

"We opened their minds and found such gifts." The Pyrovile replied.

"OK, get that, fine. So you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond, I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time. Where does this gift of prophecy come from?" The Doctor rambled.

"Got it!" Donna called.

"Now get down!" The Doctor ordered, and Marianne rushed to Donna.

"What, down there?" Donna asked.

"Yes, down there." The Doctor nodded tightly, still aiming his water gun at them. "Why can't this lot predict of volcano? Why is it being hidden?" The Doctor asked.

"Sisters, I see into his mind. The weapon is harmless!" Spurrina exclaimed.

"Well done!" Marianne yelled.

"Yeah, but it's got a sting. It has!" He whined to some extent, spraying the High Priestess with water. She screamed in pain.

"Get down there!" Marianne said to Donna. They all jumped down.

"You fought her off with a water pistol. I bloody love you!" Donna laughed. Marianne loved him too. She very quickly pulled his face down to hers, kissing him passionately before letting him stand up straight again,

"This way!" She called, leading a stunned and quite _disgusted_ Donna down a path. The Doctor, however, was still stood in his spot, lips puckered as he stared off into space.

"Come on, Spaceboy!" Donna called. He snapped out of it, adjusted his tie and followed them.

"Where are we going now?" Donna asked.

"Into the volcano." Marianne grinned.

"No way!" Donna gasped.

"Yes way. Appain way!" The Doctor grinned, holding Marianne's hand and swinging it as they waked.

"But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that it all right, for you to stop?" Donna asked.

"Still part of history." Marianne replied, sadly.

"But I'm history to you. He saved me in 2008, you saved us all. What's that different?" Donna demanded.

"Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed." The Doctor assured her.

"How do you know which is which?" Donna asked, confused.

"Because that's how we see the universe. Every waking second, we can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lord, Donna. And we're the only ones left." The Doctor explained. Donna swallowed..

"How many people died?" She asked quietly.

"Stop it." The Doctor snapped.

"Doctor, how many died?" She asked again, more firmly.

"20,000." Marianne said for him.

"Is that what you can see, then, Marianne? Doctor? All 20,000. And you think that's all right, do you?" Donna questioned.

There was a loud howl.

"They know we're here. Come on!" The Doctor exclaimed, quickening their pace. They finally arrived at a gigantic cave.

"It's the heart of Vesuvius. We're right inside the mountain." The Doctor explained.

"There's tons of them." Donna said, looking around.

"What's that thing?" The Doctor asked. He pulled out a telescope to have a better look around the cave. He could see carvings inside.

"Oh, you better hurry up and think of something. Rocky fall's on its way." Donna spoke up.

"That's how they arrived. Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene back?" The Doctor asked, looking around the many tiny little cave looking pods.

"But why do they need a volcano? Maybe... It erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?" Donna thought up.

"Oh, it's worse than that." Marianne said.

"How could it be worse?" Donna asked. There was another loud howl. "It's getting closer."

"Heathens! Defile us! They would desecrate your temple, My Lord Gods!" A voice called from the other side of the cave. Lucius.

"Come on!" The Doctor exclaimed, running towards the middle of the cave.

"We can't go!" Donna insisted.

"Well, we can't go back!" The Doctor yelled.

"Crush them! Burn them!" Lucius yelled. A Pyrovile stepped in front of them, but the Doctor sprayed it with the water pistol. They ran towards an escape pod.

"There is nowhere to run, Doctor, girl of Gallifrey and daughter of London." Lucius said.

"Now then, Lucius, My Lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No? No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the God's before we perish... Once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?" The Doctor asked.

"My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty Empire, bestriding the whole of civilization." Lucius grinned.

"But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?" Donna demanded.

"The Heaven of Pyrovilia is gone." Lucius replied.

"What do you mean, gone? Where's it gone?" Marianne demanded, her hand being held tightly by the Doctor.

"It was taken. Pyrovilia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise." Lucius told her.

"Yeah, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there." The Doctor frowned.

"Water can boil. And everything will, burn. Doctor." Lucius promised.

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Donna!" The Doctor exclaimed.

They rushed inside the pod, and the Doctor sealed the door with his sonic.

"Could we be any more trapped?" Donna asked. "Little bit hot." She noted.

"See? The energy converter takes the lava, used the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions." The Doctor explained.

"But can't you change it? With these controls?" Donna asked, looking at the tons of buttons in front of them.

"Course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never gonna erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power, and they use it to take over the world." The Doctor added.

"But... You can change it back?" Donna asked, somewhat scared.

"I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But... That's the choice, Donna. Pompeii, or the world." Marianne said.

"Oh, my God." Donna gasped, shocked.

"If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history. It's me. I make it happen." The Doctor said, eyes wide.

"We make it happen." Marianne corrected.

"But the Pyrovile are made of rocks, maybe they can't be blown up." Donna pointed out.

"Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it. Certainly not us." The Doctor said gently.

"Never mind us." Donna smiled fondly.

"Push this lever and it's over. 20,000 people." Marianne said. He seemed uncertain, not wanting to let Marianne take responsibility for this as well as him, but he couldn't stop her. He placed his hand on the lever, as did she. Donna also did. They all looked at each other. The Doctor kissed Marianne's cheek, before they all pushed the lever.

Hell broke loose. Vesuvius erupted. A huge cloud of smoke and ash flew out the volcano, with a tiny little escape pod flying out amongst it all. The ground shook with the force of it all.

The trio shakily got out the escape pod, finding them outside the town which was cluttered with ash and burning debris.

"It was an escape pod." The Doctor said shakily. He grabbed Marianne and Donna's hands, running with them back to the town and the TARDIS. Clouds of ash hid the sun, and the whole town turned black as nighttime. The town was chaotic, with people screaming, panicking and trying to escape.

Donna kept trying to help people, but they refused to listen to her.

"Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me..!" She screamed, but nobody would listen. They stopped running, Donna not being able to move for she was crying too much. The Doctor and Marianne seemed emotionless to it, hard faced. They'd experienced this before.

Donna was devastated, until Marianne grabbed her hand and smiled encouragingly, trying to cheer her up.

"Come on." She said gently, urging her to continue running. They finally reached Caecilius' villa. The family was crouched on the ground, sobbing and hugging each other.

"God save us, Doctor." Caecilius said. The Doctor looked at them before opening the TARDIS door and walking inside.

"No! Doctor! You can't!" Donna insisted. "Doctor!"

Marianne tried pulling her in the TARDIS gently. The engines began working and Donna had no choice but to let Marianne take her inside.

"You can't just leave them!" Donna insisted.

"Don't you think I've done enough/ History's back in place and everyone dies." The Doctor said harshly.

"You've got to go back! Doctor, I'm telling you. Take this thing back! It's not fair." She said quietly.

"No, it's not." The Doctor agreed.

"But your own planet.. It burned." Donna reasoned.

"That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them then I would, but I can't. I can never go back, I can't. I just can't, I can't." The Doctor told her, looking anywhere but at Marianne.

"Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone." Donna begged. The Doctor ignored her.

But Marianne wasn't having it. She walked to the console and pushed a lever and pressed a few buttons. She then ignored the Doctor and gestured for Donna to follow her.

They walked back into Caecilius' villa. Surrounded by light, Marianne bent down and helped the family up, guiding them into the TARDIS.

"Come with me." Marianne smiled. Donna smiled gratefully at the girl.

Caecilius' family, Donna, Marianne and the Doctor stood on a hillside, watching the fires burn in Pompeii. The Doctor wasn't talking to Marianne, Donna noted. And she wasn't talking to him. It was if they couldn't even see each other. But she could tell that the Doctor was furious with Marianne.

"It's never forgotten, you know. Oh, time will pass, people move on. But one day, Pompeii will be found again. In thousands of years. And everyone remembers." Marianne smiled, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"But tell me, who are you, Doctor? And you, Marianne? With your words, and your temple containing such size within." Metella asked.

"Oh, we were never here. Don't tell anyone." Marianne winked.

"The great God vulcan must be enraged! It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of... Volcano. All those people." Caecilius choked with emotion.

Metella hugged her husband, crying as she did so. The Doctor, Donna and Marianne entered the TARDIS quietly.

"Thank you." Donna told Marianne.

"Yeah." The girl replied, smiling gently. "Welcome aboard." She grinned.

"Yeah." Donna laughed gently.

"That shouldn've have happened." The Doctor said quietly, talking about saving the family's lives. Fixed point in time, and all that.

"I don't care." Marianne told him indelicately, before pushing past him to go to her bedroom. Donna stared after her, worried that she'd brought this on.


	7. Chapter 7

The TARDIS rocked, and Donna screamed (A happy scream.)

"Set the controls to random. Mystery tour. Outside that door could be any planet, anywhere, anywhen in the whole wide... Are you all right?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"Terrified. I mean, history's one thing, but an alien planet!" Donna exclaimed.

"I could always take you home." The Doctor teased.

"Yeah, don't laugh at me." Donna rolled her eyes.

"I know what it's like. Everything you're feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder, I get that!" The Doctor assured her.

"Seriously? After all this time?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. Why do you think I keep going?" The Doctor smirked.

"Oh! All right then, you and me both! This is barmy! I was born in Chiswick, I've only ever done package holidays. And now I'm here. This is so... I mean it's... I don't know, it's all sort of, I don't know what the word is!" Donna exclaimed, opening the TARDIS door and stepping into a snowy dessert.

"I've got the word. Freezing." Marianne said, finally deciding to go with them. She'd made up her mind that she'd stay in the TARDIS all day after her and the Doctor's huge row (about how he was heartless and how she was too submissive.), but she couldn't stay away. The Doctor smirked behind her back, triumphant. The Doctor followed them outside.

"Snow! Ah, real snow! Proper snow at last, eh Marianne?" He asked, before remembering they were mad at each other. She ignored him. "That's more like it, lovely. What do you think?" He asked Donna.

Donna had, of course, taken Marianne's side. If Marianne hadn't have taken them back to Pompeii, Donna would never have had that closure, that happiness that at least she'd saved one small family. Of course she'd stuck up for Marianne!

"Bit cold." Donna shivered.

"Look at that view!" The Doctor grinned.

"Yep. Beautiful, cold view." Donna replied.

"Millions of planets, millions of galaxies and we're on this one. Molto bene! Belissimo! Says Donna, born in Chiswick. All you've got is a life of work and sleep, and telly and rent and tax and..."

"Yeah, she's gone. You can stop rambling." Marianne said impatiently, pacing through the snow.

"Donna?" The Doctor asked, turning to look at the TARDIS. Donna _had_ gone. When she came back out, she was wearing a thick padded coat with a fluffy hood.

"Sorry, you were saying?" Donna asked.

"Better?" The Doctor asked sarcastically.

"Lovely, thanks." Donna grinned.

"Comfy?"

"Yep." Donna nodded.

"Can you hear anything inside that?" He then asked.

"Pardon?" Donna teased.

"All right, I was saying, citizen of Earth..." He trailed. They looked up to see a huge rocket flying over them.

"Rocket! Blimey, a real proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship. You've got a box; he's got a Ferrari! Come on, let's go see where it's going!" Donna exclaimed in awe. Marianne followed, hands stuffed in pockets. The Doctor looked back at the TARDIS, his pride offended.

Marianne and Donna walked through the deserted snow, laughing and talking away while the Doctor followed, silent.

"Hold on, can you hear that?" Marianne asked. "Donna, take your hood down!" Donna did so.

"What?" She asked.

"That noise is like a song." The Doctor agreed. They both looked around to find the source.

"Over there!" Marianne exclaimed. They rushed to a body on the ground.

"What is it?" Donna gasped. It was an Ood.

"An Ood. He's called an Ood." The Doctor replied.

"But it's face..." Donna said, disgusted. What with the tentacles and creepy bald head...

"Donna, don't. Not now. It's a he, not an it. Give me a hand." The Doctor said.

"Sorry!" Donna exclaimed. She knelt down beside Marianne, the Doctor and the Ood. The Doctor examined the Ood with his stethoscope.

"I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if it's got a heart. Talk to him, keep him going." The Doctor asked Donna.

"It's all right. We've got you. Um, what's your name?" Donna asked awkwardly.

"Designated Ood Delta 50." It replied weakly. Donna saw how it talked, and decided to copy. She picked up the translator ball, talking into it like it was a microphone.

"My name's Donna." She smiled.

"You don't need to do that." Marianne smiled fondly, giving the translator ball back to the Ood.

"Sorry." Donna said. "Oh, God! This is the Doctor, and Marianne! And she's a nurse. Just what you need, a doctor and a nurse. Couldn't be better, eh?" Donna asked, smiling down at the Ood.

"You've been shot." Marianne said, noticing a little red hole with blood coming out.

"The circle..." The Ood began.

"No, don't try to talk." Donna said gently.

"The circle must be broken." The Ood said.

"Circle? What d'you mean? Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50? What circle?" The Doctor asked desperately.

Delta 50 suddenly sat upright, roaring angrily. It's eyes were glowing red. The Doctor, Marianne and Donna jumped back. Then it collapsed, dead.

"He's gone." Donna said. She went back to the body.

"Careful." Marianne warned.

"There you are, sweetheart." Donna cooed, stroking his head. "We were too late. What do we do, do we bury him?" Donna asked.

"The snow will take care of that." The Doctor assured her.

"Who was he? What's an Ood?" Donna asked sadly.

"They're servants, of humans in the 42nd Century. Mildly telepathic, that was the song. It was his mind calling out." Marianne explained.

"Couldn't hear anything." Donna said, standing up. "He sang as he was dying."

"His eyes turned red." Marianne said, biting her lip.

"What's that mean?" Donna asked.

"Trouble. Come on." The Doctor said as they walked away. "The Ood are harmless. They're completely benign. Except, the last time I met them, there was this force like a... stronger mind powerful enough to take them over." The Doctor explained.

"What sort of force?" Donna asked.

"Yeah, long story." The Doctor shrugged.

"Long walk." Donna told him pointedly.

"It was the Devil." The Doctor said. Marianne's eyebrows went up while Donna frowned.

"If you're gonna take the mickey, I'll just put my hood back up." She threatened.

"Must be something different this time, though. Something closer to home." The Doctor thought. They climbed a rock, and once over, they could see the Ood Operation buildings.

"Civilisation!" Marianne exclaimed.

They ran to one building upon seeing a group of clients being given a tour by a young lady.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Late. Don't mind us. Hello! The guards let us through." The Doctor told the woman.

"And you would be?" She asked. The Doctor held out his psychic paper.

"The Doctor, Donna and Marianne Noble." The girl read.

"Presenting the Noble Corporation PLC Limited, Intergalactic." Donna added.

"Must have fallen off my list, my apologies. Won't happen again. Now then, Dr Noble, Mrs Noble and... Child?" The girl asked, looking at Marianne who glared at her. "If you'd like to come with me."

"No, no, no, we're not married! She's not my daughter!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing at Donna then at Marianne.

"We're so not married." Donna agreed.

"Never." The Doctor nodded.

"Never ever!"

"Of course. And here are your information packs, vouchers inside. Now, if you'd like to come with me, the Executive Suites are nice and warm." The girl, Solana, told them. She led them inside.

"As you can see, the Ood are happy to serve, and we keep them in facilities of the highest standard. Here at Ood Operations, we like to think of the Ood as our trusted friends." Solana smiled. "We keep the Ood healthy, safe and educated. We don't just breed the Ood, we make them better. Because at heart, what is an Ood, but a reflection of us? If your Ood is happy, then you'll be happy too. I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a Variety Pack with Ood translator ball. You can now have the Standard setting." She said, moving to the first Ood. "How are you today, Ood?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly well, thank you." The Ood replied in a normal voice.

"Or perhaps, after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen. And how are you Ood?" Solana asked the next Ood.

"All the better for seeing you." The Ood said, in a sultry voice.

"And the comedy classic option." Solana said, moving to the last Ood. "You dropped something, Ood."

"Doh!" The Ood exclaimed, in a Homer Simpson voice. The reps laughed.

"All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures. Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so, don't hold back." Solana encouraged. She left. The Doctor walked to a control board and brought up an image of the solar system to the big screen.

"Ah, got it! The Ood-Sphere, I've been to this solar system before, years ago, ages! Close to the planet Sense-Sphere. Let's widen out. The year 4126. That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire." The Doctor explained.

"4126. It's 4126. I'm in 4126." Donna gasped.

"It's good, isn't it?" Marianne grinned.

"What's the Earth like now?" Donna asked Marianne.

"Um. A bit full. But the Empire stretches out across three galaxies." Marianne shrugged.

"It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but... Back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live. Global warming, flooding. All the bees disappearing." Donna insisted.

"Yeah, that thing about the bees is odd." The Doctor frowned.

"But look at us! We're everywhere. Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers? Or more like a virus?" Donna asked.

"Sometimes I wonder." The Doctor bit his lip.

"What are the red dots?" Donna asked, looking at the image on screen.

"Ood distribution centres." The Doctor replies.

"Across three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?" Donna demanded. She walked to an Ood nearby.

"Um, sorry, but..." Donna began, but the Ood didn't notice her. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around. "Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?" Donna asked.

"I do not understand, Miss." The Ood replied, it's translator ball lighting up.

"Why do you say 'Miss', do I look single?" Donna asked, worried.

"Back to the point." The Doctor directed.

"Yeah. What I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there Ood running wild somewhere? Like wood beast." Donna asked.

"All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise, we would die." The Ood replied.

"But you can't have started like that. Before the humans, what were you like?" Donna pressed. The Ood seemed confused.

"The Circle." It said.

"What do you mean, what circle?" The Doctor demanded.

"The circ... The circle... is..." The Ood struggled.

"Ladies and gentlemen! All Ood to hospitality stations, please." Solana shouted.

"I've had enough of this schmoozing. Do you fancy going off the beaten track?" The Doctor asked quietly, leaning into the girls.

"Rough guide to the Ood-Sphere? Works for me!" Donna smiled.

"Isn't it?" The Doctor grinned.

They walked outside and the Doctor opened a fence with his sonic. They watched as Oods marched through the yard like prisoners. One fell to his knees, and a man ran up to him and whipped him. The Ood managed to get back on its feet.

"Servants? They're slaves." Donna spat angrily.

"Last time I met the Ood, I never thought... I never asked." The Doctor said.

"Just like you." Marianne said quietly

"I was busy." He snapped. "So busy I couldn't save them. I had to let the Ood die." He told her.

"I reckon you owe them one." Donna smiled at him. "That looks like the boss." She then said, looking as a man in a suit walked through the yard, an Ood following him.

"Let's keep out of his way. Come on." The Doctor said, and they walked away.

The Doctor was reading a map so intently that he almost missed the door they were looking for. It wasn't only him, though. Marianne was walking right next to him, reading the map over his shoulder.

When Donna found the door, she turned to them, but stopped in her tracks. They looked so close again. She almost couldn't bear tearing up their moment. But she couldn't just get lost and let them walk away because of their 'moment.' So she whistled, rather loudly.

"Where d'you learn to whistle?" The Doctor called as they both walked over.

"West Ham, every Saturday." Donna smiled, immediately regretting breaking them up. He used his sonic to open the door. They walked in a storage room, filled with containers. Attached to the roof was a huge claw, lifting and distributing the containers.

"Ood export. D'you see? Lifts up the containers, takes them to the rocket sheds, ready to be flown out, all over the three galaxies." The Doctor explained.

"What, you mean these containers are full of...?" Donna trailed.

"What do you think?" The Doctor asked as Marianne opened a container. Inside were rows of Ood, just standing there, motionless.

"How many of them d'you think there are in each one?" Donna demanded, horrified.

"Hundred? More?" The Doctor asked.

"A great big empire, built of slavery." Marianne bit.

"It's not so different from Donna's time." The Doctor pointed out.

"Oi! I haven't got slaves!" Donna insisted.

"Who d'you think made your clothes?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Leave her alone." Marianne told him.

"Is that why you travel round with a human at your side? It's not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take cheap shots?" Donna demanded.

"Sorry." The Doctor replied.

"You don't. Spaceman." Donna smirked. "I don't understand. The door is open. Why don't you just run away?" Donna asked the Ood.

"For what reason?" The Ood asked.

"You could be free." Marianne replied.

"I do not understand the concept." The Ood stated.

"What is it with that persil ball? I mean, they're not born with it, are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in?" Donna asked.

"Ood, tell me, does 'the circle' mean anything to you?" The Doctor asked.

"The circle must be broken." All the Ood said at once.

"Woah, that is creepy!" Donna exclaimed, eyebrows raised.

"But what is it? What is the circle?" Marianne asked.

"The circle must be broken." The Ood replied, all at once again.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"So that we can sing." All the Ood replied. An alarm suddenly sounded.

"Oh, that's us! Come on!" The Doctor exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

As they sprinted between the crates, totally aware that they could be caught at any moment, Donna noticed that there was a door. She stopped and walked back a few steps.

"Oi! There's a door!" She yelled. But, knowing her luck, neither Marianne nor the Doctor heard her and continued running, quite a few feet apart from each other.

"Don't move..." A guard told her angrily. Donna froze.

"Where've you gone?" Donna asked quietly, suddenly noticing that she was on her own.

"Stay where you are." The guard warned. The guard caught hold of her.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Donna shrieked angrily as they pushed her into one of the Ood filled crates.

"Donna? Where are you?" The Doctor exclaimed as he and Marianne noticed her gone. They stopped for a few seconds, looking behind them to try and find Donna. Suddenly, they heard a mechanic whir. They both looked up to find the claw being moved around, aiming for them both.

"Oh dear." Marianne muttered, as she and the Doctor sprinted away quicker than before. Weaving in an out of huge boxes isn't the easiest of tasks, as they were both finding out. If they stopped for a mere second, they could be crushed to death. The Doctor tried to open a container, but it refused to open. They began loosing against the claw, lagging with the effort of trying to run away from it.

The Doctor collapsed to the floor with Marianne, both gasping for air and panting. The claw descended on them, going to crush them. Marianne squeezed her eyes tight and her hand automatically found the Doctor's, which he squeezed.

And then... It stopped. Just before killing them. Two guards grabbed the Doctor and another two grabbed Marianne, leading them to the exit doors. Without Donna Noble.

"Doctor! Marianne! Get me out! Get me out of here!" They heard Donna yell from... Inside a container? Marianne glared at one of the guards holding her back.

"If you don't do what she says she'll kill you. And so will I." She promised. The Doctor whistled through his teeth.

"It's true." He added. They unlocked the container and Donna ran out, engulfing first Marianne, and then the Doctor, in a huge hug.

"Look at them!" Donna exclaimed. They all turned to find the Ood marching out the container, with bright red eyes. They electrocuted the guard by the door with their translator ball.

"Red alert! Fire!" A man yelled. More containers burst open with more red eyed Oods trailing out.

The guards began shooting. Our heroes ran away and out of the building, followed by Solana, the sales rep.

Once outside, they stopped running and leaned against a wall.

"If people back on Earth... Knew what was going on here..." Donna gasped for air, clearly angry.

"Oh, don't be so stupid." Solana chided.

"Oi." Marianne warned. Donna smiled at her gently.

"Of course they know." Solana continued, rolling her eyes.

"They know how you treat the Ood?" Donna demanded. Solana rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"They don't ask. Same thing." She reasoned.

"Solana, the Ood aren't born like this. They can't be. A species born to serve could never in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey?" The Doctor demanded.

"That's nothing to do with me!" Solana insisted.

"Oh what? Because you don't ask?" Marianne asked sarcastically. Solana glared at her.

"That's Dr Ryder's territory." Solana explained.

"Where is he? What part of the complex? I could help, with the red eye, now show me!" The Doctor roared. Solana turned to the built in map on the wall.

"There." She said, pointing to a section. "Beyond the red section." She sighed.

"Come with us. You've seen the warehouse, you can't agree with all this. You know this place better than us, you could help." The Doctor pleaded sincerely. Solana looked at them all, clearly thinking about things. After a few seconds, she stood up a tad straighter and turned around.

"They're over here! Guards! They're over here!" She yelled rather loudly.

"Why you little..." Marianne began, but was pulled away by the Doctor and Donna as they ran away. They heard footsteps behind them as the guards chased them.

"This way!" The Doctor exclaimed, arriving at another door. "Oh, can you hear it? I didn't need the map. We should've listened, Mari." The Doctor said sadly. Marianne nodded. Donna was confused. She thought they were arguing and angry at each other.

Maybe that's because of their Bond or whatever it's called, she thought. Even though they argue all the time, they pull together when they need to. I'd want that.

They rushed inside the building and the Doctor used the sonic to lock the door.

"Hold on. Does that mean we're locked in?" Donna pointed out, shaking away her broody thoughts.

"Listen, listen, listen, listen..." The Doctor shushed, as he and Marianne heard eerie music. Like angels singing, Marianne thought wryly.

"Oh, my head!" The Doctor moaned.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Can't you hear it? The singing?" Marianne asked, puzzled. They looked around to find a large cage which several Ood inside. They seemed shy, trying to hide away as much as possible.

"They look different to the others." Donna said.

"That's because they're natural born Ood. Unprocessed, before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoilt." The Doctor explained. They walked over to the cage.

"And that's their song." Marianne added sadly, putting a hand on the metal bars.

"I can't hear it." Donna said.

"D'you want to?" The Doctor asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah." Donna nodded.

"You might not want to. It's the song of captivity." Marianne warned. Donna smiled tightly at her.

"Let me hear it." She asked. Both the Doctor and Marianne put a hand on either temple, feeding the song into her mind. She suddenly tore her head away upon hearing it. She leaned against the cage with emotion, tears spilling down her cheeks without her realising.

"Take it away!" She begged, gasping for air through her tears.

"Sure?" The Doctor asked.

"I can't bear it." She sighed. They both put their heads on her temples again and took the song away. "I'm sorry." She cried.

"It's Ok." The Doctor assured her.

"But you two can still hear it." Donna stated sadly, feeling sorry for them both.

"All the time." Marianne said.

"But it's not that bad. We have each other so we can hear each others thoughts too." The Doctor said nonchalantly, meaning that it took away the pain of constantly listening to the same song.

Donna frowned. "What?!" She exclaimed. They'd failed to tell her that part.

_"I'm sorry." _Marianne said to the Doctor, telepathically. He smiled at her and took her hand.

"_Me too." _He replied. She grinned at him. Donna frowned more. They were talking... In their minds?!

"They're breaking in." Donna suddenly said upon hearing the door unlock. The Doctor unlocked the cage to the Ood.

"Ah, let them." The Doctor wavbd away. He and Marianne walked into the cage, and they scampered to the other side, trying to get away from them.

"What are you holding. Show me. Friend. Doctor, Donna, Mari. Let me see... Look at me... Let me see..." The Doctor urged. One slowly crept closer, eyes wide as it made sure the Doctor wasn't going to suddenly harm it. "That's it... That's it. Go on..."

The Ood opened its palms, showing a small brain it was hiding.

"Is that...?" Donna asked.

"It's a brain. A hind brain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygalda in humans, it processes memory and emotions. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna anymore. You'd be like a processed Ood." Marianne explained. Donna frowned.

"So the company... Cuts off their brains?" Donna asked, shocked.

"And they stitch on the translator." The Doctor added, furious.

"Like a lobotomy." Marianne concluded.

"I spent all that time looking for you, Doctor, because I thought it would be so wonderful out here... I want to go home." Donna said apologetically, frowning down at the Time Lord's. The Doctor looked up at her while the door finally opened.

"They're with the Ood, sir." A guard said. The Doctor quickly closed the door to the cage and locked them inside with the Ood.

"What you gonna do, then? Arrest me? Lock me up? Throw me in a cage? Well, you're too late! Ha!" The Doctor exclaimed manically.

The trio were handcuffed to some pipes in the corner of a room.

"Why don't you just come out and say it? FOTO activists!" Mr Halpen, one of the bosses, exclaimed.

"If that's what Friends of the Ood are trying to prove, then yeah!" Marianne shouted at him.

"The Ood were nothing without us, just animals roaming around on the ice." Mr Halpen retorted.

"Did you stop to think that maybe they were happy?!" Marianne demanded.

"It's because you can't hear them." The Doctor insisted.

"They welcomed it! It's not as if they put up a fight!" Mr Halpen spat.

"You idiot! They're born with their brains in their hands. Don't you see that makes them peaceful? They've got to be, 'cause a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets." Donna exclaimed.

"Brilliant." Marianne grinned.

"Nice one." The Doctor reaffirmed.

"Thank you." Donna smirked.

"The system's worked for 200 years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilised." Mr Halpen grinned.

"You're gonna gas them?!" The Doctor demanded.

"Kill the livestock. The classic foot and mouth solution from the olden days. Still works." Mr Halpen reasoned. Suddenly, an alarm wailed. "What the hell?" Mr Halpen frowned. He left with Dr Ryder to see what was going on. They soon returned to the room, looking slightly stressed.

"Change of plan." Mr Halpen said.

"There are no reports of trouble off-world, sir, it's still contained to the Ood Sphere." Dr Ryder told him.

"Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads." Mr Halpen said.

"What's happening?" The Doctor asked.

"Everything you wanted, Doctor. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilised, so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood." Mr Halpen smiled.

"But there's something else, isn't there?" Marianne asked, looking pointedly at the two men. "Something we haven't seen."

"What d'you mean?" Donna asked her, looking to her right.

"A creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and hind brain, they'd be at war with themselves. There's something else, a third element. Am I right?" Marianne demanded. Mr Halpen glared at her.

"And again, so clever!" He spat maliciously.

"But it must be connected to the red-eye, what is it?" Marianne then asked.

"'It' won't exist for much longer. Enjoy your Ood." Mr Halpen smiled, before quickly placing away, followed by Dr Ryder, Ood Sigma and some guards. The Doctor, Donna and Marianne desperately tried to free their hands.

"Come on!" The Doctor urged, pulling on his handcuffs hard.

"Well do something! You're the ones with the tricks! You must've met Houdini!" Donna roared.

"These are really good handcuffs!" The Doctor exlaimed through gritted teeth. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Oh, well I'm glad of that. I mean, at least we've got quality!" She hissed angrily. The door opened and three Ood walked in, their eyes glowing red.

"Doctor, Donna, Mari, friends." The Doctor said, hoping they'd connect them to something good. Something positive. Friends.

"The circle must be broken!" Marianne exclaimed wildly.

"Doctor, Donna, Mari, friends!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"The circle must be broken!"

"Doctor, Donna, Mari, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!" Donna had taken to shouting this with Marianne.

"Friends!" The Doctor exclaimed as they got ever closer. The Ood suddenly bowed their heads and stopped walking. When they looked up, their eyes were normal.

"Doctor. Donna. Mari. Friends." The Ood all said peacefully. The trio visibly sighed with relief.

"Yes! That's us!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Friends!" Donna grinned happily.

The Ood had helpfully untied them, before bowing to them and allowing them to leave. The trio rushed into the grounds where they'd witnessed the Ood being whipped. It was now a battlefield. As well as the sound of falling bullet shells, actual bullets were flying through the air mixed with the sound of them being shot. People were shouting and screaming orders, wiping out the Ood population. Fires sprang from anywhere and everywhere, spreading like the plague.

"I don't know where it is!" Marianne exclaimed, looking around the yard. "I don't know where they've gone!"

"What are we looking for?" Donna asked her.

"Might be underground, like a cave, or a cavern..." The Doctor trailed, also looking around for the third element. Suddenly, an explosion went off and our heroes were thrown to the floor with the impact.

"All right?" The Doctor asked the girls, whom both nodded. As they looked up slowly, they saw Mr Halpen's Ood looking down on them. Ood Sigma. Sigma waited for them to get up, before leading them to Warehouse 15, where apparently, Halpen and Ryder had both gone. The Doctor opened the door with the sonic and Sigma led the way.

Once inside, the room was stifling and hot, something with a lot of energy was in that room. And Marianne thought she found what it was. In the warehouse was a huge, twitching and pulsating brain, massive. It twitched as energy coursed through it, coming from a circle of electricity on the outside, sparking.

"The Ood Brain. Now it all makes sense. That's the missing link, the third element, binding them together. Forebrain, hind brain and this- the telepathic centre. It's a shared mind, connecting all the Ood in song." The Doctor explained to Donna, who looked down on it somewhat disgustingly.

Suddenly, Mr Halpen appeared, pointing his gun at the three of them.

"Cargo. I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business, much more manageable, without livestock." Halpen said.

"He's mind the area." Dr Ryder told them all.

"They're gonna kill it?" Donna asked sadly.

"They found that... Thing, centuries ago beneath the Northern Glacier." Mr Halpen spat.

"Those pylons." Marianne said, a disgusted tone to her voice.

"In a circle. The circle must be broken." Donna continued.

"Dampening the telepathic field. Stopping the Ood from connecting for 200 years." Marianne concluded.

"And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here. I expected better." Mr Halpen reprimanded.

"My place is at your side, sir." Ood Sigma said, walking over to the nasty man.

"Haha! Still subservient. Good Ood." Mr Halpen said.

"If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?" Donna asked.

"Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt. The subconcious reaching out." The Doctor suggested.

"But the process was too slow. Had to be accelerated. You should never give access to those controls, Mr Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum. Friends of the Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded." Dr Ryder smiled triumphantly.

"Yes. Yes, you did." Mr Halpen smiled, before pushing him in the direction of the brain below them. Luckily, before he could complete the push, Marianne grabbed hold of Dr Ryder and pulled him to her, securing his spot behind her and stopping him from falling.

"You all right?" She asked kindly. Dr Ryder nodded at her gratefully. He nearly died.

Mr Halpen gritted his teeth and aimed his gun at her. "Can't say I've ever shot anyone before. Can't say I'm gonna like it. But it's not exactly a normal day, is it...?" Mr Halpen asked, staring at Marianne angrily.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" Ood Sigma asked.

"I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks." Mr Halpen retorted. Dr Ryder smiled.

"Let me explain, Sigma. See, sir. Me and Sigma have become friends over the years. And I suggested something he could slip into your drink." Dr Ryder grinned at the man. Marianne turned round and high fived the man she saved. The Doctor looked down at her happily, completely satisfied in the fact that she saved the life of a good man.

"Have you.. Poisoned me?" Mr Halpen demanded.

"Natural Ood must never kill, sir." Sigma replied.

"What is that stuff?" The Doctor asked, his arm snaking around Marianne's waist with proudness.

"Ood-graft suspended in a biological compound, sir." Dr Ryder smiled tightly.

"Oh, dear..." The Doctor trailed.

"What does that mean?" Mr Halpen asked, suddenly scared.

"Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sort of shapes. Came out in the red-eye as revenge. Came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And then, there was patience. All that intelligence and mercy, focused on Ood Sigma and Dr Ryder. How's the hair loss, Mr Halpen?" The Doctor asked, squeezing Marianne to his chest, knowing that what was about to happen wouldn't be pretty.

Mr Halpen touched his hair, and chunks of it began to come off in his hands. Marianne growned and hid her face in the Doctor's chest.

"What have they done?" Mr Halpen demanded.

"Oh, they've been preparing you for a long time. And now you're standing next to the Ood brain. Mr Halpen, can you hear it? Listen..." The Doctor said. The feeling of his chest vibrating as he deeply talked made Marianne smile.

"What have you done..." Mr Halpen asked again, shakily. He dropped his gun and grabbed the skin on his head. Marianne squirmed more, knowing what was happening as she felt the Doctor tense up. He peeled his skin off, revealing an Ood skull underneath. She heard Donna gasp in disgust as the skin fell to the floor. Tentacles came out of his mouth as he choked. And there he was, a fully formed Ood. Donna groaned, feeling ill.

"They turned him into an Ood?" Donna demanded, horrified. Marianne took her head away and looked at him.

"Yep." The Doctor said, patting Donna's shoulder sympathetically.

"He's an Ood." Marianne said.

"I noticed." The Doctor told her. Mr Halpen sneezed, and a hind brain fell into his hands.

"He has become Oodkind. And we will take care of him." Sigma said kindly.

"It's weird, being with you two. I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore." Donna sighed, somewhat regretting her last words where she said she would no longer travel with them. Marianne smiled. She knew she'd take those words back.

"It's better, that way." She told Donna. "People who know for certain tend to be like him." She said, pointing at Mr Halpen. Suddenly, the detonators surrounding the Brain started bleeping.

"Ooh!" The Doctor exclaimed, before twisting the dials to turn them off. "That's better. Now... Sigma, would you allow me the honour?" He asked.

"It is yours, Doctor." Sigma said.

"And you, Dr Ryder?" He then asked.

"Do what you need to." Dr Ryder smiled, his heart still beating from his near death. The Doctor walked to the controls and switched off the field surrounding the Brain.

"Oh, yes! Stifled for 200 years, but not any more. The circle is broken and the Ood can sing!" The Doctor exclaimed. Marianne grinned at Donna, who smirked back happily.

Suddenly, a beautiful song filled the room. A joyous one, of being free. The Doctor and Marianne laughed, while Donna looked delighted at the fact that she could hear it this time.

"I can hear it!" She grinned.

Our trio were stood by the TARDIS, joined by several free Ood, including Sigma.

"The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies, everyone heard it." Marianne assured them.

"The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home." The Doctor concluded.

"We thank you Doctor, Donna, Mari. Friends of Oodkind. And what of you now, will you stay? There is room in the song for you." Sigma replied.

"Oh, I've... We've sort of got a song of our own. Thanks." The Doctor grinned, his arm around Marianne again.

"I think your song must end soon." Sigma told him. Marianne's smile dropped and she felt the Doctor go rigid. Donna frowned and looked up at the Doctor.

"Meaning?" The Doctor asked after a pause.

"Every song must end." Sigma told him.

"Yeah." The Doctor said, confused. "Erm, what about you? You still want to go home?" He asked Donna, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"No. Definitely not." Donna told him seriously.

"Then, we'll be off." The Doctor told the Ood.

"Take this song with you." Sigma said. The Ood lifted their palms and began singing.

"We will." Donna promised.

"Always." The Doctor and Marianne said at the same time.

"And know this, Doctor Donna Mari. You will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Doctor Donna Mari, and our children's children. And the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever." Sigma promised.

As they walked into the TARDIS, Marianne leant into them both and whispered, "Just a thought, if they have children... Who the hell do they mate with? And what the _hell_ does a pregnant Ood look like?" She hissed, quite alarmed. Donna and the Doctor burst out laughing as they walked into the TARDIS.


	9. Chapter 9

Donna was controlling the TARDIS, something the Doctor never thought he'd see her do. He could feel Marianne's nervous thoughts in his head as she rushed around, whacking controls with mallets and pressing random buttons, trying to help Donna control the ship a little better. The Doctor was doing his bit too, of course, instructing Donna.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Donna laughed, flicking down a lever.

"No, neither can I." The Doctor said wryly. Marianne squeaked as the console beeped and hit a button wih the mallet. She then lifted a lever. "Left hand down! Left hand down!" The Doctor roared. "Getting a little bit too close to the 1980's." The Doctor frowned. Lycra. Eurgh.

"What am I gonna do, put a dent in 'em?" Donna demanded.

"Someone did." Marianne reasoned. Suddenly, a mobile phone rang.

"Hold on- that's a phone!" Donna exclaimed. The Doctor walked round to the other side of the console and pulled out the mobile phone that Martha had given to him. "You've got a mobile, since when?!" donna asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's not mine." The Doctor said, smiling when he saw Marianne's happy face. She was going to see Martha.

"Hello?" He asked, sitting on the jumpseat and kicking up his legs so they just about rested on the console.

_"Doctor, it's Martha. And I'm bringing you and Mari back to Earth." _Martha grinned from the other end of the phone.

The TARDIS materialised between two buildings behind Martha Jones. She turned around and smiled fondly at the familiar sound. The Doctor opened the door and stepped out. He stood in front of the door, only to be pushed aside by Marianne, who ran out and launched herself at Martha, hugging her tightly. Martha frowned.

"Not meaning to be rude, but, who are you?" She asked rudely.

"Martha.. It's Marianne." The Doctor whispered. "Regeneration. Like the Master." He nodded. Martha's eyes lit up and she finally squeezed the girl tightly.

"Oh, my God! How bad is that? I didn't even recognise you!" Martha exclaimed. "You look so different." She said, picking up a brunette curl and then letting it drop back down. Marianne grinned and put Martha down, allowing her to meet back up with the Doctor.

"Martha Jones." The Doctor smiled fondly.

"Doctor." Martha grinned. They approached each other slowly before she held her arms out. He picked her up into a massive hug.

"You haven't changed a bit." Marianne grinned, before her eyes looked downward at her left hand. She smiled.

"You have." Martha smirked.

"How's the family?" The Doctor asked. Marianne rolled her eyes, she wanted to know who the lucky man was!

"You know. Not so bad. Recovering." Martha nodded. Donna finally stepped out of the TARDIS.

"What about you?" The Doctor then asked.

"Right. I should've known. Didn't take you long to replace me." Martha said coldly, spotting Donna.

"Martha.. It's not like that." Marianne tutted.

"Now, don't start a fight. Martha, Donna. Donna, Marta. Please don't fight. I can't bear fighting!" The Doctor groaned.

"You wish." Donna grinned, walking towards the girl. "I've heard all about you." She shook her hand. "He talks about you all the time."

"I dread to think." Martha smirked.

"No, no, no. He says nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really good things." Donna rambled on. Martha paled.

"Oh, my God. He's told you everything." Martha gasped.

"Martha!" Marianne finally shouted. Martha turned to look at her. "You didn't think of ringing me and telling me about your man!" Marianne then yelled. Martha shied away.

"What man?" The Doctor asked. Donna rolled her eyes.

"She's engaged, you prawn." Donna told him. The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Really? Who to?" The Doctor asked.

"Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in pediatrics working out in Africa right now. And yes, I know, I've got a doctor who disappears off to distant places- tell me about it. And Mari- I did ring, but you didn't pick up. I just figured you were busy defending the galaxy!" Martha promised. Marianne had gone past caring. Engagement deserved another hug.

"Is he skinny?" Marianne asked, thinking it an important question.

"No, he's sort of... strong." Martha smirked, nodding knowingly at the girls.

"He is too skinny for words. You give him a hug, you get a paper cut." Donna added. Marianne smirked and grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"I dunno. I like it." Marianne smirked.

"You would." Donna rolled her eyes.

"I'd rather you were fighting." The Doctor sighed.

"Dr Jones, report to base, please." A voice said over a radio. A radio attached to Martha.

"Speaking of which... This is Dr Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go. I repeat, this is a go." Martha said, turning and walking away. The trio followed, somewhat confused. Jeeps and huge lorries rolled down the road.

As they walked into some sort of a factory, the Doctor was curious. He sidled up to Martha as the other girls walked behind him.

"What are you searching for?" He asked.

"Illegal aliens." Martha said, without bothering to look at him.

"This is a UNIT operation! All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately!" A soldier cried. UNIT soldiers surrounding the building forced the workers onto their knees.

"B Section mobilized! E section, F section, on my command!" Martha said into her radio. She ran off.

"Is that what you did to her, turned her into a soldier?" Donna demanded, surprised at the hostile action unfurling infront of her.

The Doctor, Donna and Marianne were stood outside the ATMOS factory, waiting for Martha to show up. They watched as she strode over to them. She looked like a stranger.

"You're qualified now? You're a proper doctor." Marianne said proudly, noticing her name badge.

"UNIT rushed it through, given my experience in the field. Here we go." Martha said, leading them through the grounds. "We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you both." Martha grinned.

"Wish we could say the same." The Doctor sighed. They entered a lorry from the back. It was set up with computers, monitors and speaker grilles. Martha walked up to the senior officer.

"Operation Blue Sky complete, sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And this... this is the Doctor, and Marianne." Martha said proudly. "Doctor, Marianne, this is Colonel Mace." Martha introduced.

"Sir. Madam." Mace saluted. Marianne frowned.

"Oh, don't salute." The Doctor sighed, frustrated.

"But it's an honour. I've read all the files on you two. Technically speaking, you, Doctor, are still on staff. You never resigned." Mace reminded him.

"What, you used to work for them?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. A long time ago. Back in the 70's- or was it the 80's? It was all a bit more homespun back then." The Doctor told her.

"Times have changed, sir." Mace told him.

"That's enough of the 'sir." Marianne told him, knowing it was irritating the Doctor.

"Come on though, you two. You've seen it. You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the UN, all in the name of Homeworld Security." Martha said.

"A modern UNIT for the modern world." Mace spoke up.

"What, and that means arresting ordinary workers? In the streets? In broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didnt ask. I'll have a salute." Donna instructed, glaring at Col. Mace. Mace looked at Marianne helplessly, who raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Ma'am." Mace finally saluted.

"Thank you." Donna told him tightly.

"Tell me what's going on in that factory." The Doctor demanded.

"Yesterday, 5 people died in identical circumstances right across the world, in 11 different time zones. 5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China-" Mace listed.

"You mean they died simultaneously?" Marianne asked, frowning and worried. They were right to contact them.

"Exactly. 52 deaths at the exact same moment worldwide." Mace nodded grimly.

"How did they die?" The Doctor asked.

"They were all inside their cars." Mace replied.

"They were poisoned. I checked the biopsies. No toxins. Whatever it is, it left the system immediately." Martha explained.

"What have the cars got in common?" Marianne asked.

"Completely different makes but all fitted with ATMOS. And that is the ATMOS factory." Martha said, nodding at the factory they'd seized.

"What's ATMOS?" The Doctor asked, he and Marianne being confused.

"Oh, come on. Even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS." Donna rolled her eyes.

Martha walked the trio along the catwalk above ATMOS factory floor.

"Stands for 'Atmospheric Emission System.' The ATMOS in your car reduces CO2 emissions to zero." Martha explained. Marianne snorted. As if.

"No carbon? None at all?" Marianne then demanded.

"And you get satnav thrown in, plus 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain." Donna smirked. Mace joined the small group, walking like a soldier.

"And this is where they make it. Shipping worldwide. 17 factories across the glove but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth." Mace continued.

"And you think ATMOS is alien?" Marianne asked.

"It's our job to investigate that possibility. Doctor, Marianne?" Mace asked, and the two followed him as he walked away.

They all arrived in a small office where the ATMOS device was on display.

"And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car." Mace said disapprovingly.

"You must've checked it before it went on sale." The Doctor convinced himself.

"We did. We found nothing. That's why I thought we needed experts." Mace smiled. The Doctor slipped on his glasses.

"Really? Who did you get?" He and Marianne turned around when he got no answer. "Oh, right. Us! Yes! Good." The Doctor exclaimed. Martha rolled her eyes and she and Mace left the room.

Donna relaxed. "Okay, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?" Donna sighed.

"Very good question." The Doctor complimented.

"Maybe they want to help get rid of pollution and stuff." Donna suggested.

"Do you know how many cars there are on Planet Earth? 800 million. Imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have 800 million weapons." Marianne said, eyes wide as she thought of the devastation. The Doctor wound his arm around her waist and squeezed her, before letting her go. He went and examined the device.

"Ionising nane-membrane carbon dioxide converter- which means that ATMOS works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level." The Doctor noted, and Marianne nodded, noting it down in her mind for later use.

"We know about that." Mace said, walking back in. "What's it origin? Is it alien?" He asked.

"No. But it's decades ahead of its time. Do you mind? Could you stand back a bit?" The Doctor asked, frowning slightly at Mace stood right behind him. Mace blushed.

"Sorry, have I done something wrong?" Mace asked.

"You're carrying a gun. We don't like people with guns around us." Marianne smiled, pushing him back.

"If you insist." Mace said.

"Tetchy." Martha told them both, happy with what their relationship now looked like. Marianne actually giving a damn about the Doctor, and likewise. It was nice to see it.

"Well, it's true." The Doctor said indignantly.

"He's a good man." Martha told them off.

"People with guns are usually enemies in our books. You seem quite at home." The Doctor said sourly, taking his sonic out and buzzing the device.

"If anyone got me used to fighting, it's you two." Martha accused nastily.

"Oh, right. So, it's our fault." Marianne snapped. Martha's eyes widened. Marianne had changed, she was feisty.

"Well, you got me the job. Besides, look at me." Martha said. The Doctor turned off the sonic and looked at her while Marianne sighed and turned around. "Am I carrying a gun?"

"Suppose not." The Doctor said sulkily.

"It's all right for you. You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind. So I've got to wrok from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better." Martha explained.

"Yeah?" Marianne smiled. "That's more like Martha Jones."

"I learnt from the best, Mari." She smiled back.

"Well..." The Doctor trailed in that way of his. Donna suddenly walked into the room, smirking to herself.

"Oi, you lot! All your storm troopers and your sonic rubbish! Shoulda come with me." Donna informed them.

"Where've you been?" Marianne smirked. Martha frowned, Marianne used to talk to her like that. Mace rejoined them.

"Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening- in the paper work. 'Cause I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way around an office blind folded and the first thing I noticed is an empty file." Donna said grandly, holding up a blue file.

"Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it?" The Doctor asked.

"Sick days." Donna said, opening it up to show them that it was indeed empty. "There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here, and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip. Nothing. Not ever. They don't get ill." Donna said, suddenly serious and concerned. Mace frowned.

"That can't be right." He said, grabbing the folder.

"You've been checking out the buildings, should've been checking out the workforce." Donna suggested.

"I can see why they like you." Martha said sadly, looking at the proudness on Marianne's face.

"Hmm." Donna said apprehensively.

"You are good." Martha insisted.

"Super temp." Donna grinned. Marianne smiled at that.

"Dr Jones, set up a medical post, start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through." Mace ordered.

"Come on, Donna. Give me a hand." Martha said, wanting to speak to the woman alone. Donna looked at the Doctor and Marianne before they left Donna and Martha, following Mace.

The three of them walked along an open corridor near the work area.

"So, this, this ATMOS thing, where'd it come from?" The Doctor asked.

"Luke Rattigan himself." Mace replied.

"And himself would be?" Marianne asked, never having heard that name before. Mace walked over to a computer and pulled up a file on Luke Rattigan.

"Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire over night. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school educating students handpicked from all over the world." Mace explained.

"I want to go there." Marianne breathed. Mace looked at the Doctor, confused at her words.

"We get lonely." The Doctor nodded at him.

"You are not coming with us." The Doctor told Mace as they continued down the corridor. "We want to talk to Luke, not point a gun at him."

"It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?" Mace sighed, as if talking to two children.

"Then get us a Jeep." Marianne grinned, excited.

"According to the records, you travel by TARDIS." Mace frowned.

"Yeah, but, if there is a danger of hostile aliens, I think it's best to keep a super-duper time travel machine away from the front lines." The Doctor nodded. Mace smiled tightly.

"I see." He said. "Then you do have weapons, but you choose to keep them hidden. Jenkins?" Mace called. A young soldier walked over.

"Sir!" He exclaimed.

"You will accompany the Doctor and Marianne and take orders from them." Mace instructed, standing tall and looking superior. Jenkins looked them both up and down, before his eyes rested on Marianne's.

"Yes, sir." He smiled to himself. The Doctor noticed and unconsciously grabbed Marianne's hand.

"We don't do orders." Marianne smiled kindly at Jenkins.

"Any sign of trouble get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, sir. Madam." Mace saluted.

"We said no salutes." The Doctor frowned sulkily.

"Now you're giving orders." Mace smirked, before stalking off.

"A bit cheeky, you are." The Doctor called after him. Donna tapped Marianne's shoulder and she turned around to face her.

"You two." She said.

"Oh, just in time. Come on!" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing Donna'a hand. "Come on, we're going to the country." He grinned, pulling her to the Jeep. "Fresh air, geniuses, what more could you ask?" The Doctor asked. Donna pulled her hand away.

"I'm not coming with you. I've been thinking. I'm sorry... I'm going home." Donna said, sounding almost apologetic. Marianne smiled and nodded, understanding straight away what she meant.

"Really?" The Doctor asked. He hadn't caught on.

"I've got to." Donna told him.

"Well, if that's what you want. I mean, it's a bit soon. I had so many places I wanted to take you. The 15th Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the lightening skies of Cotter Palluni's World, the diamond coral reefs of Kaata Flo Ko... Thank you. Donna Noble. It's been brilliant. You've saved my life in so many ways." The Doctor said, almost dreamily. Donna nodded, while Marianne fought her laughter away. "You're- You're just popping home for a visit. That's what you mean." The Doctor frowned, realising.

"You Dumbo." Donna told him.

"And then you're coming back." The Doctor nodded, rubbing an eye with his index finger.

"Do you know what you are? A great, big, outer space dunce." Donna told him, while Marianne laughed.

"Idiot." She breathed.

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed, embarrassed.

"Ready when you are, sir." Ross Jenkins spoke up.

"What's more, you can give me a lift. Come on." Donna said, getting in the Jeep with the others.

"Broken moon of what?" Marianne hissed, knowing he'd made it up.

"I know. I know." He nodded, red faced as he put his belt on.

The Jeep pulled into the corner of Donna's street. The Doctor stepped out first, followed by the girls.

"I'll walk the rest of the way. I'll see you back at the factory, yeah?" Donna called.

"Bye!" The Doctor and Marianne called, getting back into the Jeep.

"And you two be careful!" Donna warned.

The three remaining people drove up to the school.

"UNIT's been watching the Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth. Exercise at dawn and classes and special diets." Ross explained.

"Turn left." ATMOS instructed.

"Ross, one question, if UNIT doesn't like ATMOS..." Marianne trailed.

"How come we've got it in the Jeeps?" Rose finished her question dryly. Marianne nodded. "Ha, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them until we can prove there's something wrong." Ross said, clearly unhappy with it.

"Turn right."

"Drives me around the bend." Ross said, turning into the school.

"Oh, nice one." The Doctor grinned.

"Time that perfectly." Ross agreed.

"Ha, yeah. You did." The Doctor smirked.

"This is your final destination." ATMOS said.

The three of them left the car and walked up to the Academy. Students in red sweat suits were running past while Luke,a young boy, stood and looked out over the grounds. The trio walked up to him.

"Is it PE? I wouldn't mind a kick around. Got me daps on." The Doctor said, looking down at his cream converse.

"I suppose you're the Doctor and his little girlfriend." Luke said, turning around to face them all.

"Hello." The Doctor said, letting the girlfriend comment go. Marianne bit her lip, anxious to slap him.

"Your commanding office phoned ahead." Luke explained.

"We don't have a commanding officer." Marianne said tightly. Luke seemed to look at her for the first time.

"Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross." The Doctor said cheerfully.

"Afternoon, sir." Ross said.

"Let's have a look then!" The Doctor exclaimed, and he and Marianne ran into the academy. Most of the students inside were working on some projects. The Doctor looked around until something caught his eye, and he soon had Marianne there to look too.

"Oh, now. That's clever. Look!" The Doctor exclaimed, slipping on his glasses.

"Single molecule fabric." Marianne smiled.

"How thin is that? You could pack a tent inside a thimble." The Doctor grinned, until he saw something else. "Oh, gravity simulators!"

"Terraforming biospheres, nano-tech steel construction!" Marianne exclaimed, soon getting caught up in it. "This is brilliant!"

"But, y'know with equipment like this, you could, oh, I dunno... Move to another planet or something." The Doctor suggested, standing up straight and putting his hands in his pockets.

"If only that was possible." Luke said nervously.

"If only that were possible." Marianne corrected. "Conditional clause." She smiled sweetly. Luke frowned. So much for being the Doctor's little girlfriend!

"I think you'd better come with me." Luke said tightly. "You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that."

"He called you a grunt, don't call Ross a grunt. He's nice. We like Ross." The Doctor said indignantly.

"Look at this place.." Marianne trailed.

"What exactly do you want?" Luke demanded, frustrated now and his voice was raised after being corrected.

"I was just thinking, what a responsible 18 year old. Inventing zero carbon cars, saving the world..." The Doctor said.

"It takes a man with vision." Luke retorted.

"Blinkered vision." Marianne grinned. "ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result- the oil's gonna run out faster and faster. The ATMOS system could make things worse." Marianne ranted.

"Yeah, well, that's a tautology." Luke said quickly, as if defending himself. "You can't say ATMOS 'system', cause it stands for Atmospheric Emission System. So you're saying Atmosperic Emission System System. Do you see, Mrs Conditional Clause?" Luke demanded. Marianne muttered a few words. Among some swearing, he heard 'petty' and 'pathetic.'

"It's been a long time since anyone's said no to you, isn't it?" The Doctor asked, all his energy suddenly drained as he offended his Marianne.

"I'm still right, though." Luke insisted.

"Not easy, is it, being clever? You look at the world and you connect things- random things- and think, why can't anyone else see it? The world is so slow." Marianne said.

"Yeah." Luke agreed sadly.

"And you're on your own." Marianne continued.

"I know." Luke nodded.

"But not with this." The Doctor amended, pulling an ATMOS device from his pocket. "Cause there's no way you invented this single handed. It might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages." He accused. He tossed Ross the device and followed Marianne to a teleport in the corner of the room.

"I'll tell you what it's like. The Doctor's little girlfriend isn't so little. It's like finding this in someone's front room. Albeit, a very big front room." Marianne said grandly, tapping the teleport device with her hand twice. Luke's brow furrowed.

"Why? What is it?" Ross asked, putting the ATMOS device on a table to get a better look.

"Yeah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things. They just think, oh it's a thing." The Doctor smiled, his nose scrunching up at Ross.

"Leave it alone!" Luke roared. Marianne simply winked at him and moved into it.

"No can do, Luke. You see, we make these connection. And this looks to me.. Like a teleport pod." She grinned, pressing buttons while the Doctor joined her. They both disappeared.

They reappeared in an identical teleport pod in the Sontaran Ship. The Sontaran's were in fully armoured in blue.

"Oh." The Doctor said, not expecting to see a bunch of Sontaran's wandering round. The Sontarans turned around and the General, General Staal, raised his staff.

"We have an intruder!" Staal exclaimed.

"How did he get in? In-tru-da-window?" The Doctor asked, before grinning and nudging Marianne, who didn't even smile. "Bye bye!" The Doctor exclaimed, pushing a button and making them disappear again.

Marianne stayed stood still while the Doctor ran back through into Luke's room.

"Ross, get out! Luke, you'd better come with us!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling Marianne so she'd actually move. Staal suddenly appeared in the teleport. The Doctor used his sonic to short the controls.

"Sontaran! That's your name, isn't it? How did I know that, eh?" The Doctor asked quickly. "Fascinating, isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping us alive?" The Doctor asked, pushing Mari behind him. Ross aimed his gun at Staal.

"I order you to surrender in the name of UNIT." Ross barked. Marianne frowned.

"That's not going to work." Marianne told him.

"Cordelaine signal, am I right?" The Doctor asked. "Copper exication stopping the bullets." He told Ross.

"How do you know so much?" Staal demanded.

"Well..." The Doctor trailed round the room, pacing almost.

"Who are they?" Staal asked Luke, who shrugged and looked slightly more than nervous.

"They didn't give their names." Luke told him, apologetically.

"This isn't typical Sontaran behaviour, is it? Hiding? Using teenagers? Stopping bullets? A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity! Shame on you!" The Doctor exclaimed, leaning on Luke's desk.

"You dishonour me!" Staal shouted.

"Then show yourself." Marianne challenged.

"I will look in my enemy's eyes." Staal agreed. Staal slowly removed his helmet to reveal his brown, dome shaped head with no neck. Ross' eyes widened.

"Oh, my God." Ross gasped.

"And your name?" The Doctor asked.

"General Staal of the 10th Sontaran Battle Fleet. Staal the Undefeated." Staal said proudly.

"That's not a good nickname. What if you do get defeated? Staal the Not Quite So Undefeated Anymore But Never Mind?" Marianne asked, causing the Doctor and Ross to smirk. The Doctor snaked an arm around her waist. Luke frowned at the gesture.

"Looks like a potato. A baked potato. A talking, baked potato." Ross scoffed.

"Now, Ross. Don't be rude. You look like a pink weasel to him." The Doctor said. He leaned over and picked up a tennis racket and bounced a ball on it. "The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy. Dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race grown in batches of millions with only one weakness-" The Doctor explained to Ross.

"Sontarans have no weaknesses!" Staal interrupted. Marianne frowned.

"No! It's a good weakness." She assured him.

"Aren't you two supposed to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him." Luke scoffed.

"But the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of the neck. That their weak spot, which means they always have to face their enemy in battle. Isn't that brilliant? They can never turn their backs!" The Doctor grinned happily.

"We stare into the face of death!" Staal insisted.

"Yeah?" The Doctor asked, all playfulness gone from his tone of voice. "Stare at this!" He exclaimed, hitting the tennis ball with the racket and causing it to rebound from the wall, hitting Staal in the probic vent. Staal staggered.

"Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling Marianne and pushing Ross out of the room. They sprinted into the Jeep and Ross drove away quickly.

"Greyhound 40 to Trap 1. Repeat: Can you hear me? Over." The Doctor said into a radio, as they drove back to London.

"Why isn't it working?" Ross asked, averting his eyes for a moment to look at what he was doing.

"Must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that, they can isolate the ATMOS." Marianne suggested.

"Turn left." ATMOS said.

"Try going right." The Doctor said casually.

"It says left." Ross protested.

"I know. So go right." The Doctor nodded. Ross tried, but it wouldn't move. His hands got taken from the wheel.

"I've got no control! It's driving itself. It won't stop." Ross exclaimed nervously, before trying to open the car door. "The doors are locked!" He roared. The Doctor used his sonic on the ATMOS.

"It's deadlocked. We can't stop it!" The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"Turn left." ATMOS said. The Jeep swerved left.

"The sat-nav's just a box, wired through the whole car." Marianne breathed, tapping the box. They could hear the tires screech on the pavement as the car swerved.

"We're heading for the river!" Ross shouted desperately, trying to claw the door open.

"ATMOS, are you programmed to contradict my orders?" The Doctor asked.

"Confirmed." ATMOS replied.

"Anything he says, you'll ignore it?" Marianne then breathed.

"Confirmed." ATMOS said.

"Then drive into the river!" The Doctor exclaimed. Ross stared at them both like they were mad men, but he couldn't help but notice the fact that they were holding each others hand, squeezing them tightly. "I order you to drive into the river! Do it! Drive into the river!" The Doctor then shouted. The Jeep's brake squealed to a halt at the edge of the river. The trio jumped out the doors and ran away, sprinting up the bankment and onto the road.

"Get down!" The Doctor said, pulling Marianne to the ground with him, as Rose dove too. They heard the panel of the car spark and smoke. That was the explosion the Doctor was worried about?

"Is that it?" The Doctor asked, lifting his head and sounding disappointed. Marianne slapped his arm and stood up, reaching down to help Ross.

Marianne rang Donna's golden doorbell, and waited patiently for her to open the door.

"You would not believe the day we're having." The Doctor promised Donna as she opened the door, smiling and content with seeing her family. They explained what happened to Donna as she led them to Wilf's car.

The Doctor bent down to see underneath the car, and he tapped the ATMOS device. Marianne opened the bonnet. Donna was trying to phone Martha on her mobile.

"I'll requisiton us a vehicle." Ross informed them.

"Anything without ATMOS." Marianne reminded him, without turning to look. "And don't point your gun at people." She added as he ran off. Wilf walked out the house to see what they were doing.

"Is it them? Is it them? Is it the Doctor and Marianne?" Wilf asked excitedly, before spotting Marianne under the hood of his bonnet and the Doctor led under the car. "Ah, it's you!" Wilf exclaimed, having seen one of them before.

"Who?" Marianne asked, turning to look. Of course, she recognised him, but he didn't recognise her. "Oh, it's you!" She exclaimed. Wilf looked taken aback.

"What, have you met before?" Donna demanded, utterly confused.

"Yeah, Christmas Eve. I met _him_ on Christmas Eve. He and these two blonde girls disappeared right in front of me." Wilf said, looking at Marianne, confused.

"Sir, I was one of those blonde girls." Marianne explained. Wilf's eyes widened. Donna shook her head at her grandad.

"Long story." She whispered. Wilf nodded and finally smiled at the girl, accepting who she was without questions.

"But you never said?!" Donna then exclaimed.

"Well, you never said." Wilf said, before turning to the Time Lord's. "Wilf, sir. Wilfred Mott. You must be those aliens." He said.

"Well, yeah, but don't shout it out." The Doctor smiled warmly, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you properly, Wilf." He said.

"Ah, an alien hand." Wilf said, feigning being scared.

"Two alien hands." Marianne grinned, then shaking his hand. Wilf smiled.

"Donna, anything?" The Doctor asked, looking pointedly at the mobile in her hand.

"She's not answering. What is it, 'Sontiruns'?" Donna asked, eyes squinted.

"Sontarans." Marianne corrected. "But there's got to be more to it. They can't just be remote controlling cars." Marianne continued, having gone back to the car. "Is anyone answering?" She asked, frustrated.

"Hold on." Donna shushed. She'd got through to Martha. "Martha, hold on, he's here." Donna said, passing the phone to the Doctor.

"Martha, tell Col Mace its the Sontarans. They're in the file, Code Red Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory, tell him not to start shooting. UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can. You get that?" He spoke quickly into the phone.

"Doctor." Marianne said, and he knew what she wanted. He tossed his sonic at her. She caught it and began sonicking under the bonnet.

"You tried sonicking it before. You didn't find anything." Donna protested.

"Yeah, but now we know it's Sontaran, we know what we're looking for." The Doctor exclaimed, walking to Mari's side and peering inside with her.

"The thing is, Doctor. That Donna is my only grandchild. You gotta promise me you're gonna take care of her." Wilf spoke up from standing next to Donna. Donna looked at the ground, embarrassed but pleased.

"She takes care of us." The Doctor said without looking up. Donna grinned at her Grandad.

"Oh, yeah. That's my Donna." Wilf chuckled. "She was always bossing us around even when she was tiny. The Little General, we used to call her."

"Yeah. Don't start." Donna rolled her eyes.

"And some of the boys she used to turn up with- a different one every week! Yeah, who was that one with the nail varnish?" Wilf laughed. Marianne smirked at the Doctor, before poking her head up and grinning at a blushing Donna.

"Matthew Richards. He lives in Kilburn now. With a man." Donna sighed. Spikes suddenly shot out from the holes in the ATMOS device.

"Whoa!" Marianne exclaimed as it nearly got her. "It's a temporal pocket!"

"I knew there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time." The Doctor explained to Donna and Wilf, who nodded like they knew what he was talking about.

"But what's it hiding?" Donna then asked. Sylvia, Donna's mother, walked out of the house to find all of them with their heads under the bonnet.

"I dunno. Men and their cars. Sometimes I think if I were a car..." Sylvia trailed. She spotted the Doctor. "Oh, it's you! Doctor- what was it?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah, that's me." The Doctor waved at her.

"Have you met them as well?" Wilf demanded.

"Dad, I've met him. It's the man from the wedding! When you were laid up with Spanish Flu, I'm warning you, last time that man turned up it was a disaster!" Sylvia sighed at the memories. Gas suddenly shot out from the device.

"Get back!" The Doctor shouted. He used his sonic on the device. "That'll stop it." He said, as the car sparked and the gas stopped pouring out.

"I told you! He's blown up the car! Who is he anyway? What sort of doctor blows up cars?" Sylvia demanded. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Oh, not now, Mum!" She exclaimed, annoyed.

"Oh, should I make an appointment?" Sylvia asked sarcastically, before stalking off back into the house.

"That wasn't just exhaust fumes. Some sort of gas. Artificial gas." The Doctor said.

"And it's aliens, is it? Aliens?" Wilf asked, excitedly.

"But if it's poisonous... Then they've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth." Marianne breathed. The Doctor looked down the street at all the cars, to find ATMOS stickers in each one of them.

"It's not safe. I'm gonna get it off the streets." Wilf said, before climbing into the car and shutting the door, which automatically locked.

"No, don't!" The Doctor exclaimed. The car started and a thick exhaust poured from the tailpipe.

"Turn it off!" Donna exclaimed. Wilf shook his head. "Grandad, get out of there!" She shouted. Marianne groped the door handle and tried to tug it open. She then reached her hand out and the Doctor slammed the sonic in it. She scanned the lock but it wouldn't open.

"It's the aliens again!" Wilf roared, banging on the window and choking through the thick smoke that had enveloped the street.

"What's he doing? What's he done?" Sylvia asked, coming back out the house and standing by the front door.

Cars all around them began emitting this thick smoke, it blackened the streets and made the air thick.

"There's gas inside the car! He's gonna choke! Mari, Doctor!" Donna cried helplessly.

"It won't open." Marianne said, trying again with the sonic. The Doctor stopped and looked around, finally noticing the cars emitting gas. "It's the whole world." He breathed.

"Help me!" Wilf cried weakly. The Doctor ran to the bonnet to check the engine. Wilf coughed as they all looked helplessly through the window. The Doctor yanked some wires from the engine but it didn't work. Marianne took of her heavy boot and went to the back passenger window, away from where Wilf was sat. She stopped breathing as she smashed the glass with her boot, but it didn't work either. She hit the glass over and over, but it didn't even crack.

She threw the boot to the floor in frustration.

In the middle of the road stood a helpless Doctor and a shoeless Marianne.


	10. Chapter 10

Sylvia rushed into the house and grabbed an axe, before sprinting out and tossing it to Marianne, who luckily, caught it. She began to smash the window in, and this time, it actually did smash. Once Wilf was out, they all supported the choking man into the house.

"Thanks." Wilf coughed as they sat him down on the settee in the living room.

"I can't believe you've got an axe." Donna said, looking at Sylvia who was putting it back away.

"I can't believe you threw it at me." Marianne added, shuddering at the thought.

"Burglars!" Sylvia exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air as if it was obvious. The Doctor was looking outside when Ross pulled up in a black cab. The Doctor motioned for Marianne to follow as he went outside.

"Donna, you coming?" The Doctor asked, before they left.

"Yeah." Donna sighed, standing up and making to go out.

"Donna! Don't go! Look what happens every time that Doctor appears. Stay with us, please!" Sylvia begged.

"You go, my darling." Wilf told her, waving off his daughter's comment.

"Dad!" Sylvia exclaimed, flabberghasted.

"Don't you listen to her! You go with the Doctor and Marianne! That's my girl!" Wilf grinned at Donna proudly. Donna smiled before following them outside.

"It's all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS." Ross explained as they climbed into the Taxi. He drove off quickly.

When they arrived back at the ATMOS factory, it was time to say goodbye to Ross.

"Ross, look after youtrself. Get inside the building." Marianne smiled tightly.

"Will do." Ross smiled back, before turning to his radio. "Greyhound 40 to Trap 1. I've just returned the Doctor and Marianne to base, safe and sound."

As they walked into the factory, Donna turned her nose up. "The air is disgusting." She complained.

"It's not so bad for us." The Doctor said, looking down at Marianne whom shrugged. "Go on, get inside the TARDIS. Oh, I've never given you a key." He said suddenly, searching through his pocket before pulling a key out. "Keep that. Go on, it's yours. Quite a big moment, really." He grinned triumphantly.

"Yeah." Donna coughed. "Maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the key.

"Good idea." The Doctor grinned, before grabbing Marianne's hand and pulling her towards the factory.

"Where are you going?" Donna called after them.

"To stop a war!" They both yelled back. Donna watched them for a moment before shrugging and making her way to the TARDIS.

Back in the UNIT base, the Doctor smiled tightly at Col. Mace. "Right then, here we are. Good. Whatever you do, Colonel Mace, do not engage the Sontarans in battle. There's nothing they like better than a war. Leave this to us." The Doctor asked. Mace looked put out.

"And what are you going to do?" He sneered.

"We've got the TARDIS. We're gonna get aboard their ship. Only.. When I say 'we're', I actually mean 'I'm.'" He said, turning to Marianne. She looked blankly up at him.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"I'm not letting you risk your life up there." He told her seriously.

"Yeah, like I could let you. Either we both go, or none of us go." She told him sternly. She then stalked off, leaving him no time to retort.

"She's got you under her thumb." Mace sniggered, before remembering who he was talking to. Out of the corner of Marianne's eye, she noticed Martha, standing a bit rigid and smelling a bit off. But otherwise, fine.

"Come on." She said, tapping her friends shoulder. Martha followed Marianne, who then followed the Doctor. As the Doctor walked past Mace, he tapped his shoulder as a goodbye.

They walked back outside to find the TARDIS... Which had gone.

"But... Where's the TARDIS?" Martha asked, looking around.

"Taste that, in the air. Bleh. That sort of metal tang? Teleport exchange. It's the Sontarans. They've taken it. We're stuck... On Earth. Like... Like an ordinary person. Like a human. How rubbish is that, Mari? Sorry, no offence! But come on!" the Doctor rambled.

"So, what do we do?" Martha asked.

"Well... I mean, it's shielded, they could never detect it." The Doctor said, and both Marianne and the Doctor looked pointedly at Martha

"What?" She asked.

"I was just wondering, have you phoned Francine... or Tish... or Tom?" Marianne asked, trying to work something out. Martha looked blankly at her.

"No, what for?" She asked.

"The gas. To tell them to stay inside." Marianne said, as if obvious. Well, it should have been. She'd just proved a point.

"Of course... I will. What about Donna? I mean, where is she?" Martha then asked, looking sheepish.

"Oh, she's gone home. She's not like you. She's not a soldier." The Doctor said. "Right! So, avanti!" The Doctor exclaimed, entwining his hand with Marianne's and walking away, back into the UNIT base.

Once there, the Doctor threw his jacket over a bank of computers. "Change of plans!" He exclaimed to Mace grandly. Mace looked startled.

"Good to have you both fighting alongside us." Mace said proudly.

"We're not fighting." Marianne told him. "Now, does anyone know what this gas is yet?" She asked.

"We're working on it." Martha informed her, walking to a tech.

"It's harmful but not lethal until it reaches 80% density. We're having the first reports of death from the centre of Tokyo City." A Scientist explained solemnly.

"And who are you?" Marianne asked.

"Captain Marion Price, Miss." She said, standing up and saluting. Both the Doctor and Marianne flinched.

"Oh, don't salute. Put your hand down." The Doctor told her.

"Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Doctor. Coming from 5000 miles above Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars." Mace explained. The Time Lord's both looked at a monitor showing a ship on radar.

"The Sontaran ship." The Doctor breathed.

"NATO's gone to Defcon 're preparing a strike." Mace said, not expecting the reaction he got.

"You can't do that. Nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface. Let me talk to the Sontarans." The Doctor said, turning to the controls.

"You're not authoriozed to speak on the behalf of Earth." Mace told him seriously.

"He's got that authority. He earned it a long time ago." Marianne snapped. The Doctor put his sonic into a plug on the communication's panel.

"Calling the Sontaran Command ship..." He said. "This is the Doctor and Marianne."

"Doctor, breathing your last?" General Staal asked, and his image appeared on screen. Mace gasped.

"My God, they're like trolls." Mace gasped.

"Love the diplomacy, thanks." The Doctor sneered at Mace, who backed down. "So tell me, Gen Staal, when did you lot become cowards?" He asked, reclining in a chair. Marianne sat in his lap, and leaned back. The Doctor had a load of her hair in his face, which he sighed into and pushed out the way.

His sterling reputation was being brought down by the second. Although, he must have looked pretty bad ass.

"How dare you!" Staal exclaimed.

"That's diplomacy." Mace noted.

"Doctor, you impugn my honour!" Staal roared

"I'm really glad you didn't say 'belittle' 'cause then we'd have a field day." The Doctor said wryly, causing Marianne to smirk. "But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward, and you know it. Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky and yet you're sitting up above, watching it die."

"Where's the fight in that?" Marianne concluded. "Where's the honour? Or... Are you lot planning something else? This isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you planning?" She demanded.

"A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces." Staal barked.

"Ah, the war's not going so well. Losing, are you?" The Doctor grinned, along with Marianne.

"Such a suggestion is impossible!" Staal insisted.

"What war?" Mace asked.

"The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans." Marianne explained. "It's been raging far out in the stars for thousands of years. And for what?" She asked Staal.

"For victory! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" He began chanting, as did others in the room.

"Give me a break." The Doctor rolled his eyes. He took out his sonic and scanned the monitor, changing it to a kids TV programme.

"Doctor, I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation." Mace muttered.

"Finished?" The Doctor asked Staal, turning the image back to the Sontaran ship.

"You will not be so quick to ridicule when you see our prize. Behold!" Staal exclaimed. He motioned to the TARDIS behind him. "We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS."

"Well... as prizes go... that's noble." Marianne smirked. The Doctor tapped her back gently. Approval ."As they say in Latin, "Donna nobis pacern." She said.

"Did you never wonder about it's design? It's a phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic. Like if only we could communicate, you and I..." The Doctor trailed, joining Marianne in sending a subliminal message to Donna in the TARDIS.

"All you have communicated is your distress, Doctor. And your little girlfriend too." Staal said.

"Why do they keep telling me I'm little?" Marianne burst, turning to the Doctor.

"Well... You are quite short." He said. She frowned.

"No. I only look short because you're a giant." She told him.

"I meant short in a good way... A cute way." He promised her, kissing her nose. She smiled, satisfied, and turned back to the screen.

"Enough!" Staal roared, enraged.

"Big mistake, though, showing it to me." The Doctor told Staal, looking at his TARDIS. "Cause I've got a remote control." He said, twirling his sonic around.

"Oh, well. That achieved nothing." Mace sighed.

"You'd be surprised." The Doctor said, gently pushing Marianne off his knee before standing up and pocketing his sonic.

He led the way back to the field base, where Martha was working. The Doctor took a clipboard from her to look at.

"Carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides but 10% unidentified. Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. Ever seen anything like it?" Martha asked them both.

"Must be something the Sontarans created." Marianne shrugged.

"This isn't just poison, they need gas for something else. But what could that be?" The Doctor mumbled.

"Launch grid online and active." Price, the Scientist from before, said.

"Positions, ladies and gentlemen. Defcon 1 initiatives in progress." Mace declared.

"What? I told you not to launch!" The Doctor roared.

"The gas is at 60% density. At 80%, people start dying. We've got no choice." Mace spat.

"Launch in 60... 59... 58... 57... 56... Worldwide grid now coordinating... 54... 53..." Price counted. The Doctor rubbed his head in frustration, while Marianne looked sneakily at Martha, who was looking at the ground with no emotions.

"You're making a mistake, Colonel! For once I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you." The Doctor told him.

"North America online. United Kingdom online. France online. India online. Pakistan online. China online. North Korea online. All systems locked and coordinated. Launching in 10...9...8...7...6...5.."

"God save us." Mace breathed.

"4...3...2...1...0." Price said. The screen went dead. The launch had been cancelled.

"What is it? What happened? Did we launch?" Mace demanded frantically. The Doctor and Marianne were both looking at Martha.

"Well did we?" Mace demanded.

"Negative, sir. The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans." Price shrugged. The Doctor and Marianne both stood near Martha.

"Can we override it?" Mace asked.

"I'm trying it now, sir." Price replied.

"Missiles wouldn't even dent that ship, so why are the Sontarans so keen to stop you?" The Doctor asked.

"Any ideas?" Marianne smirked at Martha, who clearly wasn't Martha at all.

"How should I know?" Martha asked.

"Absolute emergency. Declaring code red. All troops, code red!" Mace roared.

"Get them out of there." Marianne told Mace dangerously.

"All troops open fire!" Mace ordered. They all heard the soldiers dying screams. One of the soldiers was Ross, who was now dead.

"Greyhound 40, report. Over." Mace said into his intercom. "Greyhound 40, report. Greyhound 40, report." He said. All they heard was static.

"He wasn't called Greyhound 40. His names was Ross." Marianne said hollowly.

"Now listen to me. Get them out of there." The Doctor ordered.

"Trap 1 to all stations. Retreat. Order imperative! Immediate retreat!" Mace ordered. He listened to something on his earpiece. "They've taken the factory." He breathed.

"Why? They don't need it. Why attack now? What are they up to? Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier." The Doctor ranted, before taking a side look at Mace. "No offence." He lied.

"None taken." Mace lied. "Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately, he's stranded in Peru." Mace shrugged. The monitor soon burst back into life. It soon crashed again.

"They're inside the system, sir. It's coming from within UNIT itself." Price shrugged.

"Trace it. Find out where it's coming from and quickly. Gas levels?" Mace asked.

"66% in major population areas and rising." Price read.

Mace collapsed into his office and into his chair. "Why are they defending the factory only after we're inside?" Mace asked, sighing.

"Because they wanted UNIT here. You gave them something they needed. Something now hidden inside the factory. Something precious." The Doctor explained, his hand tight in Marianne's.

"Then we've got to recover it. This cordalaine signal thing- how does it work?" Mace asked desperately.

"The bullets. It causes expansion in the copper shells." Marianne explained.

"Understood. I'm on it." Mace said, standing up and heading for the door.

"For the billionth time, you can't fight Sontarans!" The Doctor bellowed after him. Mace ignored him and continued walking. The Doctor walked to one of the techs.

"Have you got a phone?" He whispered. "I need your mobile, quickly, hurry up!" He exclaimed, before tossing to to Marianne. She dialled the TARDIS.

"What's happened? Where are you?" Came Donna's urgent answer.

"Still on Earth. But don't worry, we've got our secret weapon." Marianne explained.

"What's that?" Donna asked.

"You!" Marianne grinned into the phone, reclining in Mace's chair.

"Oh." Donna said, expecting more than that. "Somehow, that's not making me happy. Can't you just zap us down to Earth with that remote thing?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. I haven't got a remote, though. But I need you on that ship, Donna. That's why we made them move the TARDIS. Sorry, Don. But you've got to go." Marianne said, apologetically.

"But there are Sontiruns out there!" She shrieked.

"Sontarans." Marianne corrected. "But they'll be on battle stations right now. They don't exactly walk about getting Starbucks. Besides, we can talk you through it." Marianne said, twirling a curl through her fingers.

"What if they find me?" Donna whispered, scared.

"I know, I know. Donna, we wouldn't ask, but there's nothing else we can do. The whole planet is choking, Don." Marianne explained.

"What do you need me to do?" Donna sighed. Marianne had put the phone on speaker phone before that.

"The Sontarans are inside the factory, which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but they'll have deadlocked it. I need to reopen the link." The Doctor told her.

"I can't even mend a fuse." Donna cried. Marianne rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

"Donna, stop talking about yourself like that. You can do this." The Doctor assured her.

"I promise." Donna whispered. They heard nothing for a while, only the sound of her opening the TARDIS door.

"There's a Sontirun." Donna whispered into the phone.

"Did he see you?" Marianne asked.

"No, he's got his back to me." Donna informed them both.

"Right. On the back of his neck on his collar there's a sort of plug, like a hole. The probic vent." The Doctor told her. "One blow to the probic vent knocks them out."

"But he's gonna kill me." Donna squeaked.

"I'm sorry, I swear, I'm so sorry. But you've got to try." The Doctor begged. Silence again. They heard a slight bang and a thud.

"Back of the neck!" She exclaimed, triumphantly.

"Oh yes!" Marianne whooped. The Doctor grinned at her.

"Now, then you've gotta find the external junction feed to the teleport." The Doctor talked to Donna.

"What's it look like?" Donna asked.

"Um, circular panel on the wall, big symbol on the front, like a letter T with a horizontal line through it."

"Or!" Marianne exclaimed. "Or two F's back to back." She grinned.

"Oh, there's a door." Donna breathed.

"Should be a switch on the side." Marianne said.

"Yeah, there is, but it's Sontaran shaped. You need three fingers." Donna explained, sounding let down.

"Donna... You've got three fingers." Marianne trailed.

"Oh, yeah!" Donna laughed. "I'm through." She said a couple of seconds later.

"Oh, you are brilliant. Yes you are!" The Doctor promised Donna, like talking to a cute puppy.

"Shut up." Marianne and Donna both told him. "Right. T with a line through it." Donna said. The Doctor looked to his left and noticed Mace walking back through.

"Gotta go. Keep the line open." He said, slipping the phone into his pocket.

"Ready to counterattack." Mace said. They both walked out of Mace's office.

"I said you don't stand a chance!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Positions! That means everyone!" Mace exclaimed, tossing gas masks at the Time Lords.

"You're not going without me." Martha said, as the Doctor put his jacket on.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Martha dear." Marianne smirked. When they got outside, everyone was wearing gas masks.

"Latest firing stock. What do you think, Doctor?" Mace asked, looking at the rifles in front of them.

"Are you my mummy?" The Doctor asked. Marianne snorted. He'd told her about the gas mask zombies.

"If you could concentrate." Mace snapped. Marianne snickered, while the Doctor smirked and nudged her to shut up. "Bullets with a rad steel coating. No copper surface. Should overcome the cordalaine signal." Mace continued.

"But the Sontarans have lasers." Marianne said in a sing song voice.

"You can't even see in this fog, the night vision doesn't work!" The Doctor added.

"Thank you, Doctor. Marianne. Thank you for your lack of faith. But this time I'm not listening."

_I know I said that two part episodes would have a chapter per episode, b__ut__ I've been writing this chapter for __aaaaageeees__ and my__ ba__cks__ hurting :(( __Sorr__y! Hope you enjoy dears x_


	11. Chapter 11

Colonel Mace took off his mask. "Attention all troops! The Sontarans might think us primitive, as does every passing species with an axe to grind. They make a mockery of our weapons, our soldiers, our ideas- but no more. From this point on, it stops. From this point on, the people of Earth fight back! And we show them- we show the warriors of Sontar what the human race can do!" Mace roared. There was a whooshing sound through the smoke. Everyone looked up. Something large was descending through the smoke.

"It's working. The area's clearing! Engine's to maximum!" Mace yelled, grinning like a maniac through his mask.

"It's the Valiant!" The Doctor exclaimed, noticing how Marianne froze at the sight and memory of that ship.

"UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Doctor. With engines strong enough to clear away the fog." Mace said proudly. Marianne didn't even look away from it. The Doctor looked at the ground and kicked the dust with his feet. Martha took off her mask. The area around the ATMOS factory was now clear of any smoke and gas.

"That's brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed, as he and Marianne took of their masks too.

"Getting a taste for it, Doctor?" Mace smirked hopefully.

"No. Not at all. Not him." Marianne said, before she dumped the mask on the floor and glanced back up at the ship, recalling the Master's memory. The Doctor watched her silently. Five beams of light under the Valiant merged, and then fired at the factory. It directly hit. Sontarans marching through the halls collapsed to the ground. The Doctor, Marianne and Mace rushed into the building.

"East and north secure. Doctor?" Mace asked, with soldiers. The Doctor took out his mobile.

"Donna, hold on. We're coming." He promised, before putting the phone back in his pocket. He took out his sonic. Martha followed them, stopping when she reached the Time Lords, now stood still.

"Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?" Martha asked, out of breath.

"Nah, you and us, Martha Jones. Just like old times." Marianne grinned, slinging an arm around the girls shoulders, any thoughts about the Master now gone. Not that the Doctor would know, she'd once again put up her mental barriers. Little did he know, she just didn't want to hurt him. She wasn't thinking of loving thoughts to the Master, but she knew that the more she thought of him, the more upset the Doctor would get. The Doctor thought it was the other way around.

"Alien technology... This way." The Doctor said. Martha paused and pressed something on a device before following them again.

As they headed down a stairway, they found themselves in a corridor that lit up as they walked through it.

"No Sontarans down here. They can't resist a battle. Here we go." The Doctor said, as his sonic began to beep. They stopped at the door at the end of the corridor. The Doctor opened it with his sonic. The trio walked into the room.

Marianne gasped when she saw another Martha, unconscious on the floor. She ran to her and bent down, checking her pulse.

"Oh, Martha. I'm so sorry." She whispered. "She's still alive." She then confirmed, turning sharply to the Martha Clone stood with the Doctor. Martha Clone walked to Marianne and held a gun up at her head.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" Marianne demanded. "She's my best friend!" The Doctor bit his lip, wanting to do nothing more than throw the clone to the floor in order to get that gun away from Marianne's head.

"Wish you carried a gun now?" The Martha Clone demanded.

"Not at all." Marianne smirked.

"I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time." The Clone explained.

"Doing exactly what we wanted." Marianne smirked, ducking under the gun and walking to the Doctor.

"We needed to stop the missiles just as much as the Sontarans. I'm not having Earth start an interstellar war. You're a triple agent." The Doctor informed her, grimly.

"When did you know?" Martha Clone asked.

"About you? Oh, right from the start." The Doctor said, nodding at Marianne. Who, he'd noticed, had put her barriers back down. And she was apologising. And he nodded at her. And she knew, he understood and he accepted it. She smiled at him.

"Reduced iris contraction, I'd say. Slight thinning of the hair molecules on the left temple, and, frankly, you smell." Marianne listed, the Doctor's hand finding it's way into hers as he forgave her.

"You might as well have worn a t-shirt saying "Clone." The Doctor said.

"Although, maybe not in front of Captain Jack." She then winced. "You remember him, don't you? 'Cause you've got all her memories. That's why the Sontarans are protecting her, to keep you inside of UNIT. Martha Jones is keeping you alive." Marianne stated.

The Doctor moved the band from the real Martha's hand, and her eyes opened. Martha gasped, and spluttered, in shock as she woke up. The Clone fell to the ground in pain. The Doctor kicked the gun away before letting Marianne go and get the real Martha.

"It's all right, it's all right. I'm here." She promised Martha, grabbing her and supporting her. "I've got you."

Martha gripped her arm. "There was this thing, Mari, this alien, with this head..." Martha trailed, looking terrified. The mobile in the Doctor's pocket rang.

"Blimey, I'm busy. Got it?" He then asked into the phone.

"Yes. Now hurry up." Donna snapped on the other end.

"Take off the covering, all the blue switches inside, flip them up, like a fuse box. That should get the teleport working." The Doctor explained.

"Oh my God... That's me." Martha suddenly gasped, staring at the Martha Clone on the floor. The Doctor looked, worried, at Martha. But found Marianne taking care of it.

"Don't touch me!" The Clone warned as Martha crouched down.

"It's not my fault. The Sontarans created you, but... you had all my memories." Martha explained sadly.

"You've got a brother, sister, mother and father." The Clone said.

"If you don't help me, they're gonna die." Martha said sincerely.

"You love them." The Clone smiled, jealously.

"Yes! You remember that?" Marianne asked, wanting to bring forwards the emotion of a Clone.

"The gas! Tell us about the gas!" The Doctor yelled from the teleport.

"He's the enemy! And so's she!" The Clone hissed, not listening to Marianne or the Doctor's words.

"Then tell me. It's not just poison. What's it for? Martha, please!" Martha begged to her Clone.

"Caesofine concentrate. It's one part Bosteen, two parts Probic 5." The Clone sighed.

"Clone feed. It's clone feed!" The Doctor exclaimed, upon realising something.

"What's clone feed?" Martha asked Marianne.

"Like amniotic fluid for Sontarans. That's why they're not invading! They're converting the atmosphere! Changing the planet into a clone world. Earth becomes a very big hatchery." She breathed.

"'Cause the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give 'em a planet this big, they'll create billions of new soldiers. The gas isn't poison, it's food!" The Doctor added, running to the teleport.

"My heart... It's getting slower." The Clone cried.

"There's nothing I can do." Martha said apologetically.

"In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much that you want to do." The Clone stated.

"And I will. Never do tomorrow, what you can do today, my mum says, 'cause you never know how long you've got." Martha and the Clone said together.

"Martha Jones... All that life." The Clone said, before choking and passing away. Martha turned hard faced. She took the engagement ring from the Clone's finger and slipped it on, Marianne giving her a supportive smile as she did so.

"Doctor! Mari!" They heard Donna yell into the phone. The Doctor grabbed it quickly. "Blue switches done. But they've found me." Donna said sadly. The Doctor stepped out of the teleport and aimed the sonic at the controls.

"Now!" He exclaimed. Donna appeared in the teleport, a little shaken, but happy to be alive.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" Donna gasped, hugging the Doctor before bounding over to Marianne and then hugging her too.

"Hold on, hold on. Get off me!" Marianne exclaimed. "He's got to bring the TARDIS down!"

They watched as he used the sonic again. A beep in the sonic told him it had happened, it should be parked outside.

"Right! Now, Martha. Are you coming?" The Doctor asked.

"What about this nuclear launch thing?" Martha asked.

"Just keep pressing N." Marianne explained, showing her on the little device the Clone had been using. "We want to keep those missiles on the ground." Donna noticed the Clone on the floor.

"There's... Two of them." Donna trailed.

"Yeah. Long story. Here we go. The old team back together. Well, the new team." Marianne grinned, bounding over to Donna and throwing an arm around her shoulder. Donna laughed at her.

Martha bit her lip. It seemed Marianne had got a new best friend, she thought bitterly.

"We're not going back on that ship!" Donna then yelled, knowing what they were trying to do.

"No, no, no. We needed the teleport working so that we could get to..." The Doctor trailed, before they teleported. "Here. The Rattigan Academy. Owned by-"

Luke aimed his gun at them all. Marianne frowned.

"Don't tell anyone what I did! It wasn't my fault! The Sontarans lied to me!" Luke yelled. The Doctor walked past Luke and grabbed the gun from the teens hand.

"If I see one more gun..." He moaned, throwing it to the ground. The three girls all walked past Luke, who looked like he could cry at any minute.

The Doctor nodded at Marianne, who followed him. They both began searching for equipment on the desk, piling it up and sticking bits together.

"That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles. They were holding back! 'Cause caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack. Ground to air engagement can spark off the whole thing." The Doctor explained.

"What, like set fire to the atmosphere?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke and his dream factory. Planning a little trip were we?" Marianne continued.

"They promised me a new world." Luke spat.

"And you were building equipment ready to terraform El Mundo so that humans could live there and breathe air with this... An atmospheric converter." The Doctor said, taking his and Marianne's invention outside. He ran and placed it on the grounds outside.

The girls followed.

"It's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there." Donna said sadly.

"If I can get this thing on the right setting..." The Doctor trailed while he and Mari worked.

"Doctor, hold on. You said the atmosphere would ignite." Martha pointed out.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" The Doctor smiled. The Doctor pressed a button on the converter and it launched a fireball into the sky. There was an explosion and the fire cloud appeared over the sky, expanding as it did so.

"Please, please, please." The Doctor begged, his fingers crossed. They watched as the fire cleared, and the sky returned to the nice blue colour again, instead of grey.

"He's a genius!" Luke exclaimed.

"And?" The Doctor demanded, turning to him.

"And so's she." Luke admitted. Donna laughed with relief.

"Just brilliant." Martha smiled.

"Now we're in trouble." Marianne laughed as the Doctor picked up the converter and ran back inside with it.

The Doctor and Marianne then stood inside the teleport device.

"Right, so... Donna. Thank you. For everything. Martha, you too. Oh... So many times. Luke, do something clever with your life." The Doctor ordered.

"You're saying goodbye." Donna said.

"Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, we've recalibrated this for Sontaran air so..." Marianne trailed, looking at the Converter.

"You're gonna ignite them." Martha stated, her eyes glued on Marianne.

"You'll kill yourselves." Donna gasped.

"Just send that thing up on its own. I dunno, put it on a delay." Martha begged.

"We can't." The Doctor replied.

"Why not?" Donna demanded.

"We've gotta give them a choice." The Doctor said, before gently pushing Marianne out of the teleport and activating it. Marianne shrieked and looked around in surprise. He'd gone. Without her. He promised they'd do it together.

"Oh, my God." She said. "He's on his own." She cried, tears forming in her eyes. Luke watched as the girls chest began heaving with sobs, and he made his mind up.

He rushed to the teleport device and rewired it. The teleport bleeped and everyone turned to look at Luke.

"What are you doing?" Marianne asked through her tears, with Donna hugging the girl and rocking her for comfort.

"Something clever." Luke smiled, before teleporting. Marianne sobbed again and sat herself on the ground. Martha and Donna both rushed to her side and supported her, both hugging her.

They heard the teleport device bleep, and a panting sound. Marianne turned around to find the Doctor panting heavily, on the ground. She gasped through her sobs and stood up. He crawled to the edge of the platform and sat there. Marianne walked to him and slapped his cheek, hard. He frowned up at her, but he didn't have time to say anything because he wasn't able to. For Marianne was kissing him.

She pulled back and sniffled. "You bastard." She whispered.

The Doctor and Marianne were both sat on the TARDIS jump seats, with Martha leaning on the console. The Doctor and Marianne were both holding hands tightly, her other hand possessively clutching his arm. She was scared that he'd disappear again.

"How were they?" Marianne asked.

"Oh... Same old stuff." Donna sniffed, obviously having just stopped crying. "They're fine. So, Martha. You gonna come with us? We're not exactly short on space." Donna smiled.

"Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know... I'm good here. And I'm better for having been away. Besides, someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own." She smiled, heading for the door.

Suddenly, the TARDIS doors slammed shut and the time rotor kicked in. The Doctor and Marianne both scrambled to the console.

"What?" The Doctor asked, as they grabbed onto the console. As did Martha and Donna.

"Doctor, don't you dare!" Martha warned.

"No, no! I didn't touch anything! We're in flight! It's not me!" The Doctor promised.

"Where are we going?" Donna gasped.

"I don't know! It's out of control!" Marianne explained.

"Doctor, just listen to me. You take me home. Take me home right now!" Martha shrieked.


	12. Chapter 12

The group of them clung to the TARDIS console for dear life. Martha and Donna screamed, while the Doctor and Marianne looked incredibly confused.

"What the hell's it doing!" Donna yelled furiously.

"Control's aren't working!" Marianne yelled back. She grabbed the mallet and whacked a button, but it sparked violently. They heard something bubbling, and as they looked down, they noticed the Doctor's hand in a jar bubbled furiously.

"I don't know where we're going but my old hand's very excited about it!" The Doctor yelled, confused.

"I thought that was just some freaky alien thing!" Donna shrieked. "You telling me it's yours?" She's demanded.

"Well..." The Doctor trailed.

"It got cut off. He grew a new one!" Martha yelled, sharing Donna's disgust. Finally, she had something who shared her feelings for weird aliens. AKA the Doctor and Marianne.

"You are completely... Impossible!" Donna yelled over the noise of the TARDIS.

"Not impossible... just..." The Doctor trailed, not being able to think of the right word.

"A bit unlikely!" Marianne concluded. He grinned at her. The TARDIS made one last violent shake, causing them all to fall back on the floor. The TARDIS had landed. The Doctor looked at the girls, before launching himself to the doors. He sprinted outside and looked around curiously.

The girls followed, to find themselves in some kind of underground tunnel, littered with junk and old fighting equipment.

"Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" The Doctor asked.

"For a nice day out." Marianne suggested, frowning at the odd surroundings.

"Oh, I love this bit." Martha grinned.

"Thought you wanted to go home." Donna smirked, knowing full well that Martha was completely enjoying herself.

"I know, but all the same..." Martha smiled. "It's that feeling you get..."

"Like you swallowed a hamster?" Donna asked. At that, they all heard a loud noise. They looked over to the source of the commotion. Armed soldiers ran at them all.

"Don't move. Stay where you are! Drop your weapons!" A soldier yelled. The soldiers pointed their guns at them all. The TARDIS crew showed that they were unarmed.

"We're not armed. Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe." The Doctor assured them.

"Look at their hands. They're clean." A soldier barked.

"Alright, process them! Him first!" The leader shouted. Two soldiers grabbed the Doctor and dragged him to an odd machine. Marianne frowned.

"Oi, oi! What's wrong with clean hands?!" She yelled angrily, storming over to the machine.

"What's going on?" Martha demanded, watching the soldiers warily.

"Leave him alone!" Donna added. The Doctor's hand was forced into the machine, and he yelled in pain as it did its job, whatever that might have been. Marianne gritted her teeth, feeling his pain through their Bond.

"Somethings tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure..." He trailed before screaming in pain.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Marianne demanded.

"Everyone gets processed." The leader explained patiently.

"It's taken a tissue sample. Ow ow ow ow ow! And extrapolated it! Some kind of accelerator?" The Doctor asked, his eyes scrunched shut. The machine finally let the Doctor go, and Marianne grabbed him to stop him from falling. He held his hand up, and they both examined it, looking for a mark of some kind. Donna and Martha ran over.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked, looking concerned. A Y-shaped graze was on the back of his hand. The group turned around as another machine made a noise. Doors. And they opened. A young girl, dressed in a green t-shirt and pants -army gear- with long, light brown hair in a ponytail stepped out the machine. She looked around curiously, just as the heroes were doing to her.

"Arm yourself!" The Leader yelled, throwing the woman a gun. She naturally handled it.

"Where did she come from?" Martha asked.

"From us." The Doctor said, looking at him and Marianne. The woman seemed to be experimenting with the gun.

"What?" Marianne asked, in a monotone voice, shocked.

"She's from us... They took DNA from me... And I've got you in me. You know..." He trailed.

"Oh, dear. Private bedroom talk." Donna flinched, and the Doctor turned bright red.

"That doesn't make sense." Marianne insisted.

"Well... We've recently... Urm... You know. And I've got your DNA on me too... From that... Thing... And now.. Well. She's our daughter." The Doctor rambled, feeling his stomach drop at Marianne's terrified face.

The woman, with Marianne's hair and the Doctor's eyes, smiled at them both.

"Hello Mum, Dad!" She said, chirpily. Marianne looked at her, eyes wide with shock.

"And how do you know she's mine?" She asked the Doctor quietly.

"Just look at her." The Doctor shrugged. She had the same mouth and nose... The same stance... The only thing from the Doctor was the hair colour and eyes. Marianne's waves were even in the girls hair, just lighter and pulled into a ponytail.

"You primed to take orders, ready to fight?" The Leader asked the woman.

"Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation 5000 soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready." The woman smiled.

"Did you say, daughter?" Donna asked, shocked that any daughter of the Doctor and Marianne's would be so gun happy.

"Mm. Technically." The Doctor said, worried about Marianne's terrified response. She was still staring at her, eyes wide.

"Technically how?" Donna asked, still confused.

"Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. You take a sample of cells, split them, then recombine them in a different arrangement, and grow. Only, I had some of Marianne's cells on mine from... Touching and stuff. And it's grown very quickly." The Doctor explained quickly.

"Something's coming!" Their daughter yelled. A fish like humanoid, purple in colour, with a tank with green bubbling liquid for a mouth, was running down the tunnel, shooting at them.

"It's the Hath!" A soldier roared. The human soldiers shot back at it.

"Get down!" The woman yelled.

"We have to blow the tunnel! Get to detonator!" Cline, their Leader, yelled.

"We're not detonating anything!" The Doctor assured him. A Hath grabbed Martha and dragged her away, while the woman kicked a Hath and picked up the detonator.

"Blow that thing, blow the thing!" Cline ordered.

"Martha!" Marianne yelled, in shock as her best friend got pulled away from her. Their daughter pressed the button and they all ran for cover as the tunnel exploded. Marianne rushed to the sealed tunnel as soon as she could, followed by the Doctor. Martha was trapped on the other side, possibly dead.

"You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?!" The Doctor shouted at his daughter.

"They were trying to kill us!" She stuck up for herself.

"But they've got my best friend." Marianne spat.

"Collateral damage. At least you've still got her..." She trailed, pointing to Donna. "He lost both his men. I'd say you come out ahead." She shrugged.

"You're not my daughter." Marianne shrugged, turning away and storming over to the Doctor, who looked equally furious. As did Donna.

"Her name's Martha, and she's not collateral damage, not for anyone! Have you got that, GI Jane?!" Donna yelled.

"I'm gonna find her." The Doctor promised Marianne, kissing her forehead helplessly.

"You're going nowhere." Cline said, pointing his gun at them. "You don't make sense, you three. No guns, no marks, no fight in you... I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now. Move." He ordered.

Cline, the Doctor, Marianne, Donna and the unnamed girl, all walked down a corridor leading to the General.

"I'm Donna, what's your name?" Donna asked their daughter.

"Don't know, it's not been assigned." The girl shrugged.

"Well, if you don't know what, what do you know?" Donna asked, morbidly curious, very aware that she was talking to her best friends' daughter.

"How to fight." The girl shrugged.

"Nothing else?" Donna urged.

"The machine must embed military history and tactics but no name. She's a generated anomaly." Marianne said harshly.

"Generated anomaly?" Donna asked. "Jenny-rated. Well, what about that? Jenny!" Donna grinned.

"Jenny. Yeah, I like that. Jenny." Jenny smiled proudly.

"What do you think, Mum and Dad?" Donna smirked, knowing it was getting to the both of them. The Doctor because she was handling a gun, and Marianne because the thought of having children scared her.

"Good as anything, I suppose." The Doctor grumbled.

"Now what you'd call natural parents, you two, are we?" Donna asked.

"They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it. It's not what I'd called natural parentage." Marianne snapped. Donna smiled patiently.

"Rubbish! My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster, don't bother her." Donna grinned.

"You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident." The Doctor reasoned, grabbing Marianne's hand and squeezing it supportively.

"Er, child support agency can." Donna said.

"Look, just because we share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's uncle, does it?" The Doctor suddenly demanded.

"I'm not a monkey!" Jenny exclaimed, hurt. "Or a child." They finally reached the human encampment... An underground room.

"So, where are we? What planet's this?" The Doctor asked.

"Messaline. Well, what's left of it." Cline explained.

"But this is a theatre!" Donna exclaimed.

"Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon." Marianne joked dryly.

"It's like a town, or a city, or underground. But why?" Donna asked, looking around the stone room, lit by electric light. They watched as Cline talked to an older soldier, who then in turn, walked over to the Doctor.

"General Cobb, I presume?" The Doctor asked him.

"Found in the Western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the Eastern Zone, three generations back, before we lost contact, is that where you came from?" Cobb asked, seemingly caring about the four of them.

"Easter Zone, that's us, yeah. I'm the Doctor, this is Marianne, this is Donna." The Doctor introduced.

"And I'm Jenny." Jenny said.

"Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to fight to the end, to the very end." Cobb snapped, and all the caring drained from his face.

"Well, that's all right, we can't stay anyway. We've gotta go and find our friend." The Doctor smiled tightlly.

"That's not possible, all movement is regulated. We're at war." Cobb explained.

"Yes, I noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, 'cause we got a bit out of circulation, Eastern Zone and al that, so, who exactly are the Hath?" Marianne asked, tilting her head slightly to the side, which the Doctor found incredibly adorable.

"Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony where human and Hath could work and live together." Cobb explained.

"So what happened?" The Doctor asked, his hand finding Marianne's. Jenny saw this and smiled to herself, curling a brunette wave around her finger.

"The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival." Cobb continued.

"There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?" Donna questioned, squinting.

"The surface is too dangerous." Cline spoke up.

"Well, then why build windows in the first place?" Donna asked, pointing to a useless window. "And what does this mean?" She then asked, pointing at a number stamped on the wall.

"The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meanings... Lost in time." Cobb shrugged, uninterested.

"How long's this war gone on for?" The Doctor asked.

"Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead." Cobb explained sincerely.

"What, fighting all this time?" Donna demanded.

"Because we must." Jenny spoke up. "Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance, it's all we know. How to fight. And how to die." Jenny shrugged. The Doctor ignored Jenny, and walked to a map nearby.

"Does this show the entire city, including the Hath zones?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?" Cobb asked.

"It'll help with finding Martha." Marianne said, joining him.

"We've more important things to do." Cline insisted.

"Oi!" Marianne and Donna both burst. They had the same stance, hand on hip and everything. The Doctor looked worried. Two Donna's. Or two Marianne's However you decide to look at it.

"The Progenation Machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you two." Cline said, looking pointedly at the Doctor and Marianne.

"Oi! She's not having sons and daughters by some great big flippin' machine!" Donna roared, sticking up for her friend. She then looked apologetically at Jenny. "I mean, no offence, but you're not... Well I mean you're not real." Donna said.

"You're no better than them! I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought, how am I not real? What makes you better than me?" Jenny demanded. Marianne smiled.

"Well said, soldier." Cobb said. "We need more like you if we're ever to find the source." Jenny smiled sweetly at him. The Doctor suddenly seemed interested.

"Ooh, the Source. What's that then, the Source? I like a Source, what is it?" The Doctor asked chirpily.

"The Breath of Life." Cobb smiled.

"And that would be...?" Marianne trailed.

"In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed." Cobb explained.

"She?" Marianne and Jenny both asked. "I like it." They then both continued. Jenny grinned at Marianne, while Marianne looked at the ground, not liking their similarities. The Doctor ignored it.

"Right, so it's a creation myth." He stated.

"It's not myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the density of the planet." Cobb explained.

"Ah!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed, looking at the map. "I thought so! There's a suppressed layer of information in this map, if I can just..." The Doctor trailed. He sonicked the map and more tunnels appeared on it.

"What is it, what's it mean?" Donna asked.

"See? A whole complex of tunnels, hidden from sight." The Doctor smiled.

"That must be the lost temple. The Source will be inside. You've shown us the way! And look, we're closer than the Hath. It's ours!" Cobb grinned, eyes wide. "Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last." Cobb ordered.

"Uh... If you really wanted peace, couldn't you stop fighting? Sign a peace treaty? Think Versailles." Marianne suggested. The Doctor smirked at her.

"Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!" Cobb roared.

"Hang on, hang on, a second ago it was peace in our time, now you're talking about genocide?!" The Doctor demanded.

"For us, that means the same thing." Cobb explained.

"Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me there and the caption will read 'Over my dead body!'" The Doctor roared back.

"And you're the one who showed us the path to victory." Cobb smirked. "But you can consider the irony from your prison cell." Cobb said. Cline pointed his gun at them all.

"Oi! All right! Cool the beans Rambo!" Donna exclaimed.

"Take them, I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Doctor, I'll see that your woman dies first." Cobb said, looking Marianne up and down.

"I am not his _woman!"_ Marianne spat. The Doctor managed to grin, despite his anger.

"Come on. This way." Cline ordered, pushing them along.

"I'm going to stop you. You need to know that." The Doctor promised.

"I have an army and the breath of God on my side, Doctor. What do you have?" Cobb questioned.

"This." The Doctor said, tapping his head. Cobb then pushed Jenny with them, and Cline marched the four of them down to the prisoner cells.

Once locked in their cell, Donna was looking at numbers printed there too. "More numbers. They've gotta mean something." Donna said.

"Makes as much sense as the breath of life story." Marianne rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall.

"You mean that's not true?" Jenny questioned, looking painfully innocent.

"No, its myth. Isn't it?" Dona asked.

"Yes, but there could still be something real in that temple, something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon." The Doctor said, looking furious and dark as he stood perfectly still in their cell.

"So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?" Donna asked.

"Yep." Marianne stated.

"Not good, is it?" Donna then asked.

"Nope." She replied.

"That's why we need to get out of here. Find Martha, and then stop Cobb from slaughtering the Hath." The Doctor frowned. Jenny was looking at him, curious.

"What, what are you, what are you staring at?" He asked.

"You keep insisting you're not a soldier. But look at you! Drawing up strategies like a proper general." Jenny insisted.

"We're trying to stop the fighting." Marianne said condescendingly.

"Isn't every soldier?" Jenny asked her.

"Well. I suppose. But that's... That's... Technically... We haven't got time for this! Donna, give me your phone! Time for an upgrade!" The Doctor exclaimed. She handed him her phone and he sonicked it.

"And now you've got a weapon!" Jenny shrieked.

"It's not a weapon." Marianne told her daughter through gritted teeth.

"But you're using it to fight back!" Jenny laughed. "I'm gonna learn so much from you two, you're such soldiers!" Jenny grinned.

"Donna, will you tell her?" Marianne whined, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, you are speechless, I'm loving this! You keep on, Jenny." Donna grinned.

"Now you know how I feel when you and Donna gang up on me!" The Doctor told Marianne, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Marianne?" They heard Martha say through the phone.

"Martha! You're alive!" The Doctor grinned. Mari and Donna smiled at each other.

"Doctor! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice. Are you all right?" She asked.

"I'm with Marianne and Donna, we're fine. What about you?" Donna asked.

"And, and Jenny. She's fine too!" Donna exclaimed.

"Yes, all right. And Jenny. The woman from the machine. The soldier. Our daughter, except she isn't, she's... She's... Anyway! Where are you?" The Doctor asked Martha.

"I'm in the Hath camp, I'm OK, but something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to some place that's appeared on this map thing." Martha explained.

"Oh, that was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath." The Doctor winced.

"What do you want me to do?" Martha asked patiently. Nobody noticed the fact that Marianne was watching Jenny curiously.

"Just stay where you are, if you're safe there then don't move, d'you hear?" The Doctor asked.

"But I can help." Martha insisted, before the connection between them died. Suddenly, they heard cheering and chanting from the soldiers outside the prison cell.

"They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past him." Marianne sighed.

"I can deal with him." Jenny assured them, smirking to herself.

"No. I can deal with him." Marianne smirked, tousling her hair and readjusting her thigh high dress. The Doctor paled and grabbed her back, keeping a tight hand on her.

"I know exactly what you're planning on doing." The Doctor said hurriedly. Marianne rolled her eyes. "And you're not going anywhere." He then told Jenny, who's eyes bugged.

"What?" She demanded.

"You belong here, with them." The Doctor told her.

"She belongs with us." Donna insisted. "With you. She's your daughter! Look, she's exactly the same as Marianne!" Donna roared.

"She's a soldier. She came out of that machine!" The Doctor spat.

"Oh, yes, I know that bit! Listen, have you got that stethoscope? Give it to me. Come on!" Donna demanded.

"What're you doing?" Jenny asked.

"It's all right. Just hold still." Donna told her. She pressed the instrument to Jenny's chest. First on the left, then the right.

"Come here, you two. Listen. And then tell me where she belongs." Donna snapped. Each Time Lord put a ear piece in their ear and listened to Jenny's two heartbeats.

"Two hearts." Marianne said, stepping back and looking at Jenny, who looked back at her. For the first time, the Doctor noticed how similar they looked.

"Exactly." Donna smiled patiently.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked, hostilely.

"Does that mean she's a Time Lord?" Donna then asked.

"What's a Time Lord?" Jenny asked.

"It's who we are. Where we're from." Marianne explained.

"And I'm from you." Jenny smiled.

"You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history-" The Doctor began.

"Oh, shush." Marianne told him, rushing to her daughter and throwing her arms around her. Jenny laughed and hugged her back, suddenly overcome with emotion. The Doctor looked down. Donna grinned at the sight. "Do it. He'd never let me." Marianne smirked at her, pulling Jenny's hair from her ponytail and allowing the curls to fan down her back. Jenny then tousled them, as her Mother had done, before bouncing off to the gates.

"Hey." Jenny said.

"I'm not supposed to talk to you. I'm on duty." Cline said.

"I know. Guarding me." Jenny giggled. Marianne smirked. "So does that mean I'm dangerous. Or that I need protecting?"

"Just like her Mother." Donna whispered. The Doctor smacked her arm. Marianne kissed his neck to make him feel better.

"Protecting from what?" Cline asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Men like you?" Jenny smirked, pulling his close for a kiss. He never got that kiss though, because she pulled his gun from the holster and pointed it at him. "Keep quiet and open the door." Jenny said darkly.

"You do it better." The Doctor whispered in Marianne's ear, and she covered her mouth to stop her from laughing. Donna turned to shush them, but stopped at the sight. Considering all that Martha had told her about their relationship at the start, they'd gone a long way. Marianne was leaning behind her, onto the Doctor, who had an arm wrapped around her waist, supporting her as she leaned.

The only thing Donna couldn't stop thinking about was Lucius' warning, "_Do__ctor__... She is __returning__. And you, __gi__rl of Gallifrey, yo__ur__ Lord is also returning." _

Donna had a feeling that whoever these returning people were, they were the reason the Doctor and Marianne couldn't get along for more than a day or two. And they were returning.

Donna felt a pang in her stomach. She didn't want them to return.


	13. Chapter 13

The four of them, Jenny still holding her gun, wandered quickly downstairs, only to find another guard. Jenny glared at him, and silently cocked her gun at him.

"Don't you dare!" The Doctor hissed to her. Donna stepped between the two of them.

"Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years." Donna said, looking smug and adjusting her shirt. The Doctor looked slightly shocked.

"Let's... Save your womanly wiles for later. In case of emergency." The Doctor nodded. Marianne looked reassuringly at Donna as the Doctor pulled a wind up mouse from his pocket and let it run off.

"Why the hell have you got that with you?" Marianne asked the Doctor, who smiled innocently back at her. As he looked away, Jenny took her chance and knocked the guard out.

"I was gonna distract him, not clobber him!" The Doctor yelled when he saw what had happened.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Jenny asked, once again having to stick up for herself.

"They must all have a copy of that new map. Just stay there, don't hurt anyone." The Doctor sighed, glaring at Jenny. Marianne gently plucked the map from the guards pocket and handed it to the Doctor.

"Wait! This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel somewhere." The Doctor muttered, sonicking the walls. Donna spotted another number on the wall.

"It's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere." Donna frowned.

"The original builders must've left them. A cataloguing system or something." Marianne suggested.

"You got a pen?" Donna asked. "Bit of paper? Cos, d'you see, the numbers are counting down." The Doctor handed her a pen and paper. "This one ends in 1-4, the prison cell said 1-6." Donna muttered

"Always thinking, all three of you. Who are you people?" Jenny suddenly asked.

"I told you. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor began.

"The Doctor? That's it?" Jenny demanded.

"That's all he ever says." Donna nodded, rolling her eyes at Jenny.

"So, you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly too?" Jenny asked her Father.

"No." He retorted.

"Oh, come off it! You're the two most anomalous people I've ever met!" Donna shrieked, loving every moment. Marianne rolled her eyes and helped the Doctor take the cover off the control panel he'd found.

"Here it is!" He exclaimed, changing the subject craftily.

"And Time Lords, what are they for exactly?" Jenny then asked, not letting it drop.

"For?" Marianne asked, not unkindly. "They're not for anything." She shrugged.

"So what do you do?" Jenny asked.

"We travel, through time and space." Marianne grinned, her eyes lighting up for a second.

"They save planets, rescue civilizations, defeat terrible creatures. And run a lot. Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved." Donna said, explaining properly.

"I think we should invest in some roller skates. We really do run too much." Marianne agreed, and the Doctor sighed. He was always ganged up on. The door slid open beside them to the tunnel.

"Got it!" He exclaimed. "Now, what were you saying about running?" He asked. They all looked in the tunnel to find red beams crossing the tunnel, blocking their way.

"That's not mood lighting, is it?" Donna sighed. Marianne snatched the mouse from the Doctor and threw it into the lights. It burst into sparkles as soon as it touched a beam. "No. I didn't think so." Donna then said.

"Arming device." The Doctor explained. Marianne moved to the controls to try and turn it off, while Donna noticed even more numbers.

"There's more of these. Always eight numbers, counting down, the closer we get..." Donna trailed, noting the numbers down.

"Here we go!" Marianne exclaimed.

"You better be quick!" Donna said, upon hearing the voices of advancing soldiers.

"The General!" Jenny exclaimed after hearing his voice amongst the others. She turned to run back but the Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I can hold them up." Jenny insisted.

"No, we don't need any more dead." The Doctor snapped.

"But it's them or us." Jenny reasoned.

"It doesn't mean you have to kill them, is what he's trying to say." Marianne said much more kindly, swatting the Doctor's arm away.

"I'm trying to save your lives!" Jenny shouted.

"Listen to me, the killing, after a while it infects you. And once it does you're never rid of it." The Doctor said quietly.

"We don't have a choice." Jenny explained.

"We always have a choice." The Doctor and Marianne both said together.

"I'm sorry." Jenny said, running off.

"Jenny!" Marianne called, sighing when the girl didn't return. They heard gunshots, open fire. The soldiers were shooting at her, and she was shooting back. Donna looked incredibly worried, Marianne looked disappointed and the Doctor looked like he was trying not to care.

"I told you. Nothing but a soldier." He said quietly, kissing Marianne's head through her hair.

"She's trying to help." Donna insisted.

"Jenny! Come on!" Marianne yelled, angry once more.

"I'm coming!" Jenny yelled. The soldiers stopped fighting, and Marianne finally managed to turn off the red beams.

"Jenny! Leave it! Let's go!" The Doctor yelled. He, Donna and Marianne sprinted through the safe corridor, hand in hand. A few seconds later, they saw Jenny turn the corner.

"Jenny! Come on!" Marianne yelled, from the other side of the corridor.

"Hurry up!" The Doctor urged. Just when she reached the door, the red beams appeared again. Marianne sighed.

"The circuit's looped back!" The Doctor yelled.

"Zap it back again!" Donna said.

"The control's are back there." Marianne said helplessly, looking at Jenny's face.

"They're coming!" Jenny yelled, scared for once.

"Wait! J-Just...! There isn't...! Jenny, we can't!" The Doctor yelled.

"I'll have to manage on my own. Watch and learn, Parents." Jenny smirked. She somersaulted over the beams in the corridor, managing to get to the end in one piece.

"No way! But that was impossible.!" Donna breathed.

"Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely!" The Doctor grinned, hugging Jenny proudly. Marianne smirked, he'd finally given in to Jenny's charms. Marianne then hugged Jenny. A flirt and a gymnast...

"Brilliant! You were brilliant! Brilliant!" The Doctor laughed.

"I didn't kill him." Jenny told Marianne and the Doctor. "General Cobb, I could've killed him, but I didn't. You were both right. I had a choice." She laughed happily. The soldiers arrived at the other side of the corridor. Donna and Marianne led the way with Jenny, but the Doctor stopped to talk to Cobb. Upon seeing this, Marianne went and stood with him.

"I warned you, Cobb. If the Source is a weapon, we're gonna make sure you never use it." The Doctor shouted through gritted teeth.

"One of us is gonna die today and it won't be me." Cobb spat back. He open fired as soon as he saw Marianne's wink, and the fact that she blew him a kiss before running off with the Doctor, hand in hand.

Jenny was talking to Donna about her parents, with Marianne and the Doctor laughing behind them as they walked.

"So, they travel together, but they're not 'together?'" Jenny asked, confused.

"What? Yes! They're together. Definitely together. They're two.. Together people. They argue a lot though... But you can tell they care a hell of a lot about each other. They're Bonded or something. It's like soul mates." Donna explained quickly. Jenny grinned.

"They love each other." She whispered, turning behind and watching Marianne laugh loudly as the Doctor grinned down at her, helplessly in love. "And what's it like... The travelling?" Jenny asked.

"Ah, never a dull moment. Can be terrifying, brilliant and funny- Sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds." Donna grinned.

"Oh, I'd love to see new worlds." Jenny smiled back.

"You will. Won't she, lovebirds?" Donna yelled back to them.

"Hm?" The Doctor asked, still smirking, still holding hands with Marianne.

"D'you think Jenny will see any new worlds?" Jenny asked.

"I suppose so." He smiled, and Marianne watched his face with a smile too.

"You mean... You mean, you'll take me with you?" Jenny asked, in disbelief.

"We can't leave you here, can we?" Marianne smirked, an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jenny exclaimed, squealing, as she hugged Marianne. "Come on! Let's get a move on!" She said, rushing off and leaving Marianne stood there, quite confused as to what just happened. Donna snorted. The Doctor watched Marianne for a moment, before smirking and kissing her. This left her looking more confused as to what happened.

She seemed to snap back into life, a second later, however. "Be careful, there might be traps!" She said weakly.

"Kids! They never listen!" Donna grinned, looking at the Doctor. She noticed his troubled face.

"Oh, I know that look. See it a lot round our way. Blokes with pushchairs and frowns. You've got dad-shock." Donna explained.

"Dad-shock?" The Doctor frowned.

"Sudden, unexpected fatherhood. Takes a bit of getting used to." Donna smirked, as did Marianne.

"No, it's not that." The Doctor insisted.

"Well, what is it then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS, is that it? What's she gonna do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's gonna turn it into a people carrier?" Donna then teased. "OR! Is it that you think your love life's gonna disintegrate?" Donna winked at Marianne.

"Donna, Marianne told me she was pregnant before. But she actually wasn't and I'd already ran away." The Doctor said quietly, referring to when she told him and he ran away.

"What?" Donna asked. They'd missed that part out of their story.

"That was a long time ago. I lost that fear of parenthood a long time ago, when I lost Marianne." The Doctor explained, as quiet as before. Marianne swallowed deeply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time, but you don't say anything." Donna frowned.

"I know. I'm just... When I look at her now I see what we could have had. If she had been pregnant, and I hadn't run away, and we'd travelled together all those years. We were apart for _so_ long, Donna. And when I see her, I see what our lives could have been." The Doctor admitted, seemingly forgetting that Marianne was stood right next to him, with tears in her eyes.

"It won't stay like that. She'll help you both. We both will." Donna promised, knowing that the two of them were having relationship trouble.

"But when I left, the family part of me died. It'll never come back because I forced myself into believing that Marianne wouldn't come back and the only person I ever wanted to have children with is Marianne." The Doctor explained, and Marianne nodded, feeling the same thing, thinking the same thing.

"I tell you something, Doctor. Both of you, actually. Something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong." Donna said simply. Donna wandered off, and Marianne turned to the Doctor, tears rolling down her face.

"I didn't think you thought that too." She admitted, and this time, she initiated the kiss. She'd pulled his tie down, forcing his mouth onto hers. This was the closest they'd been in a very long time. Consequently, the Doctor picked her up by the waist, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss.

They pulled apart with a gasp, however, when they heard shooting. Jenny returned, out of breath, with Donna, only to look at the floor, embarrassed. As was Donna.

The Doctor dropped Marianne, straightening his clothes, as did she. Marianne tamed her hair and the both of them acted like nothing had happened.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked, trying to not breathe heavily.

"They've blasted through the beams, time to run again. Love the running. Yeah?" Jenny asked, finally able to look at them both.

"Love the running." Marianne said weakly. They all smiled at each other and set off sprinting again.

Only to reach a dead end.

"We're trapped." Donna sighed, helplessly.

"Can't be. This must be the temple." The Doctor said, touching a panel of the wall. "This is a door." He explained.

"And again!" Donna exclaimed, noticing numbers on the wall. "We're down to 1-2 now.."

"I've got it!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I can hear them!" Jenny warned, looking back at the guards slowly coming down the corridor to them.

"These can't be a cataloguing system." Marianne breathed, looking at the pad of numbers that Donna had scribbled down.

"That's what I thought!" Donna said, agreeing with her.

"They're getting closer!" Jenny reminded them.

"Then get back here!" The Doctor yelled to her.

"They're too familiar. Too familiar." Donna continued, pointing to the numbers.

"Not yet." Jenny shouted to her Dad.

"Got it!" The Doctor yelled, having opened the door. They all rushed through and into the 'Temple.'

"Oh, that was close." Jenny breathed, grinning like a mad man. The Doctor shut the door behind them.

"No fun otherwise!" The Doctor smiled at her.

"It's not what I'd call a temple..." Donna breathed, as she looked around.

"It looks more like fusion-drive transport! It's a spaceship!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?" Donna asked.

"Well, it could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered up and functioning. Come on!" Marianne explained. They ran through the place, to see that someone was cutting through another door, trying to get in,

"It's the Hath!" Jenny exclaimed. "That door's not gonna last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's gonna break out." Jenny breathed, frowning.

"Ship's log!" The Doctor exclaimed, spotting the machine and rushing to the controls. "First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline." The Doctor read.

"So it is the original ship." Jenny shrugged.

"What happened?" Donna asked.

"Phase one. Construction.' They used robot drones to build the city." Marianne read and then explained.

"But does it mention the war?" Donna asked. The Doctor scrolled down on the planet log.

"Final entry... 'Mission Commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions.' " The Doctor read. "That must be it! A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines and suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never ending war!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Two armies who are now both outside." Marianne reminded them.

"Look at that." Donna said, looking at the screen which displayed a set of numbers similar to those on the walls.

"It's like the numbers in the tunnels." The Doctor frowned.

"No, no, no. But listen... I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library, and I mastered the Dewy Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!" Donna explained passionately.

"What is?" Jenny asked.

"It's the date! Assuming the firs two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America!" Donna explained.

"Oh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar!" The Doctor explained.

"The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on! So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out, from here, day by day, as the city got built." Donna explained.

"Yes! Oh, good work, Donna." Marianne grinned proudly.

"Yeah, but you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today!" Donna stressed.

"07-24." Marianne said. "No!" She exclaimed.

"What does it mean?" Jenny asked, confused.

"Seven days." Marianne said, looking around, trying to piece everything together in her mind.

"That's it! Seven days!" Donna shrieked, causing both the Doctor and Jenny to wince.

"Just seven days?" Marianne asked Donna.

"What d'you mean, seven days?" Jenny asked.

"Seven days since war broke out." The Doctor explained.

"This war started seven days ago! Just a week!" Donna then exclaimed.

"A week!" Marianne laughed, high fiving Donna, who was grinning manically.

"They said years." Jenny shrugged, not believing them.

"No. They said generations. And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines..." The Doctor began.

"They could have 20 generations in a day! Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend! Oh, Donna, you're a genius!" Marianne laughed, and the Doctor smiled at her enthusiasm.

"But all the buildings, the encampments, they're in ruins." Jenny protested.

"No, they're not ruined, they're just empty! Waiting to be populated! Oh, they've mythologised their entire history! The Source must be part of that too. Come on!" The Doctor said, leading the way through the place. They bumped into Martha.

"Marianne!" Martha laughed in relief.

"Martha!" Marianne grinned, going to hug her.

"I should've known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement." The Doctor smirked, also hugging her.

"Donna!" Martha grinned, hugging her too.

"Ooh, you're filthy. What happened?" Donna asked her.

"I, erm, took the surface route." Martha shrugged nonchalantly, not yet looking at Jenny. They heard the voices of the soldiers nearby.

"The General. We haven't got much time." Marianne explained to Martha.

"Is it me, or can you smell flowers?" Donna suddenly asked.

"Yes! Bougainvillea! I say we follow our nose!" The Doctor said. They ran into what looked like a huge greenhouse, full of flowers and plants. A haven, if you will. Palm trees also stood tall.

"Oh, yes! Yes! This is brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed, excited. In the middle of the room was a small pedestal that held a glass sphere, containing shining gas. It looked ethereal.

"Is that the Source?" Donna asked, eyes wide.

"It's beautiful." Both Marianne and Jenny said.

"What is it?" Martha asked.

"Terraforming! It's a third generation terraforming device." The Doctor explained.

"So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?" Donna frowned.

"Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger! It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally..." The Doctor trailed, before looking up and noticing both the Hath and human soldiers arriving from both sides, aiming their guns at each side.

"Stop! Hold your fire!" The Doctor yelled in a strong voice, made stronger by Marianne's hand in his.

"What is this? Some kind of trap?" General Cobb demanded.

"You said you wanted this war over." Marianne said, her voice also strong as she shouted.

"I want this war won." Cobb corrected.

"You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it's passed on." The Doctor said, pointing to the Source. "This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a lab, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable." The Doctor ranted.

"Look around you! It's not for killing, it's for bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you from those dark tunnels and into the sunlight! No more fighting and most definitely no more killing." Marianne concluded.

The Doctor lifted up the Source. "I'm the Doctor, and I declare this war is over!" He yelled, throwing it to the ground. The glass sphere shattered and the gases escaped, shimmering in golden green and spreading out through the thin air. Amazed at the mystical sight, both human and Hath lowered their guns.

"What's happening?" Jenny whispered.

"The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process." The Doctor explained. Jenny blanked.

"What does that mean?" She then asked.

"It means a new world." Marianne told her, and Jenny laughed with delight. She then looked at Cobb, who was glaring at the Doctor. He lifted his gun to shoot him, but Jenny stood in front of him, blocking the bullet.

"No!" She shrieked as she took the bullet. She slumped into the Doctor's arms, and Marianne also shrieked when she understood what had happened. She rushed to Cobb and snatched his gun with shaky hands, pointing it at him.

"Jenny? Jenny! Talk to me, Jenny!" The Doctor pleaded. Marianne heard this and released the safety. The Doctor looked helplessly between his dying daughter and his furious love.

"Marianne." Martha said gently, and she took the gun from her and tossed it to the ground, motioning for the Hath to grab Cobb. They did so, as did human soldiers.

"Come on." Martha coeed, ushering the sobbing Marianne to the Doctor, who also had tears running down his face as he looked down at his daughter. Martha checked her pulse and looked at the wound.

"A new world. It's beautiful." Jenny whispered.

"Jenny?" Marianne choked out. "Be strong, now. You need to hold on. You listening to me? We've got things to do, you know. Hey? We can go anywhere, anywhen. You can choose." She promised. The Doctor closed his eyes. Those are the exact words he'd told Marianne, before she'd told him she was pregnant, when she was hysterical about the Time War. He'd told her those words, then he'd stolen a TARDIS. He went back for her, she told him her news and he left. Those words had haunted him, and she'd remembered them.

Jenny smiled at her, and then the Doctor, and then closed her eyes and passed on. The Doctor kissed her forehead in despair.

"Two hearts. Two hearts, she's like us. If we wait.. We just need to wait." Marianne choked, looking at Martha for support.

"There's no sign, Mari. There is no regeneration. She's like you, but maybe... Not enough." Martha sighed.

"No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like us." The Doctor said, gently laying Jenny down. Marianne then kissed her forehead, and squeezed her dead daughter's hand.

The Doctor then copied what Marianne had done. He picked up the gun that Martha had thrown to the ground, and pointed it at Cobb. He panted with anger, and despair, as he aimed it at his head. He then once again threw the gun to the ground and smashed it with his foot, before crouching down to Cobb.

"I never would. Have you got that? We never would!" The Doctor yelled, before standing up and addressing both parties of fighters, well aware that he had a Marianne behind him, devastated.

"When you start this new world. This world of Human and Hath, remember that! Make the foundation of this society. A man who never would!" The Doctor spat, before crouching down next to Marianne and hugging her, allowing her to bury her face in his neck.

Jenny had been laid out in the theatre room, with the sunlight streaming in onto her body. The Doctor, Marianne, Donna, Martha, Cline and a Hath were surrounding her. A beam of light suddenly hit her body, dense and brighter than the others.

"It's happening. The terraforming." Martha said quietly.

"Buld a city, nice and safe underground. Strip away the top soil. And there it is." Donna said. "And what about Jenny?" She asked, looking worriedly at the Doctor and Martha, who were no longer upset, they were seemingly lacking any emotion.

"Let us give her a proper ceremony. I think it'd help us. Please." Cline asked. The Doctor, lost in dark thought, nodded his approval.

Back in the TARDIS, they were all stood, silently looking at the console.

"Jenny was the reason for the TARDIS bringing us here. It just got here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox. An endless paradox." Marianne explained. Donna and Martha watched them both with sympathy.

"Time to go home?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah. Home." Martha said.

Martha and Donna hugged goodbye, before Martha then turned to the Doctor and Marianne, walking behind them both.

"Good luck." Martha said, hugging Marianne.

"And you." Marianne replied, smiling gently and hugging her best friend.

"We're making a habit of this." The Doctor smiled, also hugging her.

"Yeah. And you'd think it'd get easier." She shrugged, looking at them both. "All those things you're ready to die for. I thought there you'd finally found something other than each other worth living for." She said.

"Oh, there's always something worth living for, Martha." Marianne assured her.

"Bye, you three." Martha said, waving as they walked into the TARDIS.

As Marianne shut the door, she turned around to find the Doctor stood right in front of her.

"You remembered." He said.

"Of course I remembered." She replied, knowing that he'd been talking about the words she'd told Jenny.

"I love you." He murmured, his voice low and sweet.

"I love you too." She replied, and she hugged him tightly.


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor and Marianne both stepped out of the TARDIS, and found themselves by a grand manor house. Donna followed.

"Smell that air. Grass and lemonade. And a little bit of mint. A hint of mint." The Doctor grinned to himself.

"Must be the 1920's." Marianne concluded, looking around at the peaceful house.

"You can tell what year it is just by smelling?!" Donna demanded, frowning at them both.

"Oh, yeah!" The Doctor grinned, and Marianne laughed.

"Or maybe that big vintage car coming up the drive gave it away." Donna said, eyebrows raised as the car pulled up into the entrance of the manor. A butler came and let the passenger out. As well as this, a Reverend drove up to the front on his bike.

"Ah, Reverend." Professor Peach, the man with the car, said, smiling tightly.

"Professor Peach! Beautiful day." The Reverend smiled, getting off his bike and propping it up. "The Lord's in his heaven, all's right with the world." He grinned.

"Reverend Golightly. Lady Eddison requests that you make yourselves comfortable in your rooms. Cocktails will be served on the lawn from half past four." The Butler said.

"You go on up, I have to check something in the library." The Professor said, waving the Reverend away.

"This is supposed to be a party! All this work will be the death of you." The Reverend sighed, before walking into the large house.

During this conversation, the Doctor, Donna and Marianne were all hiding behind a bush. Marianne was smirking to herself at the prospect of a 1920's party.

"Never mind Planet Zog, a party in the 1920's, that's more like it!" Donna laughed, sharing the same thought as Marianne apparently.

"Problem is, we haven't been invited." The Doctor sighed, before grinning and getting his psychic paper out. "Oh, I forgot. Yes we have!" He laughed.

The Doctor tapped on the TARDIS door impatiently. "We'll be late for cocktails!" He exclaimed. He smiled as he heard Marianne grumble about 'Impatient, ridiculous Time Lords' before she and Donna both emerged from the TARDIS.

Donna was wearing a brown dress, with tassels and a golden beading neckline. She had her hair up with a golden headband tied around like a scarf. Marianne followed, wearing a black dress, similar to Donna's, only with black beading. She also left her hair down.

"What d'you think? Flappers, or slappers?" Donna asked dramatically, linking Marianne's arm. The Doctor looked them both up and down, then smiled as he joined their linking arms.

"Flapper. You both look lovely!" He grinned.

In the garden of the house, a footman was beginning to play classical music. A housemaid clapped impatiently as she noticed the trio walking up the garden, motioning for the butlers to get ready.

"Look sharp! We have guests!" Miss Chandralaka exclaimed impatiently.

"Good afternoon!" The Doctor exclaimed, waving at them all. A butler walked over to serve them.

"Drinks, sir? Madams?" The butler asked them both.

"Sidecar, please." Donna said, fitting in with the rest of them.

"And two lime and soda's, thank you." The Doctor ordered for him and Marianne. The butler walked away while another introduced the host of the party, Lady Eddison.

"May I introduce, Lady Clemency Eddison." The butler introduced, smiling as she walked out into the garden and headed straight for the trio.

"Lady Eddison." Marianne smiled, and curtsied. The Doctor shook her hand.

"Forgive me, but who exactly might you be... And what are you doing here?" Lady Eddison asked, not unkindly, simply wondering.

"I'm the Doctor. And this is Miss Marianne Bradley, and Miss Donna Noble... Of the, Chiswick Nobles." The Doctor introduced. Marianne and Donna both shifted uncomfortably.

"Good afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing! Top hole!" Donna said, putting on a ridiculously fake posh accent.

"No, no, no. Don't do that, don't." The Doctor winced at Donna, who looked put out. He pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to Lady Eddison.

"We were thrilled to receive your invitation, my lady. We met at the Ambassador's reception." The Doctor smiled.

"Doctor, how could I forget you? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose." Lady Eddison smiled politely, and slightly worriedly.

"A unicorn? Where?!" Marianne grinned.

"_The _Unicorn." Lady Eddison smirked. "The jewel thief. And nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again, snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose." Lady Eddison gasped.

"Funny place to wear pearls." Donna said under her breath to her friends. Marianne smiled to hide her laugh. Greeves, the Butler, then introduced some new guests.

"May I announce, the Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honourable Roget Curbishley." Greeves introduced.

"My husband. And my son." Lady Eddison explained proudly, smiling fondly at the two of them. Her husband was elderly, but not very much so. He was in a wheelchair, and had a ruddy face and a tweed suit. Her son was pushing him.

"Forgive me for not rising. Never been the same since that flu epidemic back in '18." The Colonel smiled at the three of them.

"My word, you are a super lady." Roger said to Marianne, and the Doctor glared at him, grabbing Marianne's hand. Roger, upon noticing this, moved his gaze to Donna, as if he'd been talking about her. When he saw Donna, however, he did seem pleasantly surprised.

"Oh, I like the cut of your jib. Chin chin." Donna grinned as Roger kissed the back of her hand.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. This is my _girlfriend_ Marianne." The Doctor said, shaking his hand.

"How do you do?" Roger smiled.

"Very well." Marianne said, smiling.

"How come she's an Eddison but her husband and son are Curbishleys?" Donna asked under her breath to the Time Lord's.

"The Eddison title descends through her. One day Roger will be a Lord." The Doctor explained. The Butler then introduced another woman walking into the garden. A young, pretty lady, with dark pin curls and a red dress.

"Robina Redmond!" Greeves introduced.

"She's the absolute hit of the social scene, a must." Lady Eddison explained, before walking to Robina and shaking her hand. "Miss Redmond!" She grinned.

"Spiffing to meet you at last, my Lady. What super fun!" Robina laughed. The Reverend walked into the group and Greeves also introduced him.

"Reverend Arnold Golightly."

"Ah, Reverend." Lady Eddison said, shaking his hand. "How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night. Those ruffians breaking in."

"You apprehended them, I hear." The Colonel added.

"As the Christian Fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally." The Reverend smiled.

"Some of these young boys deserve a decent thrashing." Roger said, and Marianne rolled her eyes.

"Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus." Donna sighed to Marianne, who grinned.

"Or are Time Lords." Marianne replied, and the Doctor heard and smiled.

"Now, my Lady, what about this special guest you promised us?" Roger asked his Mother.

"Here she is, a lady who needs no introduction!" Lady Eddison exclaimed, pointing to Agatha Christie, who was walking into the group of them. She was a modest lady, with a nice dress and blonde hair. Everyone began clapping.

"No, no, please. Don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly. there's no need." Agatha laughed. She wandered over to the Doctor and held her hand out for him to shake.

"Agatha Christie." She smiled.

"What about her?" Donna asked, oblivious.

"That's me." Agatha smirked.

"Nooo." Donna gasped. Agatha laughed. "You're kidding!"

"Agatha Christie!" Marianne grinned, shaking her hand before the Doctor could. "We were just talking about you the other day, he said "I bet she's brilliant". I'm Marianne, by the way." Marianne grinned. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna." The Doctor said, also shaking Agatha's hand enthusiastically. "Oh, I love your stuff. What a mind! You fool me every time. Well, almost every time. Well, once. But it was a good once!" The Doctor insisted. Agatha looked between the Doctor and Marianne, smiling.

"What a rather unusual couple." She pointed out.

"They are, aren't they?" Donna smirked. "You don't miss a trick." Lady Eddison then walked over, smiling excitedly.

"Mrs Christie, I'm so glad you could come. I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books. Is, ah, Mr Christie not joining us?" She asked awkwardly.

"Is he needed?" Agatha asked, her kind smile fading. "Can't a woman make her own way in this world?"

"Don't give my wife ideas." The Colonel laughed to himself.

"Now, Mrs Christie, I have a question. Why a Belgian detective?" Roger asked. Marianne turned around and snatched a newspaper from a white painted table behind her.

"Belgians make such lovely buns." Agatha insisted, and everyone laughed.

"I say, where on earth is Professor Peach? He'd love to meet Mrs Christie." Roger grinned, looking for the man.

"Said he was going to the library." The Reverend shrugged. Marianne pulled the Doctor's sleeve, and he and Donna joined her.

"Miss Chandralaka, would you go and collect the professor?" Lady Eddison smiled to her maid.

"At once, milady."

"The date on this newspaper." Marianne said.

"What about it?" Donna asked.

"It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared." Marianne explained, looking at the Doctor who looked troubled.

"She's just discovered her husband was having an affair." The Doctor added, looking back at Agatha who was chatting avidly and laughing amongst friends and fans.

"You'd never think to look at her. Smiling away." Donna said sadly.

"Well, she's British and moneyed. That's what they do. They carry on. Except for this one time. Nobody knows what happened to her. She just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow by the side of a lake. Ten days later, Agatha Christie turns up in a hotel in Harrogate. She said she lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance, till she day she died, but whatever it was..." Marianne trailed, looking back at the poor author.

"It's about to happen." Donna concluded.

"Right here. Right now." The Doctor agreed. Their musings were cut short when Miss Chandralaka rushed out of the house, screaming.

"Professor! The library! Murder! Murder!" She screeched awfully.

The Doctor, Mari, Donna and Agatha walked into the library. Marianne ran to the body and bent down. Greeves arrived next.

"Oh my goodness." He gasped in shock.

"Bashed on the head." Marianne said, feeling the skull. "Blunt instrument." She then looked at his wrists to check for signs of asphyxiation. She noticed that his watch had shattered upon impact. "Watch broke as he fell. Time of death was quarter past four." She sighed. She stood up. The Doctor was searching through papers on the desk.

"Bit of pipe." Donna said, picking up some pipe laying next to the Professor. "Call me Hercule Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough." Donna said. Agatha, meanwhile, picked something out of a fire grate.

"Nothing worth killing for in that lot, dry as dust." The Doctor sighed, letting the papers fall back onto the table.

"Hold on. The body in the library? I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with the lead piping?" Donna smirked. Marianne also found that ironic. The other guests gradually drifted into the room, and they all looked down in horror at the dead man on the floor.

"Let me see." Lady Eddison gasped.

"Out of my way!" The Colonel roared at his guests.

"Gerald!" Lady Eddison roared when she saw that he was, indeed, dead.

"Saints preserve us!" The Reverend cried.

"Oh, how awful..." Robina trailed.

"Someone should call the police." Agatha suggested.

"You don't have to." The Doctor said, holding up his psychic paper. "Chief Inspector Smith from Scotland Yard. Known as the Doctor. Miss Bradley and Miss Noble are the plucky young girls who help me out." The Doctor said.

"I say." Lady Eddison gasped.

"Mrs Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn." The Doctor ordered. Marianne and Donna both looked at each other, aghast with how he'd described them both.

"Come along, do as the Doctor says. Leave the room undisturbed." Agatha ushered them all out.

"The plucky young girls who help me out?" Donna demanded, and both she and Marianne folded their arms, glaring at the Doctor.

"No policewomen in 1926." The Doctor reasoned, getting on the floor.

"I'll pluck you in a minute. Why don't we phone the real police?" Donna demanded.

"Well the last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in." The Doctor said, scraping some slime off the floor with a stick. "Especially now I've found this! Morphic residue!" He exclaimed brightly.

"Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926." Donna noted.

"It's left behind when certain species genetically re-encode." Marianne explained.

"The murderer's an alien." Donna stated.

"Which means, one of that lot is an alien in human form." The Doctor agreed.

"Yeah, but think about i. There's murder, a mystery, and Agathe Christie." Donna grinned.

"So? Happens to us all the time." The Doctor grinned.

"No, but isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really, I mean that's like meeting Charles Dickens, and he's surrounded by ghosts. At Christmas." Donna snorted. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Well..." He said.

"Oh, come on! It's not like we could drive across the country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real. Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy!" Donna grinned, secretly wanting there to be a Noddy.

"There's no Noddy." Marianne told her, crushing Donna's dream of owning Noddy.

"Next thing you know, you'll be telling me it's like Murder on the Orient Express, and they all did it!" Donna exclaimed as they walked out of the library. They met Agatha at the bottom of a staircase.

"Murder on the Orient Express?" Agatha asked.

"Oh, yeah. One of your best!" Donna grinned.

"But not yet." Marianne hissed. Donna blanched.

"Marvellous idea, though." Agatha smiled at Donna.

"Yeah. Tell you what, copyright Donna Noble, okay?" Donna smirked.

"Anyway! Agatha and I will question the suspects, Donna and Marianne, you search the bedrooms. Look for clues." The Doctor said. "Any more residue." He then whispered. He handed the bored looking Marianne a magnifying glass, and she glared at it.

"You'll need this." He smirked at her.

"Are you for real?" She demanded.

"Go on. You're ever so plucky." The Doctor grinned. Donna and Marianne both glared at him before heading upstairs, while the Doctor beamed at Agatha.

Donna tried to open a door upstairs but found it locked. Greeves appeared and she let out a surprised scream.

"You won't find anything in there." Greeves explained.

"Then why's it locked?" Marianne countered.

"Lady Eddison commands it to be so." Greeves explained.

"And I command it to be otherwise. Scotland Yard, pip-pip." Marianne snapped, and Donna grinned at her when Greeves turned away and reluctantly opened the door.

"Why's it locked in the first place?" Donna then asked.

"Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, the room has remained undisturbed." Greeves explained. He opened the door and let the ladies in. "There's nothing in here."

"How long's it been empty?" Donna asked.

"Forty years." Greeves replied.

"Why would she seal it off? All right, we need to investigate. You can... buttle off." Marianne told him, and he did so.

"I think, Miss Marianne, that we are a teensy bit bad ass." Donna smirked at Marianne.

"Oh, Miss Noble. I do believe you're quite right." She grinned back. She closed the door and they both began to look around. There was a teddy bear on the bed. They both then heard quite a loud buzzing noise.

"1926, they've still got bees. Oh, what a noise! All right, busy bee, I'll let you out. Hold on, I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection." Donna smirked, getting Marianne's magnifying glass and walking to the window. Marianne shook her head at her, smirking. Donna pulled aside the heavy curtain and screamed. Marianne heard the scream and jumped around, teddy bear in hand. She threw it at the what she saw. A ridiculously huge wasp, which broke through the glass.

"That's impossible!" Donna shrieked. She backed to the window, and Marianne, at the bed, launched the teddy bear at it, knocking it back about a millimetre.

"Doctor!" Marianne then shrieked, knowing she was helpless and couldn't help the trapped Donna. The wasp was about to sting Donna, but she held the magnifying glass and focused the sunlight on its body, stopping it for a moment.

"DOCTOR!" Marianne yelled. When she heard no footsteps, she ducked under the wasp and grabbed Donna's arm, and pulled her out the room, slamming the door shut. The wasp stung through the door with its massive stinger, causing both ladies to shriek. The Doctor and Agatha finally arrived, sprinting up the stairs. The Doctor took them three at a time, desperate to get to Marianne.

"It's a giant wasp!" Donna panted as the Doctor pulled them both back.

"What d'you mean, a giant wasp?" The Doctor asked, thinking they meant quite a normal but large wasp.

"I mean, a wasp that's giant!" Donna yelled.

"It's only a silly little insect." Agatha smirked.

"Yeah, when we say giant, we don't mean big, we mean incredibly enormous! Look at that!" Marianne yelled, pointing at the huge sting which was stuck in the door.

"Let me see." The Doctor said, opening the door to the room and walking inside. Marianne bit her nail, thinking a wasp was going to kill him.

"It's gone." He said, and she sighed in relief. "Buzzed off." Agatha bowed down and inspected the sting.

"But that's fascinating..." Agatha breathed.

"Don't touch it!" Marianne exclaimed. The Doctor collected some residue from the sting and put it into a test tube.

"Giant wasp... Well, tones of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms, but none in this galactic vector." Marianne frowned. Agatha looked confused.

"I think I understood some of those words. Enough to know that you're completely potty." Agatha told her.

"Lost its sting though, that makes it defenceless." Donna spoke up, ready to punch Agatha if she insulted Marianne again.

"Oh, creature this size, got to be able to grow a new one." The Doctor shrugged.

"Can we return to sanity? There are no such things as giant wasps!" Agatha insisted.

"Exactly. So, question is, what's it doing here?" The Doctor asked, eyebrows raised. They suddenly heard a loud thud, and a scream. They all set off running outside, and came to find Miss Chandralaka lying on the floor, dying. A stone gargoyle led next to her, smashed. It had fallen on her.

"The... Poor... Little... Child." Miss Chandralaka gasped, before she died. There was a loud buzz, and the Doctor and Marianne looked up to find the giant wasp.

"There!" The Doctor exclaimed. The wasp flew off and they all ran back into the house.

"Hey, this makes a change, there's a monster, and we're chasing it." Donna smirked as they sprinted up the stairs.

"Can't be a monster. It's a trick. They do it with mirrors!" Agatha insisted. When they reached the top of the stairs, there they found the wasp. "By all that's holy!"

"Oh, but you are wonderful!" The Doctor breathed, in awe. The wasp flew at them. "Now, just stop, stop there!" The Doctor yelled.

"Oi, fly boy!" Donna roared, pointing the magnifying glass at the wasp again. It flew off quickly.

"Don't let it get away! Quick! Before it reverts back to human form!" The Doctor urged. They all sprinted back down the stairs and stopped at the end of the empty corridor.

"Where are you? Come on! There's nowhere to run! Show yourself!" The Doctor shouted. The doors along the guest corridor opened, and all the guests and Lady Eddison's family opened their bedroom doors and poked their heads out.

"Oh, that's just cheating." Marianne sighed, looking at their curious and expectant faces.

Everyone had been gathered into the drawing room.

"My faithful companion, this is terrible!" Lady Eddison cried at the news of Miss Chandralaka, in tears as she mourned.

"Excuse me, my lady, but she was on her way to tell you something." The Butler explained gently.

"She never found me." Lady Eddison sobbed. "She had an appointment with death instead.

"She said 'poor little child'. Does that meaning anything to anyone?" Marianne asked, looking sincerely at the distraught Lady Eddison.

"No children in this house for years." The Colonel said, looking at his son and the Butler, who seemed too close to be straight. "Highly unlikely there will be." Roger looked down, embarrassed.

"Mrs Christie, you must have twigged something, you've written simply the best detective stories." Lady Eddison said.

"Tell us, what would Poirot do?" The Reverend asked.

"Heavens sake! Cards on the table woman, you should be helping us." The Colonel barked.

"But, I'm merely a writer." Agatha protested.

"But surely you can crack it, these events, they're exactly like one of your plots." Robina insisted.

"That's what I've been saying! Agatha, that's gotta mean something." Donna said.

"But, what? I've no answers. None. I'm sorry, all of you, I'm truly sorry, but I've failed. If anyone can help us then it's the Doctor, not me." Agatha sighed.

Donna, Marianne and Agatha were all sat outside in the garden.

"D'you know what I think? Those books of yours, they could turn them into films. They could be talking pictures." Donna smiled encouragingly.

"Talking pictures?" Agatha asked, and Marianne looked warningly at Donna. "Pictures that... Talk? What do you mean?"

"Oh, blimey. I've done it again." Donna sighed, and Mari smirked at her.

"I appreciate you trying to be kind, but you're right. These murders are like my own creations. It's as though someone's mocking me, and I've had enough scorn for one lifetime." Agatha sighed.

"Yeah.. Thing is. I had this bloke once. I was engaged, and I loved him, I really did. Turns out he was lying through his teeth. But d'you know what? I moved on. I was lucky, I found the Doctor and Marianne, it's changed my life. There's always someone else." Donna insisted.

"I see. Is my marriage the stuff of gossip now?" Agatha demanded.

"No! I'm sorry." Donna said quickly.

"No matter. The stories are true. I found my husband with another woman. A younger, prettier woman, isn't it always the way?" Agatha sighed, looking distraught.

"Well, Donna's was with a giant spider." Marianne said.

"You three talk such wonderful nonsense." Agatha smiled.

"Agatha, people adore your books. They really, truly do. And they read them for centuries into your future. I promise you." Marianne said sincerely.

"If only! Try as I might it's hardly great literature, not that's beyond me. I'm afraid my books will be forgotten, like ephemera." Agatha sighed, before spotting something in the flowers nearby. "Hello, what's that? Those flowerbeds were perfectly neat earlier, now some of the stalks are bent over." She stood up and picked up a box from the flowers.

"There you go, who'd ever notice that? You're brilliant!" Donna grinned at her supportively.

The Doctor opened the box to find it full of strange tools.

"Oh! Someone came here tooled up. The sort of stuff a thief would use." He said.

"The Unicorn." Marianne said. Agatha paled.

"The Unicorn and the wasp." The Doctor smirked ominously. Greeves entered the room.

"Your drinks." He said.

"Very good, Greeves." The Doctor smiled, taking them. Greeves left.

"How about the science stuff, what did you find?" Donna asked as he pulled out his test tube.

"Vespiform sting. Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax galaxy." The Doctor explained.

"Again, you talk like Edward Lear." Agatha exclaimed, bewildered.

"But for some reason, this one's behaving like a character in one of your books." Marianne added, and the Doctor took a sip of his drink.

"Come on, Agatha, what would Miss Marple do? She'd have overheard something vital by now, because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady." Donna urged.

"Clever idea. Miss Marple? Who writes those?" Agatha grinned.

"Um, copyright Donna Noble, add it to the list." Donna mumbled.

"Donna..." The Doctor began.

"Okay, we could split the copyright." Donna sighed.

"No! Something's inhibiting my enzymes. ARGH!" The Doctor shrieked, suddenly in agony. Marianne's eyes bugged and she didn't know what to do. "I've been poisoned!"

"What do we do? What do we do?" Donna yelled. Agatha sniffed the Doctor's drink while Marianne grabbed the Doctor's hands, trying to comfort him.

"Bitter almonds! It's cyanide! Sparkling cyanide!" Agatha concluded. Marianne pulled the Doctor out the room, and he stumbled as she did so. Donna and Agatha followed them.

"Ginger beer!" Marianne ordered, grabbing the Butler's coat.

"I beg your pardon?" The Butler asked.

"I need ginger beer!" The Doctor asserted. He struggled to the kitchen shelf, sweeping food off the side as he searched for ginger beer. He finally found a bottle and drank some of it, pouring the rest over his head.

"I'm an expert in poisons, Doctor. There's no cure! It's fatal!" Agatha insisted. The Doctor spat out the drink.

"Not for me! I can stimulate the enzymes into reversal." The Doctor choked, leaning on the worktop, panting in agony.

"Protein." Marianne said, and the ladies all searched the kitchen.

"Walnuts?" Agatha asked, holding a jar of them.

"Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaimed. He shoved the walnuts into his mouth. Mouth full, he could only gesture to Donna. He shook his hand up and down. Of course, Marianne knew what he needed, but Donna was trying to translate.

"I can't understand you! How many words?" Donna asked. The Doctor held up one finger. "One! One word! Shake? Milk shake? Milk! No, not milk. Hm shake, shake, shake... Cocktail shaker! A Harvey Wallbanger?" Donna shrieked, as Marianne rushed over with a bag of salt.

"Harvey Wallbanger?" She demanded.

"Well, I don't know!" Donna exclaimed.

"How is Harvey Wallbanger one word?" Marianne then asked.

"Salt! I was miming salt! I need something salty!" The Doctor finally managed to shout and Marianne handed him the salt.

"That's too salty!" He told her.

"Oh, that's too salty!" Marianne rolled her eyes. Agatha handed him a jar of anchovies. He ate them too. The Doctor began gesturing again, making jazz hands. Marianne looked around for something that would shock him.

"What is it? What else? It's a song! Mammy? Um, I don't know... Camptown Races?" Donna yelled.

"Camptown Races?" The Doctor asked, leaning against the counter.

"All right then, Towering Inferno!" Donna exclaimed.

"It's a shock! He need a shock!" Marianne exclaimed.

"Kiss him!" Agatha told Marianne.

"He won't be shocked if I kiss him!" She yelled back, before looking at Donna and shoving her into the Doctor. Donna grabbed his face and kissed him. She let him go and the Doctor stood back, panting. He breathed out a cloud of grey smoke. Everyone in the kitchen, apart from Mariane, looked at him in shock.

"Detox! I must do that more often!" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth. Donna looked at him in disgust while Marianne just smiled at him.

"I mean, the, the detox." The Doctor assured Donna, holding Marianne's hand is if to prove a point.

"Doctor, Marianne, you are impossible! Who are you?" Agatha demanded.


	15. Chapter 15

Thunder struck and lightning sparked in the dark midnight sky. In the manor house, the guests were all eating their dinner together in the grand dining room. The Doctor was sat next to Marianne, with Donna on his other side.

"A terrible day for all of us." The Doctor said. He paused. "The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala taken cruelly from us... And yet we still take dinner." He noted. Lady Eddison looked shocked at his comment.

"We are British, Doctor. What else must we do?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Then someone tried to poison him. Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in his drink. And then it rather gave us an idea." Marianne spoke up, almost interrupting Lady Eddison as she did so.

"And what would that be?" The Reverend asked.

"Well... Poison." Marianne smirked. "Drink up!" She exclaimed. Everyone looked at their soups, and then at the Doctor and Marianne suspiciously.

"I laced the soup with pepper." The Doctor explained.

"I thought it was jolly spicy." The Colonel laughed heartily, sipping more up.

"But the active ingredient of pepper in piperine. Traditionally used as an insecticide." The Doctor concluded. The guests all looked at each other, confused. "So, anyone got the shivers?" He asked. As lightning struck, the window was blown violently open. All the candles in the room were blown out and the room was plunged into vast darkness.

"What the deuce is that?!" The Colonel yelled.

"Listen!" Marianne hissed, shushing him. Silence. They listened hard, until they heard a loud buzz.

"No, it can't be..." Lady Eddison breathed, looking around at the guests.

"Show yourself, demon!" Agatha exclaimed, standing from her seat as lightning struck again. The guests all began to bustle around, getting more and more worked up with each strike of lightning.

" Nobody move! No, don't, stay where you are!" The Doctor exclaimed. The Vespiform showed itself, buzzing around them all.

"Out, out, out, out!" The Doctor roared, but he only managed to push Agatha, Marianne and Donna out. They found themselves in a small room, with Greeves, one of the butlers.

"Not you, Agatha, you've got a long, long life to live yet." The Doctor said. He grabbed a sword from a wall decoration.

"Well, we know the butler didn't do it!" Donna exclaimed.

"Then who did?" Marianne smirked as she opened the door back into the dining room. They found that the guests hadn't left. Robina was sitting in astonishment, gasping. The Colonel was slumped in his wheelchair. Lady Eddison was sat in silence at the head of the table. Davenport -the footman- was on the ground and the Reverend was stood to the side of the room. Lady Eddison suddenly felt a lot lighter around the neck. She felt her neck and gasped in horror.

"My jewelry! The Firestone! It's gone! Stolen..." Lady Eddison gasped.

"Roger..." Davenport suddenly cried, in horror. Roger was led with his head in his soup bowl, a long knife stabbed gruesomely in his back. Robina shrieked a bloodcurdling scream. Lady Eddison walked to her sons body, shaking her head in disbelief as her vision was blinded with tears. She hugged him while she talked. Davenport also had tears in his eyes, for he'd been Roger's lover.

"My son... My child!" She sobbed into his body.

In the drawing room, Agatha was sat on the settee, thinking intently. She'd heard the screams. The Doctor was pacing by the fireplace, and Marianne and Donna were both sat near Agatha.

"That poor footman. Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. 1926, it's more like the dark ages." Donna tutted.

"Did you enquire after the necklace?" Agatha asked.

"Lady Eddison brought it back from India. It's worth thousands." Marianne explained. The Doctor's eyebrows raised.

"It can sting, it can fly. It could wipe us all out in seconds, why is it playing this game?" The Doctor pondered, mid thought.

"Every murder is essentially the same. They are commited because somebody wants something." Agatha explained, thinking back to her many novels on the very same subject.

"What does a Vespiform want?" Marianne asked.

"Marianne, stop it. The murderer is as human as you or I." Agatha insisted.

"You're right!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed, obviously having just realised something. He walked and knelt down next to Agatha. "Ah, I've been so caught up with giant wasps that I've forgotten. You're the expert!"

"I'm not, I've told you! I'm just... a purveyor of nonsense." Agatha sighed at him.

"No! He's right! Because plenty of people write detective novels, but yours are by far the best! And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? You understand! You've lived, you've fought, you've had your heart broken. You know about people, their passions, their hope, and despair, and anger. And I know you do because now you're watching the Doctor incredibly intently and you know something." Marianne said.

"He would very much like to kiss you now." Agatha said simply. The Doctor went red. Donna smirked. Marianne ignored the comment.

"Right." She nodded. "But... Never mind... Just.. Let's just think, Agatha! If anyone can solve this, it's you." Marianne assured her.

Everyone else had been summoned into the drawing room. The Doctor and Marianne were both standing at the front of the group. Marianne had her arms behind her back.

"I've called you here on this endless night, because we have a murderer in our midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Agatha Christie! " The Doctor introduced, and the Doctor took a seat next to Donna. Having no seats left, Marianne just sat on his knee, earning a smirk from Robina. Agatha took the Doctor and Marianne's place at the head of the room.

"This is a crooked house. A house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you..." Agatha paused, turning dramatically to Robina. "Miss Redmond."

"But I'm innocent, surely?" Robina asked, fluttering her thick eyelashes.

"You've never met these people and these people have never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London. You're impersonating her!" Agatha exclaimed. Robina's eyes widened.

"How silly! What proof do you have?" She demanded.

"You said you went to the toilet..." Agatha trailed.

"Oh, I know this. If she was really posh, she'd say 'loo.'" Donna smirked, eating a bowl of grapes. Agatha reached onto the table and picked up the Unicorn's tool kit.

"Earlier today, Miss Noble, Miss Bradley and I found this on the lawn. Right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard that Miss Noble and Miss Bradley were searching the bedrooms, so you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence." Agatha explained. Donna nodded, as if she knew that all along.

"I've never seen that thing before in my life." Robina laughed dryly.

"What's inside it?" Lady Eddison asked. Agatha opened the box.

"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond. Or should I say... The Unicorn!" She exclaimed. Everyone stared at Robina, shocked.

"You came to this house with one sole intention. To steal the Firestone!" Agatha accused. Robina looked at Agatha, before standing up. She stood more limply.

"Oh, alright then." Robina said, in a now thick cockney accent. Her whole attitude and persona changed. "It's a fair cop. Yes, I'm the bleedin' Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it. Go on then, ya knobs. Arrest me, sling me in jail!" Robina exclaimed. She pulled out the Firestone from beneath her dress and tossed it at Marianne, who luckily, caught it.

"So, is she the murderer?" Donna asked, taking a bite from a grape.

"Don't be so thick. I might be a thief, but I ain't no killer." Robina snorted.

"Quite." Agatha agreed. "There are darker motives at work. And in examining this household, we come to you... Colonel!"

"Damn it woman! You with your perspicacity! You've rumbled me." The Colonel grumbled, standing up from his chair. Agatha blanched.

"Hugh, you can walk! But why?!" Lady Eddison cried in shock.

"My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?" He asked sincerely. Marianne smirked.

"I don't understand..." Lady Eddison trailed.

"You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear of that. Staying in that chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you." He sighed. "Confound it. Mrs Christie, how did you discover the truth?" He asked Agatha.

"Um, actually, I had no idea. I was just going to say you're completely innocent." Agatha said apologetically. Marianne snickered, and the Doctor pressed his face to her back, also smirking.

"Oh... Um..." The Colonel frowned.

"Sorry!" Agatha winced.

"Well, well shall I sit down then?" He asked.

"Yes, I think you better had." Agatha nodded. The Colonel took his seat and Lady Eddison grabbed his hand.

"So he's not the murderer?" Donna asked.

"Indeed, not. To find the truth, let's return to this." She said, taking the Firestone from Marianne. "Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison." Agatha said, suddenly turning to the woman.

"I've done nothing!" Lady Eddison gasped.

"You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with Malaria, and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been kept locked ever since, which I rather think means..." Agatha began.

"Stop, please." Lady Eddison begged.

"I'm so sorry. But you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid later to become housekeeper, Miss Chandrakala." Agatha frowned. Lady Eddison had tears streaming down her face.

"Clemency, is this true?" The Colonel asked, shocked.

"My poor baby. I had to give him away. The shame of it." She cried.

"But you never said a word..." The Colonel insisted.

"I had no choice. Imagine the scandal. The family name! I'm British, I carry on." Lady Eddison refuted.

"And it was no ordinary pregnancy." Marianne spoke up.

"How can you know that?" Lady Eddison demanded.

"Excuse me, Agatha. This is our territory. But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said 'it can't be.' Why did you say that?" The Doctor asked.

"You'd never believe it." Lady Eddison whispered.

"The Doctor and his love have opened my mind to many things." Agatha insisted.

"It was forty years ago, in the heat of Delhi, late one night. I was alone. And that's when I saw it, a dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like wildfire. I held nothing back. And in return... He showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human, to learn about us. A wasp was his true shape. I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the great monsoon. He was taken at the flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift. A jewel like no other. I wore it always, part of me never forgot. I kept it close. Always." Lady Eddison explained.

"Just like a man, flashes his family jewels, and you end up with a bun in the oven!" Robina laughed.

"A 'poor little child.' Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate." Agatha concluded.

"Oh, that's maiden! Maiden name!" Donna exclaimed, pointing at Agatha.

"Precisely." Agatha smiled at her.

"So, she killed him?" Donna frowned.

"I did not!" Lady Eddison cried.

"Miss Chandrakala feared that the Professor had unearthed your secret. She was coming to warn you." Agatha told Lady Eddison.

"So, she killed _her?_" Donna asked.

"I did not!" Lady Eddison cried once more.

"Lady Eddison is... innocent. Because at that point... Doctor!" Agatha exclaimed. The Doctor and Marianne stood. Marianne then sunk back into his seat.

"Thank you. At this point, when we consider the lies and secrets, and the key to these events, we then have to consider... It was you, Donna Noble!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing at Donna. Both Donna and Marianne frowned.

"What? Who did she kill?!" Marianne shrieked. The Doctor stared at her, and then rolled his eyes.

"No one! But you, Donna, you said it all along, the vital clue. This whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery. Which means... It was you, Agatha Christie!" The Doctor exclaimed, pointing at Agatha.

"I beg your pardon, sir?!" Agatha exclaimed, shocked.

"So, she killed them?" Donna asked.

"No! But she wrote! She wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer? The moving finger points at you... Lady Eddison!" He pointed at her.

"Oh, leave me alone." Lady Eddison moaned.

"No! But just think, last Thursday night, what were you doing?" The Doctor asked her.

"I was in the library... I was reading my favourite Agatha Christie, thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?" Lady Eddison asked.

"Just think. What else happened that night?" Marianne then asked. Marianne and the Doctor both looked at the Reverend.

"I'm sorry?" The reverend frowned.

"You said on the lawn, this afternoon. Last Thursday night, those boys broke into your church." The Doctor explained.

"That's correct." The reverend nodded. "They did. I discovered two of them. Thieves in the night, I was most perturbed. But I apprehended them."

"Really? A man of God against strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say... forty years old, exactly?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh my God!" Lady Eddison shrieked.

"Lady Eddison, your son, how old would be be now?" Marianne asked gently.

"Forty, he's forty!" Lady Eddison exclaimed.

"Your child has come home." The Doctor said triumphantly.

"This is poppycock!" The reverend exclaimed.

"Oh? You said you were taught by the Christian Fathers. Meaning, you were raised in an orphanage." The Doctor said.

"My son... Can it be?" Lady Eddison gasped.

"You found those thieves, reverend, and you got angry! A proper, deep anger, for the first time in your life, and it broke the genetic lock. You changed!" Marianne exclaimed. "You realised your inheritance! After all these years, you knew who you were."

The Doctor snatched the Firestone from Agatha. "Oh, and then it all kicks off, 'cause this isn't just a jewel. It's a Vespiform telepathic recorder. It's part of you, your brain, your very essence. When you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie directly from Lady Eddison. It became part of you." The Doctor explained. "Mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You've killed, in this pattern, because that's what you think the world is. Turns out, we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Dame?" Agatha frowned.

"Oh, sorry. Not yet." The Doctor winced.

"So he killed them? Yes? Definitely?" Donna asked.

"Yes." Marianne assured her.

"Well... This has certainly been the most entertaining evening." The reverend said. Everyone stared worriedly at him. "Really, you can't believe any of this surely... Lady Edizzzzzz..."

"Lady who?" Marianne urged.

"Lady Eddizzzzzzzon..." The reverend struggled.

"Little bit of buzzing there?" The Doctor asked.

"Don't make me angry!" The reverend yelled. He rose from his seat and stood in front of them all. "Damn it! You humanzzzz. Worshipping your tribal sky godzzz! I am so much more! That night, the universe exploded in my mind! I wanted to take what wazzzz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezzzz... What'zzzz to stop me killing you?" The reverend demanded.

"Oh, my dear Lord." Lady Eddison gasped. "My child!"

Purple light surrounded the reverend and he transformed into the wasp. He flew at them all.

"Forgive me!" Lady Eddison screeched.

"No, no Clemency,come back! Keep away, keep away my darling!" The Colonel shouted at her. He pulled her away from her son. They backed into a corner with Greeves and Robina.

"No! No more murder!" Agatha cried, holding up the Firestone. "If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature!" She exclaimed. She sprinted out, with the Doctor, Marianne, Donna and the Vespiform following her.

"Now it's chasing us!" Donna shrieked. Marianne slammed the door shut behind them. Agatha got into one of the vintage cars.

"Over here! Come and get me, Reverend!" She cried as the Vespiform broke through the door.

"Agatha, what are you doing?" The Doctor yelled.

"If I started this, Doctor, then I must stop it!" Agatha cried back. She sped away. They ran to another car, the Vespiform following Agatha. The Doctor drove, following Agatha and the giant, buzzing wasp.

"You said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory." Donna said quietly to Marianne.

"Time is in flux, Donn! For all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie loses her life and history is changed!" Marianne explained.

"But where's she going?" Donna asked.

"The lake! She's heading for the lake! But what's she doing?" The Doctor asked, as he stopped the car by the lake. They watched as Agatha got out, the Firestone held in the air, engulfed in a purple glow.

"Here I am! The honey in the trap. Come to me... Vespiform!" Agatha cried as she stood by the water.

"She's controlling it!" Donna exclaimed.

"Its mind is based on her thought process. They're linked!" The Doctor said, as they joined Agatha.

"Quite so, Doctor. If I die, then this creature will die with me." Agatha said harshly.

"Don't hurt her! You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind." The Doctor said, standing in the way of Agatha and the wasp.

"It's not listening." Donna grumbled, snatching the Firestone and launching it into the lake. The Vespiform chased after it, before drowning in the lake.

"How d'you kill a wasp? Drown it. Just like it's father." Donna said sadly.

The Doctor didn't know that Marianne was thinking of her own child, Jenny, and how she'd died too. Almost subconsciously, she took the Doctor's hand. And he knew. And he thought the same thing. They'd been mourning for days, and this was a harsh reminder. Lady Eddison's child who she barely knew had died. So had Jenny.

"Donna, that thing couldn't help itself." The Doctor said.

"Neither could I!" Donna exclaimed defensively.

"Death comes as the end... And justice is served." Agatha sighed.

"Murder at the Vicar's Rage." The Doctor said. Both Marianne and Donna looked up at him. "Needs a bit of work." He shrugged.

"Just one mystery left, Doctor. Who are you?" Agatha asked, before collapsing and yelling in pain.

"Oh, it's the Firestone! It's part of the Vespiform's mind. It's dying and it's connected to Agatha!" Marianne yelled, shocked. A purple glow engulfed Agatha, but it stopped and she simply rested, her eyes squeezed tightly shut.

"He let her go. Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life." The Doctor sighed.

"Is she alright, though?" Donna asked worriedly.

"Oh, of course! The amnesia. Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders.." The Doctor trailed.

"And us! She'll forget about us." Donna said sadly.

"Yeah, but we've solved another riddle. The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning, her car gets found here." The Doctor shrugged. "A few days later she turns up at that hotel, with no idea of what just happened. No one'll ever know."

"Lady Eddison, the Colonel, and all the staff... What about them?" Donna enquired.

"Shameful story. They'd never talk about it. Too British. While the Unicorn sneaks back to London, too. She couldn't say she was there." Marianne explained.

"But what happens to Agatha?" Donna asked.

"Oh, great life! Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote." Marianne grinned.

"She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering." Donna sighed.

They all walked into the TARDIS, and the Doctor draped his coat over a Y-beam, while Marianne took off the suit jacket he'd draped over her shoulders.

"Thing is, I don't think she ever forgot. Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like Miss Marple!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I should have made her sign a contract." Donna frowned.

"And, where is it, where is it, hold on..." The Doctor said, burrowing under the TARDIS floor and pulling out a chest. "Here we go. C... That is, C for Cybermen, C for Carrionites and... Christie, Agatha!"

He showed a book to Donna. "Death in the Clouds." The front cover showed a giant wasp in a bedroom.

"Ah, look at that." Marianne laughed, delighted.

"She did remember!" Donna grinned.

"Somewhere in the back of her mind, it all lingered. And that's not all. Look at the copyright page." The Doctor said, handing the book to Marianne, who bent down to look through it.

"Facsimile edition, published in the year five billion. Nice." Marianne laughed.

"People never stop reading them. She is the best selling novelist of all time." The Doctor said.

"But she never knew." Donna sighed.

"Well, no one knows that they're gonna be remembered. All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing." Marianne suggested.

"Onwards?" The Doctor asked.

"Onwards!" Donna grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Meanwhile in the TARDIS**_

Marianne was considering just giving up her bedroom and permanently sleeping in the Doctor's. It's what she basically did every night, anyway. Plus, his bed was must more comfortable for.. You know. Stuff. She just didn't have the nerve to actually _tell_ the Doctor her plans. So she decided to do it in secret.

Every day, she'd move something small into his bedroom, until one day, everything she owned was in there. He wouldn't even realise. On the first night, she waited until the Doctor was showering before she sneaked her makeup in there. She placed it on his dressing table, hoping he really wouldn't notice. Bad move Marianne. He came out of the bathroom, towel around his waist, and sat on their bed. He was drying his hair with his towel when he frowned.

"Why've you brought your makeup in here?" He asked her. Marianne's eyes widened and she froze.

"Um.. Because.. For easiness. You know, it's easier to do in this lighting." She lied, completely shocked that he'd noticed. But.. He may have noticed but he certainly bought her lame excuse.

"Alright." He smiled at her.

On the third night, she decided to try again. This time, she brought a few of her clothes and hung them in the Doctor's large wardrobe. This time, he didn't notice. This time, Marianne felt like she'd succeeded with her cunning plan.

The next night, she thought she'd try something more adventurous. She brought a collection of her favourite books, of which they were many.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor frowned as he fixed some of the lights in his large room.

"Just.. You know. Light reading." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Light reading? Mari, you've brought a selection of Sylvia Plath's poetry with you." The Doctor said, cocking his eyebrow at her. Marianne blushed.

"So?" She asked.

"Well.. Mari, she killed herself. It's not exactly what I'd call _light_." The Doctor said apologetically.

"Leave me alone, okay!" Marianne yelled, before dropping the books onto the floor and storming off. The Doctor frowned. What the hell was wrong with her? He heard Donna's bedroom door opening and then he heard feet padding into his room.

"What's with all the noise?" Donna asked sleepily, with mussed up hair and thick pyjamas on.

"Marianne's being weird." The Doctor said. Donna nodded, as if this were a usual occurrence and nothing to be concerned about.

"Right." She yawned, wandering off to her room again, rolling her eyes as she went. When Marianne came back into the room, she wasn't talking to the Doctor.

"Marianne. I was thinking... Do you want to like... Permanently live here? With me? In this room? And this bed? And stuff?" The Doctor asked delicately, feeling himself blush. Marianne looked at him, her arms folded stubbornly. Her frown suddenly broke out into a smile.

"Of course." She told him.

"Good." He grinned at her.

"Books! People never really stop loving books." The Doctor claimed as he picked his coat up from a TARDIS y-beam. They all walked out of the TARDIS and into an empty reception area. "51st Century. By now you've got holovids, direct to brain downloads. Fiction mist, but you need the smell. The smell of books, Donna. Deep breath." The Doctor instructed. They all crossed the room on the thick, wooden mahogany floor, and went through an oak door. They walked down a grand staircase until they could look out at the view. A huge city, filled with bookshelves.

"The Library." Marianne grinned. "So big it doesn't need a name." She winked.

"It's like a City." Donna noted, looking around, awestruck.

"It's a world." The Doctor corrected. "Literally, a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer, biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Whole continents of Jeffrey Archer..." The Doctor began as they walked into an area of the Library, full of thin books and thick books alike. "Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions, specially printed." He explained.

"We're near the equator, so this must be Biographies. I love Biographies." Marianne laughed as they walked around slowly.

"Yeah, very you. Always a death at the end." Donna smirked to herself.

"You need a good death. Without death, there'd only be comedies. Dying gives us size." The Doctor stuck up for her. Donna picked a book but Marianne snatched it from her.

"Spoilers!" She shrieked.

"What?" Donna frowned/

"These books are from your future, Donna. You don't wanna read ahead, spoil the surprises! Like peeking at the end." Marianne told her.

"Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?" Donna smirked. Marianne grinned at her.

"I... Try to keep everyone from major plot developments. Which, to be honest, I seem very bad at, 'cause you know what? This is the biggest Library in the universe. So where is everyone? It's silent." The Doctor pointed out, walking to an information terminal and fiddling on it with his sonic.

"The Library?" Donna asked.

"The planet. The whole planet." Marianne said, also frowning in confusion.

"Maybe it's a Sunday." Donna said weakly. Marianne winced. Don't get him started on Sundays.

"No, I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring." The Doctor explained.

"Well... Maybe everyone's really, really quiet." Donna said, shrugging.

"Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system." Marianne said.

"Doctor, why are we here? Really, why?" Donna asked, hand on hip.

"He's nosy." Marianne agreed with Donna. The Doctor looked at them innocently.

"Oh, you know, just passing." He shrugged.

"No, seriously. It was all, 'let's hit the beach', then suddenly we're in a Library. Why?" Donna asked.

"Now, that's interesting." The Doctor changed the subject.

"What?" Marianne asked, leaning over his shoulder to take a closer look.

"Scanning for life forms. If I do a scan for your basic humanoids, you know, your book readers, few limbs and a face - apart from us. I get nothing. Zero. Nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life..." The Doctor trailed, before showing them on screen.

"A million million. Gives up after that. A million million." Marianne breathed, shocked.

"But there's nothing here. There's no one." Donna insisted.

"And not a sound." The Doctor agreed. "A million million life forms, and silence in the Library."

"Haunting." Marianne rolled her eyes, elbowing him in the side.

"But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books can it? I mean, books can't be alive." Donna rambled, getting more and more confused with each word. They all looked at each other, eyes wide as they cautiously reached for a book. They snapped out of their trance like state when they heard a voice.

"Welcome!" Someone exclaimed. They all jumped, and Marianne gasped slightly.

"That came from in there." Donna pointed out.

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed, and they headed back into reception. They saw a Node- a modern statue with a living face attached to the white frame of the head.

"I am Courtesy Node 710/aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect the personal access codes of your fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo." The Node said.

"That face, it looks real." Donna breathed as she watched it.

"Yeah, don't worry about that." Marianne assured Donna weakly.

"But a statue with a real face, though! It's a hologram or something, isn't it?" Donna asked, knowing deep down that it wasn't true.

"No, but really... It's fine." The Doctor winced at Marianne.

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the head librarian for your urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by Felman Lux Decency Filter. Message follows: 'Run. For Gods sake, run. No where is safe. The Library has sealed itself, we can't... Oh, they're here. Arg. Slack. Snick.' Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm units for the comfort of other readers." The Node said pleasantly.

"So that's why we're here... And other messages, a date stamp?" The Doctor asked.

"One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux coherency warning of 5, 0, 11..."

"Yeah, skip to the end." Marianne urged impatiently.

"Message follows: 'Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember... If you want to live, count the shadows.' Message ends." The Node said.

"Donna..." The Doctor said, not tearing his eyes from the Node.

"Yeah?" Donna asked.

"Stay out of the shadows." The Doctor told her.

"Why, what's in the shadows?" Donna asked, now scared. They walked through another floor.

"So, we weren't just in the neighbourhood." Marianne said simply. The Doctor sighed.

"Yeah, I kind of, sort of lied a bit. I got a message on the psychic paper." He winced, he showed it to Marianne.

'The Library. Come as soon as you can. X'

"A kiss?!" Marianne roared. "Who the hell would send you that with a kiss on the end?!" She shrieked.

"Oh, space boy! Have you been messing around?!" Donna exclaimed, furious.

"I don't know! I don't know who it's from! And no, Donna. Mari, please, believe me. I don't have a clue who this is." He promised her, looking into her eyes. She sighed, knowing it was true.

"It's all right, Donna." Marianne said calmly. And Donna backed off.

"What do you think? Cry for help?" The Doctor asked.

"A cry for help with a kiss." Marianne said darkly.

"Oh, we've done all that." The Doctor sighed.

"So why did we come here, why did you..." Donna trailed.

"Donna!" Marianne yelled. The lights on the far end of the room they were in began to go out, and the darkness seemed to move towards them, the lights blinking off one by one.

"What's happening?" Donna breathed.

"Run!" The Doctor exclaimed, and they did so, sprinting until they reached a door. The Doctor tried to open it but he couldn't.

"Come on!" He hissed through his teeth.

"What, is it locked?" Donna asked frantically.

"Jammed! The wood's warped!" The Doctor explained.

"Sonic it, use the thingy!" Donna shrieked.

"It's wood!" Marianne exclaimed.

"What, it doesn't do wood?!" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Hang on, hang on, if I vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings, I can shatterline the interface.." The Doctor trailed.

"Oh, get out of our way!" Donna exclaimed, nodding at Marianne. They both kicked the door down, bursting into the room. The Doctor used a book to bolt the door back shut. They turned around to find a security camera watching them, with humanlike eyes.

"Oh! Hello! Sorry to burst on you like this. OK if we stop here for a bit?" The Doctor asked, breathing heavily. The security sphere fell to the ground.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Security camera. Switched itself off." The Doctor explained. He picked it up and began to examine it carefully. He used his sonic on it.

"Nice door skills, by the way." The Doctor smirked to Marianne, who'd crouched down next to him.

"It was mainly Donna." Marianne admitted.

"Yeah, well, you know... Boyfriends... Sometimes you need the element of surprise." She shrugged. Marianne laughed. "What was that, what was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?" Donna asked.

"Possibly." The Doctor admitted.

"Are we safe here?" Donna then asked.

"Course we're safe. There's a little shop." The Doctor said, pointing in the direction of the shop.

"Oh, you and your shops." Marianne sighed. The last time she'd said something about 'little shops' was back at the hospital on the moon, when she was still incredibly angry with him.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor exclaimed, and the cover on the lens opened.

'No, stop it! No, no!' The words flashed up on the camera.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really am, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor cried, putting the sphere down carefully. "It's alive." He said sorrowfully.

"You said it was a security camera." Donna refuted.

"It is. It's an alive one." Marianne told her.

'Others are coming.' Said the sphere.

"Others? What's it mean, others?" Donna frowned as she read the words. Donna turned to the Node in the room.

"Excuse me, what does it mean, others?" She asked. This Node had a different face.

"That's barely more than a speak your weight machine. It can't help you." The Doctor called.

"So why's it got a face?" Donna asked him, rolling her eyes.

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death." The Node explained. Marianne closed her eyes.

"It's a real face?!" Donna shrieked.

"It has been actualised individually for you from the many facial aspect features saved to our extensive banks. Please enjoy." The Node explained.

"It chose me a dead face that it thought I'd like?! That statue's got a real dead persons face on it..." Donna moaned.

"It's the 51st Century, that's... Basically like donating a park bench." Marianne shrugged.

"It's donating a face!" Donna yelled at her. In horror, she backed away from the Node clumsily.

"No, wait, no!" The Doctor yelled. He grabbed Donna's waist to stop her from entering a large shadow. She slapped his hands away.

"Oi! Hands!" She yelled angrily. The Doctor sighed.

"The shadow, look." The Doctor sighed as Marianne laughed at Donna.

"What about it?" Donna frowned.

"Count the shadows." Marianne reminded her, standing up and joining them.

"One. There, I counted it. One shadow." Donna said, as if they were both stupid.

"Yeah. But what's casting it, Donna?" Marianne then asked, and Donna's eyebrows raised in understanding. Nothing was casting it.

"Oh! I'm thick! Look at me, I'm old and thick! Head's too full of stuff, I need a bigger head!" The Doctor yelled angrily at himself. They looked out down the corridor, which was very dark with only one light blinking.

"Power must be going." Donna said.

"This place runs on fission cells. They'll out burn the sun." The Doctor refuted.

"Then why is it dark?" Donna demanded.

"It's not dark." The Doctor said. Donna turned around and noticed the shadow they'd been avoiding had gone.

"That shadow. It's gone." She breathed.

"We need to go back to the TARDIS." Marianne insisted, getting scared.

"Why?" Donna asked.

"That shadow hasn't gone. It's moved." Marianne explained.

"Reminder: The Library has been breached, others are coming. Reminder: The Library has been breached, others are coming." A Node said.

A door burst open and six people in spacesuits walked in. The clear leader walked straight over to the Doctor and Marianne. She switched her visor so they could see her, and she smiled at the Doctor. She was a tall woman, pretty, with very wild and curly blonde hair.

"Hello sweetie." River smiled at the Doctor.

"Get out!" The Doctor shouted at her.

"Doctor." Donna warned.

"All of you, turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away! Tell your grandchildren you came to the Library and lived, they won't believe you." The Doctor shouted at the astronauts.

"Pop your helmets, everyone. We've got breathers." The leader ordered. Everyone did so.

"How do you know they're not androids?" An American woman asked.

"Cos I've dated androids. They're rubbish." The blonde woman smiled.

"Who is this? You said we were the only expediton. I paid for exclusives." A middle aged man snapped.

"I lied, I'm always lying. Bound to be others." The leader laughed to herself.

"Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts." The man snapped, clicking his fingers impatiently. A pretty woman with long, brown hair quickly rushed off.

"You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?" The leader asked Marianne and the Doctor, smiling at the both of them kindly.

"Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly... Hang on. Did you say expedition?" The Doctor demanded.

"My expedition. I funded it." The grumpy man, Mr Lux, snapped.

"Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists." Marianne sighed.

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" The leader asked her, not seriously.

"We're time travellers. We point and laugh at archaeologists." The Doctor smirked.

"Ah. Professor River Song. Archaeologist." River introduced, smiling tightly at the both of them. Marianne glared, not liking the fact that she'd called the Doctor 'sweetie.'

"River Song, love name. As you're leaving, and you're leaving now.. You need to set up a quarantine beacon. Code wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again." The Doctor snapped. "Stop right there! What's your name?" The Doctor called at the American woman as she nearly walked into a shadow.

"Anita." She replied.

"Anita, stay out of the shadows. Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you, stay in the light. Find a nice, bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very, very scared." The Doctor instructed. They all simply looked at him. River was smiling, the others blank.

"A bit more scared than that." Marianne frowned. Miss Evangelista, the pretty girl from before, looke scared.

"OK, do for now. You, who are you?" The Doctor asked one of the man.

"Dave." He replied.

"Ok, Dave..." The Doctor began.

"Oh, well, Other Dave, because that's Proper Dave, the pilot. He was the first Dave, so when we..." Other Dave rambled. The Doctor took Other Dave to the door they'd just burst through.

"Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"Yeah. It's just a bit darker." Other Dave shrugged.

"How much darker?" Marianne called.

"Oh, like I could see where we came through just a moment ago. I can't now." Other Dave explained.

"Seal up this door. We'll find another way out." The Doctor said, walking to the rest of the group.

"We're not looking for a way out." Mr Lux snapped. "Miss Evangelista?" He asked. Miss Evangelista walked over brightly, handing them each a contract.

"I'm Mr Lux's personal.. Everything. You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experience inside the Library are the intellectual property of Felman Lux Corporation." Miss Evangelista smiled.

"Right, give it here." Marianne said.

"Yeah, lovely. Thanks." Donna smiled.

"Brilliant." The Doctor said. They each took a contract and tore them to pieces.

"My family built this library. I have rights!" Mr Lux explained, glaring at them all.

"You have a mouth that won't stop." River snapped. "You think there's danger here?" River asked the Doctor and Marianne.

"Something came to this Library and killed everything in it, killed a whole world. Danger? Possibly." Marianne said sarcastically.

"That was 100 years ago. The Library's been silent for 100 years. Whatever came here is long dead." River insisted.

"Bet your life?" The Doctor asked dangerously.

"Always." River smiled at him.

"What are you doing?" Mr Lux demanded.

"He said seal the other door." Other Dave shrugged.

"Torch!" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing a torch from Mr Lux.

"You're taking orders from them?" Mr Lux demanded.

"Spooky, isn't it?" Marianne grinned. They both walked to the other side of the room and used the Doctor's torch to look in dark corners.

"Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong. Cos it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada." The Doctor explained to everyone.

"What's Vashta Nerada?" Donna asked.

"It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark." Marianne explained. They both walked back to the group.

"Lights! That's what we need, you got lights?" The Doctor asked around.

"What for?" River asked.

"Form a circle. Safe area. Big as you can. Lights pointing out." Marianne instructed.

"Oi! Do as she says!" River yelled.

"You're not listening to this woman?!" Mr Lux exclaimed.

"Apparently, I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mr Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the Library database, see what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Pretty boy, you're with me. Step into my office. You too, curly." River said, walking to a desk.

"Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?" Mr Lux asked.

"I don't fancy you." River grinned.

"Pretty boy, Curly, with me I said." River called, from her desk.

"Oh, I'm Pretty Boy?" The Doctor asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. Ooh, that came out a bit quick!" Donna exclaimed, frowning.

"Pretty?!" The Doctor demanded.

"Yes. Now come on." Marianne said, pushing him to River Song before muttering to herself. "Which makes me Curly, I assume. My hair's not even curly." Marianne sighed, pulling on a strand.

They watched as River pulled out a blue diary, that looked like the TARDIS.

"Thanks." River said gently.

"For what?" The Doctor asked.

"The usual. For coming when I call. I see you haven't started travelling with him, yet." River said, looking around for someone.

"Oh, that was you?" The Doctor asked.

"Travelling with who?" Marianne asked, frowning.

"You're doing a very good job acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason." River smirked.

"A fairly good one, actually." The Doctor nodded.

"Ok, shall we do diaries then? Where are we this time? Uh, going by your faces, I'd say it's early days for you two. Yes? So, um... Crash of Byzantium, have we done that yet?" River asked, looking up at two confused faces. "Obviously ringing no bells. Right, um, oh. Picnic at Asgard. Have we done Asgard yet?" She asked. They both stared at her. "Obviously not. Blimey, very early days then. Huh, life with time travellers, never knew it could be such hard work." River laughed to herself. She then looked up at the Doctor, and Marianne's face especially was looked at. She stared at her, and then seemed surprised.

"Look at you! You're young." She whispered.

"We're really not, you know." Marianne smirked.

"Nah, but you are. Your eyes. Both of your eyes. You're younger than I've ever seen either of you." River frowned.

"You've seen us before, then?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor... Marianne... Please tell me you know who I am?" River begged.

"Yeah.. Who are you?" Marianne asked. She looked sorry when River looked completely distraught up at her. An alarm suddenly rang, interrupting their thoughts.

"Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?" Proper Dave asked.

"Doctor? Mari! That sounds like.." Donna called.

"It is. It's a phone." The Doctor agreed.

"I'm trying to call up the data core, but it's not responding. Just that noise." Proper Dave explained, standing by a computer terminal.

"But it's a phone!" Donna exclaimed.

"Let me try something." The Doctor said, walking over to Proper Dave. The terminal's screen showed ACCESS DENIED across the the monitor.

"OK, doesn't like that, let's try something else." The Doctor sighed, pressing a few buttons. "OK, here it comes. Hello?"

"Hello. Are you in my television?" A little girl asked, sounding confused.

"Well, no, I'm... I'm sort of in space. I, I was trying to call up the data core of a triple-grid security processor." The Doctor mumbled.

"Way to confuse her." Marianne sighed.

"Would you like to speak to my Dad?" The little girl asked.

"Dad, or your Mum. That'd be lovely." Marianne smiled, popping her head in front of the Doctor's.

"I know you! You were in my library." The girl said.

"_Your _library?" The Doctor demanded, leaning on one hand and letting his other find Marianne's under the desk.

"The Library's never been on television before. What have you done?" The little girl asked accusingly.

"Ah, I... I just rerouted the interface..." The Doctor fumbled, as the connection broke.

"What happened, who was that?" River called over. The ACCESS DENIED signal appeared again. Marianne pushed a few keys, but still couldn't get through. The Doctor rushed to River Song's workplace

"I need another terminal. Keep working on those lights, we need those lights!" He exclaimed.

"You heard him people, let there be light." River said dryly. The Doctor worked on River's computer, with Marianne next to him and River on the other side. River slowly walked off, pacing the desk. The Doctor looked at the blue TARDIS journal on the desk that River had left. He finally reached for it, but River snatched it from him.

"Sorry. You're not allowed to see inside the book, it's against the rules." River explained, smirking at the Doctor.

"What rules?" He demanded.

"Her rules." River nodded at Marianne, looking proudly at her. The Doctor looked accusingly at her, but she looked as bewildered as he.

Suddenly, books began flying from the shelves and thudding onto the floor with loud bangs.

"What's that? I didn't do that, did you do that?" The Doctor called to the others.

"Not me." Proper Dave shrugged, dodging some of the books. The Doctor turned back to the terminal.

ACCESS DENIED. CAL. Was written on the screen.

"What's CAL?" Marianne asked.

The books stopped falling off the shelves for a short amount of time. Donna took this opportunity to talk to Miss Evangelista, who had been delegated no job and who was standing at the side of the room on her own.

"You all right?" Donna asked gently. "Thanks for... You know... Offering to help with the lights." Donna smiled.

"They don't want me." Miss Evangelista sighed. "They think I'm stupid 'cause I'm pretty."

"Course they don't, nobody thinks that." Donna assured her.

"No, they're right though. I'm a moron, me. My Dad said I have the IQ of plankton, and I was pleased." Miss Evangelista confided.

"See, that's funny." Donna laughed, grinning at the upset girl.

"No... No, I was really pleased. Is that funny?" She asked. Donna's smile faded.

"No. No." She promised.

Donna looked up at Marianne, the Doctor and River. She saw Marianne's sad face. Marianne also looked up, and Donna motioned for her to walk over. She left Miss Evangelista with a smile.

"What's up?" She asked Marianne.

"River Song.. I don't know who she is but she's calling the Doctor 'sweetie' and leaving him kisses." Marianne admitted. Donna glared at River.

"The Doctor doesn't look too interested." Donna promised. "He just keeps looking at you."

"I don't know. I don't trust her. The way she looks at him. It's like she's in love with him." Marianne sighed, completely distraught. Donna smiled supportively at her, before pulling her in for a quick hug.

"If she lays one finger on the Doctor, you tell me, and I'll make her wish she was dead." Donna promised, and Marianne laughed. Donna grinned.

Books began falling from the shelves again, and Mari and Donna both ran to the Doctor.

"What's causing that? Is it the little girl?" River asked the Time Lords.

"But who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place?" Marianne asked, shaking her head.

"How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's CAL?" The Doctor then asked River. River looked between them both before sighing.

"Ask Mr Lux." She told them.

"CAL, what is it?" Marianne turned to the grumpy Mr Lux.

"Sorry. You didn't sign your personal experience contracts." Mr Lux huffed. Marianne rolled her eyes.

"Mr Lux, right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?" Marianne demanded.

"I'm protecting my family's pride." Mr Lux corrected indignantly.

"Well, funny thing, Mr Lux, I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important." The Doctor snapped, letting Marianne give him strength.

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" River asked, before smirking. "I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you two." She sighed dramatically.

"Okay, okay. Let's start at the beginning. What happened here? On the actual day, a hundred years ago, what physically happened?" Marianne interrupted impatiently. Behind her, a wall slid open, unnoticed by everyone but Miss Evangelista, who slowly creeped in.

"There was a message from the Library. Just one." River stood up, walking to them. "The lights are going out." Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for a hundred years." She explained.

"It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back in." Mr Lux added.

"Um... Excuse me.." Miss Evangelista called, edging closer and closer to the open wall.

"Not just now.'' Mr Lux said impatiently, wanting to carry on with his story.

"There was one other thing in the last message..." River trailed, looking warily at Mr Lux, who glared at her in return.

"That's confidentail." He snapped at her.

"I trust these people. With my life, with everything." River said passionately.

"You've only just met them!" Mr Lux refuted, looking incredulously between River, the Doctor and Marianne.

"No, they've only just met me." River corrected gently, looking sadly at the two of them.

"Um. This might be important actually..." Miss Evangelista trailed.

"In a moment!" Mr Lux yelled at the girl.

"This is a data extract that came with the message." River sighed, showing a message to the Time Lords.

"4022 saved. No survivors." Marianne read, confused.

"4022, that's the exact number of people who were in the Library when the planet was sealed." River explained, looking pointedly at her.

"But how can 4022 people have been saved if there were no survivors?" Donna asked.

"That's what we're here to found out." River stated simply.

"And so far, what we haven't found are any bodies." Mr Lux pointed out. They suddenly heard Miss Evangelista scream. They all looked at each other before tearing after her, sprinting through the open wall and down a corridor. They arrived in a large and rich lecture room, but could only see a skeleton.

"Everybody, careful! Stay in the light." The Doctor warned as the group slowly walked further into the room.

"You keep saying that. I don't see the point!" Proper Dave exclaimed, impatient.

"Who screamed?" Marianne asked, looking around for a screamer.

"Miss Evangelista." Proper Dave told her, looking sorrowful.

"Well, where is she then?" Marianne then asked. River sighed and turned to her communicator.

"Miss Evangelista, please state your current..." She trailed, for she heard her voice coming from the communicator pinned to the skeleton's space suit.

"Please state your current.." River tried again, before letting her communicator go. River's eyes widened, terrified, as she realised what had happened. She walked over to dead Miss Evangelista and pulled a piece of the spacesuit's collar from behind the skeleton's back. The green lights of the communicator were still turned on.

"It's her. It's Miss Evangelista." River choked out.

"We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?" Anita asked, confused.

"It took less than a few seconds." The Doctor explained.

"What did?" Anita asked.

"_Hello?" _Miss Evangelista's voice come out from the communicator.

"Um, I'm sorry everyone... This is going to be pleasant. She's ghosting." River said quietly, not knowing what to do for the best.

"She's what?" Donna asked.

"_Hello, excuse me? I'm sorry, hello? E__xcuse__ me?" _Miss Evangelista asked.

"That's... That's her, that's Miss Evangelista!" Donna exclaimed, hope pooling into her heart again.

"I don't want to sound horrible, but couldn't we just... You know? Turn it off?" Other Dave asked.

"No!" Marianne snapped.

"This is her last moment... no, we can't. A little respect, thank you." River snapped at the same time.

"_Sorry, where am I? Excuse me?"_ Miss Evangelista asked.

"But that's Miss Evagelista." Donna said weakly.

"It's a data ghost. She'll be gone in a moment. Miss Evangelista, you're fine, just relax, we'll be with you presently." River said into her communicator.

"What's a data ghost?" Donna asked, horrified.

"There's a neural relay in the communicator, lets you send thought mails. That's it there, those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an after image." The Doctor explained quietly.

"My grandfather lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces." Anita smiled fondly.

"She's in there!" Donna exclaimed.

"_I can't see, I can't... Where am I?" _Miss Evangelista asked.

"She's just brainwaves now. The pattern won't hold for long." Proper Dave assured Donna. Or tried to.

"She's conscious! She's thinking!" Donna shrieked.

"_I can't see, I can't... I don't know what I'm thinking."_

_"_She's a footprint on a beach. And the tide's coming in." The Doctor explained to Donna.

"_Wher__e's that woman? The nice woman.. Is she there?" _Miss Evangelista asked. Marianne pushed Donna forwards.

"She means you."

"_Is she there? The nice woman?"_

"Yeah, she's here. Hang on." River said. "Go ahead. She can hear you." River told her. Donna shook her head in horror.

"Help her." Marianne whispered, squeezing Donna's shoulders.

"She's dead." Donna cried.

"Yeah. Help her." Marianne nodded.

"_Hello? Is that the nice woman?"_

"Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm, I'm... I'm here. You OK?" Donna asked shakily, walking forwards.

"_What I said be__fore, about being __stup__id. Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh." _Miss Evangelista said. Donna squeezed her eyes shut.

"Course I won't. Course I won't tell them." Donna nodded.

"_Don't tell the others, they'll only laugh..."_

I won't tell them. I said I won't." Donna said, opening her eyes.

"_Don't tell the others. They'll only laugh."_

"I'm not going to tell them."

The lights on the neural relay began blinking off.

"She's looping now. The pattern's degrading." River explained.

"_I can't think. I don't know, I... I... I... I__ce__ cream__. I__ce__ cream. Ice cream." _Miss Evangelista began repeating those words.

"Does anybody mind if I...?" River asked sincerely. Nobody said anything. She stepped to the skeleton and turned off the relay.

"That was horrible... That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." Donna cried, in tears. Both the Doctor and Marianne had comforting hands on her back.

"No. It's just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her... I'd like a word with that." River snapped, furious.

"I'll introduce you." The Doctor said, pulling Marianne back into the reception room, with everyone trailing behind. "I'm gonna need a packed lunch." He said.

"Hang on." River said. She crouched down to get her bag, and both Mari and the Doctor crouched down with her. She pulled out the TARDIS book while looking for the lunch.

"What's in that book?" The Doctor asked.

"Spoilers." River replied.

"Who are you?" Marianne asked.

"Professor River Song. University of..."

"To us. Who are you to us?" Marianne interrupted, dreading her answer.

"Again. Spoilers." River smiled, standing up and handing a lunch box to him. "Chicken." She said. The Time Lords also stood up.

"Right, you lot. Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada!" The Doctor exclaimed.

The Doctor and Marianne were on the floor, examining the shadows with the Doctor's sonic.

"You travel with them, don't you? The Doctor and Marianne. You travel with them." River asked Donna.

"What of it?" Donna demanded, feeling worried for Marianne, thinking back to their previous chat. "You know them, don't you?" Donna demanded.

"Oh, God. Do I know those two. We go way back, those two and me. Just not this far back.." River smiled fondly.

"I'm sorry, what?" Donna asked.

"They haven't met me yet. I sent him a message, but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Doctor and Marianne in the days before they know me. And they look at me, they look right through me and it shouldn't hurt me, but it does." River said sadly.

"What are you talking about? Are you just talking rubbish? Do you know him or don't you?" Donna demanded. "Look, Mrs. Marianne is a dear friend of mine, and you're planning on snatching her Doctor from her, you'll have me to answer to." Donna snapped.

"Donna! Quiet! I'm working." The Doctor yelled over.

"Sorry!" Donna yelled back.

"Donna? You're Donna? Donna Noble?" River asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Donna asked defensively.

"I do know them. But in the future. Their personal future." River said, avoiding Donna's last statement.

"So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?" Donna demanded, looking hurt. Before River could answer, the Doctor and Marianne stood up.

"OK, we've got a live one. That's not darkness down those tunnels, this is not a shadow. It's a swarm. A man eating swarm." The Doctor explained. He threw a chicken leg into the shadows. By the time it reached the ground, there was nothing but bone left.

"The piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally, 'the shadows that melt the flesh.'" Marianne explained. "Most places have them, but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale, or this aggressive." Marianne frowned, concerned.

"What d'you mean, most planets?" Donna asked. "Not Earth?" She asked, looking for assurance.

"Yeah Earth, and billions of other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes, if you look. The dust in sunbeams." The Doctor smiled.

"If they were on Earth, we'd know." Donna assured the Doctor.

"Nah, normally live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. No one comes out of the dark." Marianne smirked, wanting to spook Donna out.

"Every shadow?" River asked, eyebrows raised.

"No. But any shadow." The Doctor corrected.

"So what do we do?" River asked, taking it all very well.

"Daleks?" The Doctor asked.

"Aim for the eye stalk!" Marianne grinned.

"Sontarans?"

"Back of the neck!" Donna exclaimed.

"Vashta Nerada... Run! Just run." The Doctor said.

"Run? Run where?" River asked.

"This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere." The Doctor said vaguely.

"Don't look at me, I haven't memorised the schematics!" Mr Lux insisted.

"Well, you should have." Marianne told him indignantly. The Doctor smiled at her, for once not being able to tear his face away. If he could constantly have a camera on him, the amount of candid photo's he'd take when she wasn't looking would be ridiculous.

"Doctor, the little shop! They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." Donna grinned.

"You're right! Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop!" The Doctor laughed. "See, Marianne?" He asked. She looked at him, and he looked at the floor, realising how stupid he sounded.

"OK, let's move it!" Proper Dave exclaimed. He began to walk towards the shop but the Doctor noticed something.

"Actually, Proper Dave, could you stay where you are for a moment?" The Doctor asked sorrowfully.

"Why?" Proper Dave asked, turning around.

"I'm sorry. I am, so sorry. But you've got two shadows." The Doctor winced. Everyone looked at the ground to find that he did, indeed, have two shadows. "It's how they hunt, they latch onto a food source and keep it fresh."

"What do I do?" Proper Dave asked, sounding and looking terrified.

"You stay absolutely still. Like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps." Marianne suggested.

"We're not leaving you, Dave." River promised sincerely.

"Course we're not leaving. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me." The Doctor said, looking as Dave stayed as still as a statue, not daring to even blink.

"On the floor, by my bag." Dave croaked. Anita helpfully got it, and handed it to the Doctor.

"Thanks. Now the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up. We'll need everything we've got." The Doctor said. He helped the helmet onto Proper Dave's head.

"But, Doctor, we haven't got any helmets." Donna pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're safe anyway." Marianne lied.

"How are we safe?"

"We're not. That was a clever lie to reassure you. Professor, anything I can do with the suit?" The Doctor asked, not taking his eyes from Proper Dave.

"What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing her suit, there was nothing left." Mr Lux exclaimed, furious and scared.

"We can increase the mesh density, dial it up to 400% Make it a tougher metal." River suggested.

"OK." The Doctor said, sonicking Proper Dave's suit. "800% Pass it on!" He went to give the sonic to River but she held up a similar one, only it was a mint colour at the bottom instead of cream, and the light was light pink.

"Gotcha!" River exclaimed.

"What's that?" Marianne asked.

"It's a screwdriver." River said.

"It's sonic." Marianne then said.

"Yeah, I know. Snap!" She grinned. "It's yours." She winked. She went around sealing everyone's suits with it. Marianne watched her with suspicion, before the Doctor grabbed hers and Donna's hand.

"With me, come on!" He exclaimed, pulling his girls to the little shop.

"What are we doing, we're shopping? Is this a good time to shop?" Donna asked, frowning.

"No talking, just moving! Try it! Right, stand there in the middle Donna. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle. Can't send the others. TARDIS won't recognise them." The Doctor said quickly. Marianne frowned, knowing what he was doing by reading his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"You don't have a suit, you're not safe!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You and Marianne don't have suits, you're in danger too. Why aren't you leaving but I am?" Donna demanded.

"Donna! Let me explain..." The Doctor began, but he pushed a lever and teleported Donna away.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Marianne cocked an eyebrow. "She's gonna kill you." She said, before stalking away. The Doctor winced, knowing it was true, before following her.

"Why didn't you send me back?" Marianne asked.

"Because you'd know how to get back." The Doctor pointed out.

"Doctor!" River called. They both rushed back.

"Where did it go?" Marianne asked, seeing that Proper Dave only had one shadow again.

"It's just gone.. I looked round, one shadow. See." He said.

"Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here." River frowned.

"I don't know why we're still here. We can leave him, can't we? I mean, no offence..." Mr Lux trailed.

"Shut up." Marianne snapped. "Before I make you."

"Did you feel anything? Like an energy transfer? Anything at all?" The Doctor asked.

"No, but look. It's gone." Dave said.

"Stop! Stop moving! They're never just gone. And they never give up." The Doctor insisted, before bending down and scanning it with his sonic. "Well, this one's benign."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave asked.

"No one, they're fine." Marianne assured him.

"No, seriously, turn them back on!" Proper Dave exclaimed.

"They are on." River frowned.

"I can't see a ruddy thing." Proper Dave complained.

"Dave, turn around." The Doctor said. Dave turned around, and his face was invisible in the darkness of the helmet.

"What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone, are we safe here?" Proper Dave asked, getting more and more worked up.

"Dave, I want you to stay still, absolutely still." The Doctor said. Dave stiffened. "Dave? Dave, can you hear me? Are you all right? Talk to me, Dave."

"I'm fine. I'm OK. I'm fine." Dave assured them.

"I want you to stay absolutely still." The Doctor asked.

"I'm fine. I'm OK. I'm fine. I can't... Why can't I? I can't... Why can't I?" Proper Dave asked, the lights on his communicator blinking.

"He's ghosting." Marianne said sadly.

"Then why is he still standing?" Mr Lux asked.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave demanded. He grabbed the Doctor and began choking him. His helmet finally lit, and only a skeleton was in there.

"Excuse me!" Marianne said to River, grabbing her sonic and using it to scan Proper Dave, who then freed the Doctor. She pulled him back and threw the sonic back to River, who looked impressed with Mari's quick thinking.

The group backed away, but they were cornered by Proper Dave, walking towards them in an awkward manner, like he was being propped up.

"Doesn't move very fast, does it?" River breathed.

"It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning." Marianne explained. Several shadows reached out from Proper Dave's suit and moved towards the group.

"What do we do? What do we do? Mr Lux demanded.

"See that wall behind you? Duck!" River exclaimed. Mr Lux ducked and River used her sonic blaster with an engraving scratched into it, on the wall. A hole appeared in the wall.

"Squareness gun!" The Doctor exclaimed, recalling some fond memories with Rose.

"Everybody out. Go! Move it, move it!" River urged, pushing everyone through the wall. They arrived at a shadowy aisle between book shelves.

"You said not every shadow." River breathed.

"But any shadow!" The Doctor reminded her.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave asked, arriving to the aisle.

"Run!" Marianne yelled, taking the Doctor's hand as they ran away.

The Doctor was fiddling with a lamp with his sonic. Marianne was stood next to him while the rest of the group sat down, panting. River sidled up to Marianne, pointing her sonic at the lamp too, making the light stronger.

"What's the plan? Do we have a plan?" She asked.

"Your screwdriver.. You said it's Marianne's." The Doctor said carefully.

"Yeah. She gave it to me." River smiled.

"I don't have one." Marianne pointed out.

"You will do." River smirked at her.

"I wouldn't give it to anyone." Marianne refuted.

"I'm not just anyone." River said.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked.

"Let me look at your sonic blaster." Marianne said. River handed it to her. She'd seen an engraving on it, and she wanted a closer look.

"_To M._

_This was mine, and now it's yours. I love you._

_- C"_

It read. "Who's M and who's C?" She asked.

"Spoilers." River grinned. "So, what's the plan?" She asked, ignoring the Doctor's previous question.

"I teleported Donna back to the TARDIS. If we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate." The Doctor explained.

"Take her home, yeah." River said. "We need to get a shift on." River called to the group. The Doctor looked at his sonic and suddenly became concerned.

"She's not there. I should've received a signal, the console signals me if there's a teleport breach." The Doctor frowned.

"What?!" Marianne demanded.

"Maybe the co-ordinates have slipped. The equipment here's ancient." River pointed out with hope. The Doctor ran to a nearby Node.

"Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her position?" The Doctor asked. The Node turned its head to reveal Donna's face.

"Donna!" Marianne yelled, horrified.

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved." It said in Donna's voice.

"How can it be Donna? How's that possible?" River demanded.

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved." The Node said.

"Oh, Donna." The Doctor sighed.

"Donna Noble has left the Library."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave asked. Proper Dave appeared in the aisle, but the Doctor and Marianne were too numb to care. They just stared at Donna in despair.

"Come on!" River yelled, frantically.

"Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"We've got to go now!" River yelled, grabbing Marianne's hand and pulling her with them. Marianne, in turn, grabbed the Doctor's hand.

"Donna Noble has left the Library. Donna Noble has been saved."


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave asked, as they backed away further from Dave and the moving shadows of the Vashta Nerada. River grabbed her sonic blaster from Marianne and used to make another hole in the wall.

"This way! Quickly, move!" She exclaimed urgently, pushing everyone through. She closed up the wall and they all looked around the room they were now in.

"OK, we've got a clear spot. Right in the centre, in the middle of the light, quickly. Don't let your shadows cross. Doctor..." River said urgently.

"I'm doing it." He assured her, and he pulled Marianne along with him to check for shadows with his sonic.

"There's no lights here." River said, looking at the glass ceiling. "Sunset's coming, we can't stay long. Have you found a live one?" River called over.

"Maybe, it's getting harder to tell." The Doctor frowned, before trashing his sonic. "What's wrong with you?" He demanded to it.

"We're gonna need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" River asked. The Doctor looked to his right to find Marianne frowning at that.

"You're not turning vegan on me are you?" He teased.

"Maybe. A cute little chick once walked around on that." Marianne moaned, as River threw a leg into the shadows. The Doctor didn't even watch to see if the Vashta Nerada got it, for he was grinning at his endearing Marianne. He eventually tore his eyes away from her pouting mouth to find they'd stripped the leg to the bone.

"Ok, Ok, we've got a hot one. Watch your feet." River warned.

"They won't attack until there's enough of them, but they've got our scent now, they're coming." The Doctor added, standing up finally. The Doctor then bashed his sonic once more before Marianne coolly took it from his hands and inspected it. River walked over, and Marianne automatically frowned, not only was River annoying her, but Donna had been turned into a Node and she wasn't happy.

"What's wrong with it?" River asked.

"There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it." The Doctor frowned.

"Use the red settings." She told the Doctor.

"It doesn't have red settings." The Doctor retorted.

"Well, use the dampers." River sighed.

"It doesn't have dampers either." Marianne said.

"It will do one day." River winked, and Marianne's blood ran cold.

"So some time in the future, she just gives you her screwdriver." The Doctor snapped.

"Yeah." River smiled fondly.

"Why would I do that?" Marianne asked quietly.

"I didn't pluck it from your cold, dead hands, if that's what you're worried about." River grinned.

"And I know that because..?" Marianne questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Listen to me. You've lost your friend, you're angry, I understand. But you both need to be less emotional now. Right now..." River began calmly.

"We're not emotional!" The Doctor insisted, looking angrily at River.

"There are six people in this room still alive, focus on that. Dear God, you're both hard work young!" River rolled her eyes.

"Young? Who the hell are you?!" Marianne screeched.

"Oh, for heavens sake! Look at the pair of you! We're all gonna die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married... Threesome!" Mr Lux yelled, furiously looking at the trio.

"Doctor... Marianne... One day, I'm going to be someone you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry." River said, and she leaned in and whispered something in the Doctor's ear. Marianne backed away, completely upset and distraught. The Doctor looked taken aback.

"Are we good? Doctor... Are we good?" River demanded. Marianne tore her hand from the Doctor's and joined the others.

"Yeah. We're good." The Doctor said absently, lost in his thoughts. River walked back to the rest of the group. The Doctor snapped back into life, and returned to reality. He only then seemed to realise that Marianne was no longer stood next to him.

"Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere wtih, practically nothing's strong enough. Well, some hairdryers, but we're working on that, aren't we Mari?" He asked, and Marianne stared blankly at him. "Yep. So there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before, so what's new, what's changed?" The Doctor asked, hurt by Marianne's blank look.

"Come on! What's new? What's different?" The Doctor urged, as none of them replied.

"I dunno, nothing. It's getting dark." Other Dave shrugged.

"It's a screwdriver, it works in the dark." Marianne said angrily. The Doctor looked at her before looking up at the glass dome above them, with the moon towering overhead.

"Moon rise... Tell me about the moon. What's there?" The Doctor asked them all.

"It's not real, it was built as part of the Library. It's just a doctor moon." Mr Lux explained.

"What's a doctor moon?" The Doctor asked.

"A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet." Mr Lux said. The Doctor turned his sonic on.

"Well, still active, it's signalling, look. Someone somewhere in the Library is alive and communicating with the moon, or possibly alive and drying their hair. No, the signal's definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through..." The Doctor muttered. Suddenly, a fuzzy image of Donna appeared.

"Doctor!" River yelled.

"Donna!" Marianne shrieked, rushing to her just as the image faded.

"Doctor, that was your friend! Can you get her back? What was that?" River asked.

"Hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Ah, I'm being blocked." The Doctor grumbled.

"Professor?" Anita asked, suddenly sounding scared as she tensed up.

"Just a moment." River said absently, not turning around to look.

"It's important. I have two shadows." Anita cried. Marianne rushed to her, careful not to cross shoulders.

"OK. Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours." River ordered.

"It didn't do Proper Dave any good." Anita said worriedly.

"Just keep it together, OK?" River asked somewhat coldly. Marianne was watching Anita, which the girl found comforting.

"She's only crying. It's not an overreaction." Marianne shouted, before grabbing the helmet from River and slowly slipping it over Anita's head.

"Sonic." Marianne called the Doctor, and he threw it to her gently. She caught it and made the visor dark.

"Oh, God. They've got inside." River moaned.

"I just tinted the visor. It might make them leave her alone." Marianne shrugged, throwing it back to the Doctor, but not gently as he did.

"D'you think they'd be fooled like that?" River asked.

"I don't know!" Marianne yelled. "It's a swarm, it's not like we can exactly chat." She hissed. River flinched, and the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck.

"Can you still see in there?" Other Dave asked Anita.

"Just about." Anita said shakily. "Marianne? Thanks for sticking up for me." She told the girl. Marianne smiled.

"It's no problem." She assured her.

"Professor, a quick word, please." The Doctor called tensely. Marianne bit her lip to stop her from yelling out to nobody in particular.

"What?" River aked.

"Down here." The Doctor replied, and they both crouched down.

"Is this not something I should hear too?" Marianne yelled over angrily. The Doctor nodded weakly and Marianne also bent down.

"What is it?" River asked.

"Like you said, there are six people still alive in this room." The Doctor said in a low voice.

"Yeah, so?" River frowned.

"So... Why are there six?" The Doctor asked. Everyone turned around to find another figure in a spacesuit.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave asked.

"Run!" The Doctor yelled. The six of them sprinted from the room, with Proper Dave once again chasing them.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

They all sprinted through a corridor connecting two massively tall buildings.

"Professor, go ahead, find a safe spot." The Doctor urged, with Marianne running behind him,

"It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit, you can't reason with it." River insisted impatiently.

"Five minutes." The Doctor said, as he and Marianne turned around to face Proper Dave.

"Other Dave, stay with then. Pull them out when they're too stupid to live." River snapped, before walking away with Mr Lux and Anita.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave asked the three of them.

"Why don't you go with River?" The Doctor asked Marianne tensely.

"Because I might rip her head off if I have to listen to her anymore." Marianne snapped.

"Marianne, please. She knows that _thi__ng_ through a coincidence, I can promise you that I'll never leave you for her. Now, please. Can we talk about this later?" The Doctor asked. Marianne nodded tightly as Proper Dave continued to walk to them.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave asked.

"You hear that? Those words? That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit before you climbed inside it and stripped his flesh. That's a man soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now, if you don't have the decency to let him go, how about this? Use him. Talk to him. It's easy, neural relay. Just point and think. Use him, talk to us." The Doctor urged.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave asked once again.

"The Vashta Nerada live on all the worlds in this system, but you hunt in forests. What about you doing in a library?" Marianne asked, backing away slightly.

"We should go. Marianne!" Other Dave yelled urgently.

"In a minute." The Doctor waved his hand. "You came to the Library to hunt, why? Just tell me why?" The Doctor asked, frowning slightly as he stared at Proper Dave.

"We... Did... Not." The Vashta Nerada said slowly.

"Oh, hello." Marianne said.

"We did not." They said, much stronger.

"Take it easy, you'll get the hang of it. Did not what?" The Doctor urged.

"We... Did not... Come... Here."

"Well, of course you did, of course you came here." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"We come from here." The Vashta Nerada corrected.

"From here?" Marianne asked.

"We hatched here." They explained.

"But you hatch from trees, from spores in trees." The Doctor insisted.

"These are our forests." The Vashta Nerada retorted.

"You're nowhere near a forest, look around you." The Doctor pointed out.

"There are our forests."

"You're not in a forest, you're in a library." The Doctor said.

"Doctor... Books. Paper. Trees. Forest." Marianne told him, eyes wide as she explained.

"We should go. Marianne!" Other Dave yelled.

"Books. You came in books, didn't you? A million million books." Marianne said sadly.

"We should go. Marianne!" Other Dave shouted.

"Oh, look at that." The Doctor said, looking at the endless city of books. "The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound. A million million books, hatching shadows." He said sadly.

"We should go. Marianne!"

Both the Doctor and Marianne turned to Other Dave upon realising that he'd been repeating.

"Oh, Dave! Dave, I'm so sorry." The Doctor winced. The light of Other Dave's neural delay were blinking, and Dave's face had turned into a skeleton, like Proper Dave's. The two skeleton's then closed in on the Doctor and Marianne.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"We should go. Marianne!"

"Thing about me, I'm stupid, I talk too much, always babbling on, this gob doesn't stop for anything. Wanna know the only reason we're both still alive? Always stay near the door." The Doctor winked as they both backed onto a trap door. The Doctor sonicked it, and it fell down. The Doctor grabbed Marianne's hand as they dropped through the ground.

They both clung onto a metal pipe, under the corridor they'd just fallen through. They were both dangling over the city from an incredible height, and if they let go...

The Doctor had his sonic in his mouth, and Marianne winced with effort as they climbed across the pipe.

"You know... It's funny, I keep wishing Marianne and the Doctor were here." River sighed as she scanned the shadows with her sonic.

"They are here, arne't they? They're coming back, right?" Anita asked.

"You know when you see a photograph of someone you knew, but it's from years before you knew them? It's like they're not quite... Finished. They're not done yet. Well... Yes, they're both here. They came when I called, just like they always do. But not _my_ Doctor, and not _my_ Marianne. Now... my Doctor and Marianne, I've seen whole armies turn and run away. And they'd just swagger off back to their TARDIS and open the door with a snap of their fingers. The Doctor and Marianne... In the TARDIS... Next stop; everywhere." River said, spacing out.

The Doctor and Marianne both ran into the room, hand in hand.

"Spoilers!" Marianne said in a sing song voice.

"Nobody can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers. It doesn't work like that." The Doctor added.

"It does for the Doctor and Mari." River said bitterly.

"That's us." The Doctor said harshly, suddenly turning hostile to River after understanding what Marianne felt about her.

"Yeah. Some day." River smirked. Marianne walked over to Anita, ignoring River's comments.

"How are you doing?" She asked gently.

"Where's Other Dave?" River asked.

"Not coming, sorry." The Doctor said.

"Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?" Anita asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Marianne shrugged helplessly. She looked down to find Anita still had two shadows.

"Maybe tinting your visor's making a difference." The Doctor said, walking over and joining the girls.

"It's making a difference all right. No one's ever gonna see my face again." Anita laughed dryly.

"Can I get you anything?" Marianne asked, not really knowing what to say.

"An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?" Anita laughed.

"We're all over it." The Doctor promised.

"Doctor... Marianne... When we first met you both, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear, and you did. Well, and Marianne sulked a bit. My life so far... I could do with a word like that. What did she say? Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me." Anita promised.

"Safe..." The Doctor trailed, before he spaced out.

"What?" Anita asked.

"Safe. You don't say saved, nobody says saved, you say safe. The data fragment! What did it say?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"4022 people saved. No survivors." Marianne told him.

"Doctor?" River asked.

"Nobody saves saved, nutters saved saved, you say safe. But you see, it didn't mean safe, it meant... it literally meant... Saved!" Marianne grinned happily.

The Doctor pulled Marianne to an information terminal and River watched them fondly. At least Marianne wasn't mad at the Doctor anymore. She could deal with her being mad at herself, but not with the Doctor. That would be too weird.

"See, there it is, right there! A hundred years ago, massive power surge, all the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm, the computer tries to teleport everyone out." The Doctor explained.

"It tried to teleport 4022 people?" River asked, frowning.

"It didn't try. It did! Pulled them out all out. But then what? Nowhere to send them, nowhere safe in the whole Library." Marianne explained.

"4022 people all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent, like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?" The Doctor asked.

"It saved them." River smiled.

"The Library, a whole world of books. And right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written, backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive." The Doctor concluded.

An alarm suddenly sounded in the Library.

"What is it? Whart's wrong?" Mr Lux asked.

"Autodestruct enabled in 20 minutes." A computer informed them.

"What's maximum erasure?" River asked.

"20 minutes, this planet's gonna crack." The Doctor explained darkly.

"No! No, it's all right, the doctor moon will stop it. It's programmed to protect CAL." Mr Lux insisted. The screen of the terminal suddenly went blank.

"No, no, no, no, no!" The Doctor frowned, smacking the screen with frustration.

"We need to stop this, we've got to save CAL!" Mr Lux shouted urgently.

"What the hell is CAL?!" Marianne shouted back at him.

"We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you.." Mr Lux said.

"It's at the core of the planet." The Doctor refuted.

"Let's go then." River smirked, scanning a symbol on the floor in the centre of the room. It opened up.

"Gravity platform!" River grinned.

"I bet we like you." Marianne suddenly laughed, and River smiled at her, touched by her acceptance. The Doctor also looked happily down at her.

"Oh, you do!" River grinned, as they stepped onto the platform. It descended.

They walked through to a computer terminal near the main computer in the city core.

"Autodestruct in 15 minutes."

"The data core! 4000 living minds, trapped inside it." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, well they won't be living much longer, we're running out of time." River pointed out.

"Help me. Please, help me." They heard from a computer terminal, in a little girls voice.

"What's that?" Anita asked.

"Was that a child?" River asked, worriedly.

"Computer's in sleep mode." The Doctor said, pushing random keys to try and start it up. "I can't wake it up. I'm trying." He said helplessly.

"Doctor, these readings!" Marianne called from where she was stood with River.

"I know, you'd think it was... Dreaming." The Doctor shrugged.

"It is dreaming... Of a normal life, and a lovely Dad, and of every book ever written." Mr Lux said sadly.

"Computer's don't dream." Anita insisted darkly.

"No. But little girls do." Mr Lux corrected, pushing a lever which opened a door. They all ran through to the next room. Inside was a lone Node. It turned around to show it had a crying little girls face.

"Please help me. Please help me." The girl cried.

"Oh, my God!" River exclaimed, mouth wide open in shock.

"It's the little girl. The girl we saw in the computer." Anita breathed.

"She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command Node. This is CAL." Mr Lux explained..

"CAL is a child!" Marianne roared angrily. "A child hooked up to a mainframe? Why didn't you say anything! We needed to know this!" She yelled.

"Because she's family!" Mr Lux shouted back. "CAL... Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library, and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of history to pass the time, any era to livein, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. He gave her them all. He only asked that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show." Mr Lux explained quietly and sadly.

"So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her." The Doctor said simply.

"This is only half a life, of course. But it's forever." Mr Lux replied.

"And then the shadows came." Marianne said darkly.

"Shadows. I have to... I have to save... Have to save..." CAL muttered, her eyes closed as she strained.

"And she saved them. She saved everyone in the Library, folded them into her dreams and kept them safe." The Doctor stated.

"Then why didn't she tell us?" Anita demanded.

"Because she's forgotten. She's got over 4000 living minds chatting away inside her head, it must be like... Being... Well, us." The Doctor shrugged, nodding at Marianne.

"So, what do we do?" River asked calmly.

"Easy! We beam all the people out of the data core, the computer will reset and stop the countdown. Difficult, Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer and she can borrow my memory space!" The Doctor rambled on to himself.

"No, you won't." Marianne told him simply. "It will kill you." She snapped.

"Yeah, it's easy to criticise." The Doctor smirked.

"It'll burn out both your hearts. And you won't be able to regenerate." Marianne said sadly. "We do it together." She nodded.

"No." The Doctor told her sincerely.

"Ha. I'll try my hardest not to die. You know me. Together, or not at all." Marianne smirked. At those words, River looked down, trying her best not to remember someone important who said those very same words. Someone who Marianne and the Doctor hadn't yet met, apparently.

"No, neither of you are doing it." River snapped.

"He's right, it'll work! Shut up. We're doing it." Marianne told her.

"Now listen, you and Luxy-boy, back up the Main Library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download, and before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention in passing as your air, shut up!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"I hate you sometimes!" River hissed.

"I know." The Doctor laughed, taking Marianne's hand nervously.

"Mr Lux, with me! Anita, if they die, I'll kill them!" River shouted. River and Mr Lux left, and the Doctor and Marianne both worked frantically at the computer terminal.

"What about the Vashta Nerada?" Anita asked quietly.

"These are their forests." The Doctor shrugged. "I'm gonna seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swam to their hearts content." The Doctor smiled.

"So you think they're just gonna let us go?" Anita then asked.

"Best offer they're gonna get." Marianne laughed.

"You're gonna make 'em an offer?" Anita frowned.

"They'd better take it, cos right now, I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all." The Doctor spat, looking hard at Anita before turning back to his work. Marianne did the same, and her heart sank.

"I really liked Anita. She was brave, even when she was crying, and she never gave in. And you ate her!" Marianne shouted. The Doctor sonicked the spacesuit's visor to show a skull.

"But I'm gonna let that pass. Just as long as you let them pass." The Doctor said calmly.

"How long have you known?" The Vashta Nerada asked.

"I counted the shadows. You only have one now. She's nearly gone. Be kind." Marianne pleaded.

"There are our forests. We are not kind." They retorted.

"We're giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go." The Doctor demanded.

"These are our forests. They are our meat." They replied.

"Don't play games with us!" Marianne shrieked. "You just killed someone I liked, and that is not a good place to be. He's the Doctor, I'm Marianne, you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look us up." She demanded. After a pause, the shadows backed away from them.

"You have one day." The Vashta Nerada said. Anita's spacesuit collapsed as River arrived back.

"Anita!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, she's been dead a while. I told you to go!" The Doctor yelled.

"Lux can manage without me. But you can't." River said bravely. She walked up to the Doctor and knocked him out without a word.

"Hey! What the hell did you do-" Marianne began, but River did the same to her too.

River sat herself in a chair and fiddled with some wires plugged into her. Marianne awoke first, and found herself handcuffed to a pillar.

"Autodestruct in two minutes."  
"Oh, no. Come on, River. What're you doing! That's our job!" Marianne yelled, waking the Doctor up.

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?" River demanded, smirking at them two of them.

"Why are we handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?" The Doctor asked. River grinned.

"Spoilers! You'll understand one day... When you learn about _him, _you'll understand." River laughed.

"This is not a joke, stop this right now, this is gonna kill you! We'd have a chance, with two of us being Time Lords. You don't have any." The Doctor shouted, straining against his cuffs.

"You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown, there'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download." River smiled tightly.

"River! Please! Let us go!" Marianne shouted, paling slightly.

"Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I'm gon go to die. All the time we've travelled together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw the both of you, the future you, I mean- you turned up at our doorstep, with new haircuts and suits and dresses. You took me and _him_ to Darillium to see the singing towers. Oh, what a night that was! The towers sang, and the both of your cried." River smiled fondly.

"Autodestruct in one minute."

"You wouldn't tell me why, and even _he_ was confused. I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the Library. Mari, you even gave me your screwdriver- that should've been a clue." River laughed to herself. Marianne looked at the floor to find River's and the Doctor's sonics on River's diary, too far for the Time Lords to reach. Not that they didn't try.

"There's nothing you can do." River insisted.

"You can let me do this!" The Doctor shouted. "Not Marianne, just me. Just let me do it and save you both." The Doctor cried.

"If you die here it'll mean I never met you." River shouted back.

"Time can be rewritten." Marianne said weakly.

"Not those times. Not one line! Don't you dare!" River yelled, eyebrows raised. "It's OK, it's OK. It's not over for the both of you. You'll see me again. You'll got all of that to come. Both of you, and both of us, and both of them and time and space." River said, shedding a tear but remaining determined.

"River, you know his name!" Marianne shrieked. "You whispered his name in his ear."

"You told me. You told it me, Marianne, at the singing towers. You told me so I'd get you both to trust me." River insisted, grabbing the two wires.

"Autodestruct in thirty seconds."

"But there's only one reason I'd tell her my name. Anyone my name. There's only one time I could..." The Doctor trailed. River smiled fondly at the both of them.

"Let's see if you can figure it out." She laughed to herself, before plugging together the two cables and causing blinding white light to course through her body. Marianne cried out, and the Doctor slumped, no longer struggling to get out of his cuffs.

The white light stopped, and both Time Lords refused to look at the dead body of River Song.

Marianne was sobbing slightly, both from shock and upset. And revelation, sort of too. The Doctor had taken his eyes from River and instead let them land on Marianne.

Donna walked over to the Doctor and Marianne in the little shop. Both of them looked depressed, and upset.

"Any luck?" Marianne asked.

"There wasn't even anyone called Lee in the Library that day. Suppose he could have had a different name out here, but let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?" Donna asked, looking through all the crowds of people that had been brought back from the hard drive.

"Maybe not." The Doctor agreed.

"I made up the perfect man. Gorgeous, adores me, and hardly able to speak a word. What's that say about me?" Donna sighed.

"Everything." The Doctor said absently, lost in thought. Donna and Marianne both stared at him- Donna offended and Marianne waiting for him to realise what he'd said.

"Sorry, did I say everything? I mean to say 'nothing.' I was aiming for nothing, I accidentally said everything." The Doctor insisted nervously.

"What about you?" Donna asked, letting it go. "Are you all right?"

"We're always all right." Marianne laughed wryly.

"Is 'all right' a special Time Lord code for... 'Really not all right at all'?" Donna asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"Cos I'm all right, too." Donna aid sadly. They all looked at each other before each Time Lord took one of Donna's hands.

"Come on." The Doctor smiled.

The Doctor set River's diary down on a balcony overlooking the city.

"Your friend.. Professor Song... She knew you in the future, but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because when she heard my name, the way she looked at me.." Donna said sadly.

"Donna.. This is her diary. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?" The Doctor smirked.

"Spoiler's right?" Donna asked.

"Right." The Doctor confirmed, looking at her expectantly. The three of them sighed, deciding to resist the temptation of a diary never to be opened again. The Doctor put River's screwdriver on top of the diary and they all turned to leave.

"Come on. The next chapter's this way." The Doctor sighed. Marianne didn't go, however, she picked the sonic up.

"Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? At least I know I'll get one sometime soon." Marianne said, staring at the Doctor accusingly. "But... The future us had all those years to think about how to save her, and I gave her my screwdriver? Why would I do that?" Marianne rambled. She fussed with it, finding that a part opened. It revealed a neural relay.

"Oh! Look! Oh, we're very good." Marianne laughed.

"What have you done?" Donna asked.

"Saved her!" The Doctor exclaimed, and the Doctor and Marianne both set off running.

"Stay with me! You can do it, stay with me! Come on, you and us, one last run! Sorry, River, shortcut!" The Doctor exclaimed, using his own sonic to disable the gravity platform. They both jumped through. Marianne quickly plugged her sonic into the computer and smiled at Charlotte, who smiled back.

She'd keep her alive in her hard drive.

The Doctor and Marianne both walked back to the TARDIS, smiling happily. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the TARDIS door opened for him. Marianne laughed and suddenly grabbed the Doctor's tie, pulling his mouth to hers.

"Oh, just get in!" Donna exclaimed from inside. The Doctor laughed, and the two of them joined the grinning Donna.

This time, Marianne snapped her fingers, and the door closed.


	18. Chapter 18

As gentle music played, Marianne and Donna sunbathed on the sunloungers, sipping cocktails and reading. A butler brought a ringing phone to Marianne, who answered it, knowing full well who it would be.

"We said, no!" She exclaimed, watching Donna sigh from the corner of her eye.

"Sapphire waterfall- it's a waterfall made of sapphires! This enormous jewel, size of a glacier, reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion, and then shatters into sapphires at the edge- they fall 10,000 feet into a crystal ravine." The Doctor said, desperately wanting them both to join him.

"I do know that. I am a Time Lord too, you know." Marianne laughed.

"Oh, come on! They're boarding now! It's no fun if I see it on my own. Four hours and that's all it takes." The Doctor begged.

"No, that's four hours there and four hours back, like a school trip- according to Donna. We'd rather sunbathe, thanks." Marianne smirked, clinking glasses with Donna.

"I know you'll be here in five minutes, so tell Donna to be careful. It's Xtonic sunlight." The Doctor said.

"I will not be joining you." Marianne said, hanging up the phone. She looked at her watch and sighed, standing up and slipping her dress over her bikini.

"Where are you going?!" Donna demanded, sitting up slightly and sliding her sunglasses up to her hair.

"With him." Marianne sighed, grabbing her shoes as she walked away. "Be careful!" She yelled behind her, waving slightly.

"Typical." Donna moaned.

The Doctor, watching all the passengers, was avidly waiting for Marianne. He smiled fondly at her when she came onboard the space truck, glaring at him as she sat down.

"Glad you could make it." He smirked at her.

"Shush." She warned, settling back into her seat. They both looked up as a Hostess walked by them, handing out loads of free things.

"That's the headphones for Channels 1 to 36; modem link for 3D vidgames; complimentary earplugs; complimentary slippers; complimentary juice pack; and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you some products may contain nuts." The Hostess smiled, bundling all the items into Marianne's arms.

"That'll be the peanuts." The Doctor smirked, expecting Marianne to laugh, which she didn't.

"Enjoy your trip." The Hostess smiled tightly.

"Oh, I can't wait. Allons-y!" The Doctor exclaimed happily. The Hostess stopped walking and looked at him.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"It's French for, let's go!" Marianne informed her, shaking her head at the Doctor.

"Fascinating." The Hostess nodded fakely, before walking to the people in the row before them.

"Oh, no, thank you, not for us!" A Professor exclaimed before the Hostess could hand them anything.

"Earplugs, please." The girl sat next to him asked for, looking sheepish.

"There you go."

"They call it a sapphire waterfall, but it's no such thing, sapphire's an aluminium oxide, but the glacier is just a compound silica with iron pigmentation!" The man told his companion, who looked somewhat bored. "Have you got that pillow for my neck?"

"Yes, sir." The girl told him, handing him the pillow.

"And the pills?"

"Yes, all measured out for you, there you go." The girl handed the pills to him. The man and woman both looked behind them to find Marianne and the Doctor both watching them.

"Hobbes! Professor Winfold Hobbes!" Professor Hobbes exclaimed happily.

"I'm the Doctor, hello!" The Doctor shook his hand. "And this is Marianne Bradley." He introduced, and Marianne simply smiled at him.

"This is your... companion?" Professor Hobbes asked, brow furrowed.

"More like... Girlfriend." The Doctor corrected.

"Lovely." The Professor smiled. "This is my 14th time!"

"Oh! Our first!" Marianne smiled.

"And I'm Dee Dee. Dee Dee Blasco." The girl by his side smiled. She shook the Doctor's hand too.

"Now, don't bother them! Where's my water bottle?" Professor Hobbes asked meanly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader 50, if you would fasten your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors!" The Hostess exclaimed, and the doors slid shut. "Shields down!" Shields descended on all the windows. "I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminded, Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rest, and should we need to use it... You first." The Hostess laughed. "Now, I will hand you over to Driver Joe."

"Driver Joe at the wheel! There's been a diamond fall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map. The journey covers 500 kliks to the Multifaceted Coast, duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us, and as they used to say in the olden days, wagons roll!" Driver Joe exclaimed over an intercom. The engines accelerated and they began to move.

"For your entertainment, we have the Music Channel playing retrovids of Earth classics." The Hostess smiled, pressing play on her device. A screen appeared in front of each passenger, showing a music video.

"Also, the latest artistic installation from Ludovico Klein." The Hostess added, pressing another button as a hologram showed. "Plus, for the youngsters, a rare treat- The Animation Archives." A projector showed that played old cartoons.

"Four hours of funtime! Enjoy!" The Hostess grinned, not realising that the noise in the shuttle was suddenly unbearable. The Doctor winced and held his sonic out, scanning the air to make them all shut up.

"Well, that's a mercy!" The Professor sighed, grateful. The Hostess looked peeved.

"I do apologise, ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon. We seem to have had a failure of the Entertainment Centre..." She trailed, utterly confused.

"Oh." Marianne sighed, feigning shock and disappointment.

"But what do we do?!" A woman sat with her husband and son asked, looking bored already.

"We've got four hours of this! Four hours of just... Sitting here?" Her husband agreed, while their son rolled his eyes.

"Tell you what!" The Doctor grinned. "We'll have to talk to each other instead!"

Marianne rolled her eyes this time.

_98 Kliks Later_

Val, Biff and the Doctor burst out laughing at random jokes each one was telling. Meanwhile, Marianne looked bored sitting with their son, Jethro.

"So Biff said, 'I'm going swimming!" Val laughed.

"Oh, I was all ready, trunks and everything! Nose plug!" Biff grinned.

"He had this little nose plug, you should've seen him!" Val giggled.

"And I went marching up to the lifeguard, and he was a Shamboni, you know, those big foreheads? And I said, 'where's the pool?'. And he said..."

"The pool is abstract!" Both husband and wife laughed together. Jethro looked apologetically at Marianne, and she gave him the same expression. The Doctor was _encouraging_ them.

"It wasn't a real pool!" Val laughed.

"It was a concept!" Biff added.

"And you wore a nose plug!" The Doctor burst out laughing. Marianne sighed.

_150 Kliks Later_

The Doctor, Marianne and Dee Dee were stood in the galley.

"I'm just a second year student, but I wrote a paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh. Professor Hobbes read it, liked it, took me on as a researcher. Just for the holidays. Well, I say researcher, most of the time he's got me fetching and carrying. But it's all good experience!" Dee Dee explained, mostly to Marianne, who'd been the one to ask in the first place.

"And did they ever find it?" The Doctor asked absently.

"Find what?" Dee Dee asked.

"The Lost Moon of Poosh." The Doctor smiled back.

"Oh no! Not yet!" Dee Dee laughed, and Marianne smiled at them both.

"Well, maybe that'll be your great discovery, one day." Marianne smiled. "He's to Poosh!" She raised her coffee cup and the other two did the same.

_209 Kliks Later_

The Doctor and Sky were sat together, while Marianne stayed with Dee Dee, having formed some kind of friendship. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, all big brown hair and a skinny frame. She was laughing at something Dee Dee had said, and he realised that he loved everything about her. Just from watching her. He loved the way her nose crinkled when she laughed. He loved the way she wouldn't refrain from telling him her true feelings. And most of all, he loved that she loved him in return.

"Doctor?" Sky asked, looking slightly worried as the Doctor had spaced out. He snapped back into life and turned to the blonde woman with a dazed smile on his face.

"Yes! Sorry!" He said.

"I asked who are you travelling with? Is it just her?" Sky asked, motioning to Marianne.

"Oh, no. We're with this friend our ours, Donna. She stayed behind in the Leisure Palace. You?" He asked.

"No, it's just me." Sky sighed sadly.

"Oh, I've done plenty of that. Travelling on my own. I used to love it. Do what you want! Go anywhere! I must admit though, I much prefer being with Mari." He admitted.

"I think I would enjoy it too, she's very pretty." Sky noted, and the Doctor frowned at her before letting it slide. "I'm still getting used to it. I've found myself single recently, not by choice." She explained.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, the usual. She needed her own space, as they say. A different galaxy, in fact. I reckon that's enough space, don't you?" Sky asked sarcastically. The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Yeah.. I had a friend who went to a different universe. I find that you heal the more time passes. It gets better." He smiled fondly at Marianne. Sky smiled too, before looking down at the meals they'd been served.

"Oh, what's this? Chicken or beef?" She asked, looking repulsed. The Doctor examined it with his fork.

"I think it's both." He frowned, before dumping the tray in a bin next to him. Sky laughed and did the same.

_251 Kliks Later_

Professor Hobbes was showing everyone slides of Midnight. Marianne was sat next to the Doctor, her head leaning on his arm and her hair cascading down his chest.

"So, this is Midnight, d'you see? Bombarded by the sun! Xtonic rays, raw galvanic radiation. Dee Dee, next slide! It's my pet project. Actually, I'm the first person to research this. Because you see... the history is fascinating, because there is no history. There's no life in this entire system, there couldn't be. Before the Leisure Palace Company moved in, no one had come here in all eternity. No living thing." The Professor exclaimed rather animatedly, obviously being passionate about his subject area.

"But how d'you know? I mean, if no one can go outside..." Jethro frowned.

"Oh, his imagination! Here we go!" Val rolled her eyes.

"He's got a point though." Marianne said indignantly, glaring at Val. "Stop being so easily led."

"Exactly!" The Professor agreed. "We look upon this world through glass. Safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit. And here we are now, crossing Midnight, but never touching it."

The engines suddenly rattled to a halt.

"We've stopped. Have we stopped?" Val asked, sitting up slightly, worried.

"Are we there?" Biff asked, frowning.

"We can't be, it's too soon." Dee Dee explained.

"They don't stop." Professor Hobbes added. "Crusader vehicles never stop."

"If you could just... Return to your seats... It's just a small delay." The Hostess assured them all unconvincingly. She moved to the intercom to talk to the drivers.

"Maybe just a pit stop." Biff shrugged.

"What's going on?" The Hostess asked.

"There's no pit stop in, I've been on this trip 14 times, they never stop." Professor Hobbes said loudly.

"Well, evidently, we have stopped, so there's no point denying it." Marianne said.

"We've broken down!" Jethro laughed.

"Thanks, Jethro." Val rolled her eyes and swatted her sons chest.

"In the middle of nowhere!" Jethro then added, making Marianne smirk.

"That's enough, now stop it!" Biff ordered.

"Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, we're just experiencing a short delay... The Driver needs to stabilise the engine feeds. It's perfectly routine, so if you could just stay in your seats..." The Hostess began.

The Doctor pulled Marianne up by her hand and pulled he to the drivers cabin.

"Engine experts!" He assured the Hostess, before opening the door and pulling her into the cockpit.

"Sorry, if you could just return to your seats..." Driver Joe asked.

"Company insurance, let's see if we can get an early assessment. So, what's the problem, Driver Joe?" The Doctor asked brightly.

"We're stabilising the engine feeds, won't take long." Driver Joe assured them both.

"Um, no, cos that's the engine feed, that light there, and it's fine." Marianne pointed out. "Plus it's a micropetrol engine, so stabilising doesn't really make sense, does it?" She asked.

"Sorry! I'm the Doctor, she's Marianne. We're very clever. So, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked.

"We just stopped. Look. All systems fine and everything's working, but we're not moving." The man next to Driver Joe said.

"Yeah, you're right." The Doctor confirmed, scanning the controls with his sonic. "No faults. And who are you?"

"Claude. I'm the mechanic. Trainee." He said smugly.

"Nice to meet you." Marianne smiled pleasantly.

"I've sent a distress signal. They should dispatch a rescue truck, top speed." Driver Joe shrugged.

"How long till they get here?" The Doctor asked.

"About an hour."

"Well, since we're waiting... Shall we take a look outside? Just... Lift the screens a little?" Marianne suggested.

"It's 100% xtonic out there, we'd be vaporised." Driver Joe smirked.

"No, those windows are Finitoglass, they'd give you a couple of minutes. Go on! Live a little!" The Doctor urged. Driver Joe sighed and raised the shields. The four of them looked out in awe.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Marianne breathed.

"Look at all those diamonds! Poisoned by the sun. No one can ever touch them." Claude added. Marianne nodded in agreement.

"Joe, you said we took a detour?" The Doctor asked gently.

"Just about 40 Kliks to the west."

"Is that a recognised path?" The Doctor then asked.

"No, it's a new one. The computer worked it out." He shrugged.

"So, we're the first?" The Doctor asked, causing Marianne to beam at him. "This piece of ground. No one's ever been here before. Not in the whole of recorded history."

"Did you just...? No, sorry... It's... Nothing." Claude stammered, squinting into the sun.

"What did you see?" Marianne asked.

"Just there. That ridge. Like... Like a shadow. Just, just for a second." Claude shrugged, pointing.

"What sort of shadow?" The Doctor asked. An alarm sounded and Joe pressed something quickly and the shields began to rise.

"Xtonic rising." He explained.

"Look, look, there it is, there it is, look, there!" Claude pointed desperately.

"What was it?" The Doctor asked.

"Like, just, something... Shifting... Something sort of... Dark. Like it was running." Claude struggled for the right words.

"Running which way?" Marianne asked gently.

"Towards us."

"Right, you two. Back to your seats and not a word, rescue's on its way. If you could close the door, thank you." Joe said. The Time Lords both nodded and went back into the other cabin.

"What did they say? Did they tell you? What is it, what's wrong?" Sky asked somewhat frantically.

"Oh, just stabilising." Marianne said. "Happens all the time." She added breezily.

"I don't need this. I'm on a schedule. This is completely unnecessary!" Sky exclaimed, storming back to her seat and sitting down, as did the Doctor and Marianne.

"Excuse me, but they're micropetrol engines, aren't they?" Dee Dee asked them both quietly.

"Now, don't bother them." Professor Hobbes warned.

"My father was a mechanic. Micropetrol doesn't stabilise, what does that mean then?" Dee Dee continued.

"Well... Hm. Don't worry, they're sorting it out." The Doctor shrugged.

"So it's not the engines?" Professor Hobbes asked.

"It's just a little pause, that's all." The Doctor shrugged.

"How much air have we got?" The Professor worried.

"Professor, it's fine." Marianne tried to assure him, knowing full well that they wouldn't run out of air anytime soon.

"What did he say?!" Val suddenly shrieked, sitting up straight and staring at them all with wild eyes.

"Nothing!" The Doctor exclaimed quickly.

"Are we running out of air?" Val asked.

"I was just speculating..." Hobbes shrugged, defiant. The Hostess walked back through into the main cabin from the pilots, smiling tightly.

"Is that right, miss? Are we running out of air?" Biff asked. The Hostess looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Is that what the Captain said?" Val added.

"If you could all just remain calm..." The Hostess tried.

"How much air have we got?" Val interrupted, now standing up.

"Mum, just stop it." Jethro sighed.

"Well, he said it." Val sat back down, rolling her eyes.

"...It's fine, the air is on a circular filter..." Dee Dee began, but nobody was listening to her.

"He started it!" Val then repeated, getting worked up again. Everyone in the shuttle then began all talking at once, panicking.

"Everyone..." The Doctor began, but it was clear nobody was listening to him.

"SHUT UP!" Marianne yelled, bonking Val on the head to get her to shut up. Silence fell and Val looked horrified that Marianne had just hit her. Quite hard, too. With all eyes on her, Marianne simply smiled.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor tore his eyes from her and turned them to Dee Dee. "Now, if you'd care to listen to Dee Dee.." Dee Dee's eyes bugged.

"Oh! Um... It's just that... Well, the air's on a circular filter, so we could stay breathing for ten years." Dee Dee explained. Val seemed to relax.

"There you go! And I've asked the Captain, I can guarantee you, everything's fine." The Doctor said.

And then two loud knocks resonated through the cabin.

"What was that?" Val hissed.

"It must be the metal. We're cooling down, it's just settling..." The Professor shrugged, not fazed.

"Rocks. Could be rocks falling." Dee Dee then suggested.

"What I want to know is, how long do we have to sit here?" Biff demanded impatiently. The knocking repeated, on a different part of the shuttle.

"What is that?" Sky asked.

"Is someone out there?" Val asked.

"Now, don't be ridiculous!" The Professor exclaimed, snorting at her.

"Like I said, could be rocks." Dee Dee repeated.

"We're out in the open. Nothing could fall against the sides." The Hostess pointed out. Again, two knocks.

"Knock knock." The Doctor said eerily.

"Who is there?" Jethro called.

"Is there someone out there?" Sky shouted. "Well? Anyone?!"

Two knocks.

"What the hell is making that noise?" Sky demanded.

"I'm sorry, but the light out there is Xtonic, that means it would destroy any living thing, in a split second. It is impossible for someone to be outside." The Professor snapped, irritated.

Two knocks.

"Well, what the hell is that then?!" Sky shrieked. The Doctor walked to the wall and used a stethoscope to hear outside.

"Sir! You should get back to your seat." The Hostess shouted.

"You keep saying that, but nobody's listening." Marianne smirked, going to join him.

"Hello?" The Doctor asked. The knocking came from the fire exit.

"It's moving..." Jethro said.

The door rattled, as if someone was trying to get in.

"It's trying the door!" Val cried.

"There is no 'it.' There's nothing out there, can't be." The Professor insisted.

The thing tried the door again, only to move around onto the roof, knocking from there and then the door by the side.

"That's the entrance. Can it get in?" Val hissed.

"That door's on two hundred weight of hydraulics." Marianne explained. "It can't get in."

"Stop it. You'll encourage them." Professor Hobbes told her.

"Well what do you think it is?" Marianne laughed incredulously. Biff walked to the door cautiously.

"Biff, better not!" Marianne warned.

"Nah, it's cast iron that door." Biff shrugged, knocking three times on the door. Three knocks came as a reply.

"Three times!" Val exclaimed. "Did you hear that, it did it three times?" Val asked.

"It answered!" Jethro laughed.

"All right, all right, calm down." The Doctor said. Three knocks.

"I really must insist, you get back to your seats!" The Hostess shouted.

"No! Don't just stand there telling us the rules! You're the Hostess, you're supposed to do something!" Sky exclaimed, eyes wild as she turned on the Hostess.

Marianne walked to the door and knocked four times, only to have the thing reply with four knocks.

"What is it? What the hell's making that noise?! She said she'd get me. Stop it, make it stop, somebody make it stop! Don't just stand there looking at me, it's not my fault, he started it with his stories..." Sky yelled, in total, hysterical panic.

"Calm down!" Dee Dee snapped.

"... And she made it worse..."

"You're not helping!" Val yelled.

"... Why couldn't you leave it along? Stop staring at me! Just tell me what the hell it is!" Sky shrieked.

"Calm down!" Marianne yelled, louder and sterner than the rest of them.

The knocking became continuous, just constant, rhythmic knocking. Sky backed towards the cockpit door, panicking and floundering.

"It's coming for me, oh it's coming for me, it's coming for me... It's coming for me! It's coming for me!" Sky cried, tears running down her face. Sky screamed.

"Get out of there!" The Doctor yelled, warning her. The whole shuttle rocked, the lights went out and sparks flew. Everyone in the shuttle fell over, screaming as it took them by surprise. Everything suddenly stopped, and everyone groaned with the pain.

"Are you Ok?" The Doctor whispered to Marianne as they were the first to sit up.

"Sure. Are you?" She whispered back. He nodded and tucked some hair behind her ear. They looked around to find Biff holding tightly onto Val.

"Right. We're fine. Everyone else?" The Doctor asked.

"Earthquake... Must be..." The Professor shrugged as they all stood up, brushing themselves down.

"But that's impossible, the ground is fixed, it's solid." Dee Dee snapped.

"We've got torches. Everyone, take a torch, they're in the back of the seats." The Hostess called. Everyone went and grabbed a torch, flicking them on and glowing the room with temporary beams of light.

"What about her?" Jethro asked, staring at Sky who was sitting, motionless, in amidst the ruins of seats, her back to them all as she crouched.

"What happened to the seats?" Val gasped.

"Who did that?" Biff added.

"They've been ripped up."

"It's all right." The Doctor called soothingly to Sky. "It's over. We're still alive... Look, the wall's still intact. Do you see?" He asked, flashing his torch to wall to find a dent in it, but it remained stable. "We're safe."

"Driver Joe, can you hear me? I'm not getting any response, the intercom must be down." The Hostess said into her intercom before opening the door to the cockpit, and blinding light streamed out and blinded everyone in the cabin, who then screamed. She slammed it shut, gasping as she let herself lean on it.

"What happened? What was that?" Val demanded, blinking.

"Is it the driver? Have we lost the driver?" Biff asked, worried not for the drivers, but for himself.

"The cabin's gone." The Hostess cried, terrified.

"Don't be ridiculous. It can't be gone, how can it be gone?" The Professor asked, and Marianne rolled her eyes.

"You saw it!" She exclaimed.

"There was nothing there, like it was ripped away." The Hostess frowned. The Doctor was to the right of them, fiddling in a wall panel with his sonic.

"What are you doing?" Biff accused, flashing his torch at the Doctor.

"That's better, bit of light, thank you. Molto bene!" He exclaimed without looking up.

"D'you know what you're doing?" Val asked, scornful.

"Course he does." Marianne smiled, walking over to him and flashing her torch to help with the light.

"The cabin's gone, you'd better leave that wall alone." Biff warned.

"The cabin can't be gone!" The Professor claimed.

"No, it's safe, any rupture would automatically seat itself... But something sliced it off. You're right. The cabin's gone." The Doctor nodded.

"But if it gets separated..." The Hostess began.

"It loses integrity. I'm sorry, they've been reduced to dust." Marianne said sincerely. "The driver and the mechanic. But they sent a distress signal, right? Help is coming, they saved us! And we're not stranded, or on our own. We're gonna get out of here." Marianne smiled, promising something she shouldn't.

"Look at her." Jethro said, still staring at Sky's rigid form.

"Right, yes, sorry... Have we got a medical kit?" The Doctor asked.

"Why won't she turn around?" Jethro asked.

"What's her name?" The Doctor then asked.

"Silvestry. Mrs Sky Silvestry." The Hostess replied.

"Sky? Can you hear me?" He asked, crouching down next to her. "Are you all right? Can you move, Sky. Just look at me."

"That noise, from outside..." Jethro reminded them all about Sky's reaction. And the fact it had stopped.

"What of it?" Val asked.

"It's stopped." Marianne replied for him.

"Well, thank God for that." Val smirked.

"But what if it's not outisde anymore? What if it's inside?" Jehtro asked, raising an eyebrow at his Mother.

"Inside?! Where?!" Val exclaimed.

"It was heading for her." Jethro pointed his torch at Sky.

"Sky... It's all right, Sky. I just want you to turn around, face me." The Doctor suggested. Slowly, she turned around and stared at him with wide eyes, looking like an animal caught in headlights.

"Sky?" The Doctor asked.

"Sky?" She repeated.

"Are you all right?"

"Are you all right?"

"Are you hurt?" Marianne asked.

"Are you hurt?" Sky asked, still looking intently at the Doctor.

"You don't have to talk." The Doctor said.

"You don't have to talk."

"We're trying to help."

"We're trying to help."

"My name's the Doctor."

"My name's the Doctor."

"OK, can you stop?" Marianne asked, irritated.

"OK, can you stop?"

"I'd like you to stop."

"I'd like you to stop."

"Why's she doing that?" Professor Hobbes asked.

"Why's she doing that?" Sky turned to look at him.

"She's gone mad." Biff claimed.

"She's gone mad." Sky repeated.

"Stop it." Val shouted at Sky.

"Stop it."

"I said stop it!" Val shrieked.

"I said stop it." Sky said in a monotone voice.

"I don't think she can." Dee Dee stated.

"I don't think she can."

"All right, now stop it, this isn't funny." The Professor snapped.

"All right, now stop it, this isn't funny."

"Sh, all of you." The Doctor said.

"Sh, all of you."

"My name's Jethro!" Jethro exclaimed, amused.

"My name's Jethro!"

"Jethro, leave it, come on!" Marianne yelled.

"Jethro, leave it, come on!"

"Why are you repeating?" The Doctor asked.

"Why are you repeating?"

"What is that, learning?" He then asked.

"What is that, learning?"

"Copying?" Marianne suggested.

"Copying?"

"Absorbing?" The Doctor then asked.

"Absorbing?"

"The square root of pi is 1.77245385090551602729816748..." Marianne began.

"The square root of pi is 1.77245385090551602729816748..."

"3341. Wow!" Marianne said.

"3341. Wow!"

"But that's impossible." Professor Hobbes claimed, eyes wide at both Sky and Marianne's knowledge.

"She couldn't repeat all that." Dee Dee breathed.

"She couldn't repeat all that."

"Tell her to stop!" Val exclaimed.

"Tell her to stop!"

"She's driving me mad." The woman moaned.

"She's driving me mad."

"Just make her stop!"

"Just make her stop!"

Everyone then began talking all at once for the second time that day, with Sky repeating everything they said.

A high pitched noise from the back of the shuttle made everyone shut up, however.

"Well then, that's the back up system." The Hostess explained.

"Well! That's a bit better!" Biff exclaimed, as the lights came back on too.

"What about the rescue, how long's it gonna take?" Val then asked.

"About sixty minutes, that's all." The Hostess assured her.

"Then I suggest we all calm down. This panic isn't helping. That poor woman is evidently in a state of self-induced hysteria, we should leave her alone." The Professor and Sky said.

"Marianne..." Jethro began.

"I know." Marianne said lightly.

"Doctor, now step back, I think you should leave her... Alone." The Professor said, only just realising that Sky was saying it with him. "What's she doing?" He and Sky asked.

"How can she do that? She's talking with you... And with me! Oh, my God! Biff, what's she doing?" Val and Sky asked.

"She's repeating... At exactly the same time." Jethro and Sky said.

"That's impossible." Dee Dee and Sky both breathed.

"There's not even a delay." The Professor and Sky noticed.

"Oh, man. This is weird." Jethro and Sky said.

"I think you should all be very, very quiet, have you got that?" The Doctor and Sky asked.

"How's she doing it?" Val and Sky asked.

"Can you not just do what he suggests? Just shut up!" Marianne and Sky exclaimed.

"But how can she do that? She's got my words, she's got my voice!" Val and Sky exclaimed.

"Yeah? And she'll get more if you don't shut up!" Marianne and Sky shrieked.

"Sweetheart... She's doing it to me!" Biff and Sky exclaimed.

"Just stop it, all of you. Stop it, please." The Doctor crouched down again and looked into Sky's eyes. "Now then, Sky. Are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs Silvestry? You know exactly what I'm going to say, how are you doing that? The Medusa Cascade. Bang! Ood! Marianne Bradley! Rose Tyler Martha Jones Donna Noble Marianne Bradley TARDIS! Jenny! Shamble bobble dibble dooble. Oh, Doctor, you're so handsome. Yes I am, thank you. A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O..."

He stood up, unaware that Marianne was beaming at him. He'd said her name first!

"First she repeats. Then she catches up. What's the next stage? What is- What.. What are you smiling at?" He asked Marianne.

"Nothing." She and Sky informed him. He looked at her for a second before turning to the others, smirking despite himself.

Sorry sorry sorry it's been soooooo long! You're allowed to hate me! I don't even know what happened. I went to Scotland but that was for three days so that doesn't count as much of an excuse... Then I guess I haven't been motivated, and I've also been doing NaNoWriMo thanks to a very kind girl who recommended I do it. I've also been applying for colleges, writing personal statements and CV's, which is quite a long and tedious process. And finally, I doubt I'll be able to write on any Saturday, as I'm working and I don't get back until 6, and I'm really tired at that point and I just want to sleep. Sorry bambino's.

I promise I'll try to get back into the swing of things, I'll try and get my motivation back. :-(

-Fay x


	19. Chapter 19

"But that's not her, is it? That's not Mrs Silvestry any more." Jethro claimed, eyes wide as he kept them on Sky's turgid form.

"I don't think so." The Doctor confirmed. "I think... The more we talk, the more she learns. Now, I'm all for education, but in this case... Maybe not. Let's just move back. Come on. Come with me. Everyone, get back, all of you, as far as you can." The Doctor urged, pushing all the guests back.

"Doctor, make her stop." Val and Sky begged.

"Val, come on, come to the back, stop looking at her. Come on, Jethro. You too. Everyone come on. Fifty minutes. That's all we need. Fifty minutes till the rescue arrives." The Doctor and Sky said.

"She's not exactly strong. Look at her. All she's got is our voices." Marianne and Sky assured them all,

"I can't look at her. It's those eyes." Val and Sky cried.

"We must not look at goblin men." Dee Dee and Sky both said, quoting from a poem. Everyone except the Doctor and Marianne stared at her, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Biff and Sky demanded.

"It's a poem. Christina Rossetti." The Doctor and Sky said.

"We must not look at goblin men.

We must not buy their fruits.

Who knows upon what soil they fed

Their hungry thirsty roots?" Dee Dee and Sky concluded.

"Actually, I don't think that's helping." Marianne and Sky frowned.

"She's not a goblin, or a monster, she's just a very sick woman." The Professor and Sky rolled their eyes.

"Maybe that's why it went for her." Jethro shrugged.

"There is no IT!" The Professor and Sky exclaimed.

"Think about it though. That knocking, it went all the way around the bus until it found her. And she was the most scared, out of all of us. Maybe that's what it needed. That's how it got in." Jethro and Sky suggested.

"For the last time! Nothing can live on the surface of Midnight." The Professor snapped.

"Professor Hobbes, I'm glad you've got an absolute definition of life on the universe, really, it's wizard. But perhaps the universe sometimes has random functions, unexplainable, inexplicable, unprecedented incidents. And maybe this is one of them. But the fact is, Sky over there has got something living inside her that came from out there. It's our job to help her. So stop wasting all of our time and effort denying something that we know for a fact has happened." Marianne and Sky exclaimed, finally being able to vent her thoughts. The Doctor patted her back appreciatively. The Professor simply looked shocked at her outburst.

Silence.

"Well, I'm not going near her." Biff and Sky broke it. "You'll have to help her." Biff shrugged.

"No, we've both got to stay back. If she's copying us, maybe the final stage is becoming us. I don't want her becoming us, or things could get a lot worse." The Doctor and Sky explained.

"Oh, like you're so special." Val and Sky scoffed.

"As it happens, yes we are. So that's decided. We stay back, and wait. When the rescue ship comes, we can get her to hospital." The Doctor and Sky said.

"We could throw her out." The Hostess suggested.

"What?!" Marianne and Sky exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon?" The Professor and Sky demanded, seemingly just as shocked.

"Can we do that?" Val and Sky asked warily.

"Don't be ridiculous." The Doctor and Sky snapped.

"That thing, whatever it is, killed the driver and the mechanic, and I don't think she's finished yet." The Hostess and Sky claimed.

"She can't even move!" Marianne and Sky shrieked.

"Look at her, look at her eyes! She killed Joe, and she killed Claude, and we're next." The Hostess and Sky both said, working up all of the others.

"She's still doing it." Biff and Sky said, Biff walking over to her. "Just stop it! Stop talking! Stop it!"  
"Biff, don't sweetheart!" Val cried.

"But she won't stop! We can't throw her out though, we can't even open the doors." Biff and Sky reminded the others.

"No one is getting thrown out!" The Doctor and Sky stressed.

"Yes, we can. Cos there's an air pressure seal. Like when you opened the cabin door you weren't pulled out, you had a couple of seconds, cos it takes the pressure wall about six seconds to collapse. Well, six seconds exactly. That's enough time to throw someone out." Dee Dee and Sky explained.

"Thanks, Dee Dee. That helped a lot, great." Marianne and Sky said sarcastically.

"Would it kill her, outside?" Val and Sky asked.

"I don't know, but she's got a new body now, it would certainly kill the physical form." Dee Dee and Sky explained.

"No one is killing anyone!" The Doctor and Sky exclaimed.

"I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice, but we've got that one." The Hostess explained, pointing to the fire exit behind them. "All we need to do is grab hold of her and throw her out."

"Now listen, all of you. For all we know, that's a brand new life form over there. And if it's come inside to discover, then what's it found? This little bunch of humans, what d'you amount to? A murder? Cos this is where you decide. You decide who you are. Could you actually murder her? Any of you? Really? Or are you better than that?" The Doctor demanded, looking them all up and down. They all looked at each other silently.

"I'd do it." The Hostess and Sky both said.

"So would I." Biff and Sky agreed.

"And me." Val and Sky said.

"I think we should." Dee Dee and Sky confirmed.

"What?!" The Doctor and Sky exclaimed, eyebrows raised in shock.

"It's Ok. You can say you'll murder her, but you're not going to. I'm not letting the lowest sample of human morality choose who gets to live and die." Marianne and Sky claimed.

"I don't care. I want her out." Dee Dee shrugged.

"You can't say that." Marianne and Sky said darkly.

"I'm sorry, but you said it yourself. She's growing in strength." Dee Dee and Sky said.

"That's not what he said." Marianne snapped.

"I want to go home. I want to be safe." Dee Dee continued, with Sky talking too.

"You'll be safe, any minute now, the rescue truck is on its way." The Doctor and Sky assured her.

"But then what happens? It it takes that thing back to the Leisure Palace, if that thing reaches civilisation, what if it spreads?" The Hostess and Sky asked.

"No, when we get back to the base, we'll both be there to contain it." The Doctor and Sky insisted.

"You haven''t done much so far!" Val and Sky exclaimed.

"What is there that we could have done?!" Marianne and Sky both yelled back.

"She's dangerous. It's my job to see this vessel is safe, and we should get rid of her." The Hostess and Sky concluded.

"Now hang on, I think, perhaps we're all going a little bit too far." The Professor and Sky both claimed. Marianne smiled at him.

"Thank you." She and Sky said.

"Two people are dead!" The Hostess and Sky refuted.

"Don't make it a third." The Doctor snapped. "Jethro, what d'you say?" He asked.

"I'm not killing anyone." Jethro and Sky smiled.

"Thank you." The Doctor and Sky grinned.

"He's just a boy!" Val and Sky exclaimed.

"He's old enough to make a choice. Are you thinking for other people now, too?" Marianne and Sky demanded.

"It's not happening, anyway, ever! If you try to throw her out that door, you'll have to pass me first." The Doctor and Sky claimed. Marianne shook her head. That stick of a man?

"Fine by me." Biff and Sky nodded.

"Oh, now you're being stupid. You try and get rid of him then you've got me to answer to. Just think about what you're actually saying! Could you actually take hold of someone and physically throw them to their death?" Marianne and Sky demanded.

"Calling me a coward?" Biff and Sky demanded, as he squared up to little Marianne. Marianne raised an eyebrow at him, and Biff physically backed down.

"Who put you two in charge, anyway?" Val and Sky demanded.

"I'm sorry, but you're a Doctor, of what?" The Professor and Sky asked.

"They weren't even booked in. Rest of you, tickets in advance. They just turned up out of the blue." The Hostess and Sky claimed.

"Where from?" Val and Sky demanded.

"We're travellers, that's all." The Doctor and Sky insisted.

"Like an immigrant?" Val and Sky demanded.

"Who were you talking to? Before she came and joined you, you were talking to someone on the phone." The Hostess claimed.

"Me. He was talking to me on the phone, trying to convince me to go with him. And I did." Marianne and Sky shrugged.

"I don't believe you. He hasn't even told us his name." The Hostess and Sky snapped.

"This is, Doctor, you've been loving this. You too, Marianne." Jethro and Sky claimed.

"Oh, Jethro. Not you too." The Doctor and Sky frowned.

"No, but ever since all the trouble started, you've been loving this."

"It has to be said, you do seem to have a certain... Glee." The Professor and Sky agreed.

"All right, we're interested yes. I can't help it, cos whatever's inside her, it's brand new, and that's fascinating!" The Doctor and Sky exclaimed.

"What, you wanted this to happen?" Val and Sky demanded.

"No!" Marianne exclaimed, frustrated.

"And you were talking to her, all on your own, without your little girlfriend, before the trouble, right at the front, you were talking to her, I saw you." Biff and Sky claimed.

"We all did!" Val and Sky added.

"Why am I always his _little_ girlfriend?" Marianne muttered.

"And went into the cabin!" The Hostess and Sky added.

"What were you saying to her?" Biff and Sky demanded.

"I was just talking!" The Doctor and Sky shouted.

"You called us humans like you're not one of us!" Jethro shouted at Marianne.

"She did! That's what she said!" Val and Sky exclaimed.

"And the wiring, he went into that panel and opened up the wiring, and she helped him!" Dee Dee and Sky added.

"That was after!" The Doctor exclaimed weakly.

"But how did you know what to do?!" Biff and Sky asked.

"He's clever!" Marianne and Sky shrieked.

Everyone fell silent, and Marianne's mouth opened as if she was going to say something more.

"I see. Well, that makes things clear." The Professor and Sky said quietly.

"And what are we then? Idiots?" Biff and Sky asked.

"That's not what she meant." The Doctor and Sky assured them all.

"If you're clever, then what are we?" Dee Dee and Sky demanded.

"You've been looking down on us from the moment we walked in." Val and Sky insisted. Marianne frowned at that.

"Even if he goes, he's practically volunteered." The Hostess and Sky insisted.

"Oh come on, just listen to yourselves!" Marianne and Sky yelled.

"What d'you mean, we throw him out as well?" Biff and Sky asked the Hostess, who nodded.

"Look, just... Right. Sorry. Yes. Hold on. I know you're scared, and so am I, look at me, I am. But we have all got to calm down and cool off and think." The Doctor and Sky tried.

"Perhaps you could tell us your name." The Professor and Sky began.

"The Doctor is his name, I promise." Marianne and Sky assured him. He did look like he believed her. In fact, he looked unsure of what to believe. But a smile from Marianne seemed to make him question his ethics and morality.

"What does it matter?" The Doctor and Sky then asked.

"His eyes are the same as hers." Val and Sky claimed.

"Now, maybe that's taking it too far." Professor Hobbes and Sky said, and he turned to the side of the Doctor and Marianne, facing all the others.

"They've been lying to us, right from the very start!" Val and Sky insisted.

"Now listen to me. Listen to me right now! Because you need me, and Mari, all of you, if we're going to get out of this, then you need us." The Doctor and Sky insisted.

"If anyone's in charge, it should be the Professor. He's the expert!" Val exclaimed.

"And I agree with the Doctor and Marianne. We can't throw her out. We can't throw anyone out." The Professor nodded.

"Mum, stop." Jethro began.

"You keep out of this, Jethro." Biff snapped.

"Look at her!" Jethro exclaimed.

"She's stopped..." Dee Dee trailed. They all turned to look at Sky, who was sitting there, motionless.

"When did she..? No, she hasn't. She's still doing it." The Doctor and Sky both said. Marianne looked concerned.

"Is she doing it with me?" She and Sky asked.

"She looks the same to me.. No, she's stopped! Look, I'm talking and she's not!" Val exclaimed.

"What about me, is she...? Look! Look at that, she's not doing me. She's let me go!" Biff laughed.

"Mrs Silvestry? Nor me! Nothing!" The Hostess exclaimed.

"Sky? What are you doing?" The Doctor and Sky asked, the Doctor getting concerned. More for Marianne than for him.

"She's still doing them two!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"Doctor, Marianne, it's you. She's only copying you." The Professor said sourly, looking forlorn.

"Why us? Why are you doing this?" The Doctor and Sky asked.

"She won't leave them alone!" Dee Dee exclaimed.

"Do you see? I said so, she's with them." Val sneered.

"They're all in on this together!" Biff added.

"How'd you explain it, Doctor? If you're so clever?" Dee Dee asked.

"I don't know. Sky, stop it.. I said stop it!" The Doctor and Sky exclaimed. The Doctor walked closer to Sky.

"Look at them both!" Val sneered.

The Doctor crouched down to look into Sky's eyes.

"Mrs Silvestry, I'm trying to understand. You've captured our speech, what for? Is it because we're Bonded? What d'you need? You need our voices in particular. The cleverest voices in the room. Why? Cos we're the only ones who can help? Oh, I'd love that to be true. But your eyes, they're saying something else. Listen to me. Whatever you want, if it's life, or consciousness, or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone? And I'll help you. We both will. That's a promise. So. What d'you think?" The Doctor and Sky asked.

"Do we have a deal?" Sky asked.

"Do we have a deal?" The Doctor then asked. Marianne's blood ran cold, she stood, stuck to the spot, seething.

"She spoke first." Jethro then said.

"She can't have." Marianne and insisted, with the Doctor's voice trailing after hers. She closed her eyes.

"She did!" The Professor exclaimed, rubbing Marianne's back supportively.

"Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you." Sky said.

"Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you." The Doctor followed, stuck to his spot, his eyes wide and full of pain, his bottom lip trembling.

"He's copying her." Jethro said. Marianne stumbled forward, glaring at Sky, trying to avoid looking at the Doctor, knowing the sight of his broken face would kill her.

His thoughts were already making her angry. He was trapped, but fighting. And why was he fighting? Because it wanted Marianne, too. It had her voice because it wanted both of them. And the Doctor wasn't going to let that happen. He would fight it until the end.

Marianne bent down, staring into Sky's face.

"You let him go. You let him go now or I will end you." She claimed darkly.

"Marianne, what's happening?" The Professor asked worriedly.

"I think it's moved." Sky said.

"I think it's moved." The Doctor said in a broken, emotional voice.

"I think it's letting me go." Sky then said.

"I think it's letting me go."

"What do you mean? Letting you go from what?" Dee Dee asked.

"But he's repeating now. He's the one doing it. It's him!" Biff exclaimed.

"Mrs Silvestry? Is that you?" The Hostess asked.

"Yes, yes, it's me." Sky confirmed.

"Yes, yes, it's me."

"I'm coming back..."

"I'm coming back..."

"It's me!"

"It's me!"

Sky moved her head and hands slowly, while the Doctor remained motionless.

"Let him go, you let him go now." Marianne snapped. "You take that thing back because it's killing him!" Marianne shrieked.

"Look at me, I can move..." Sky began.

"Look at me..."

"I can feel again..." Sky smiled.

"I can move... I can feel again..." The Doctor copied, a tear in his eye.

"I'm coming back to life..."

"I'm coming back to life..."

"And look at him, he can't move..." Sky smiled.

"And look at him, he can't move..."

Marianne glared at the woman. "If you don't let him go, I'll take it out of him myself and give it back to you." She warned. "I'm not afraid to do that. I'm not him. I have a strong morality but I haven't got his. He's trying to stop it coming into me. But I won't stop it going into you." Marianne warned, with the Doctor repeating everything.

"Help me." Sky said.

"Help me."

"Professor?" Sky asked.

"Professor?"

Sky held her hand out for the Professor to help her up. But he shook his head. Marianne turned to the Doctor.

"Oh, look at you." She said as she took in his trembling lower lip.

"Get me away from him." Sky said.

"Get me away from her." The Doctor repeated, through gritted teeth.

"No!" Marianne shouted angrily.

"Please." Sky said.

"Please." Marianne cried.

Biff cautiously reached forwards and took Sky's hand, pulling her up.

"Oh thank you." Sky grinned.

"Oh thank you." The Doctor copied.

"It's in her, d'you see? I said it was her all the time." Biff nodded.

"It is not him! Talk about him like that again, I dare you!" Marianne warned, her arms snaking around the Doctor as she cradled him to her chest, unsure of what else to do.

"Oh, it was so cold." Sky breathed.

"Oh, it was so cold."

"I couldn't breathe."

"I couldn't breathe." The Doctor said.

"I'm sorry." Sky said.

"I'm sorry."

"I must've scared you so much." Sky cried.

"I must've scared you so much."

"No, no, it's all right, I've got you. Ooh, I've got you my love, it's gone, everything's all right now." Val cooed as she hugged the woman.

"Now the only problem we've got is the Doctor. Well, both of them." Biff nodded.

"It's inside his head. And her head. It's in their heads because they're Bonds." Sky spoke.

"It's inside his head. And her head. It's in their heads because they're both Bonds." The Doctor repeated, his eyes watering once more as he tried to crush it into the ground as it tried to reach out to Marianne.

"It killed the driver." Sky said.

"It killed the driver."

"And the mechanic."

"And the mechanic."

"And now it wants us." Sky said, repeating what the Hostess has said before.

"And now it wants us."

"I said so!" Val shrieked.

"He's waited so long." Sky said. Marianne had to close her eyes to stop her from going and killing the woman herself.

"He's waited so long."

"In the dark. And the cold." Sky continued.

"In the dark. And the cold."

"What are you even talking about?!" Marianne yelled through gritted teeth.

"And the diamonds." Sky continued.

"And the diamonds."

"Until you came."

"Until you came."

"Bodies so hot."

"Bodies so hot."

"With blood."

"With blood."

"And pain."

"And pain."

"Stop, oh my God, make him stop, someone make him stop!" Val yelled.

"But she's saying it!" Both Dee Dee and Marianne shrieked.

"And you can shut up!" Val yelled at Marianne, who had tears running down her face.

"But it's not the Doctor, or Marianne, it's her! He's just repeating, and she's sticking up for him because she loves him you idiot!" Dee Dee yelled back.

"But that's what the thing does, it repeats!" Biff exclaimed.

"Just let her talk!" The Hostess exclaimed, piecing together Sky's evil glint, Marianne's heartbrokeness, and the words Sky was saying.

"What do you know? Fat lot of good you've been!" Biff roared.

"Just let her explain." The Hostess said quietly.

"I think... I mean from what I've seen, it repeats, then it synchronises, then it goes onto the next stage and that's exactly what they have both been saying!" Dee Dee explained.

"What, and you're on their side?" Biff demanded.

"Shut up!" Marianne yelled.

"The voice is the thing!" Jethro realised.

"And she's the voice! She stole it! Look at her! It's not possessing him, it's draining him!" Dee Dee exclaimed, and everyone truly looked at him with the girl clinging to his lifeless body, sobbing.

"She's got his voice..." The Hostess realised.

"But that's not true, cos it can't, because I saw it pass into him. I saw it with my own eyes!" Val insisted.

"No you didn't! Because that didn't happen you imbecile!" Marianne shrieked, blinded with tears.

"I think you all need to show some respect because the girl clearly loves that man a hell of a lot, and being rude isn't going to solve anything." The Professor exclaimed.

"He's as bad as them! Someone shut him up!" Val exclaimed.

"Do you not see that you and your husband are the only ones who think the Doctor is to blame?!" The Hostess snapped. Val blanched.

Sky smiled.

"That's how he does it."

"That's how he does it."

"He makes you fight."

"He makes you fight."

"Creeps into your head."

"Creeps into your head."

"And whispers."

"And whispers."

"Listen."

"Listen."

"That's him."

"That's him."

"Inside."

"Inside."

"Throw him out!" Biff exclaimed.

"Get him out of my head!" Val shrieked.

"Yeah, we should throw him out!" Biff added.

"Well, don't just talk about it! Do something!" Val exclaimed.

"I will! You watch me! I'm gonna throw him out!" Biff exclaimed. The Doctor, his eyes full of fright and fear, started breathing heavily.

"Yes!" Sky hissed.

"Yes!"

"Throw him out!"

"Throw him out!"

"Get rid of him!"

"Get rid of him!"

"Now!"

"Now!"

Biff went to move to the Doctor but he was stopped. Marianne stood up, her eyebrows raised. The Professor stood by her, as did Jethro. Dee Dee also stood next to her, and they made a united front, blocking Biff from getting to the Doctor.

"I'm not letting you stop me! We'll all die if you don't get out the way!" Biff exclaimed, pushing past them forcefully and grabbing the Doctor's limp arms.

Marianne stopped him, pulling his hands away and glaring at him darkly.

"Cast him out!"

"Cast him out!"

"Into the sun!"

"Into the sun!"

"And the night!"

"And the night!"

"Do it!"

"Do it!"

"That's the way!"

"That's the way!"

Biff had successfully grabbed the Doctor's legs, and began pulling him to the door, when Marianne walked up to him and punched him in the nose.

Biff fell back, clutching his nose. Marianne then crouched in front of the Doctor, making sure he wasn't hurt (Even though her hand did.)

"Molto bene!" Sky exclaimed, seemingly not realising that she was losing.

"Molto bene!"

"Allons-y!" Sky then shouted.

"Allons-y!"

"That's his voice." The Hostess said, realisation dawning on her. "She's taken his voice!"

"The Midnight Sky!" Sky yelled.

"The Midnight Sky!"

"It's her. She's taken his voice!" The Hostess yelled, grabbing Sky's arm and pulling her to the fire exit. She pressed the button that opened the door. Blinding light poured into the shuttle.

"Don't!" Marianne yelled, standing up blindly.

The Hostess looked at her for a second before throwing herself and Sky into the air as the pressure wall collapsed.

Everyone shrieked with shock, backing down slightly. Marianne collapsed to the floor, feeling somewhat like a failure. All she'd done was cry and punch a man- hardly Doctor material?

The Doctor slumped, gasping, back to normal. "It's gone. It's gone. It's gone. It's gone." He gasped, before noticing Marianne's grave expression.

He slowly sat up, leaning on a seat, panting. The others were heavily breathing too.

With the fright gone, the others- Val and Biff- seemed to realise what they'd been trying to do. Where the others could think that they'd tried to help Marianne- Val and Biff had tried to kill the Doctor.

"I said it was her." Val said in a feeble voice.

"Shut up." Marianne said through gritted teeth.

_20 minutes later_

Everyone except the Doctor and Marianne were sat in silence. He'd been assuring her than she'd done a good thing in punching Biff.

"He deserved it." He whispered. Marianne limply looked at Biff, who had a bruised nose. "That's my girl." He grinned.

After that, there was complete silence. Everyone was lost in their own dark thoughts. Everyone was sitting separately. Everyone was silent.

"The Hostess... What was her name?" The Doctor asked after Marianne had explained what had happened.

Everyone looked away, ashamed.

"I don't know." The Professor said sorrowfully.

Back at the Leisure Palace, they both got off the shuttle without saying a word to anyone.

They both walked slowly to Donna, both with thunderous faces and Marianne with a throbbing hand.

Donna wrapped her arms around them both without a word.

"What d'you think it was?" Donna asked as they explained everything that had happened to her.

"No idea." The Doctor shrugged.

"Do you think it's still out there?" Donna asked.

Neither the Doctor nor Marianne answered.

"Well, you'd better tell them. This lot." Donna sighed.

"Yeah. They can build a Leisure Palace somewhere else. Let this planet keep on turning, round an Xtonic star. In silence." Marianne agreed.

"Can't image you, without a voice." Donna said weakly.

"Molto bene." The Doctor smiled gently.

"Molto bene!" Donna teased.

"No, don't do that, don't..." The Doctor trailed, causing Marianne to grin and Donna to frown.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ooh, you are gonna love this! One two three!" The Doctor exclaimed, and the three heroes drank from their tumblers, filled to the brim with foam. The Doctor snorted, Marianne giggled into her drink and Donna burst out laughing.

They were on the Planet Shan Shen, alive with both colour and people. It was a bustling marketplace, filled with different shops that sold unusual things, things that you'd never find on Earth in a million years.

"It's lovely!" Donna exclaimed, as if surprised by this revelation. They smiled and continued walking through the crowds in the marketplace.

"You want to buy shukina? Or peshmoni, most beautiful peshmoni on all of Shan Shen?" A woman called from behind a stall. Donna smiled.

"Ah, no thanks." She grinned. She looked away and wandered off, leaving the Doctor and Marianne to have some time to themselves.

"Tell your fortune, lady.. Your future, predicted. Your life foretold."

"Oh, no thanks." Donna called to the woman stood in front of a fortune tellers tent.

"Don't you want to know, if you're going to be happy?" The woman asked.

"I'm happy right now, thanks." Donna assured her.

"You got red hair. The reading's free for red hair." The woman smiled ominously.

"Alright then!" Donna grinned.

Marianne spotted Donna walking into the tent and tugged on the Doctor's sleeve for them to follow her. They both walked in to find a terrified fortune teller staring at a bewildered and horrified Donna.

"Everything all right?" The Doctor asked, concerned at what had happened in such a short time.

"Oh, God... I!" Donna exclaimed, grinning when she saw them. She rushed to hug them both, enveloping them both in such an embrace.

"What was that for?" Marianne laughed.

"I don't know!" Donna laughed joyfully.

They'd all taken a seat in the tent and Donna had explained what had happened- although she couldn't remember everything that had happened when she'd turned left.

The Doctor was poking the dead beetle that had been controlling Donna with an incense stick.

"Can't remember." Donna sighed. "It's slipping away. You know, like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes." She explained.

"Just got lucky, this thing. It's one of the Trickster's Brigade. Changes a life in tiny litle ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but you... Great big parallel world!" The Doctor grinned fondly.

"Hold on, you said parallel worlds were sealed off." Donna pointed out.

"They are." Marianne explained. "But you had one created around you. Funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot. To you." She said, eyeing Donna up curiously.

"How d'you mean?" Donna asked.

"She's got a point, Donna. The Library, and then this..." The Doctor agreed.

"Just... Just goes with the job, I suppose." Donna shrugged, nonplussed.

"Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once, then I met your grandfather. Then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together." The Doctor sighed.

"Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special." Donna said uncomfortably.

"Yes you are! You're brilliant." Marianne assured her fondly. Donna smiled, but then she looked distant.

"She said that." Donna said.

"Who did?" Marianne asked, not following.

"That woman... I can't remember." Donna sighed.

"Well, she never existed now." The Doctor smiled.

"No, but she said... The stars... She said the stars are going out." Donna remembered.

"Yeah, but that world's gone." The Doctor insisted.

"No, but she said it was all worlds. Every world. She said the darkness is coming, even here." Donna refuted.

"Who was she?" Marianne asked.

"I don't know." Donna cried.

"Well, what did she look like?" Marianne then questioned.

"She was... Blonde." Donna said. The Doctor froze.

"What was her name?" He asked, full of suspicion, his hand automatically grabbing Marianne's.

"I don't know!" Donna exclaimed.

"Donna, what was her name?" The Doctor demanded urgently.

"But she told me... To warn you... She said..." Donna said, before pausing. "Two words."

"What two words? What were they? What did she say?" The Doctor asked.

"Bad Wolf." Donna sighed, not thinking it anything important. Marianne felt the Doctor tense up, and she didn't understand what was going on as much as Donna did.

The Doctor jumped up and ran outside, pulling Marianne with him as he hadn't let her hand go. Outside, every banner, every poster, even the text on the TARDIS, every piece of writing had been replaced with the words- BAD WOLF.

Terrified, the Doctor pulled Marianne into the TARDIS, followed by a confused Donna. The interior was lit red, and the cloister bell was ringing loudly.

"Doctor, what's bad wolf?" Marianne asked him, noticing how angry and afraid he looked. It had been one thing never mentioning Rose Tyler in front of her, but it was another to never ever explain what and who Bad Wolf was.

"It's the end of the universe." He told her sourly.

The TARDIS landed in an ordinary suburb street. The Doctor burst out, followed by Marianne and Donna, looking wildly and frantically around to find out what was wrong.

"It's fine... Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong, all fine!" The Doctor exclaimed, sighing with relief. A milk float stopped in the street.

"Scuse me! What day is it?" The Doctor called over to the milkman.

"Saturday." Was the reply.

"Saturday. Good. Good, I like Saturdays." The Doctor nodded tightly.

"So, I just met Rose Tyler?" Donna asked, noticing how Marianne froze whenever that name was said.

"Yeah." The Doctor confirmed.

"But she's locked away in a parallel world." Donna said.

"Exactly, if she can cross from her parallel world to your parallel world, then that means the walls of the universe are breaking down. Which puts everything in danger, everything! But how?" The Doctor asked urgently. He dashed back inside the TARDIS, and Donna turned to look at Marianne to find her looking into the distance like she hadn't noticed that he'd gone.

"Come on." Donna said, taking her limp hand and pulling her inside.

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was fiddling with the controls. Donna was leading Marianne up to him.

"Thing is, Doctor. no matter what's happening, and I'm- I'm sure it's bad, I get that. But... Rose is coming back. Isn't that good?" Donna asked brightly, thinking they were nothing more than friends. Full of worried thoughts, the Doctor looked at Marianne and frowned.

"I suppose so." He said. There was a loud sound outside and the TARDIS shook violently.

"What the hell was that?!" Donna exclaimed.

"That came from outside." Marianne explained, breaking out of her silence. They ran to the doors and looked, to find that they had moved from London, to deep space, with nothing but asteroids surrounding them. Donna joined them and looked outside, confused.

"But we're in space. How did that happen?" Donna asked. The Doctor ran back to the console.

"What did you do?" Donna then demanded.

"We haven't move. We're fixed. Can't have! No!" The Doctor exclaimed, staring at the TARDIS console. "The TARDIS is still in the same place. But the Earth has gone. The entire planet. It's gone." He stated.

"But if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the sun! What about my Mum? And Grandad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?" Donna cried urgently.

"I don't know, Donna. I just don't know, I'm sorry, I don't know..." The Doctor rambled, and Marianne put a hand on Donna's shoulder.

"That's my family. My whole world." Donna said.

"There's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper. Oh, that is fearsome technology!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"So what do we do?" Donna asked.

"We've got to get help." Marianne replied.

"From where?" Donna asked.

"Donna... I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"So, go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation, anyway?" Donna asked, as they whizzed through space.

"Posh name for police." Marianne explained. "Outer space police."

"Here we go!" The Doctor exclaimed as they landed. They stepped out to be greeted by several Judoon pointing their guns at their heads.

"Sco bo tro no flo jo ko fo. To to!" They all chanted.

"No bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bo ko do zo go bo fo po jo!" The Doctor exclaimed as a reply. Marianne and Donna both frowned. The Judoon lowered their guns however.

"Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You two cannot possibly exist." The Shadow Architect insisted to the Doctor and Marianne.

"Yeah, more to the point, we've got a missing planet!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Then you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage. 24 worlds have been taken from the sky." The Shadow Architect replied.

"How many? Which ones!?" Marianne exclaimed, outraged. The Time Lord's both ran to a computer.

"Locations range far and wide. But all disappeared at the exact same moment, leaving no trace." The Shadow Architect replied.

"Callufrax Minor. Jahoo. Shallacatop. Women Wept." Marianne frowned.

"Clom! Clom's gone. Who'd want Clom?!" The Doctor asked.

"All different sizes, some populated, some not. But all unconnected." The Architect shrugged.

"What about Pyrovillia?" Donna spoke up.

"Who is the female?" The Architect asked condescendingly.

"Donna! I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend, but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you." Donna said. The Doctor and Marianne both smiled proudly at her.

"Way back when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing." Donna then explained.

"Pyrovillia is a cold case. Not relevant!" The Architect exclaiemd.

"How d'you mean, cold case?" Donna frowned.

"The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this, it disappeared over 2000 years ago."

"Yes, yes, hang on. But there's the Adipose breeding planet, too. Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago too." Donna pointed out fiercely.

"That's it, Donna, you're brilliant!" Marianne grinned. "They're being taken from time as well as space."

"Let's put this into 3D." The Doctor said, messing with the controls and bringing up a hologram of the lost planets. "Now, if we add Pyrovillia, and Adipose 3... Something missing. Where else, where else..." The Doctor rambled.

"The Lost Moon of Poosh!" Marianne exclaimed. The Doctor grinned at her.

"That's my girl! The Lost Moon of Poosh!" He added that planet too. The holograms suddenly moved and rearranged themselves into a different formation.

"What did you do?" The Architect asked.

"Nothing. The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Oh, look at that! 27 planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous!" The Doctor insisted.

"Oi! Don't get all spaceman, what does it mean?" Donna asked.

"All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse! What for?" The Doctor then asked.

"Who could design this?" Marianne asked, turning to the Doctor.

"Someone tried to move the Earth once before. Long time ago... Can't be..." The Doctor trailed.

The Time Lords both walked over to Donna, who'd just been given a drink by a servant.

"Donna, come on, think! Earth! There must've been some sort of warning. Was there anything happening back in your day? Like, electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?" The Doctor asked urgently.

"Well, how should I know? Um... I don't think so, no. Although... There were the bees disappearing." Donna pointed out, not for the first time.

"The bees disappearing, what is it with you and bees?" Marianne laughed, before turning serious and sucking in her breath. "The bees disappearing!" She exclaimed, rushing back to the computer.

"I don't even know." The Doctor told Donna as they watched her work.

"How is this significant?" The Architect asked Marianne.

"On Earth we have these insects. Some people said it was pollution. Or mobile phone signals." Donna explained to some extent.

"Or they were going back home!" Marianne pointed out.

"Back home where?" Donna asked.

"Oh! Planet Melissa Majoria!" The Doctor grinned, coming to realise, kissing Marianne's cheek as she worked.

"Are you saying bees are aliens?!" Donna demanded.

"Don't be daft. Not all of them. But if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped... Tandocca!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"The Tandocca Scale." Marianne said excitedly.

"Tandocca Scale is the series of wavelengths used as carrier signals by migrant bees. Infinitely small, no wonder we didn't see it! Like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara, but look! There it is. The Tandocca Trail. The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength. We can follow the path!" The Doctor explained.

"And find the Earth?! Well, stop talking and do it!" Donna exclaimed, running to the TARDIS.

"We are!" The Doctor exclaimed as he and Marianne followed her. They burst into the TARDIS and messed with the controls.

"We're a bit late, the signal's scattered. But it's a start!" Marianne said positively.

The Doctor rushed to the door to talk to the Architect.

"I've got a blip! It's just a blip! But it's definitely a blip!" He exclaimed happily.

"Then according to the Strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology."

"Oh, really, what for?"

"The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Doctor. Right across the universe. And you will lead us into battle!" She exclaimed.

"Right yes, course we will. He just needs to help me find.. the key to give you." Marianne smiled over his shoulder, pulling him into the TARDIS and shutting the door. They both then ran to the console and starting the TARDIS up.

The rota rose and fell as they were in flight, and then it suddenly stopped, but not because of the Architect.

"It's stopped." The Doctor frowned.

"What d'you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we?" Donna asked, confused.

"The Medusa Cascade. I came here when I was just a kid. Remember, Mari? We both did. 90 years old. It was the centre of a rift in time and space..."

"So, where are the 27 planets?" Donna asked.

"Nowhere. The Tandocca Trail stops dead. End of the line." Marianne explained sorrowfully.

"So what do we do?" Donna asked. But they were both staring at each other, defeated.

"Now, don't do this to me, you two. No, don't. Don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going to do? You two never give up. Please." Donna begged.

Martha's mobile began to ring, snapping them both out of lethargy.

"Doctor, phone!" Donna exclaimed.

"Martha, is that you?!" The Doctor answered it. "It's a signal!" He then exclaimed.

"Can we follow it?" Donna asked, excitedly.

"Oh, just watch us!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Got it! Locking on!" He exclaimed as Marianne pulled a lever and caused the TARDIS too shake violently. The TARDIS was lit by red again, and flames sprung out everywhere.

"We're travelling through time. One second in the future! The phone call's pulling us through!" The Doctor excaimed triumphantly. "Three! Two! One!" One by one, the lost planets appeared around the TARDIS. The console room was back to normal, and the trio watched the screen, now showing all the planets.

"27 planets, and there's the Earth! Why couldn't we see them?" Donna asked.

"The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe." Marianne explained quickly. "Perfect hiding place, tiny little pocket of time. But we found them!"

"What's that?" The Doctor suddenly asked. "Hold on, hold on. Some sort of subwave network..." He trailed. The subwave network appeared on the TARDIS monitor, with the Doctor, Donna and Marianne filling up one of the four video chats.

"Where the hell have you two been? Doctor, it's the Daleks!" Jack exclaimed.

"He's a bit nice, I thought he'd be older." A Welsh lady, Gwen, from Torchwood said, smirking at the Doctor. Normally, Marianne would have been quite put out by that, but she was clearly teasing them all.

"He's not that young." Ianto told her, another worker at Torchwood.

"It's the Daleks." Sarah Jane Smith said, taking up another window. "They are taking peopl eto their spaceship...

"It's not just Dalek Caan!" Martha exclaimed, being the final person to fill up the video chat.

"Sarah Jane! Who's that boy? That must be Torchwood. Aren't they brilliant?" The Doctor grinned as he looked at all people on screen.

"Look at you all, you clever people!" Marianne laughed happily.

"That's Martha. And who's... He?" Donna asked, pointing specifically at Jack. Marianne giggled and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Captain Jack. Don't... Just... Don't." The Doctor sighed.

"It's like an outer space Facebook." Donna laughed.

"Everyone except Rose..." The Doctor trailed, and Marianne looked at Martha's picture. Martha was obviously concerned at the sheer mention of the name 'Rose', knowing it must all be hard on her best friend.

"It's Ok." Martha mouthed to her. Marianne nodded bitterly. The screen suddenly went white.

"Ah..." The Doctor groaned.

"We've lost them!" Donna exclaimed.

"No, no, no. There's another signal coming through, there's someone else out there." The Doctor assured her, messing frantically with the console. He whacked the top of the monitor with his fist. "Hello? Can you hear me?" He asked.

"Your voice is different. And yet, its arrogance is unchanged." A croaky voice said. They couldn't see who was speaking, but the Doctor knew. And then the screen returned to a picture, to show Davros, creator of the Dalek race. He was crippled, and wrinkled, and kept in his chair.

"Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection, and the triumph, of Davros. Lord and creator of the Dalek Race!" Davros exclaimed. Marianne froze. She'd never met Davros in person, but she' d definitely heard of him, of course she had.

The Doctor, breathing heavily, was speechless, and terrified. Marianne grabbed his hand for support.

"Doctor? Mari?" Donna asked, worried.

"Have you nothing to say?" Davros asked.

"Doctor, it's all right. We're in the TARDIS, we're safe. He can't get to us right now." Marianne tried to soothe him.

"But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War. At the Gate of Elysium. I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. I tried to save you." The Doctor said through gritted teeth.

"But it took one stronger than you. Dalek Caan himself." Davros replied.

"I flew into the wild and fire, I danced and died a thousand times." Dalek Caan said in a sing-song voice. Caan had clearly gone mad.

"Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself." Davros explained.

"But that's impossible. The entire Time War is timelocked." Marianne refuted.

"And who's this, Doctor? Another one of your human playthings?" Davros asked.

"I'm a Time Lady, actually." Marianne replied, her chin held high. She saw Davros stare at the camera, not expecting that. "And I still say that's impossible."

"And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind. But imagine, a single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?" Davros smirked.

"And you made a new race of Daleks?" The Doctor asked.

"I gave myself to them. Quite literally. Each one grew from a cell of my own body." Davros explained. He pulled open his tunic to reveal this his flesh was ripped off, with his heart and ribs and internal organs visible. Marianne flinched, as did Donna.

"New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Doctor. What do you have, now?" Davros asked.

"After all this time. Everything we saw... Everything we lost... I have only two things to say to you... The first, in answer to your question- You have your children, and I have my Marianne. And the second thing- Bye!" He exclaimed cheerfully, pulling a lever which caused the screen to darken and the TARDIS to set off to Earth.

The TARDIS landed on a deserted street full of abandoned cars, broken bikes and scattered litter. The trio slowly walked out among the wreckage.

"Like a ghost town..." Donna muttered as she looked around what used to be her home town.

"Sarah Jane say they were taking the people. What for? Think, Donna, when you first met Rose in that parallel world, what did she say?" The Doctor asked.

"Just... The darkness is coming." Donna shrugged.

"Anything else?" The Doctor asked. Donna looked away, thinking hard, when she spotted something behind the Doctor and Marianne, who's hands were intertwined.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna smiled. The Doctor and Marianne turned around to find Rose standing, with a huge gun in her arms, looking at them with a bright and triumphant smile. The Doctor stared at her, not quite comprehending that it was actually Rose. Then Rose began running towards him, and the Doctor ran to her, leading Marianne with him, despite the fact she clearly didn't really want to meet Rose like this.

They continued running, until Marianne heard the familiar sound of someone she hated. Despised. She turned her head to find a Dalek aiming its gun at the Doctor.

"Exterminate!"

"No!" She exclaimed, throwing herself in front of him and taking the laser bullet.

"Oh!" Rose exclaimed when she saw the unfamiliar girl fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Jack, from the other end of the street, shot the Dalek with Rose's gun.

"Mari!" The Doctor roared, crashing to the ground with her and cradling her unconscious form in his arms.

"Who is she?" Rose asked urgently, bending down with them.

"Marianne." The Doctor said, and Rose looked uncomfortably at him when he had tears snaking down his face. Marianne's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her Bond.

"I've got you. Look, it's me." The Doctor told her. She smiled at him, before yelling out in pain.

"Rose!" She yelled through the pain.

"Yeah?" Rose asked, shakily.

"Look after him!" Marianne yelled, "I'm not gonna make this one." She laughed.

"Don't die, you're not gonna die, Mari. Regenerate." The Doctor begged, kissing her forehead.

Donna and Jack had both reached them all.

"Get her into the TARDIS, quick. Move!"Jack exclaimed. Rose and Donna supported Marianne, her hand still lightly clutching the Doctor's while Jack picked up Rose's gun and covered them all.

They'd put Marianne on the TARDIS floor, convulsing with pain. The Doctor and Donna knelt beside her, trying to restrain her, while Jack and Rose stood to the side slightly. Rose looked distressed and Jack looked upset. He'd always liked Marianne a lot.

"What- what do we do?! There must be some medicine or something?!" Donna exclaimed.

"Just step back, she's gonna make it! Rose! Do as I say, and get back! She's dying, and you know what happens next." Jack said.

"She's a Time Lady?!" Rose then exclaimed.

"What d'you mean?" Donna asked.

Rose was in tears upon knowing the fact that the Doctor now had another Time Lady, and didn't need Rose like he had done all those years ago. Paired with the fact that he hadn't even talked to her yet, or even properly looked at her.

"What d'you mean? What happens next?" Donna asked, joining Jack. Jack had to pull the Doctor from the trembling girl in order for him to stay unharmed.

Marianne lifted up her hand which had started to glow.

"It's starting..." She seemed to sigh with relief, she'd honestly thought the regeneration process wouldn't even start with the pain she'd been in.

Jack had to really force the Doctor to stay still.

"Here we go. Good luck, Mari!" Jack exclaimed.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Donna exclaimed.

"When Time Lords are dying, their bodies, they repair themselves. It changed." Rose explained.

"But you can't!" The Doctor yelled, frustrated.

"It's too late. I'm regenerating." Marianne told him, tears down her face. Energy burst from her skin through the sleeves and neck of her dress. Jack put his arms around the girls and made them face the other way. The Doctor, however, looked on in horror.


	21. Chapter 21

Marianne, gasping on the floor for air, was astounded to find the Doctor leaping over her body and grabbing his hand in a jar. The hand itself was bubbling away, surrounded by some preservation liquid. She was still flinging out energy from her dress, but the Doctor grabbed her hand and his, and put them both on the jar. He took her energy, and directed it into the jar, with his DNA to act as a medium. The energy faded from them both and they both collapsed to the floor, unharmed and gasping wildly.

"What just happened?" Rose asked.

"We've got similar DNA, because we're Bonds. Which means I could direct her regeneration energy, and some of my own, into that jar with my handy bio-matching receptacle, namely, my hand, my hand there, my handy spare hand!" The Doctor explained. Rose looked hurt. Marianne looked at him like he was stupid.

"That could have killed you, you stupid man." She gasped, before kissing him quite sweetly. Rose averted her eyes, furious.

"You're still you?" Donna asked Marianne.

"I'm still me." Marianne laughed, relieved. And Donna grappled Marianne into a hug. Jack grinned, as did the Doctor. And then he met Rose's eyeline, and he laughed.

"Long time no see." He grinned, hands in pockets.

"Been busy." Rose laughed. She got ready for him to hug her, but the hug never came. Donna let Marianne go and the Doctor took her place. Rose was still away from them all, her arms folded. But Donna sidled up to Jack suggestively.

"You can hug me, if you want." She said. Jack laughed at her. "No, really, you can hug me!" She exclaimed seriously.

"So that wouldn't have happened if you two weren't... 'Bonds.'?" Rose asked. "What does that mean? And who _is _she, Doctor?" Rose asked. The Doctor let Marianne go and the couple turned her.

"She's Marianne, aren't you Marianne? And she's a Time Lady. And she's my Bond. Soul mates, if you will." The Doctor shrugged.

Rose nodded, not quite taking it all in.

"But you were the last..." Rose trailed.

"I thought I was, and now I'm not." The Doctor grinned happily. "Isn't it good?"

"Suppose." Rose shrugged, smiling lightly but not really meaning it. "I came all this way." She whispered.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets." Jack suddenly brought up, needing them to know. "They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination."

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna asked the Time Lord's.

"Rose! You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?" The Doctor asked brightly.

"It's the darkness." Rose said soberly.

"The stars were going out." Donna remembered.

"One by one." Rose confirmed. "We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this um... this travel machine, this... this, er, Dimension Cannon, so I c- well, so I could..." Rose trailed, embarrassed.

"What?" The Doctor asked, not following.

"So I could come back." Rose said. The Doctor smiled lightly. "Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the void was dead. Something is destroying everything." Rose explained.

"In that parallel world... You said something about me." Donna said.

"The Dimension Cannon could measure timelines, and it's... It's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you." Rose shrugged.

"But why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp. From Chiswick!" Donna exclaimed.

"Donna. You're brilliant." Marianne assured her. There was a beep from the monitor and both the Doctor and Marianne turned to it.

"The Dalek Crucible. All aboard!" The Doctor exclaimed. The Daleks were transferring the TARDIS to the bridge of the Crucible.

"The TARDIS is secured." They heard.

"Doctor, you will step forth or you will die." The Supreme Dalek commanded.

"We'll have to go out. Cos if we don't, they'll get in." Marianne reasoned.

"Yeah, well, he told me nothing could get through those doors." Rose refuted.

"Yeah, well, last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. And that was with Martha. After you. But this is a fully fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting us, and getting through TARDISes. They can do anything. That door is just wood." Marianne said, somewhat nastily. But she found it necessary.

"What about your Dimension Jump?" Jack asked.

"It needs another 20 minutes, and anyway, I'm not leaving." Rose insisted, glaring at Marianne.

"What about your teleport?" Marianne asked Jack.

"Went down with the power loss." Jack shrugged helplessly.

"Right, then, all of us together... Yeah." The Doctor said. He looked somberly at Marianne and took her hand. Marianne, however, had noticed that Donna looked a little spaced out.

"Donna?" She asked. She walked to Donna, letting the Doctor's hand go. "Donna?" She asked again.

"Yeah." Donna said, snapping out of her trance.

"There's nothing else we can do." Marianne told her.

"I know." Donna nodded, looking scared.

"Surrender, Doctor, and face your Dalek masters." The Supreme Dalek barked.

"Daleks." Rose said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, God!" Jack grinned.

"It's been good though, hasn't it? All of us, all of it. Everything we did. You were brilliant." The Doctor told Donna. "And you were brilliant." He said to Jack. "And you were brilliant." He told Rose. "And you were... Oh, you know. I can't articulate. And I know you feel the same." The Doctor smiled fondly at Marianne, who sucked in her breath.

They both stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by Rose and Jack.

"Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" The Supreme Dalek exclaimed manically.

The Doctor, Rose and Jack watched the countless Daleks swarming in the air, not yet noticing that Donna hadn't followed.

"Behold, Doctor! Behold the might of the true Dalek race!" The Supreme Dalek exclaimed. Marianne turned to the TARDIS to find Donna stood in the doorway, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Donna, it's not safer in there. I promise." Marianne called. Donna turned to the door but it slammed shut before she could follow them.

"What?" The Doctor demanded, he and Marianne running to their shop.

"Doctor? Marianne? What have you done?" Donna yelled, banging on the door.

"It wasn't us, we didn't do anything!" Marianne insisted.

"Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind!" Donna roared.

"What did you do?!" The Doctor asked the Supreme Dalek.

"This is not of Dalek Origin." The Dalek insisted.

"Marianne!" Donna shrieked frantically.

"Stop it! She's my friend, now open the door and let her out!" The Doctor shouted,angrily.

"This is Time Lord treachery." The Supreme Dalek barked.

"Us? The door just closed on its own!" Marianne shrieked indignantly.

"Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed." The Supreme Dalek told them, before a door opened below the TARDIS and it fell down.

"What the hell are you doing? Bring her back!" Marianne yelled, furious.

"What've you done, where's it going?!" The Doctor yelled.

"The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core." The Supreme Dalek explained.

"You can't, you've taken the defences down, it'll be torn apart!" The Doctor yelled, horrified.

"But Donna's still in there!" Rose added.

"Let her go!" Jack instructed.

"The female and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe!" The Supreme Dalek exclaimed. A holographic screen activated and showed the TARDIS bobbing in an energy field.

"The last children of Gallifrey are powerless."

"Please, I'm begging you, I'll do anything! Put me in her place, you can do anything to me, I don't care, just get her out of there!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"You two are connected to the TARDIS! Now feel it die!" The Supreme Dalek exclaimed.

Donna was on her knees, coughing and choking within the smoke. The console was on fire, lights dashed the walls and Donna screamed as new flames erupted. Donna stopped, upon hearing two heartbeats, and in a trance, she turned to the hand in the jar. She reached out to touch it, and two streams of regeneration energy engulfed her hand. One was golden, and the other was silver. The jar smashed, and Donna's eyes grew wider.

Donna sat up and looked curiously at the hand. It was on the floor, still glowing in two colours, the fingers twitching. The energy beams reachd out until the shape of a man, and the shape of a woman appeared. Fully formed, they both sat up and the energy faded away.

The Doctor and Marianne.

"It's you..." Donna said, stunned to see them both... Naked.

"Oh, yes!" The New Doctor exclaimed.

"You're naked." Donna glanced away.

"Oh, yes!" The New Doctor exclaimed again.

Marianne took the Doctor's hand as they watched the TARDIS.

"Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels, nine, eight, seven, six..."

The New Doctor and Marianne both pushed buttons on the console, now wearing their clothes.

"Five, four, three, two, one..."

The image of the TARDIS disappeared.

The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Children of Gallifrey. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?" The Supreme Dalek demanded.

"Yeah." The Doctor said, both he and his Bond at a loss for words.

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?" The Supreme Dalek asked.

"Yeah? Feel this!" Jack exclaimed, firing at the Supreme Dalek and causing no harm at all.

"Exterminate!" The Supreme Dalek roared, hitting Jack with his death ray. Jack collapsed. Rose shrieked and knelt down.

"Jack! Oh, my God! Oh, no!" She exclaimed.

"Rose, come here, leave him." The Doctor said calmly.

"They killed him." Rose said.

"I know. I'm sorry." The Doctor told her impatiently.

"Escort them to the Vault." The Supreme Dalek said.

The Doctor pulled Rose up.

"There's nothing we can do." Marianne said, watching as Jack winked at her. She winked back.

"They are the playthings of Davros now." The Dalek said.

The New Doctor and his Bond both checked the walls of the TARDIS, now extinguished.

"All repaired, lovely!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Sh!" Marianne hissed. "No one knows we're here. Gotta keep quiet. Silent running, like on submarines when you can't even drop a spanner. Don't drop a spanner!" Marianne told Donna.

"I like blue, what d'you think?" The Doctor randomly asked in his blue suit.

"You. Are. Bonkers!" Donna exclaimed.

"Why? What's wrong with blue?!" The Doctor exclaimed quietly but indignantly.

"Is that what Time Lords do? Lop a bit off, grow another one? You're like worms!" Donna exclaimed, freaked out.

"No. We're unique. Never been another like us. All of our regeneration energy mixed into one and went into the hand. Look at my hand! We love my hand! But then you touched it too, WHAM!" The Doctor roared.

"Sh!" Marianne hissed.

"Instantaneous biological metacrisis. We both grew... Out of you. Still, could be worse." The Doctor shrugged.

"Oi! Watch it Spaceman!" Donna hissed.

"Oi! Watch it, Earthgirl." Marianne hissed for the Doctor's sake. Donna's mouth hung open in surprise, as did Marianne and the Doctor's.

"Oh, I sound like you." Marianne said.

"You sound all... All sort of.. Rough." The Doctor frowned at her.

"Oi!" Donna yelled.

"Oi!" The Doctor yelled back, in shock.

"Oi!" Donna hissed.

"Spanners, sh!" Marianne reminded them. "I must've picked up a bit of your voice, that's all. Is it? Did I? No! Oh, you are kidding me, no way. One heart." Marianne suddenly realised, feeling her chest. "I've got one heart! This body has got only one heart!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Donna asked, touching the Doctor's chest. It would have been odd touching Marianne's, after all. "What, like you're human?" Donna frowned.

"Oh, that's disgusting!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Oi!" Donna yelled.

"Oi!" Marianne retorted.

"Stop it!" Donna told her.

"No wait, we're... Part Time Lord, part human." The Doctor said, and they all looked totally gob-smacked.

"Well, isn't that wizard?" Marianne asked sarcastically.

"I kept hearing that noise, those heartbeats..." Donna trailed.

"Oh, that was us. Our single hearts. Cos we're a complicated event in time and space, must have rippled back. Converging on you." The New Doctor explained. He walked to the console.

"But why me?" Donna asked.

"Cos you're special." The Doctor told her, as if it was obvious.

"Oh, I keep telling you, I'm not!" Donna said.

"No, but you are." The New Marianne insisted sincerely. "Oh. You really don't believe that, do you? I can see, Donna... What you're thinking. All that attitude. Because all this time... You think you're not worth it." Marianne realised sadly.

"Stop it." Donna said.

"Shouting at the world because no one's listening. Well, why would they?" Marianne asked.

"Marianne. Stop it." Donna asked.

"But look at what you did!" Marianne exclaimed, motioning to both herself and the Doctor.

"No, it's more than that, it's like... We were always heading for this." The Doctor added. "You came to the TARDIS. And you found me again. Your grandad. Your car! Donna, your car, you parked your car right where the TARDIS was gonna land, that's not coincidence at all! We've all been blind. Something's been drawing us all together for such a long time." The Doctor explained.

"But you're talking, like... Like destiny. There's no such thing, is there?" Donna asked, confused.

"It's still not finished. It's like... The pattern's not complete, the strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?" Marianne asked ominously.

"Activate holding cells." Davros said in his crooked voice. The Doctor, Marianne and Rose were all stood several feet away from each other, in holding cells which looked like spotlights shining down on them. The Doctor was on the left, Marianne in the middle, and Rose on the right.

Davros wheeled inbetween the Time Lord's. "Excellent. Even when powerless, Time Lord's are best contained." Davros stated.

"Still scared of me, then?" The Doctor asked, hating how he and Marianne were both apart. He reached out and touched the holding cell, which rippled with blue light.

"It is time we talked, Doctor. And your new plaything. After so very long." Davros claimed.

"No, we're not doing the nostalgia tour. I wanna know what's happening, right here, right now, cos the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah?" The Doctor asked, looking around. "As in dungeon? Cellar? Prison? You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?" The Doctor asked.

"We have... An arrangement." Davros allowed darkly.

"No, I've got the word!" Marianne laughed. "You're the Dalek's pet!" She exclaimed.

"So very full of fire, are they not? And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find him again. Only to find he's got this... girl already. Your... Replacement?" Davros asked Rose, wheeling over to her.

"Leave her alone." The Doctor demanded. Whether he was talking about Rose or Marianne, Rose wasn't sure.

"They are both mine, to do as I please." Davros claimed.

"Then why am I still alive?" Rose shakily asked.

"You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan." Davros stated. He turned to Dalek Caan itself.

"So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames..." Dalek Caan said in his sing-song voice again.

"What is that thing?" Rose asked, lip turned.

"You've met before. The last of the Cult of Skaro. But it flew into the Time War, unprotected." The Doctor explained.

"Caan did more than that. He saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you. All three of you." Davros explained.

"This I have foreseen, in the wild, and the wind. The Doctor and his Bond will be here, as witness. At the end of everything. The Doctor and his precious Children of Time." Dalek Caan giggled. "And one of them will die!" It exclaimed.

"Was it you, Dalek Caan? Did you kill Donna? Why did the TARDIS door close?!" Marianne yelled.

"Oh, that's it! The anger. The fire. The rage of a Time Lady who's bond butchered millions. There she is! Why so shy? Show him. Show your love. Show him your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too. And your Master will rise from the flames and the body of a betrayer." Davros rambled.

"I have seen. At the end of ending, the Doctor and Marianne's souls will be revealed." Dalek Caan stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marianne asked.

"We will discover it together, our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins." Davros said.

"Testing of what?" The Doctor asked.

"The reality bomb." Davros replied, grinning manically. "Behold, the apotheosis of my genius!" He exclaimed. He flicked a switch and a holographic screen appeared, showing the test area. Stood there, was Rose's family. Jackie Tyler, Mickey Smith, and then the Doctor's old friend, Sarah Jane Smith.

"Two, one, zero. Activate planet alignment field!" Davros cried.

"It's the planets! The 27 planets!" The New Doctor exclaimed in the TARDIS as it shook violently, the odd trio rushing to the monitor to find out what was happening.

"That's Z-Neutrino energy... Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string. No! Davros! Davros, you can't! You can't!" The Doctor shouted angrily, and terrified.

They watched as Jackie, Mickey and Sarah Jane transported away from the test area somehow, just before all the other people there got evaporated and dissolved by the Reality Bomb.

"What was it? What did it do?" Donna asked, turning to her friends who both looked speechless from the horror of it all.

"Doctor, what happened?" Rose asked.

"Electrical energy, Miss Tyler. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter." Davros explained to her.

"Stars are going out..." Rose trailed.

"The 27 planets. They become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..." Marianne realised.

"Across the entire universe." Davros confirmed. "Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become... Nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor. The destruction of reality, itself!" Davros roared.

"So what is this thing?" Donna asked as her friends worked to put together a crude device.

"It's our only hope. A Z-Neutrino biological inversion catalyst." The Doctor explained.

"Yeah. Earthgirl, remember?" Donna rolled her eyes.

"Davros said he built those Daleks out of himself. His genetic code runs through the entire race. If we can use this to lock the Crucibile's transmission onto Davros himself..." Marianne explained.

"It destroys the Daleks?" Donna asked.

"Biggest backfire in history!" The New Doctor grinned.

An image of Martha appeared on the holographic screen in the Davros vault.

"This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race." Martha said sourly. "This message is for the Dalek Crucible, can you hear me?" Martha asked.

"Put us through." Marianne said.

"It begins. As Dalek Caan foretold." Davros stated.

"The Children of Time will gather. And one of them will die!" Dalek Caan giggled.

"Stop saying that! Put us through!" The Doctor demanded.

"Mari! Doctor! I'm sorry, I had to." Martha said sorrowfully.

"Oh, but the Time Lord's are powerless. My prisoners. State your intent." Davros said to Martha.

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone. Or I'll use it." Martha stated, showing them all the key.

"Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen key?" The Doctor demanded.

"There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads, placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart." Martha explained.

"Who invented that?! Martha, what's happened to you?!" Marianne yelled.

"The Osterhagen Key is to be used, if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope... That this becomes the final option." Martha said.

"That's never an option!" The Doctor yelled.

"Don't argue with me, Doctor! Cos it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?" Martha demanded.

"She's good." Rose said, impressed.

"Who is that?" Martha asked.

"My name's Rose. Rose Tyler." Rose replied. Marianne swallowed and Martha seemed hostile. She'd always be loyal to Marianne until the end- and that meant disliking Rose, apparently.

"You found them." Martha said. Rose frowned.

"Second transmission, internal!" A Dalek exclaimed.

"Display!" The Supreme Dalek commanded. A second screen appeared, showing Jack and a Warp Star, with Mickey, Sarah Jane and Jackie in the background.

"Captain Jack Harkness, calling all the Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons,or I'll set this thing off!" Jack exclaimed wildly.

"He's still alive!" Rose exclaimed, shocked. "Oh, my God! That's my Mum!" She then exclaimed.

"And Mickey- Captain, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"I've got a Warp Star, wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up."

"Where the hell did you get a Warp Star?!" Marianne asked helplessly.

"From me!" Sarah Jane exclaimed. "We had no choice. We saw what happened with the prisoners."

"Impossible. That face... After all these years." Davros said, recognising her.

"Davros?" Sarah Jane asked with venom. "It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?" She asked.

"Oh, this is meant to be! The Circle of Time is closing. You were there, on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation." Davros grinned.

"And I've learnt how to fight since then! You let them go, or this Warp Star, it gets opened." Sarah Jane warned.

"I'll do it! Don't imagine I wouldn't." Jack added.

"Now that's what I call a ransom." Rose smiled. "Doctor?" She asked, turning to the Doctor.

But he was on the floor, overcome with guilt. And Marianne didn't look any better. She was staring at him, hopeless and helpless, watching him suffer. Rose watched as Marianne whispered things to him that none of them could hear. It looked like she was using her mind to communicate more than anything, and Rose remembered how Time Lords are telepathic.

Great. Marianne was comforting him on something Rose never could. And something Rose had just been revelling in.

"And the prophecy unfolds." Davros said.

"The Doctor's soul is revealed." Dalek Caan laughed. "See him! See the heart of him!"

"The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You take ordinary people and you fashion them into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this." Davros claimed.

"They're trying to help." Marianne bit back, wanting nothing more than to take the Doctor to the TARDIS and hold him.

"_I love you._" Marianne told him telepathically.


	22. Chapter 22

"Already I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Doctor. The Earth woman, who fell opening the Subwave Network." Davros sneered.

"Who was that?" The Doctor asked, completely distraught.

"Harriet Jones." Rose said sorrowfully. "She gave her life to get you here."

"How many more? Just think! How many have died in your name?" Davros questioned.

_Jabe__, the Controller, Lynda With a Y, Sir Robert, Mrs Moore, Mr Skinner, Ursula, Bridget, the Face of __Boe__, __Chantho_, _Astrid, Luke __Rattigan__, Jenny, River Song, the Hostess... _

The Doctor was trembling, and Marianne was feeling it too. And there was nothing she could do to protect him.

"Stop it." Marianne snapped, trying to fight through the beam keeping her still.

"The Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you... Yourself. And only your soulmate can show you herself, her soul will be revealed, and the prophecy will be fulfilled." Davros grinned.

The Doctor simply glanced at him, wondering what he meant by Marianne's soul.

"Let me out." Marianne asked quietly. "Let me out!" She yelled, wanting to hug him and tell him everything would be okay.

"Enough! Engage defence zero-five!" The Supreme Dalek exclaimed.

"It's the Crucible or the Earth!" They watched as Martha held up the Osterhagen key menacingly.

"Transmat engaged." A Dalek said. The Osterhagen Key and Jack's Warp Star fell to the ground as the transmat stole Martha and Jack and his group, to the vault. Jack helped Martha to her feet.

"Martha! I've got you, it's all right..." Jack assured her.

"Don't move, all of you, stay still!" The Doctor warned.

"Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!" Davros exclaimed.

"Do as he says." Marianne warned.

"Mum, I told you not to!" Rose said in a low voice.

"Yeah, but I couldn't leave you." Jackie reasoned, terrified.

"The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come! Now... Detonate the Reality Bomb!" Davros roared.

"Activate planetary alignment field!" The Supreme Dalek exclaimed.

"You can't, Davros, just listen to me! Just stop!" The Doctor said desperately.

"Nothing can stop the detonation, nothing and no one!" Davros laughed insanely.

"Ready! Maximum power!" The New Doctor exclaimed, as they finished the device they'd been working on. New Marianne kicked a lever with her foot and the TARDIS rocked.

"But that's..." The Doctor said as the TARDIS began to materalise in the Vault. Everyone else seemed delighted.

"Impossible!" Davros exclaimed.

The New Doctor appeared in the door, surrounded by bright light, the device he constructed in his hands.

"Brilliant!" Jack exclaimed.

The New Doctor sprinted towards Davros.

"Don't!" Marianne shouted after him. Davros zapped the New Doctor and he fell to the ground, stunned, but not hurt.

"Activate holding cell." Davros said, and a cell came over the New Doctor.

Donna and New Marianne both ran from the TARDIS, picking up the weapon.

"Doctor! We've got it!" Donna exclaimed.

Marianne aimed the device at Davros but he zapped her too, flinging her back towards a control panel.

"Marianne! Are you all right?!" The Doctor yelled. Marianne found it odd watching herself fly into a wall and not feel anything.

Donna looked frustrated, not knowing what to do. Before she could even figure it out, she was zapped and flung over to Marianne.

"Destroy the weapon." Davros barked. The device was exploded by a Dalek's ray.

"I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor, they are pathetic!" Davros exclaimed.

"How come there's two of the both of you?" Rose asked, shocked.

"Human biological metacrisis. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb!" The Doctor sighed.

"Detonation in 20 rels... 19..." The Supreme Dalek counted. Davros activated a holographic image which showed the 27 planets glowing with energy.

"Stand witness, Time Lords! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. Oh, and the end of the universe has come." Davros laughed.

"Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five..."

Donna and Marianne both popped up from behind the control panel, Marianne looking tired, Donna looking surprised.

"Four... Three... Two... One..." The Supreme Dalek counted. The countdown stopped and the screen disappeared. An alarm sounded as Daleks, humans and Time Lords looked around in confusion.

"Oh... Closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop?" Donna asked,flicking a button and appearing mocking and confident, like the Doctor. "That button there!"

"System in shutdown!" A Dalek roared.

"Explain!" The Supreme Dalek roared.

"Donna, you can't even change a plug! Marianne, did you tell her that?" The Doctor asked.

"No. I couldn't if I wanted to." Marianne said, looking faint from her electric shock.

"D'you wanna bet, Time Boy?" Donna grinned.

"You'll suffer for this!" Davros exclaimed, lifting her hand to zap her but Donna flicked another switch and the electricity turned into Davros instead.

"Argh!" Davros exclaimed.

"Oh, bio-electric dampening field with retrogressive arc inversion?" Donna asked.

"Exterminate her!" Davros demanded.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks chanted. Everyone else looked terrified, including Marianne, but Donna didn't seem bothered. She pressed a few buttons and looked at the Daleks with a wry smile.

"Weapons non-functional." The Daleks chanted.

"What? Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self replicating energy blindfold matrix?" Donna asked.

"How the hell did you work that out?" The Real Marianne asked.

"Time Lord! Part Time Lord!" The New Doctor exclaimed.

"Part human! Oh, yes! That was a three-way biological metacrisis." Donna explained, delighted. "Half Doctor, Half Marianne, Half Donna!" She exclaimed.

"The DoctorDonnaMari! Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The DoctorDonnaMari!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Holding cells deactivated. And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, you skinny boys in suits! And gorgeous girls in dresses! Get to work!" Donna exclaimed. The two Doctors and the two Marianne's ran to the control panel.

"Stop them! Get them away from the controls." Davros ordered. Donna flicked another switch and turned a dial.

"Aaaand spin!" She exclaimed, and the Dalek's all began to spin around, helpless.

"Help me, help me!" They exclaimed. Donna did the same thing again.

"Aaaaand the other way!" She laughed. The New Marianne smirked.

"What did you do?!" The New Doctor asked.

"Trip-switch circuit breaker in the psycho kinetic threshold manipulator!" Donna exclaimed.

"But that's brilliant!" The New Doctor exclaimed.

"Why did we never think of that?" The Real Doctor asked the Real Marianne.

"Because you lot, you were just Time Lords, you dumbos! Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct that comes hand in hand with planet Earth. I can think of ideas you three wouldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... Let's send that trip-switch all over the ship! Did I ever tell you?" Donna asked, holding her hands up and wiggling her fingers. "Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute!" She exclaimed.

"Ha!" The New Doctor exclaimed.

Jack sprinted into the TARDIS.

"Come on then, boys, we've got 27 planets to send home! Activate Magnetron!" Donna exclaimed.

"Stop this at once!" Davros roared. He advanced, but Jack appeared with his own gun, and Rose's, which he threw at Mickey.

"You will desist!"

Mickey pointed the gun into his dead, ugly face. "Just stay where you are, mister." Mickey told him.

"Out of the way!" Jack exclaimed, kicking a Dalek away from him, sending it sliding down the room. Sarah Jane and Rose both did the same, taking immense pleasure in pushing the Daleks around.

"Good to see you again!" Sarah Jane grinned at the blonde.

"Oh, you too!" Rose laughed. Martha pushed one too, glancing at Marianne and smirking.

"Ready? And reverse!" Donna ordered to the other Time Lords.

One by one, the planets disappeared from the Medusa Cascade, returning to their original location.

"Off you go, Clom." The Doctor smirked.

"Back home, Adipose 3!" The New Doctor.

"Shallacatop, Pyrovillia, and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted!" Marianne grinned.

"We need more power!" The Doctor realised.

"Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?" Rose asked.

"Those two..." Donna pointed at the Doctor and Marianne, "Poured all their regeneration energy into his spare hand. I touched the hand, they..." Donna pointed at the new Doctor and Marianne, "Grew out of that but that fed into me. But it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros!" Donna laughed at the man. "Part human... Part Time Lord! And I got the best bit of the Doctor, I got his mind! And I got the best bit of Marianne, I got her intuitivety and her moral ability." Donna grinned at them both, and they both smiled back.

"So that's five of you?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Three Doctor's and Two Marianne's?" Rose asked, frowning.

"I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now." Jack smirked, and Marianne had to stop herself from laughing at that.

"You're so unique the time lines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain and a Time Lord ability to decide." The Doctor smiled at his friend.

"But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not for see this?" Davros demanded helplessly.

"Oh, I think he did." The Real Doctor said as Dalek Caan giggled. "Something's been manipulating the time lines for ages. Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time."

"This would always have happened. I only helped, Doctor." Dalek Caan explained.

"You betrayed the Daleks!" Davros spat.

"I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed 'No more!'" Caan exclaimed.

The Supreme Dalek suddenly appeared in the Vault and Jack cocked his gun. "Heads up!" He exclaimed.

"Davros! You have betrayed us!" The Supreme Dalek barked.

"It was Dalek Caan." Davros sighed.

"The Vault will be purged! You will all be exterminated!" The Supreme Dalek warned. It shot at the control panel.

"Liek I was saying. Feel this!" Jack exclaimed, using his huge gun against the Supreme Dalek and easily blasting it. The Doctor and Marianne went to examine the control panel.

"Oh, we've lost the Magnetron! And there's only one planet left- guess which one? But we can use the TARDIS..." Marianne trailed, both her and her Bond rushing into the TARDIS, while the New Doctor flicked switches on the remains of the control panel.

"Holding Earth stability! Maintaining atmospheric shell." The New Doctor said.

"The prophecy must complete." Dalek Caan said.

"Don't listen to him!" Davros roared.

"I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen, Doctor!" Dalek Caan exclaimed. The New Doctor stopped and thought.

"He's right. Cos with or without the Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos... They've got to be stopped!" The New Doctor realised, and the New Marianne nodded in agreement.

"Just- Just wait for the Doctor." Donna said.

"I am the Doctor!" The New Doctor exclaimed, working on the controls with New Marianne. "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds! Blasting them back!"

One by one, the Daleks began exploding, the power of it shaking the Crucible, including the TARDIS. The Time Lords rushed outside to see what was happening.

"What have you done?" The Doctor asked, horrified.

"Fulfilling the prophecy." The New Doctor replied.

"Do you not know what you've done?" Marianne demanded, furious.

"Get in the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run!" The Doctor said, also angry.

Explosions shook the Vault, fire and destruction and ruin everywhere. Everyone dashed inside, including the New Time Lord's.

The Doctor stood in the doorway, the only one left outside, holding his hand out to the dying Davros.

"Davros! Come with me! I promise I can save you!" The Doctor promised.

"Never forget, Doctor. You did this! I name you, forever... You are the Destroyer of the Worlds!" Davros exclaimed, screaming as the flames engulfed his ruined body.

"One will still die." Dalek Caan foretold, before the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS with a dark face, running to the console which was surrounded by all his friends.

"And... Off we go!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling a lever and making the TARDIS shake violently as they took off.

"But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.

"We're on it!" Marianne assured her. "Torchwood Hub! This is Marianne Bradley! Are you receiving me?" She asked the monitor.

"Loud and clear! Is Jack there?" Gwen Cooper asked.

"Can't get rid of him." Marianne smirked.

"Jack, what's her name?" The Doctor asked.

"Gwen Cooper." Jack grinned.

"Tell me, Gwen Cooper. Are you from an old Cardiff family?" The Doctor asked, and Rose grinned happily.

"Yes, all the way back to the 1800's!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Yeah, thought so, spatial genetic multiplicity." The Doctor replied, delighted.

"Oh yeah!" Rose exclaimed, remembering Gwyneth and the Gelth and Mr Dickens.

"Yeah, funny old world... Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me." The Doctor asked.

"Doing it now, sir!" Ianto excliamed.

"What's that for?" Gwen asked, frowning.

"It's a tow rope. Now then, Sarah, what was your son's name?" The Doctor turned to his old friend.

"Luke, he's called Luke. And the computer's called Mr Smith." Sarah Jane replied happily.

"Calling Luke and Mr Smith! This is the Doctor. Come on Luke, shake your leg!" The Doctor exclaimed, Marianne smiled at him.

"Is Mum there?" Luke asked.

"Oh, she's fine and dandy..." Marianne smiled, turning to Sarah Jane who was laughing with relief.

"Now Mr Smith, I want you to harness the rift power and loop it around the TARDIS, you got that?" The Doctor asked.

"I regret, I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals." Mr Smith said.

"Oh, that's gonna take a while." Marianne frowned. Rose looked saddened by Marianne's obvious knowledge of the TARDIS- things Rose would never have known.

"No, let me!" Sarah Jane exclaimed, running to the monitor. "K9! Out you come!" Sarah exclaimed.

K-9 appeared beside Luke.

"Affirmative, Mistress!" K-9 exclaimed in his retro voice.

"Aw!" Marianne cooed.

"Oh, good dog! K-9, give Mr Smith the base code!" The Doctor asked.

"Master! TARDIS base code now being transferred. The process is simple!" K-9 said in a jovial voice. Marianne smiled at that.

The code appeared on Mr Smith.

"Now then, you lot... Sarah, hold that down. Mickey, you hold that. Cos, you know why this TARDIS is always rattling around the place? Rose, that, there. It's designed to have six pilots. And Marianne and I do it single handed. Martha, keep that level. But not any more! Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing." The Doctor smiled, standing next to Marianne and draping an arm around her waist, the other holding a button down while she typed. "No, Jackie... You don't touch anything, just... Stand back." He said, gently pushing Jackie back and returning to the others.

"Like it's meant to be flown!" Marianne laughed. "We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith, and we're gonna fly the Earth back home!"

"Right then! Off we go!" The Doctor exclaimed, pulling his lever and the TARDIS began gently pulling the Earth behind.

The flight was unsually calm, and the tight group of friends worked especially well, all smiling at each other happily and proudly. They felt like something bigger than themselves.

At one point, they'd all been the Doctor's companion. They'd all travelled in the TARDIS. They all got intertwined in his life. And in that way, they were all connected. Somehow, they'd all formed a friendship out of unity and happiness, love and loss, and ultimately, the Doctor and Marianne. They were all part of a grander scheme of things. They'd spent the best and worst hours of their life with the Doctor, and they loved him more than anything. He was a constant, a brick. If they needed him, he'd be there. He would never die, or dwindle, or fade. All they had to do was ring, and he'd be there, eventually.

Donna, New Marianne and the New Doctor walked around the TARDIS console, smiling at them as they did their work.

"That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best." Donna grinned at Jack, who smirked at her.

"Rose." The Doctor said, pointing to a button which she then pushed.

When the Earth finally landed, the occupants of the TARDIS erupted in cheers, claps and laughs. Everyone hugged everyone else. Martha grappled Marianne, Jack hugged Sarah Jane, the Doctor hugged Rose.

Donna shoved Sarah Jane out of the way and threw herself into Jack's arms.

And then the Doctor and Marianne both looked at each other and dropped whoever they were hugging, ultimately only wanting the other. They grinned at each other before they kissed, the Doctor's gripping her face in urgency and need.

Everyone clapped and whistled as they watched them, all apart from Rose, who looked solitary.

The Doctor and Sarah Jane were walking down her street, with Marianne in front, wanting to meet K-9.

"You know, you act like such a lonely man, but look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth!" Sarah Jane grinned at him, and he hugged her, smiling also. "Gotta go! He's only 14. It's a long story! And thank you!" Sarah said as she passed Marianne.

"Does that mean I don't get to see the dog?" Marianne sulked.

"Tell you what, I'll make you your own." The Doctor promised, kissing her forehead as they waved goodbye to Sarah.

"I'm gonna miss you more than anyone." Mickey told Jackie.

"What d'you mean? The Doctor's gonna take us home, isn't he?" Jackie asked, confused.

"Well, that's the point." Mickey shrugged.

They hugged each other tightly.

The Doctor, Marianne, Jack and Martha were stood in front of the TARDIS.

"I told you, no teleport!" The Doctor exclaimed, sonciking Jack's vortex manipulator.

"And Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, yeah? Save the world one more time." Marianne grinned.

"Done." Martha smirked. Jack saluted. Martha went to salute but Marianne grappled her into a hug instead.

Martha let her go, and she and Jack walked away, hand in hand.

"You know, I'm not sure about UNIT these days. Maybe there's something else you could be doing." Jack suggested.

The Doctor and Marianne watched them go, Marianne seeming very upset. The Doctor put an arm around her.

"It's okay. We can see her soon." He promised. Marianne nodded, but then she caught sight of Mickey, who'd she'd grown to like in the few hours they'd spent together.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

"Well, I'm not stupid. I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but my gran passed away. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion." Mickey explained. Marianne smiled. "There's nothing there for me anymore. Rose has her mind on someone else."

"What will you do?" The Doctor asked, not realising that he meant him when he said someone else.

"Anything! Brand new life! Just you watch!" Mickey exclaimed, and Marianne grinned. Mickey and the Doctor knocked fists.

"See you, boss. Boss' girlfriend." Mickey smirked, running after Jack and Martha.

"Hey, you two!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Oh, thought I'd got rid of you." Jack sighed with mock exasperation and Marianne laughed. The two waited a moment before returning into the TARDIS.

"just time for one last trip. Darlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as Bad Wolf Bay." The Doctor sighed. The TARDIS materialised on the familiar beach.

Jackie, Rose, New Marianne and the New Doctor emerged.

"Ah, fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond. Bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone your father, he's on the nursery run." Jackie sighed. The Doctor, Marianne and Donna also emerged.

"I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy!" Jackie exclaimed happily.

"What did you call him?" Marianne asked, smiling.

"Doctor." Jackie replied seriously. Marianne's jaw dropped and the Doctor seemed taken aback.

"Really?" He asked. Jackie grinned.

"No, you plum! He's called Tony."

"Hold on, this is... The parallel universe, right?" Rose asked.

"You're back home." The Doctor confirmed.

"And the walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimension retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now." Donna smiled.

"No, but... I spent all that time trying to find you. I'm not going back now!" Rose exclaimed.

"But you've got to. Cos we saved the universe, but at a cost." The Doctor said, looking at the New Doctor and Marianne. "And the cost is them. He destroyed the Daleks and she helped. They committed genocide. They're too dangerous to be left on their own." The Doctor explained.

"You made me!" The New Doctor refuted.

"Exactly, you were born in battle full of blood and anger and revenge. Now, Rose, you can make them both better. Care for them." The Doctor told her.

"But he's not you, and anyway. They've both got each other." Rose said, embarrassed.

"But it's better than that, Rose. Don't you see what he's giving you? The Bond only exists between these two- Gallifreyan Doctor and Marianne. It doesn't resonate between those two. You make them better, let them go and live their own life. But he... Human Doctor... Well. You never know what will happen. How do you feel about him?" Donna asked the New Marianne. She shrugged.

"He's my friend." She said. The New Doctor nodded in agreement.

Rose began to understand. If she showed them both how to live a good life, then eventually, the New Doctor might fall in love with her. Rose smiled, understanding what they were doing. She healed the previous Doctor and fell in love with him, and she can do the same to this Doctor. Only she has to care for the New Marianne too, but she didn't see a problem with that.

"We've got to go, this reality is sealing itself off forever." The Doctor frowned as the TARDIS made odd noises.

The New Doctor smiled at Rose.

"All right. Both of you. When I last stood on this beach, on the worst day of my life, what was the last thing you said to me?" Rose demanded.

"I said 'Rose Tyler.'" The New Doctor said.

"Yeah, and how was that sentence gonna end?" Rose demanded. The New Doctor leaned forwards and whispered the three words in her ear. Rose decided she didn't want to wait for him to fall in love with her.

She grabbed his face and kissed him deeply. The New Marianne looked away awkwardly.

While this was going on, our trio stepped into the TARDIS and shut the doors gently.

The Doctor sighed, and Marianne smiled at him.

"I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just cos. What a good name! Felspoon! Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze!" Donna exclaimed happily.

"And how d'you know that?" The Doctor asked.

"Because it's in your heads. And if it's in your heads, it's in mine!" Donna exclaimed.

"And how does that feel?" Marianne asked, worried.

"Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain! You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hot binding the fragment links and super seeding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary..." She took a big breath. "I'm fine!" She exclaimed brightly, looking in pain.

The Time Lords watched her, saddened.

"Nah, never mind Felspoon. Know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin! I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester, Charlie Brown, no, he's friction, friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton..." Donna gasped and leaned forwards against the console, holding her hand. The Doctor walked to her while Marianne's eyes pooled with tears. "Oh, my God!" Donna exclaimed.

"D'you know what's happening?" The Doctor asked quietly.

"Yeah." Donna replied, horrified.

"There's never been a human/Time Lord metacrisis before now. And you know why." The Doctor said.

"Because there can't be." Donna sniffed. She turned away, unwilling to accept what had happened.

"I want to stay." Donna cried.

"Look at me. Donna. Look at me." The Doctor asked. She turned to him.

"I was gonna be with you two. Forever." Donna said, her eyes moist, voice trembling as she looked between the two of them. Marianne walked over sadly.

"I know." She said gently.

"Rest of my life. Travelling. In the TARDIS. With the Doctor and Marianne." Donna sobbed. They both watched her, sadly.

"No!" Donna exclaimed, realising what was to happen. "Oh my God... I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Doctor, please, please don't make me go back!" Donna begged. "Marianne!"  
"Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry." Marianne said, looking into her eyes. "But we had the best times. The best." She promised.

She looked at them both, tears streaming down her face.

"Goodbye." Both the Doctor and Marianne whispered.

"No, please!" Donna screamed. The Doctor placed his hands on her temples and closed his eyes while Marianne closed her own and backed away, unable to watch.

"No!" Donna shrieked. "No!"

She fell into his arms, unconscious. The Doctor just stood there, holding her tightly, tears in his eyes.

Marianne knocked on the Noble's door. The Doctor was stood behind her, carrying Donna. Wilf, delighted, opened the door.

"That must be her! Donna!" He exclaimed. But when he saw their grave faces and Donna in his arms.

"Help us." Marianne asked.

"Donna?" Wilf asked, worriedly.

They laid Donna on her bed carefully. Wilf left the three of them alone, watching them sadly.

"I love you, Donna." Marianne said, kissing her forehead.

"She took our minds into her own head. But that's a Time Lord's consciousness. All that knowledge, it was killing her." The Doctor explained.

"But she'll get better now?" Wilf asked.

"I had to wipe her memory completely. Every trace of me, or Marianne, or the TARDIS, anything we did together, anywhere we went... Had to go." The Doctor said, and Marianne's eyes filled again.

"All those wonderful things she did." Wilf sniffed.

"I know. But that version of Donna is dead." Marianne replied. "Because if she remembers, just for a second, she'll burn up. You can never tell her! You can't mention us, for the rest of her life." Marianne said gravely.

"But the whole world's talking about it, we travelled across space!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"It'll just be a story. One of those Donna Noble stories, where she missed it all again." Marianne smiled fondly.

"But she was better with you two!" Wilf exclaimed sadly.

"Don't say that." Sylvia chided.

"No, she was!" Wilf shouted.

"I just want you to know there are worlds out there, safe in the sky, because of her. That there are people living in the light, and singing songs of Donna Noble, a thousand million light years away. They will never forget her... While she can never remember." The Doctor explained.

"And for one moment...For one shining moment... She was the most important woman in the whole wide universe." Marianne concluded.

"She still is. She's my daughter." Sylvia said.

"Then maybe you should tell her that once in a while." Marianne snapped abruptly.

The conversation broke when Donna walked into the living room. "I was asleep! On my bed! In my clothes! Like a flippin' kid! What d'you let me do that for?" Donna asked, before glancing at her old best friends. "Don't mind me. Donna." She smiled tightly.

"Hi." Marianne smiled. The Doctor stood up and held his hand out, which she shook without looking at him, focusing on her mobile phone.

"John Smith." The Doctor introduced.

"They were just leaving." Sylvia said.

"My phone's gone mad. 32 texts! Veena's gone barmy, she's saying planets in the sky! What have I missed now?" Donna asked. "Nice to meet you." She said to the Doctor and Marianne, walking out the room. They both watched her go, heartbroken. They followed her into the kitchen.

"How thick d'you think I am? Planets! Tell you what that was, dumbo. That's those two for one lagers you get down the offy cos you fancy that little man in there with the goatee! Haha! Yes you do. I've seen ya!" Donna laughed down the phone.

"Donna, we were just going." Marianne said.

"Yeah, see you." Donna said vaguely. Marianne sighed before they both left.

Wilf looked sadly at them and led them to the door.

There was a heavy storm outside.

"Ah, you'll have quite a bit of this. Atmospheric disturbance. Still, it'll pass." The Doctor said. "Everything does." He said quietly, and Marianne took his hand.

"Bye then, Wilfred." She smiled, hugging the old man. The Doctor then shook his hand.

"Oh, you two... What about you now? Are you on your own? I mean, all those friends of yours..." Wilf sighed.

"They've all got someone else. Still, we're fine. We've got each other." The Doctor smiled. But they looked everything but fine standing in the pouring rain.

"I'll watch out for you." Wilf promised proudly.

"You can't ever tell her!" The Doctor exclaimed, with emphasis.

"No! But every night, when it gets dark, and the stars come out... I'll look up, on her behalf. I'll look up at the sky and think of you." Wilf promised.

"Thank you." Marianne said. They both walked to the TARDIS and draped their soaking wet coats on the beams. The Doctor adjusted controls and Marianne simply leant on a beam, nearly crying again. The Doctor saw this, and rushed to hug her tightly, kissing her forehead as he did so.

There we go then. Another one down. The sequel will be up soon, and it will be the specials! Almost time for the Master guys! Writing this made me cry, so you know.

Also, I was going to write it so the New Doctor and Marianne would say they loved each other- but then I thought that's a little bit _too_ mean on Rose. But you never know, it could end up that they do fall in love!

Tell me what you thought. Was it too weak? I think it ended their patchy relationship perfectly. They'll no longer be argumentative with each other, it'll just be a Bond relationship- how it's supposed to be. Anyway, let me know what you think and what you want me to do in the future.

Thanks for sticking with me!

-Fay x


End file.
